Invidia in E-Minor
by Foxxed
Summary: Kurt was trying to find home in loveless New York when handsome stranger Cooper Anderson comes along and feels him up, showing him the life he could lead with a loving boyfriend. Back in Ohio lies Cooper's little brother Blaine restless on his bed, trying to find the music for his college-applications - and music is what he hears when he meets his brother's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I contemplated for a long time to put this on FF. This is orginally written for the GKM, and is already finished since September - but I don't want it to be neglected because this story is an enormous baby to me.**

**So, to already stop a few people from getting mean:**

**This story envolves around Kurt - he never met Blaine in High School and never got in to NYADA. Instead he went to TISCH and met Cooper Anderson, who is gay in this AU. They will start dating and then Kurt meets Blaine.**

**_Klaine = Endgame_**

**There is NO sexual action between Kurt and Cooper, only some kisses and making out. GIVE COOPER A CHANCE PLEASE, he has won many many heart over since the beginning of this story.**

**Either way - I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**April 10 2013**

Kurt nervously cracked his knuckles. Maybe it was a bad idea to skip school for this, - it was not like he wanted to know that Kurt was there, watching him - supporting him.

The last time he saw him back in March he seemed so broken, yet so relieved, that Kurt almost had given in straight away. But he couldn't. Because he wouldn't. But somehow today his feet had dragged him to this place to support his very own supporter. At first he made up the reason that he didn't want him to think that he was alone, but it turned out to be a crowded day and the entire 'friends and family'-area was completely filled. Not one seat was empty - and Kurt had expect nothing less, so his reason didn't make sense.

Kurt cracked his knuckles again. Perhaps he should leave. By all means: he was a big boy, a very talented man - he was going to make it. Kurt almost stood up to leave, but the soft sound of applause made him sit back down immediately.

He guessed he could stay then, mostly because he wanted to stay, and joined the soft clapping. The door in the back opened. Kurt's breath faltered as his frequent shoulder to cry own stepped into the room. There was no turning back now; Kurt would have to face the music.

* * *

**September 5 2012**

"Is it bad that I'm bored already?" Nancy didn't really make her statement a secret as it was practically yelled into Kurt's ear. A few heads in front of them actually turned around to see where the loud, accented voice had come from.

The entire lecture hall at the NYU Tisch building was filled to the nock with eager first-years. All begging and panting to start, waiting for further information. It was their official second day as Tisch students. Kurt had the pleasure of meeting Nancy during their first day. Not that he had been willing at first: Nancy simply jumped him, started to talk (of which Kurt barely understood half of it) and dragged him along campus, telling him her entire life-story ("Then my good old dad said: 'Nancy, you should be an actress.' Because 'ya know - I acted halfway through High School.")

And even though Nancy wasn't really Kurt's fancy to have as a first friend, at least he wasn't bored alone at the moment - because to be fair: he was.

Of course the thrills of a whole new school, a whole new city (holy hell, Hummel, you're in _New York_) and a whole lot of new people to meet were there, but in the end he really didn't want to sit through another boring lecture about the whims and ways of Tisch. If he ever had to sit and listen to the history-story of Tisch and that it was founded in 1965 again, he would gladly strap himself to Nancy and jump of the Brooklyn bridge as she proposed yesterday ("Seriously, nobody cares. I know I stopped caring the moment I walked in." and "Who the hell names their kid 'Preston'?"). Nancy reminded Kurt of Santana, which was probably the main reason why he decided to keep on tagging along with her. Plus she was way better company than Rachel probably would have been - _don't think of that_, Kurt squinted. _Just because she got into NYADA does not make you lesser. Tisch is better known any way, by all means Idina freakin' Menzel graduated here._

"They promised yesterday we would get some excitement today," Kurt mumbled to a still fussing Nancy.

She let out an unflattering huff. "By excitement they probably mean a tour around campus, as if we're toddlers and unable to find our ways ourselves."

"We did get lost yesterday," Kurt reminded her. She furiously shook her head, letting it go that she meant for that to happen and 'what kind of guy can't read a map'. Kurt snickered. "You're just full of contradictions."

"And you love me already. But seriously Kurt, you need to stick around with me, because I have an impeccable gaydar."

"Nancy, we're doing the dramatic arts musical-program and although I've had issues with my own gaydar in the past." Finn, cough. Sam, cough (although Kurt was still undetermined on his part). "I'm pretty sure half of these people are playing my team." He scattered his looks around the, still filling, lecture room. It was hard to realize that all these young people shared Kurt's dream and that they were all talented. It was ridiculously intimidating. These are the people Kurt was going to battle with for roles upcoming plays and musicals, not just the half-and-half talented misfits of McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. This time he wasn't competing against Finn, Mike or Puck, who've never really shown passion to get the part of Tony in West Side Story in the first place - here he had to fight with equally vitalized people. But Kurt had learned one important thing of surviving his life so far: Bring. It. _On_. Nobody scared him anymore, nobody would toss him into lockers - Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was one fierce diva on a mission. Except he hadn't really shown that part of him yet to anyone since he came to New York. Nancy only seen bits and flavors of snarky Kurt and big eye 'Oh-my-God, we're lost'-bambi Kurt.

"You need to find yourself a boy, mate," Nancy said. Kurt couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief.

"Did you just quote Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Yep, and I might add the question of the eunuch thingy -"

Fortunately for Kurt the hall dimmed its lights. Some students started an applause as the same woman from yesterday, head coordinator of the dramatic arts department, Miss Susan Dursey, walked upon stage with her usual condescending stroll. Sure she liked her fresh batch of new students, Kurt thought, but he saw the loathing and the 'simply not caring who you are'- look on her face. She used to be a big Broadway legacy, until she fractured her knee and her understudy nailed the part better than she did. Kurt couldn't help but shudder at thinking that if his career went wrong he would end up here - as a teacher or a janitor.

The applause faded as Miss Dursey told them to quit it. Kurt and Nancy hadn't even bothered to clap for her.

"Yes," the lady started after hoisting herself onto the higher platter with a microphone stand, "welcome back to the second day of this introductorily week at Tisch, NYU. I hope everybody has gathered their schedules for next week as the _real_ courses will commence."

"Yay for that," Nancy cheered in a softer tone than before. "I hate introduction weeks, I remember those silly camps in order to get to know your classmates, as if I care."

"You don't seem to care about many things."

"See, one day and you already know me, that's all it takes."

Someone behind them shushed them and Nancy sneered something that sounded like: "Ass kissing.", "Suck ups." and "Nobody cares."

"- as for today," Miss Dursey continued, "we have some special guests - actually, today we will be showing you your future."

"Ah! We're going to be waiters for a day!" Nancy whispered.

"Today you will explore the grounds of campus and meet up with a few of our last year and some years before, graduated students." She gestured to the door behind her, which immediately was opened by one of the bystanders. "We have categorized you yesterday, you shall remain in that group and will follow one of these -" A young woman with frizzy ginger hair came out of the door, followed by an elder woman who was blind this morning while dressing, a skinny boy who seemed to have ran freshly out of the production of Billy Elliot, "And get a little master class from them. To give you the taste of your upcoming years here." Another boy stumbled out, this one looking more like Pinocchio. "And of course a taste of your future professional life-" The door closed, but a hand stopped it just in time.

"Oh my God," Nancy shrieked and Kurt jumped a little at her exclamation. He turned to her to find her staring open-mouthed at the stage - what has gone into her? The boys weren't _that_ cute. Kurt looked around a bit more to find even more openhanging mouths, followed by soft murmuring. Miss Dursey had turned quiet and finally Kurt turned back to the stage; holy. shit. He repeated his thought out loud, bringing his hand subconsciously to his mouth to make him stop talking and he could _feel_ his eyes widening.

"I think I just came," Nancy blurted, fanning herself.

Kurt didn't even cringe at the crude wording, because he could only quote his former school counselor: so this is what being turned on feels like. Next to Ginny Weasley, Grandma Yetta, Billy Elliot and Pinocchio on stage stood a Disney Prince come to life. Even from afar Kurt could make out very light eyes, searching the crowd - _oh my God, don't look at me_ - and his hair was done spectacularly well (easy-looking with care). Of all the people on stage, including Miss Dursey and the weird professor who has been in the back scratching his head ever since they started, he had the most charisma and it was making Kurt's blood boil. He was tall, charming and handsome. He was -

"He's mine," Nancy claimed, still fanning. "You find yourself a different _boy_, mate. That _man_ is mine."

"No, no - no," Kurt spluttered without realizing it. "You have an impeccable malfunctioning gaydar, hon', he plays for my team. He _has to_."

"In your dreams, pear hips. My gaydar screams straight as an arrow."

"My hips are not pear-shaped - they're -" Kurt stopped talking because people were standing up. In their heated whim they missed Miss Dursey announcing who needed to follow who. Group A was leaving with Ginny Weasley.

"Group B will be joining Miss Lucas." More students stood up.

"_Kurt,_" Nancy hissed. "What group were we?"

"Uh," Kurt couldn't think straight and the panic started to fight the boiling blood.

"Group C with Mister Hayley," Miss Dursey continued.

"_Group D_." The memory of them being 'sorted' yesterday returned.

"Group D will be following Mr. Mertins." Shit. They got Pinocchio, not the Disney Prince. "And of course group E will join Mr. Anderson." Disney Prince smiled widely at hearing his name. "The rest of the day you will be rotating, so you'll meet everyone."

Nancy hoisted Kurt up to push him down the stairs toward the stage. "Fuck this Mertins, guy - we need to get close to Neo."

"Neo?" Kurt asked, almost missing a step on the staircase.

"Mr. _Anderson_, gah Kurt - don't you watch films? Matrix? Thought you wanted to become an actor -"

"Musical performer, Nance, can you name all best musical Tony-winners from the past two decades?" Kurt didn't even think Nancy heard him.

They blended in with the mass downstairs, gathering around Pinocchio and ignoring the tempting thought of swapping to Group E. Shamelessly Kurt feasted his eyes on the, even more impressive up close, man who was smiling widely at the flailing girls and boys of Group E. For a split second Mr. Anderson looked at him directly and Kurt felt his breath falter. The Prince's smile became even broader at seeing Kurt blushing. Quickly he looked away to focus on the wooden puppet without strings.

"Oh my God, he just totally winked at me," Nancy whispered. Kurt snapped up again.

"But he was -" looking at _me_.

"Let's go!" Pinocchio announced and started to make way toward the exit. Kurt turned around one last time to see Prince Charming woo his group - was it time to rotate yet?

* * *

Paul 'Pinocchio' Mertins was apparently working in some Off Broadway show not even Kurt had heard of. He had taken Group D to an empty rehearsal room and now they were sitting on the floor as some kind of prayer-circle.

"This is a waste of time," Nancy hissed in his ear. "This is seriously turning into the day of 'who gives a fuck'. Well - I know who I would like to give a fu-"

"Nance!" Kurt hushed, hoping she would shut up. "You are not making time go faster!"

One hour. He needed to survive one hour with the 'I wish I was a real'-boy. After that hour they would rotate to Mr. Anderson. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what _he_ was doing in the business. He looked like he belonged on the Wicked stage dancing through life, kissing green girls and turning brainless. He would do anything to see him in those tight crème trousers. Kurt casually placed the him as Elphaba-file into the 'ain't gonna happen'-folder. Pity that folder was already bursting out with dreams.

After the endless monologue about that the upcoming years will be the best and worst of your lives (quoting Grey's Anatomy? Seriously?), Paul begged his goodbye and sent them off to Mr. 'Fiyero' Anderson.

"If we get lost now I will castrate someone." Nancy was quivering like an excited Chihuahua. They were in luck that somehow they were categorized with some of the 'suck ups' from the introduction before and they already knew campus by heart. In a record time they arrived in another rehearsal-room.

Nancy started to cuss again as they were greeted by the very manly back (and bottoms) of Mr. Anderson, whom himself was staring at the whiteboard where a few scribbles were noticeable. He turned around at the murmuring sound of a new group of freshmen entering. He grinned widely (making several people gasp) and gestured everybody to form in front of him.

"Hi," he greeted and of course his voice perfectly matched the looks. "I'm Cooper. Cooper Anderson." Cooper. _Cooper_. Kurt and Coo- what, Hummel - shut up. Cooper paced sideways a bit, interpreting every face of the swooning crowd. He was talking about his school and career and the tough life of a struggling actor, searching for auditions.

"I would hire you," Nancy spoke up. Cooper seemed off guard for a second, raising his perfectly trimmed eyebrows (no straight guy in Kurt's life ever trimmed their eyebrows: team gay - one.).

"Well, thank you - I would too." Cooper grinned. "But I am not here to tell you guys my pathetic life story, no. I am here for a _serious_ reason." For some reason he said 'serious' quite loud. "Look around you." Oh God, not another Grey's Anatomy reference, make it stop. "You are going to get to know these people on whole new levels upcoming years. Who knows who you are going to kiss during rehearsals, who knows who you will have to hold every performance. Now I understand that not everybody wants to know each other on that level - or maybe you do, just keep it safe -" Wink. " - but, this is Tisch! This is your dream, so let _go_ of your comfortable zone and it's going to start right _now_." He pointed to the floor and paused for full dramatic effect. Quickly he snapped back up to his smile. "So pick a partner and get ready to feel each other up, get comfortable."

"I know who I would love to feel up," Nancy muttered as she pulled Kurt into her personal circle before anyone else could claim him. "But you'll do." She grinned mischievously. "Let's see if I need to ask my eunuch question after all."

"You keep your hands away from my junk and I am not touching your boobs."

"I know you want to."

"Oh! We're uneven!" Cooper suddenly interrupted before they could start. A girl was wandering alone between the formed couples. Nancy muttered something about not being open for a trio unless it was with Cooper and Cooper himself took the girl's hand. "Uhm." He seemed lost for a minute. Then his eyes struck Kurt. They flickered shortly between him and Nancy and before they could even consider taking a breath, he had already walked up to them. "Swap!" He took Kurt's hand (oh my God, _oh my God_), placed forever-alone girl in front of Nancy and dragged Kurt up front. "You practice on me."

Kurt could hear the spluttered "What?!" coming from Nancy's area, but Kurt was frozen on the spot - back straightened, hands clenched and eyes widened.

"Class," Cooper spoke up. "Drop your guards and just start at the face, okay? No groping other body parts." There were a few moans, freaking student hormones. Cooper turned back to Kurt with a wide smile. "Let's start." He brought up his hands, tentatively - almost unsure. Kurt wasn't moving at all. There was a taller, gorgeous-looking man in front of him and he was about to place his hands on Kurt's tomato-red face. His breath hitched and eyelids fluttered as soon as the fingertips touched his cheeks, full hands came up to cup his jaws and thumbs stroked his cheekbones. "Tut, tut, relax. You're going to have to touch a lot of people upcoming years and you will definitely see a lot of people in their Tarzan and Jane suits, so - be happy your first time is with me." Kurt opened his eyes again. Cooper's eyes were icy-blue. His first attempt on 'relaxing' was rewarded with a big toothy smile. "There we go, you know this exercise is kind of meant to be mutual, so feel free to touch my face." Swallowing down a big deal of fear and excitement, Kurt raised his jelly-feeling arms and cupped Cooper's face. He had a light, _manly_, stubble and Kurt felt the muscles under the skin move as Cooper smiled. "See? Not that bad, huh?"

No. Not bad at all.

Cooper's eyes schemed his entire face, deciding where to go next and his hands moved up a bit. Fingers touched the underside of Kurt's hair. Cooper quickly mumbled that he would try not to mess it up too much (team gay - two). Suddenly he let out a guff. "Gosh, here I am feeling you up and I don't even know your name."

"Kurt," he breathed and allowed his hands to wander too, dipping into the voluminous hair. It was too soft for a straight guy (team gay - three).

"Kurt," Cooper echoed. "Suits you just fine. Okay, class -" He turned to the group. Everybody was giggling whilst feeling faces. Nancy didn't seem amused in the least. "Move downwards." He put action straight to the words and let his hands move down to his neck. "So, - Kurt. Where're you from?"

"Ohio," Kurt squeaked, moving his hands to the broad shoulders. Cooper's face lit up at hearing the answer.

"Really? What a coincidence, I'm from Ohio too. Westerville to be exact, you?"

This gorgeous (possibly gay) man was from Ohio? There was hope after all.

"Lima."

"Sounds familiar." Cooper was grinning fulltime now. The rest of the hour they continued to talk about their hometowns, the dreadfulness that was Ohio and of course - their hands were memorizing every inch of their bodies. Kurt had gotten so into the rant about High School bully-policies that he didn't even notice Cooper touching him anymore. The hour had ended sooner than Kurt ever wanted. He didn't want to go to Ginny or Yetta or Billy: he wanted to stay with Fiyero.

Everybody was gathering their belongings to leave and Nancy perked up next to Kurt while Cooper got distracted by a couple not stopping groping each other.

"Found any hidden piercings?" she whispered in his ear, "because I did."

"Oh my God, _no_." Kurt grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I should introduce you to Santana, she'll allow you to find her hidden piercings."

"Oh shut up, you are not allowed to be grumpy, you got your mack on with fairy-pants. Another loss for the poor population of straight females..." Nancy sighed dramatically.

"Wait? What?" They started to walk toward the exit. "You think he's team gay?"

The noises following were impossible to describe, but Kurt could make out that his thoughts were an understatement. "He was practically drooling, or wagging his tail when you started to touch him - gah, you cute little inexperienced boy. Two days into college and you already have a man, it must be a record - oh wait I saw scrunch-face and bubble-butt make out yesterday, an image I would love to erase from my mind."

"It's not like I'm going to see him again -"

"Kurt!" The couple turned around at hearing the very silky voice of Cooper Anderson. He came up to them in a weird jogging pace. "Hey sorry, you just took off and -" Kurt mumbled an apology, but Cooper waved it away, "but I was wonder if maybe, we could - _rehearse_ again? Practice? Maybe with some food involved?"

"You're asking me to touch you again?"

Cooper's eyes snapped big "Wha- no! No, no - unless you want to." Eyebrow waggle. "No, I can give you some... tips? On acting? Broadway? And show you the beauty of New York? I've been here longer than before and I know all the pretty places." His face was entranced with expectations Kurt didn't know how to answer.

Nancy started to laugh hysterically. Both men turned to her while she threw her hands up in despair.

"This is pathetic, Kurt - would you like to go on a date with Cooper?"

The anticipation grew in Cooper's facial expressions as he focused on Kurt. "Do you?"

"A- a date?" Kurt started to vividly blink, going through options and things, but then he remembered his motto: bring. it. on. "O-okay. Yes. Yes, I would like to go on a date with you."

"Okay." Cooper's shoulders relaxed even though Kurt didn't even notice them being tensed in the first place.

"OKAY!" Nancy declared, "Now swap spit or phone numbers - or both, just let me watch the spit-swapping."

They ended up only giving phone numbers (much to Nancy's chagrin).

There you go, Hummel - your first week in New York and you already have a date. Didn't we always agree that you would never find love in Ohio? Cooper might be _from_ Ohio, but it will never _happen_ there. And the fact that it had come true made Kurt Elizabeth Hummel the fierce diva he wanted to be.

* * *

Their date didn't happen until end September. Cooper had warned him through text that the first weeks of Tisch courses were going to become a pain in the ass - the teachers would use it to separate the wheat from the chaff and he revealed that the first impressions would land you either the lead-parts or villager number five in the background-parts.

Kurt blessed the cow that landed him in every class with Nancy, because as crazy and crude she could be - she was actually the most normal-shaped marble in the sack.

There was Jack with his weird mechanic noises while warming up ("It's like hearing Optimus Prime masturbate," Nancy had commented.), the British girl who had been in Les Misérables both Broadway and West End as Cosette (Kurt almost texted Rachel that, but then he remembered they were on non-speaking terms) and other people who all seemed to have way more experience than Kurt would ever get.

Nancy and he paired up for every assignment. Their first 'act-off' was acting out an improvised argument. Without even a minute of discussing their topic, Nancy had slapped him across the face and claimed that she saw him first. Apparently she was channeling her inner anger that Cooper had 'chosen' him and Kurt gladly took the subject of matter.

After the professor finally yelled cut, him and Nancy burst out in laughter. It had been hilarious seeing Nancy being jealous and they were praised for their obvious chemistry.

Kurt sat down against the mirror to watch his classmates do their act-off. He reached for his bag and took out his cell phone to find a text message from Cooper.

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (02:27 PM)**  
_Well hello there, what have you been up to?_

**To: Cooper From: Kurt (02:50 PM)**  
_Being slapped by girls, the usual - no biggie_

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (02:52 PM)**  
_Now THAT'S a story I would love to hear._

**To: Cooper From: Kurt (02:53 PM)**  
_I bet you do._

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (02:55 PM)**  
_So how about you do? Tell me? Tonight over dinner, maybe see a show?_

Kurt's breath hitched. A familiar shoe poked his thigh and he looked up to see Nancy giving him a questionable look. He turned the phone toward her. Her eyes moved at the reading of the text, before her face opened up into excitement and she nodded frantically.

"Go get him, Kurt!" she whispered and the professor announced they were dismissed.

As they scrambled their stuff together Kurt quickly texted confirmation, shortly replied with:

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (03:02 PM)**  
_Yes! Meet me at the entrance of Tisch Hall, it's easy to walk from there, at six - can't wait. Xx_

And Kurt tried not to interpret those 'xx's' as a promise for tonight, but failed miserably.

* * *

Kurt had been fantasizing about dating for the last three years now. Imagining some handsome, courteous man would sweep him of his feet and drag him across all the romantic spots of whatever city they were.

Holding hands, stealing kisses as their relationship would grow. But never in his teenage dreams the guy he'd been fantasizing about would look like someone like Cooper.

Funny Cooper, who had been texting him with warnings about certain teachers (Professor Gaffrey had a serious problem.). Sweet Cooper, wishing him luck when he had another assignment due. They weren't even officially dating yet, but Kurt felt abnormally comfortable with the sweet texts and phonecalls.

It was perfect that there were a few weeks between their first and second meeting - mainly because of one reason: Kurt hadn't gone over the fact yet that Cooper was too handsome to be real.

Kurt had to remind himself that Cooper was also the guy who had sent him puppy-pictures after his first encounter with his dance-instructor (Nancy had actually gotten defensive about her comment on Kurt's stiffness, telling Ms. Shannen that Kurt was more flexible than her husband would ever be).

He mentally said 'puppy-pictures' as a mantra when Cooper appeared in his eyesight that night. Unfortunately puppy-pictures turned mushy and all Kurt saw was the face of world's most gorgeous man.

"H-hi," Kurt stuttered as Cooper came close to greet him. The shock grew even more when Cooper slung his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Kurt had never gotten used to physical affection with someone other than his girls - especially not with guys. His goodbye with Finn had gone into the records of most awkward moments ever, mostly because Rachel was standing a few feet from them and Kurt had refused to talk to her.

"Hi, hi yourself," Cooper mumbled as he leaned back. They gave each other a moment to gaze at the other. Cooper didn't let his smile falter once. He checked Kurt's outfit, face and hair and shook his head in wonder. "Still as fabulous as day one, seriously - after my first month I looked like a strangled deer."

"How lovely," Kurt snickered, blushing at the compliment. "You're not looking so shabby yourself tonight." He gave an appreciating look at the overall stylish - yet clean - look.

Cooper looked down to his denim coat. "Well, yeah. I couldn't outshine you even if I wanted to on that area." Puppy-pictures, puppy-pictures. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Now what? Do they hold hands? Arms? Awkwardly walking next to each other with the sexual tension lurking in between them? _Woah, Kurt - you just thought sexual without hesitating_.

Cooper pulled him out of his daydreams by slinging his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt couldn't help but blush at the heated feeling of Cooper's hand on his side just above the hip. He was definitely more experienced than Kurt on these kind of areas. Well of course he was - they had an age-difference, but Cooper had the intend to act younger than he really was.

And Kurt couldn't help but wonder: is it always supposed to be this easy?

* * *

Kurt's wondering grew as Cooper was proving that it really was easy. They chatted casually while walking to the little restaurant Cooper picked.

Inside everything seemed so - so _right_. It wasn't too fancy, but not slob either. The atmosphere made Kurt relax even though it was his first date _ever_.

"So," Cooper started as they took seat at their table in a corner, "tell me about wonderful Lima, Ohio."

"What makes you think it was wonderful?" Kurt smiled and ordered a water. Cooper did the same before answering.

"Well, mostly because you lived there -"

It had to be the oldest pick up line the book. It had to be. Then why did it work? Kurt could just feel the redness creep down his throat - thank the world for awful restaurant lightning.

"W-Well, I uh, I lived with my dad -" Kurt started to tell his story about his father and stepmother. Even Finn entered briefly before Cooper interrupted.

"Cool, so you have a stepbrother." He was looking way too comfortable, Kurt stated. "I have a little brother myself, still in High School."

"How sweet," Kurt commented, imaging a younger Cooper running down school-halls.

"Yeah, little talented bastard." Cooper grinned. "So, how is Tisch so far?"

It was incredible how uncomplicated Kurt could talk with Cooper. It was until Cooper asked about his Tisch audition when he turned silent. Cooper sensed the sensitive topic and immediately started to talk about his own, hilarious, audition.

"- and so this woman was completely in trance. She had this whole heart eyes thing going on -"

"Oh, God."

"And I don't even know if she _heard_ my lines, but afterwards she was drooling."

"I can't believe you let this poor woman believe you liked her."

"Hey!" Cooper gave him a friendly slap on the arm. "I was auditioning for an acting education, so why not start at the very beginning with acting?"

"Did you ever see her again?" Kurt had seen the people who where there with his audition plenty of times the past month.

"Yeah," Cooper started to laugh again, "trust me when I say it wasn't pretty." He raised his arm to check the time. "We should be going, a friend of mine has left us tickets. One of the big plusses of knowing other actors, they're always playing some part somewhere!"

Cooper paid for the lovely dinner. Kurt had always thought this part was going to be awkward (because, who pays?), but Cooper didn't even questioned it - and Kurt was also convinced he flirted off at least twenty dollars of their bill. Somehow he didn't mind that.

* * *

They ended up seeing a play Kurt hadn't heard off.

"New York is full of secrets like these," Cooper mumbled as they got their tickets, "Luckily there's an underground newspaper who tells about these."

"I should subscribe to it."

"I'll sign you up." Cooper grinned and took his jacket together with Kurt's to give to wardrobe. For a second Kurt was standing alone in the dingy theatre. A dinner and a show - a perfect Hummel date, Kurt decided. An arm was slung over his shoulder again and with a shy smile Kurt looked up to the other half of the perfect date: Cooper.

Cooper took the lead by piloting them to a sitting area. He talked about the show and how it was going to have a cast-change in a few weeks. "I'm thinking about auditioning, so it's nice to know what the show looks like for full character research."

"Remind me when the audition is so I can wish you luck," Kurt said and for the first time that night Cooper let his smile down, turning his face into a soft expression - emotional even.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I will."

The soft sound of doors opening told them they could take their seats. Kurt stood up and waited for Cooper to follow, but Cooper took his hand (oh my God) and guided him inside. This was just turning better and better.

In the end the show wasn't the best play Kurt had ever seen. It lacked of dept and the whole idea didn't work, but it was fine - because Cooper couldn't stop talking afterwards.

"I think it was the missing chemistry, so I need to focus on that -" he chatted, arm around Kurt's shoulder, keeping him close. "I really think I'll have a shot - you know?"

"I completely agree."

Cooper looked down at him as they walked to Kurt's dorm in the surprisingly quiet night of New York.

"You are so amazing," Cooper whispered and leaned in closer than he had been that evening. Kurt didn't know what to do, he never had gotten this far - heck this was his first date ever. He wanted a kiss, of course he wanted a kiss - but what if Cooper didn't just want a kiss, he was older - mature (scratch that) - but still, _older_.

"C-cooper," Kurt squealed and regretted it because Cooper pulled back again, "I - uhm. I've never done something like this, ever, before."

"You - never... dated?" Cooper's face was a whirlpool of confusion. "I barely believe that."

"Well, it's true." Kurt was biting his lip in frustration, why was he ruining this? "And, uh, I don't know your - expectations. B-but, I like to take things... slow."

After a short silence, Cooper nodded.

"Okay," he answered. "I can take things slow, of course," Kurt felt him acting off a little bit of disappointment. "I understand, completely and I really don't want to screw things up, so - yeah, okay."

"Really?" Kurt whispered and Cooper came back closer, his breath caressing Kurt's skin.

"Really," and he pecked a kiss on his cheek. The heat of it spread from that particular spot all the way through his body.

"Th-thank you, really. I mean it."

"It's alright, Kurt," Cooper mumbled and pulled back. "But I'm afraid I need to leave you then." He gestured to the building behind them: Kurt's dormitory.

"Y-yes, thank you. I mean: yes, I should. So - uhm, I'll see you... again?" Kurt's tone didn't lack of hope.

Cooper smiled broadly, touched Kurt's cheek and hair. "You bet you will."

"O-okay." Kurt's body drowned in relaxation and adrenaline. "Text me when you get home."

After a small promise he would, Cooper let go of him and let him enter the building. "Bye, Kurt," he said before Kurt could be gone completely.

"See you, Cooper," and away he was.

* * *

Inside the building Kurt was floating on clouds. His insides were dancing a foxtrot and never had he felt this happy or lucky. He ran through the corridors, too hyper to walk normally and was going through words in his head to text Nancy about his perfect date. She would probably reply with questions about hidden tattoos and whether he filled his pants or not - but he didn't care: Kurt was over the moon.

He basked through the door of his single dorm-room and started to free himself from his clothing. One month in New York, _one month_, and he had a perfect date. Screw High School sweethearts, college was Kurt's place to find love.

After a shower, where he promptly annoyed his neighbor by singing, and his skincare regime, he checked his phone to see if Cooper texted yet - only to find three texts from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown To: Kurt (9:30 PM)**  
_Wow, Kurt - good job! *_

**From: Unknown To: Kurt (9:46 PM)**  
_I hope this is still your number - otherwise it's weird. But really Kurt, if that's the standard of men at Tisch. Wow! *_

**From: Unknown To: Kurt (9:57 PM)**  
_Hey Kurt, can we maybe get coffee? Together? For old times' sake? txt me_

Kurt flipped his phone so the screen faced his nightstand. Apparently just deleting her number wasn't enough - the little star at the end of the texts would always indicate that Rachel was there somewhere. And apparently she was in the same theatre at the same time as him and Cooper. Kurt couldn't be happier that Rachel toned down in her personality otherwise she would have probably jumped Cooper and questioned his gayness.

"No." he said to himself and jumped on his bed. He wasn't ready to face Rachel yet. He frustrated himself by letting this ruin his perfect night, but luckily for him he managed to fall asleep with Cooper's smile as the last thing he saw.

* * *

"I hate you." It was the seventh time Nancy had told Kurt that the following days. This time during their walk from theatre history to improv. "Stop smiling like that, gosh - I hate you."

"Be happy we're not in High School, if we were, I would probably be singing some mash up of two hideous love songs that would make everybody feel awkward," Kurt snickered.

"Yes, thank God for that, but I can see in your very annoying face that you really want to sing a stupid love song."

"Can't argue with that," Kurt muttered.

"And why is that?" Nancy sighed as they reached their destination.

"Because _all_ love songs suddenly make sense." Kurt did a little skip before entering the room. Nancy growled.

"See! This is why I don't befriend people who are in love."

This startled Kurt, giving her an odd look before sitting down. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to 'get him'?" Nancy made a face that was somewhere between 'I know' and 'Forget it'.

"I was hoping you would interpret it as getting naked, do the dirty, and add a new experience to your resume." She licked her lips in hesitation. "I'm sorry," she finally said, "I'm happy for you, it's just - somehow always people around me tend to fall in love and I end up being, I don't know - Nancy, I guess."

"Hey." Kurt took her hand and ignored the weird looks they were getting from fellow classmates. "It - it was one date. We didn't even kiss and it was just to get to know each other. To be honest I have no idea what to do, I mean he asked me the first time, is it my turn now?"

Nancy barked out a laugh. "You really are hopeless."

"And that's why I need you." Kurt squeezed her hand. "To knock some sense into me."

If it wasn't for Nancy, Kurt would have probably turned deranged and anti-social. She was his boulder.

"Yes, you definitely need some sense -" With her free hand she gave him a little slap on the head.

"Ow, what is with you and slapping me?" Kurt let go of her hand to reach for the sore spot.

"_That_ was for not kissing him, I would have stuck my tongue into that beautiful mouth within seconds." There was his Nancy.

"Class, please -" The teacher said in order to calm everyone down. Which is a hard thing to do when your class includes only dramatic art-students, but Kurt gave the man a rest and turned quiet. He gave Nancy one last look, happy she was smiling back, and focused on the course - debating what to do with Cooper next.

* * *

"Just, just try it again." Kurt was lying on his back on his bed, back in his room. Not ten minutes ago Nancy had frantically almost smashed a hole in his door by knocking and ran in, raging over her private vocal lessons with Mr. Bardem.

Somehow Nancy had convinced Kurt that he would be the perfect person to help her improve her vocal abilities and after a heated discussion they agreed upon that Kurt would help her with her singing if she would let him do a make-over. ("I need my crack.")

"I don't know, Kurt." Nancy sighed after her seventh time trying to do the challenging vocal ladder. "Singing isn't my key point. I'm no triple threat like Piper with her awesome baked scones which she _refused_ to share by the way - bitch."

"Piper is a triple threat because her parents sent her to some magical drama arts Hogwarts when she was two or something, try it again."

She started again and halfway through Kurt got up. Like a true vocal teacher he walked around her while he gestured her to continue. All of a sudden Kurt placed his thumb and index finger on Nancy's nose and squeezed her nose shut.

The noise coming out of Nancy's throat suddenly stopped. Her eyes turned wide and she slapped away Kurt's hand after the power it had to stop her singing.

"There's your problem, you sing with your nose - and your nose only, talk to Mr. Bardem about that."

"I do _not_ sing through my nose!"

"Hate to break it, but you do." Kurt smiled and randomly reorganized some things in his cupboard. "Now when are we going to do your make-over?"

"_Someday my prince will come. Someday we'll meet again. And away to his castle we'll go. To be happy forever I know..._"

"There's a Disney movie going off in your pants." Nancy rolled her eyes at predicting who that could be. She turned around to face Kurt's wall of pictures and Kurt spotted an appreciating look at the picture of the New Directions, his former Glee-club, and she traced the figure that looked like Noah Puckerman with her finger. Kurt snickered a little before picking up.

"Hello?"

_"Oh hey, you sound like you were having fun. How are you?"_ Cooper's voice sparked a fire in Kurt's stomach.

"I'm fine, thank you, trying to tell Nancy that she's singing through her nose."

"I do NOT."

_"Haha, tell her that it's not that bad." _Cooper's laugh turned the fire into a bonfire that in ancient times people used to sacrifice things and virgins. _"Anyway, considering you're already helping one person with things, or so it would seem - I was wondering if you could help me... run some lines?"_

"Uh, uhm sure - is it for your audition?"

_"Maybe. Perhaps. Sort of, but would you like to help me? I mean, I like my mirror reflection and all, but he sucks at saying his own lines."_

"Oh dear, your poor mirror reflection. I can't imagine your wrath on him when he misses his cues." Kurt smacked Nancy's hands away as she was poking him.

_"Hey now, I try to be mad, but then he gets al mega charming and winks."_

"Oh, those deadly winks. They turn your brain mushy." They did with Kurt anyway.

Cooper laughed again. _"I'll keep that in mind, so - five-ish?"_ Cooper explained the way to his apartment again even though Kurt already had it written down on several papers, using codewords in case Nancy would find them and stalk Cooper.

With Nancy still strutting ladders, Kurt changed a total of five times before he found the perfect mix of fabulous and casual.

"I bet he's gonna let you recite a love scene." Nancy said and threw herself onto his bed with a random magazine. "You mark my words."

Kurt gave her a look, but didn't respond. Because Kurt was hoping too much that Cooper would actually let him say lines from a romantic scene - just to know what it feels like.

"You are aware that you need to leave my room when I do."

"Nhaw!" Nancy whined. "Pretend that I'm your cat, you can leave your cat alone in your room - I might scratch your closet, but that's it."

"Pets aren't allowed."

"Fine, I know when I'm unwanted." She hoisted herself up with a series of muttering and threw the magazine back on the bed. Kurt watched her straightening her outfit with an amused look. Finally she looked up. "I'll go hangout with my other bestie, then, Chandler is -"

Kurt started laughing. "Chandler is on vitamin D, I haven't seen anyone that hyper since my sophomore year." Thinking about the tiny elf kicking and jumping through dancing rehearsals.

"Oh, God, you're right. Dammit, I was hoping to make you jealous." Nancy fake snapped her failure. Before she completely disappeared through the door she turned around: "Thanks, Kurt."

"For vocal torture?" He raised his eyebrow with a cocky smile.

"That, and just - for being here." She left with a small smile before Kurt could respond. A shudder spread through his veins. It had been a long time since a friend was so appreciative of him, and it felt amazing. Quickly he sent Cooper a text that he was on his way.

* * *

"_Come on up!_" the speaker box downstairs the building cracked and a buzzing noise indicated that the door was open.

Cooper didn't live that far from Tisch and the dormitories. It was one subway and a short walk away, giving Kurt enough time to calm his nerves. He was going to be alone with Cooper - not in public, but in his apartment. The place where Cooper slept, changed his clothes - probably had a basket where he dumped dirty underwear (Kurt, - the hell! Why are you thinking about his underwear?), where he took his showers (naked) and where he annoyed his neighbors with singing (Oh God, I hope he does that too).

The door of apartment D22 already opened before Kurt could knock properly, being greeted by a broad smiling Cooper, who was wearing way too comfortable clothing (worn-out jeans with a blue shirt that clinged on all the right positions).

"Hey, Kurt." Cooper seemed energetic, maybe even hyperactive. It surprised Kurt that some older people could actually act so young. But maybe that was just another think Kurt liked about Cooper. Not only that he was so handsome, also because he was real, sweet and funny.

Maybe they could make each other happy.

Kurt followed Cooper into the small two-room apartment, well - it was quite big for a New York apartment. Compared to his own dorm-room, this was a palace. It didn't seem well-lived, though. There was still a spark of new to it, as if it was still a house and not a home. But maybe it was home to Cooper. The walls were stylish white and the overall theme was minimalism - Kurt liked it very much.

"You want something to drink?" Cooper asked to break the silence.

"A glass of water would be nice."

For a short moment they chitchatted on Cooper's dark brown sofa. Kurt tried not to notice it, but Cooper was getting closer every thirty seconds, nervously shifting his weight.

"I- I think we should practice, let me just get you -" He stood up from the couch to retrieve a little script book. After flipping a few pages he held it out to Kurt. "I already know my lines, they're the highlighted ones, so if you could just - okay."

Kurt nodded, feeling the crisp book in his hands and watched Cooper cross his legs on the sofa. His icy eyes were completely focused on Kurt. He was waiting for the first line and Kurt quickly stuttered the first one:

"S-seems like we keep on meeting like this." a character named 'Jan' was supposed to say. Kurt switched his attention from the script book to Cooper.

"Well, it's not like I can do something about it." Cooper whispered, completely in character (if that's what the character 'Joel' was). Kurt returned to his line.

"I thought we agreed on not taking this road. On you not taking this road."

They continued like that, evenly trade lines and it was turning into a quite heated scene as Cooper became louder and closer, and back soft - still closer and closer.

Kurt started to splutter his lines, unable to say them properly because of the handsome, manly smell of Cooper taking over his senses. Cooper himself maintained saying his lines with a gorgeous diction, reaching his hand up and eventually cupped Kurt's cheek.

"Look at me," he whispered. Kurt was still staring down the script, reading that that wasn't a line Cooper was supposed to say. He was about to look up and correct him when two hard lips were pressed down his.

Kurt let out a huffing noise as the reality that he was having his first real, _counting_ kiss was not kicking in.

"Gah, I've been wanting to that," Cooper mumbled against his lips as he kissed again. Kurt still wasn't responding and Cooper pulled back with a questioning face. "Shit. Too fast? It's just you - you look so _amazing-_hmpf." Kurt rushed down his lips back on Cooper in an instant. Nancy was so right: he should've stuck in his tongue into that beautiful mouth way earlier.

"How long," Kurt gasped between kisses.

"Mhwat?"

"How long have you been wanting to do this?" Kurt pulled back, breathing happy. Cooper's weight was pleasant on top of him. It was new - definitely - but very pleasant.

"Oh, goh, Kurt - since I saw you in that damned hall at Tisch." Cooper's face was also incredibly pleasant to Kurt. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen - Kurt couldn't believe he was responsible for that. "And then that stupid master class, I was tricked into doing that - you know. But I really need to send Will a thank you note for tricking me. Gosh, and I was begging heavens for the group to be uneven - I don't care who would have been left alone, although I was hoping it was you in the first place, but I was just hoping my authority was tolerated enough to switch you. Not just to feel you up," Cooper grinned, "I mean - that was nice." Wink. "But, I just wanted to talk to you. Get to know you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. This was surreal, amazing - magical.

"I like you, Kurt," Cooper breathed. "I like you very, very, much."

"I think I like you too," Kurt answered.

"You think?" Cooper raised his eyebrows, but not in despair - more in amusement.

"Okay, okay - I like you very, _very_ much too." They shared a laugh, a kiss and Kurt opened his mouth to let in Cooper's tongue. Arms slung around his waist to pull him onto the warm body that was Cooper's. Hands tracing the familiar path it had felt before. They parted again to breathe. Kurt didn't know what to do from here.

"So-"

"So..." Cooper copied with a lazy smile across his face.

"Now what?"

"S'many questions." He muttered as he pulled Kurt back into kissing. Which was nice, of course - Kurt definitely liked kissing, especially kissing Cooper, but Kurt couldn't help to be distracted by the major elephant in the room: what were they?

"Cooper?" Kurt's voice sounded like it had never sounded before - sexy. Cooper groaned at hearing it saying his name, shifting above him. "Cooper? I don't really know the policy, but -"

"Hm?"

"But - uh, boyfriends?" Kurt felt the embarrassment fight the arousal of the moment. Cooper just lifted one eyebrow before his face crept into the confident grin it never seemed to lose.

"Absolutely."

And they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt hummed along the annoying calling noise of Skype. He still hadn't figured out how to turn it off, considering he and that tone had become enemies in the first week of living alone in New York. As much as he loved his father, the overprotection and calling every time Kurt popped online on Skype had really gotten into him. ("Hey dad, yes I'm fine - didn't we speak five minutes ago?")

After school officially had started they somehow managed to miss each other every time they planned on Skyping. The frustration had turned Kurt frantic, that he actually made a schedule what time and day they would Skype no matter what - something Kurt should have done _before_ he headed to New York. But he guessed he could be excused for that, mainly because he had never experienced not seeing his dad every day before.

And now he was sitting in front of his laptop waiting for his dad to finally pick up while staring at the ceiling. His eyes returned to the screen when the hideous notes stopped and was greeted by a lovely black frame that was accompanied by a lot of shuffling noises.

"Dad, you need to click video when you pick up," Kurt said in frustration, knowing his dad could hear and see him.

"Hey, kiddo!" His dad's voice came out of the small speakers, but his face still wasn't visible. Computer technology and Burt weren't friends even after the numerous weeks of trying to make them bond.

"Dad, I can't see you - unlock the camera."

"I don't know how - Kurt, _Carole!_" his dad yelled, sounding a bit panicky.

"Dad!" Kurt chuckled. "We've been doing this for weeks now, how come you still don't know?"

The room turned deadly silent. There weren't even any ruffling noises coming from his laptop. For a minute Kurt was scared his Internet had blown up again and he wouldn't be able to see his dad to bring the news.

"Dad?" Kurt rapidly shifted his mouse across the screen.

"Yeah? Got distracted for a moment," Burt's voice sounded a little broken and Kurt's panic that something was wrong with the computer turned into a general something is wrong. The black screen blinked a few times, changed focus and finally the trusted face of his father filled his laptop.

Kurt smiled again.

"Can you see me now?"

"Yes." Kurt couldn't stop smiling at seeing his dad even if he wanted to. With all his heart he hoped his dad would be happy for him with hearing the news about Cooper, but first he needed to catch up with the tales of what was happening in Lima. "How are you?"

Burt started to mumble about small things: the tire-shop, congress and actually visually lit up talking about his plans of enforcing anti-bullying even more in High Schools.

"Dad, that's great!"

"Yeah, I've been talking to Figgins and Schuester and McKinley is going to be the first try." Burt gave a lopsided smirk. "Pity you're not experiencing it."

"Oh dad," Kurt tilted his head a bit, "It's still amazing."

"Okay, I'm done," Burt raised his hands in defeat, "why, pray tell, has my son been smiling _that_ wide for the past fifteen minutes or so?" So Burt did notice the small change of Kurt's obvious glowing face. "You got a lead part?" His dad smiled in anticipation.

"Auditions for the June musical won't start until January, dad." Kurt bit his lip teasingly. He knew his father wanted to know what made his son impeccably happy.

"Then please, tell me - what's going on?"

Kurt took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to say it: "I met someone."

A heavy load fell of his back.

Every time they Skyped over the past weeks, Carole had taken over after Burt to talk to her stepson and always started with the question: "Any cute boys?" And of course he had met Cooper at the beginning, but Kurt was too afraid to get carried away and he had been scared to find out Cooper wasn't interested in him at all.

But now they were boyfriends. They were official. Cooper had taken him out for coffee several times since 'running lines', held his hand while walking through New York and sent him flirty texts, no matter how innocent they were - they made Kurt blush during lectures. Cooper had even shown up in the library of Tisch, of all places, to surprise him with a flier of the upcoming annual underground Tisch Halloween-party.

"The theme is Broadway, so we need to come up with something epic." Cooper had sunk down opposite of him, ankles immediately linking to Kurt's. "Pity there isn't a Batman musical at the moment, otherwise we would have made an awesome Batman and Robin." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I assume I would have been Robin?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind me in black tights."

Kurt didn't even want to make his brain create that image - _because he was in a public space, God dammit._

"But come on, you have to be creative enough to make something up that will make everyone else's costume look like - I don't know, something _bad_."

"Let me get this clear," Kurt shushed him. "You want to go to a _student_ Halloween party, where everybody is probably _under_ twenty-one -" He pointed at himself to prove that, Cooper replied with a mocking face, "and most of all you want to go in costume, with me - Broadway themed - and you want it to be... matching?" And you want _me_ to make them? But Kurt didn't say that out loud.

"Well, what are the perks of having a super talented boyfriend to not show him off? Besides, don't worry about the twenty-one thing, like I said - it's underground." Cooper looked at him pleadingly. He was really meaning it. He wanted to go to a party, with his boyfriend, in matching costumes and did not show any indication he would be ashamed to go with Kurt.

Cooper's grin faded and his entire facial expression turned soft as he took Kurt's hand. "Hey? Hey, what's wrong? We don't have to go if you don't want to?" Kurt really needed to work on showing emotions through his own face, because apparently the realization that Cooper _wanted_ to do things with Kurt had gotten into him, making his eyes puffy and lips tremble.

"No, no -" Kurt said quietly, "I really want to go, I just - yeah," he took a breather, "I can't wait to go with you."

He had a few weeks to create the amazing costumes and he had a pretty good idea on how they were going to look. But first he needed to tell his dad before embarrassing pictures of him and Cooper would appear on Facebook.

"You met someone?" Burt repeated. "I guess this someone is... special? Not like that Nancy girl?"

"She's special too," Kurt replied automatically. "But, yes - this someone is... pretty special." He wanted to tell his dad so much about Cooper; they way they met (censored version), their first date - and Kurt even blurted out his first kiss (slightly censored version). "Oh! And he's even from Ohio, Westerville - you know where that boarding school was."

"Yeah, I remember," Burt spoke for the first time since minutes. He had been openly gawking at his son, watching him getting happier every second he was talking about Cooper. "So, you and Cooper, huh?"

"Hm," Kurt nodded, "me and Cooper."

"Are you still coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"Of course!" He couldn't wait. "Cooper isn't sure yet what he's doing, but maybe he'll come to Ohio too."

"Well if he does, I would like to meet him." Burt grinned, obviously excited for his first-ever encounter with a boyfriend.

"Just keep the gun in the cupboard," Kurt warned.

"No promises." His father chuckled. Kurt pressed his lips together to hide a smile, but failed miserably. "I'm happy for you, Kurt."

"Me too, dad."

"You deserve it."

Kurt's heart swelled in the paternal love it was getting. Suddenly Carole popped up next to Burt, giving his father a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Kurt -" she said, "I'm running late, but I can't wait to hear the story too - we'll talk soon, okay? I need every detail possible." Kurt wasn't so sure about that: strangers feeling him up, asking him out - tricking him into saying lines only to kiss him senseless.

They agreed on a time and day and soon enough Burt was rounding up the conversation.

"Well, uh, stay out of trouble." He was overwhelmed. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

With that Kurt ended the call.

* * *

**October 31 2012**

Kurt was sowing on a final button to his costume when Nancy once again proved she had issues with knocking normally. He was waiting for Cooper so he could get into his costume, but instead he heard the familiar bashing of his best friend. One day, he swore, there was going to be a hole in his door shaped like Nancy's fist.

He pulled out the needle one more time before going up to open the door. In the doorway stood Nancy in a _very_ short black dress, with fishnet tights - incredible heels and a short, black bobline-wig. Her make-up was straight out of theatre make-up-class, with high accented eyes and red lips.

"Velma or Frankenfurter?" Kurt asked, contemplating between Chicago and Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Nancy slapped him at hearing the Rocky Horror-reference. "Frankenfurter is played by a dude."

"Not in my High School production," Kurt mumbled and returned to his own costume.

"Oh, mama!" a random voice in the corridor-hall said at seeing Nancy's non-existing costume.

"Get lost, Michael!" Nancy entered Kurt's room and slammed the door. Maybe it was doors she had issues with. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked, flopping down on his bed - showing more than Kurt ever wanted to see of her.

"Keep the legs down."

"Oh, come on, babe -" she started to sing, "why don't we paint the town? AH!"

Kurt cursed his urge to finish every lyric, but casually sang along: "And all that jazz."

Halfway the song was interrupted by soft knocking that Kurt recognized as Cooper's. He skipped from his desk, ignored the smooch sounds coming from Nancy and opened the door to find his boyfriend.

"Hey," Cooper smirked before giving him a small kiss and nuzzling his neck. Nancy scraped her throat. "Oh hey, Nance-" Cooper let go of Kurt with a soft blush. "Woah, razzle dazzle them -"

"See, Kurt! Cooper knew I was Velma straight away!"

"Well, my first guess was Frankenfurter, but that might have hurt your feelings."

Kurt laughed out loud and pulled in his boyfriend. The door shut with a bang. Immediately Kurt started to dart around Cooper, checking everything was in order. Cooper followed him with an amused look and when Kurt's hands slid into his hair, he chuckled: "Completely product free, as you said."

"I know," Kurt replied smugly, "I just wanted to touch it."

"Ugh, barf." Nancy got up from the bed, adjusted her dress (although it still showed enough) and claimed she needed to leave the lovebirds in order to find a random guy to be her Billy Flynn. "Because my choices were already taken." She accusingly looked from Kurt to Cooper.

After she left Kurt pulled out Cooper's costume. "Tah-dah," he presented and Cooper whistled low.

"That looks... amazingly professional."

"Thanks, I even got some barber-knives for you, just don't - swing them around."

"I'll try." Cooper took over the Sweeney Todd costume and Kurt returned to his own Mr. Lovett's costume. Sweeney Todd had always been one of his favorite musicals, there was just something about Sondheim. He wanted to say that to Cooper, but as he turned around he found him in the Sweeney Todd trousers - and _only_ in the Sweeney Todd trousers.

There were six of them. Clearly defined with shadows: Cooper's abs. Kurt found himself staring at them. He had felt the blocks of muscle before, several times even during make-out sessions - but now he could see them.

Was it hot in the room? It had to be hot in the room, the air-conditioning was terrible - maybe even broken, he really needed to go to the office for that - he should open a window, but Cooper was shirtless and he might catch a cold - Hummel, shut it -

"Kurt?" Cooper's voice had an amusing tone and he didn't seem to make any installments to put on the rest of the costume. Instead he flexed his muscles. _Show-off_.

"Y-yeah?" Kurt snapped out of it, turning around in embarrassment of staring at his boyfriend's toned body.

"I don't mind you looking, you know," Cooper snickered.

"Y-yeah, w-well, I - I need to..." Two arms were flung around him. Kurt praised heavens they were covered in sleeves, meaning Cooper had put on the dress-shirt.

"It's okay." Cooper kissed the crown of his hair. "I'll start the make-up in the bathroom so you can change, mkay?"

"Y-yes," Kurt gasped. Cooper gave a little squeeze on his sides before disappearing into his small bathroom.

As fast and fabulous as he could he strapped on his gender-bend version costume of Mrs. Lovett. He checked every buckle, button and zipper before knocking on the bathroom door. Cooper opened with the make-up smeared on all the right places - of course it was, Cooper had to follow basic theatre make-up too when he was at Tisch. He looked approvingly down Kurt's own costume.

"You need help with your own?" He held up the black kohl-stick.

"No, I'm good - I've been doing that since I was ten." Kurt shook his head and his smile turned vicious. "Just let me do _your_ hair."

Half hour later Kurt and Cooper were officially the dreaded couple from Fleet Street. With their arms linked, they straddled down the stairs to the underground basement inside the dorm-building. Kurt had heard stories about the parties that were given there, but he didn't dare to invite himself to them. Now, however, with a handsome guy next to him and Nancy walking around somewhere, he dared to taste a little bit of the usual student-life.

To enter the room they were required to act out or sing something from the musical. The committee stared at them smug, probably thinking Kurt wouldn't be able to hit Mrs. Lovett's notes, but before Cooper could even interject - Kurt pressed small kisses on his cheek: "Oeh, Mister Todd -" Kiss. "I'm so happy -" Kiss. He continued the song and smiled widely when Cooper even knew when to sing: "Anything you say." With a low voice.

Kurt ended up singing 'By the sea' entirely instead of just a small part of it. They were granted with an applause from the waiting cue. The head of the committee rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Thank you," Cooper sneered. "Come on my Mr. Lovett, we need to fill your _pies_." Kurt let him drag him in.

Inside there were characters of all the musicals imaginable. Piper, unsurprisingly, was dressed as Eponine from Les Misérables. Michael represented Book of Mormon and there were some Elphabas and Glindas spread around the room.

Behind them Kurt heard Nancy sing 'But I can't do it alone', followed by some loud noises of things falling. Apparently she tried the high kicks like they did in the routine. Shortly after she entered the room as well, re-adjusting her wig.

"High kick?" Kurt asked.

"Cartwheel," Nancy answered with a proud smile.

"I'm going to get some drinks," Cooper said and untangled his arm from Kurt with a little bit of regret.

"No-" Kurt started, but Cooper finished his sentence.

"-Alcohol. Got it. Nancy, fancy a beer?"

"Do I look that un-classy?" Nancy cocked an eyebrow.

"A beer it is." And Cooper vanished to the refreshments-table. Kurt took the opportunity to look around the party-basement. It wasn't as big as he had expected, but maybe the number of people just made it look so crowded. Seeing all the people he saw daily during classes all dressed up as their passion gave Kurt a warm feeling. Maybe he could feel at home at Tisch after all.

Cooper returned with a Diet Coke for Kurt and sipped a beer himself. Nancy had taken the beer straight out of his hand before she walked toward a Phantom in a straight line. Strong arms hugged his waist and Cooper nuzzled the hollow of his neck from the back.

"Have I mentioned yet how happy I am that we met?" he whispered.

"Not as clear as you did now," Kurt said. "M-my dad wants to meet you."

Cooper stiffened for a split second, but returned to rocking him in his arms. "Well, so do my parents."

"Oh? You told them?"

"Of course silly." Cooper pressed a kiss on the end of his jaw, right under his ear. "So I was thinking, maybe I should go home with Thanksgiving too. We can even travel together, if you like."

"Of course I would like that." Kurt snickered. "So, it's settled then? Thanksgiving in Ohio?"

"Thanksgiving in Ohio."

_Perfect_.

The rest of the night they mostly remained in their current position, enjoying each other's warmth. Nancy pulled him out once to do 'Hot Honey Rag'. Lazy kisses were shared - and nobody that night in the basement cared, because maybe Tisch could be the home Kurt had thought to be somewhere else.

* * *

**November 17 2012**

The afternoon before Kurt and Cooper would head back to jolly good Ohio (Kurt blamed theatre history for letting old-English enter his life), him and Nancy were once again in his dorm room. Kurt was gathering the final things while Nancy confiscated his laptop as her own was having seizures.

"Remind me to sent Ms. Shannen a thank you note," she said out of nowhere.

"Why would you sent our dance instructor a thank you note?" Kurt folded up the last pair of jeans he needed. They both couldn't stand Ms. Shannen.

Nancy turned around his laptop and a Facebook-page appeared, showing a photo of some kind of frat party with several people.

"Old friends from High School, lookie -" She pointed at the guy on the right who was clearly yelling out some jungle-cry, holding up a red plastic cup. "-my ex."

"Oh, _oh,_" Kurt could only reply. "You never mentioned -"

"Yeah, good reason, he's a dick." Nancy turned the laptop back.

"You want to talk about it?" Deep down Kurt knew he didn't have time for it, but he suddenly he was feeling so bad for flailing his own perfect boyfriend around while Nancy could do nothing else but watch.

"No."

"So why do you want to sent Ms. Shannen a thank you note?" Kurt changed the topic again.

"Oh! Oh, right." An evil grin spread across Nancy's face. "He's gone _fat_." An accompanying evil laugh was barked out. "Student kilos are a bitch, but thanks to a bitch we keep in shape."

Kurt joined her in laughing. She was right: Kurt was feeling muscles he had never felt before after the intense weekly training.

"So are you seeing some of your old friends? Back in Lima?" Nancy waved her arm to the wall of pictures and Kurt knew she was referring to the Glee club picture. An icy flood spread over his body, leaving chills.

"Hm, no. Only Finn, can't wait to hear his stories from Cali."

Nancy had gone silent, observing her friend. "You really don't like Lima, do you?"

"It's a closed chapter," Kurt answered. "I prefer the new released chapters. The one with New York, leaking showers, yelling dance-instructors, awesome friends," he shared a grin with Nancy, "and of course the one with the boyfriend."

The only happy thing back in Lima was his dad, Carole and Finn. Unintentional, and some intentional, Kurt had lost every connection with the New Directions. He had tried to YouTube this year's sectionals, curious who had entered the club, but he only found videos created by Rachel Berry and all were old performances. So eventually he gave up on finding them. He still cared for the Glee club, without it he probably wouldn't be sitting in his single dorm-room with a true friend - again, not to mention the super sweet boyfriend. Maybe he would catch up with Tina and Artie if they were available.

"What time are you leaving, again?"

"Eleven, we'll switch turns while driving, we'll arrive in the morning in Westerville and go to see Cooper's family first."

"Oeh," Nancy perked up, "does he have a brother?"

Kurt laughed. "Actually, he does. A younger one, a way younger one if I understood correctly. He's still in High School."

"I can cougar if he's as hot as his brother. Send me a picture."

"Will do." Kurt winked, not sure if Cooper's good looks were a genetic thing or not.

* * *

That night Cooper picked him up in front of the dorm-building. His car wasn't quite the Navigator Kurt used to drive in Lima, but he was already happy Cooper had a car - although Kurt didn't know how. He always saw him use public transportation.

"Driving cars in New York is a menace," Cooper explained after Kurt had asked about it, "but my dad wants me to have one anyway. And who am I to say no to a car?"

Cooper took the first hours of driving. Kurt didn't realize he fell asleep until they hit a speed bump in the middle of nowhere.

"Oops, sorry honey," Cooper apologized at hearing Kurt's waking moans. "You can go back to sleep, if you want -"

"What time is it?" His voice sounded sleep groggily, Kurt grunted at hearing it.

"Just past two thirty, it's okay, go sleep."

"No! I'm being a terrible boyfriend, we were supposed to keep each other company during driving." Kurt blinked to regain full vision.

"But you're adorable when you sleep," Cooper said endearing. "I don't wake pretty, sleeping boyfriends."

"You watched me sleep? How Edward of you."

That got Cooper laughing. "No, we are not having that discussion again. I _know_ you're team Jacob and I'm _sorry_ I'm too much of an Edward."

"Well, I'm no Bella - we really need to stop talking about bad teen fiction."

"You're the one who brought it up." Cooper snuck him a wink. "It's okay, I can be a wolf if I wanted too." He added a howl.

"Okay, next stop we are changing seats. I can't have a howling boyfriend to meet my dad. You need sleep too." He reached to the back to get the thermo can of coffee. After a sip he moaned at the divinity of caffeine. "When we arrive I can change somewhere, right? I'm not meeting your parents in sleep-wrinkled clothes."

"Of course." Cooper drove into a random spot so they could switch. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

**November 18 2012**

Sometimes Blaine Anderson wondered if this was what teenage boys do: lying face down on their beds, sighing at every noise made - not _wanting_ to do anything. Blaine couldn't grasp it why some people could do this. He had no will to do nothing; Blaine needed to do _something_.

He faced the facts a long time ago about holiday breaks. Whenever they were spent around the Anderson home: they were boring as the pre-final episode of Project Runway. The entire 'meeting the family' and only seeing 'half of everything' - it wasn't near the satisfactory of a full stressed episode with full outfits.

Blaine tried to enjoy Thanksgiving break, but it was already day one and he had the urge of going somewhere, doing something. He just couldn't sit still.

At least his brother was coming over to spend some time in his old hometown, well, Blaine still wasn't sure if that was a big relief or that it was the _something_ he needed. Especially because not only a week ago his parents happily told over dinner that Cooper was bringing his boyfriend over. Not to spend Thanksgiving, because apparently mister perfect boyfriend used to live in Lima not so far from Westerville and he would spend it there, but definitely to meet the family of his significant other.

Blaine had perked up at hearing that he was from Lima and wanted to ask his brother whether he went to McKinley - Blaine's current school - but Cooper had been too busy with auditions to properly answer. Not that Blaine cared. By all means, there were more High Schools in Lima, it was improbable that his older brother's boyfriend went to Lima's pit of darkness called McKinley.

Not that he regretted transferring to it. He still couldn't believe his parents (especially his father) had agreed with his arguments why it was best to finish school at a public one ("Dalton is great, but I feel too sheltered. I have grown stronger past years, I am ready to face my enemies - except at a different school, farther away from Westerville High."). He had never felt braver the first day he re-entered the public school-life. No-one knew him, he expected the lead singer from the New Directions - Rachel fruit-something - to skim him empty, but turned out she had graduated last year. So on he was the only one auditioning for the New Directions the first try. Or better: he entered the No Directions, because there was literally no one except that kid from Ireland, Artie in the wheelchair, crying Asian girl, Sam and Sugar, whom till this day still didn't believe he was gay. Luckily everything had been working out the past few weeks; new members were coming every other day and Blaine felt liberated from his one-two-steps by doing some _real_dancing. He had _something_ to do.

But during Thanksgiving break, or any break for that matter, there was absolutely nothing to do. Blaine had already done all his assignments, was already ahead of everything and his parents always minded him practicing singing, playing piano, violin or anything that caused nuisance when they were home. He didn't feel like any movie in his collection. He was completely updated with everything on his DVR.

Blaine was very, very bored.

"Blaine!" the voice of his mother called from downstairs. "Your brother is going to be here soon! With his boyfriend!" She actually sing-songed the last part. Cooper's boyfriend was going to be the first in-law ever to be brought home to the Andersons, enhance the excitement of his mother.

Blaine yawned in boredom and flipped over so he was lying on his back. His hair was ruffled, his clothes could have been more fashionable and his ridiculous teenage scruff indicated on one thing: his entire body was on vacation-mode. Then why the hell wasn't his mind?

Because deep down he knew why.

Maybe he should start searching more college-applications. He had already sent away a bunch to cheer up his father, but he had no intend on being positive on all those. His brother went to NYU, Blaine wasn't really sure how to top that. Especially because he didn't want to study law and business like his father wanted. And who was he kidding with searching for colleges - he knew exactly what he wanted and only one person in the world knew it, well maybe his wife also because she had been sneaking him brochures. Mr. Schuester, his history teacher and glee club director, had noticed Blaine spending time with the orchestra of the school and as much as he loved to perform, sing and entertain - nothing stroke his ego more when someone else was playing music he composed.

He had been tagging along with the school's conductor, learning every bit and piece of the magical world of music and composing it. Blaine had tried to elope any associations of planning his future by spending time with the orchestra, but Mr. Schue soon enough had cornered him and forced all his college-plans out of him. Mr. Schue only needed to hear a few words of what Blaine was stuttering: "J-Juilliard." "Music." "Composing." and promptly ignored the words: "Impossible." "High r-requirements." "Expensive.". Ever since the confession Mr. Schue was helping him getting all the needed things for his resume. Blaine was only one thing short to send everything away to New York: the actual composed music. The invitational required a segment of a composed piece, if he was chosen to be a finalist he needed to send the entire piece and to be considered for the full-ride and scholarships, he had to come to New York, work with an orchestra and show his piece in form of a small concert.

The problem was that Blaine was completely out of inspiration. He had hoped he could use this holiday to create his audition-piece, but if he had to use his current feelings the piece would be called Boredom in B-flat by Blaine Anderson. That will draw attention on the selection table; "This piece consists no notes - it represents boredom.". Maybe they would see it as artistic freedom.

But his current life consisted nothing interesting to compose about. He was a teenage boy living in the middle of Ohio, going to High School and being slushied on a daily basis (Icy Shower in D-Minor by Blaine Anderson). He tried to channel previous emotions about his hospital period, but not even that could trigger the inspiration to come. Blaine was killing himself with the thought that maybe his life just wasn't that interesting.

Outside he heard the doors of a car being slammed shut, followed by high ringing laughter and the lower laughter he recognized as his brother's. Shortly it was followed by the doorbell.

"Blaine!" his mother called again. "They're here!"

Blaine sighed deeply as he heard his mother opening the door and welcome her oldest son and his spouse.

"Time to face the music," he sighed and with his unflattering vacation-mode body, he started to head downstairs. What he found in the hallway, though, was only his brother - the mysterious boyfriend and his own mother were nowhere to be found. Cooper noticed the scruffy bored silhouette immediately.

"Blainey!" He spread his arms wide and Blaine couldn't help but smile while he walked into the hug. It was nice to see his brother again, maybe his adventures in New York would channel Blaine's composing-block. Cooper pulled back from the hug and cupped his little brother's face.

"You're growing a beard like a Wildman."

"I'm seventeen, it's a pathetic excuse for a beard."

"No, I think you have wolf-genes. We all know Uncle Desmond grew his beard age eleven." Cooper grinned and ruffled his hair. Blaine responded by giving a soft punch. Of course it ended in the usual Anderson brothers fight off. Halfway the point where Cooper had him in a headlock, a new voice entered the hall.

"Oh, is this your brother?" The voice was male and high and already sent chills down Blaine's spine. Cooper let go of him at once. With a blunt thud Blaine fell on the floor.

"Yes! This ball of frizz his my baby brother." Cooper had stepped away from the ball of frizz and Blaine pushed himself up with a few moans. "Blaine, -" He scrambled up on his feet, tossed his hair back and - "this is my boyfriend -"

"K-Kurt," Blaine stuttered with the casual amount of disbelief on his face. "Kurt Hummel."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine wanted to wave his hands as an overacting pageant-queen. Oh, holy moly - Kurt _Hummel_ was standing in front of him.

Cooper and Kurt raised their eyebrows in unison. Of course Blaine had blurted out the name of the boy he looked up to the past couple of months. When sectionals was upcoming he and a few other members of the New Directions had gone through all previous performances. Blaine remembered them vaguely of last year's competition, but he did remember the boy with the air. As soon as they were watching a video of his solo, Blaine had fired thousands of questions on Artie and Tina about him. Only his name had already given him little melodies in his head. Then the stories about him had added more and more. Stories about him facing off bullies and enemies, him being strong and openly gay - Kurt had become a muse to him, but he couldn't write down the notes - because Kurt was a fantasy; his music required reality.

And reality was standing in front of him, arm in arm with his brother - cocking an eyebrow with the following question: "You know me?"

Blaine snapped out of his staring, shaking his head vividly. "N-no, no, I only know - uhm, your reputation."

Kurt let out a laugh that sounded like an instrument - a harpsichord maybe.

"Oh dear, my Ohio reputation isn't that good," he grunted. "I hope to change your mind about it."

"W-what? What, no! You're a _legend,_" Blaine started to blurt, Blaine shouldn't blurt - blurting was bad. Blurting made Blaine blush (Blush in A-major, by Blaine Anderson). "You were a New Direction!"

"Oh!" Kurt's face lightened up and he started to jump up in excitement. "You go to McKinley?"

"Y-Yeah!" Blaine watched Kurt's face turn into a heart-melting smile.

"Oh my God! You're in glee club, then?" His excitement grew together with his smile when Blaine once again answered affirmative. Cooper was still eying the shadow play with a cocked eyebrow. "You need to update me, like right now - Coop." Kurt turned to Cooper with a loving grin. "I'm going to steal your little brother for a while, I need my McKinley gossip juice, is that okay?"

"U-uhm." Cooper hesitated, biased with what was happening. "Okay, I guess?"

Kurt squealed and pressed a soft kiss on Cooper's cheek. Blaine ignored the little stab that gave him: he was going to talk with _Kurt_. Kurt 'I can sing girl-songs if I want to' Hummel, Kurt 'Bring it on' Hummel, Kurt - who was now having trouble releasing himself from Cooper in order to get to Blaine. He giggled as Cooper tickled him, asking for a kiss before he was going to let him to play with wolf-boy for a little while. Eventually Kurt gave in and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Blaine looked away; he didn't need to see his brother kiss his idol.

Finally Kurt walked to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the living room so they could discuss McKinley, New Directions and Mr. Schuester's vests. And Blaine felt like he was floating on clouds (Nebula in F-major by Blaine Anderson).

* * *

Blaine had always been a bit self-conscious with the way he looked. According to many people he was quite the handsome young man, dapper even in his period at Dalton with the blazer. Even at McKinley he did everything to look his best. But within his house he could wear whatever he wanted, unless of course the important people came over, so he never questioned himself on visual presence during holidays.

Well, today was the day Blaine did.

Of all days - of _all_ days - today was the day that Blaine didn't bother to touch his hair with a brush or comb - or even just remotely tried to put it together. Today was the day he decided that his sweatpants slash pajama pants were just fine to meet his brother's boyfriend - while a pair of nicely pressed, _decent_, pants was slung over his chair upstairs in his bedroom. Of course it didn't struck his mind that wearing his _Roxy Music - Eagle_ shirt might send the wrong message about the real him, it was the holiday: why would he even consider putting on a freshly washed, _decent_, polo-shirt to accent his best features? Neverminding his wolfboy scruff, obvious lack in skincare and the invisible bother of actually taking a shower this morning - at least he did shower last night, but still: the shower would have probably made him shave _and_ dress properly. But no, instead he needed to lie on his bed, philosophizing about his meaning of life and to try things usual teenage boys did.

Well, Kurt most certainly thought now he was just an ordinary teenage boy. Blaine never meant to leave such an impression about himself and most certainly not when it came to Kurt Hummel.

It was surreal.

They were sitting on the brown leather sofa in the living room. Blaine tried to look comfortable, it was his house - his _home_ - but watching Kurt talking animatedly about his time at McKinley made Blaine stare in amazement and his body lock.

The only big movement he made was when he was ordered to get his laptop to show Kurt their sectionals performance. Trembling and slipping on his too big pants he grabbed his laptop, only to blush when the background picture of Katy Perry showed up.

"I, uh, I like her music." At least it was a tasteful photo, but Kurt didn't seem to pay attention to it. His eyes were trained on the room where the laughing noises of Cooper and his mother were coming from. There was a small smile on his face.

Blaine cleared his throat to make notion that he found the video and Kurt's attention returned fully to Blaine. He actually got even more nervous when he pressed play. Their sectionals performance was good, classic - a Queen medley - and Blaine even had a solo during '_Bicycle_'. He tried to interpret every facial expression. A warm feeling spread throughout his veins as Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Blaine's solo.

"Wow," Kurt whispered under his breath. He clapped at the end of the video, looking brightly up to Blaine and rewarded him with a big smile. "That was really good, wow - props to everyone."

"Thanks." Blaine couldn't feel more shy, or maybe he could - but this was definitely one of those moments he was feeling extremely shy. "I mean it's not like when you were around, your solo last year killed."

"You saw that?" Kurt's surprise grew even more. "You showed up to our sectionals to cheer us on?" He let out a huff. "By the way, why didn't you enter the New Directions last year then? We could have used your talent, definitely."

"I - I didn't go to McKinley last year." Blaine wasn't ready to have this conversation with _anyone_. Especially not with Kurt, but his blue eyes just screamed at Blaine that he needed to break the awkward silence. "I went to Dalton?"

"O-oh." Kurt's eyes flickered sideways as if he was trying to remember things. "I know about Dalton, we competed against them - OH!" The epiphany was so visual that Blaine could almost taste it. "You're that kid," _kid_, "that kid from Dalton - the, uhm, Warblers! Oh wow, I always hated Train, but your version made it witty and likable and that says a lot."

Breathe, Blaine, _breathe_.

"How're we doing here?" Cooper interrupted, his body slung over the backrest of the couch and his arms cradled around Kurt. Blaine swallowed loudly at seeing his brother nuzzle Kurt's neck, even pressing a small kiss on his jaw.

"You clearly undersold your brother," Kurt said, giggling at feeling Cooper breathing, "he's way more than just a talented little -."

"I'm not little!" Blaine straightened his back in defense. His brother was allowed to talk about him, but not degrading him.

"Easy there, wolf-boy," Cooper said and freed his arm to ruffle Blaine's hair.

"You're not allowed to call your brother wolf-boy, I can recall howling, Coop."

Blaine felt the blood drain from his face. _Howling?_ How long have they been _together?_

"Bluh, all fun and games - anyway," Cooper started to push Kurt up from the couch, "I need to show you my bedroom."

"There better not be any posters of half naked men on the walls." Kurt walked around the couch.

"Of course not," Cooper answered, taking Kurt back in his arms. "I gave them all to Blainey."

All the drained blood returned to his face and Blaine couldn't help but blush and stutter under Kurt's questioning look. In panic he slammed his laptop shut, avoided any eye contact and disappeared into the kitchen. This had to be one of the most embarrassing days of his life.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine stumble away to a different room. He didn't really know how to describe Cooper's little brother. There was definitely an Anderson-gene, but the two boys couldn't be more different. Where Cooper was tall, Blaine was quite short. The eyes were different too, and Cooper seemed more open than Blaine. But they definitely connected in talent.

Cooper guided Kurt up the stairs with his arm snaked around him. The moment he had entered the Anderson house, he had complimented the exquisite taste of the decorator. The decorator in question turned out to be Cooper's mother and she had dragged him away to another room to show her skills.

He was left alone after the phone rang and Mrs. Anderson ran off to pick it up. There were some muffled noises coming from the hallway, noises that clearly indicated on some brotherly fight and indeed Kurt found his boyfriend strangling a younger boy with dark black curls. It was early in the morning and the boy looked like he had just rolled out of bed - which was strangely cute. His whole behavior afterwards was puppy-like - he sort of shared the same enthusiasm Cooper had.

Cooper pulled Kurt even closer as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Right this way, Mr. Hummel." He opened the second door on the right. Behind them, a screech from the stairs made them turn for a second, only to find Blaine still hugging his laptop, blushing and quickly he disappeared through the first door.

"No idea what's gone into him," Cooper whispered, sounding quite concerned, and gently pushed Kurt into his room.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight of the square bedroom. It was obvious Cooper had lived here for the most of his teenage life. During one of their take-out dates in Cooper's apartment, he had confessed to have a thing for James Dean. And the confession was to be proven true as a few old posters were still hanging on the walls. At least he wasn't half naked, Kurt thought. Plus he had been teasing Cooper by doing his hair Dean-style.

Two hands carefully pushed him to the bed. Kurt didn't realize how tired he was until he was surrounded by the peaceful silence, the closed blinds and the lingering smell coming from his boyfriend. The bed was cornered against the wall that separated them from the room where Blaine had ran into.

Cooper lay down first, looking tired as well, and grabby hands showed how much he wanted Kurt next to him. Or more likely - on him. He melted against the warm body and enjoyed the silent breathing for a little while. Except the silence was for only a short moment.

Kurt perked up a little at hearing the musical sounds coming through the wall. A violin, or so it would seem, was playing at the other end of the wall. And oddly enough - Kurt knew the song.

"Is that - is that Katy Perry?" Kurt asked as quiet as he could, because he wanted to keep on hearing the beautiful notes. Cooper however grunted loudly and swung his fist on the wall.

"Blainey! We drove ten hours!"

"No, no!" Kurt shushed him with his finger on Cooper's lips. "It sounds gorgeous."

"Yeah, well, try living with that for most of your life. Blaine always wants to impress people with his musical skills."

"You mean that he's playing that? Right now? Live?" on a violin? Kurt couldn't disguise his admire. The violin remix was sounding really good.

"Like I said, he's a talented little bastard." Cooper closed his eyes, pushing Kurt down to his chest again and they lay there for what seemed hours - listening to Cooper's little brother playing melodies on his violin.

* * *

Blaine let his fingers stretch to their limit on the cool tiles of his bathroom. He went a little overboard with playing his violin - heck, he didn't even know _why_ he went so overboard, challenging his fingers and arms to one hell of a Katy Perry remix. And he hadn't even notice he was playing directly to the wall that separated his room from Cooper's old room.

He huffed out a noise of satisfaction as the warm water of the shower caressed every curve of his body. This is what he should've done this morning. He felt all the embarrassing moments wash off his body. He needed to be Blaine - the real Blaine. Proper, clean and dapper Blaine. Kurt needed to see him like that.

With a startle he dropped his sponge and his eyes snapped open. What the hell? Why was he thinking that? Kurt was with Cooper. Of course he wanted to impress Kurt - he was everything Blaine admired - but he scoffed himself for thinking it. He loved his brother, he couldn't even let the thought creep into his mind.

But not even Blaine could deny the passing fantasies of them meeting that were developed ever since he saw those videos. All of them included Kurt saying that what Blaine did with his music was _amazing_. The fantasy had gotten so close with Kurt's comment on his Train-cover that Blaine could feel himself turn hotter than the shower-stream.

"No," he firmly told himself. Kurt was off-limits - even in his mind.

Except that didn't cool his thoughts of dressing himself in his favorite pair of jeans and polo. Because he knew he looked good in those and secretly, although he denied everything, he hoped Kurt would think the same.

* * *

Moments later he found himself frozen in front of Cooper's room. He was ordered to get them for lunch and his father could arrive any moment now. Blaine was sure they needed a few minutes to get ready before they would throw Kurt into the lion-pit.

Then why was he still hesitant to just knock on the door? He was all clean, all shaven - he even did his hair like he did to school and most of the time gel didn't even come close to it during holidays.

"Ridiculous." he called himself under his breath and quickly knocked three times on the door. Inside there were muffled noises of people waking up. Blaine closed his eyes - there was only one bed in Cooper's room. _Stop it_.

There were a few stumbles.

"Cooper? K-Kurt?" He bit his tongue for stuttering. "I was told to tell you that lunch almost ready, so that you need to come downstairs in like - twenty minutes." It would have been thirty if he knocked earlier.

A voice that sounded like his brother's grumbled:"M'kay!" Followed by smacking lips noises. Blaine shuddered again and stumbled downstairs as fast as possible. Some things were better left in the unknown.

* * *

Kurt rolled himself off Cooper at hearing Blaine's muzzled voice and knocking. Last thing he remembered were the tones of Teenage Dream.

Cooper grunted to Blaine, smacking his lips in waking up and soft footsteps walked away from the door. His groaning became louder when Kurt was trying to get up.

"Mno - stay, we have a few more minutes." Cooper sounded adorable half asleep.

"I didn't plan on falling asleep, dear." Kurt wrestled himself free from the clingy arms. "So I need to check up on my hair. Do you have some hairspray?"

He already stumbled to Cooper's private bathroom.

"Pr'bly," Cooper replied with his face snuggled into his pillow. "You can ask Blaine otherwise, he has like an entire shopping centre of gel and other hair products."

With that mess of curls Kurt didn't doubt it. Cooper's mother had the same bushy hair as her youngest son. Luckily for Kurt there was a can of hairspray hidden in a cupboard and after reorganizing his clothing he looked as good as new. He couldn't say that about his boyfriend though.

Cooper hadn't moved as much as an inch - lying on his back now, scratching the appeared skin of his belly as his t-shirt rolled up a little. He looked absolutely divine. Kurt picked up a fallen pillow and used it to smack his boyfriend awake.

"Come on, get ready -"

"You're way too excited for lunch."

Carefully not to wrinkle his clothing any more, Kurt sunk down on his knees and rested his elbows on the bed while staring at Cooper. Bright blue eyes turned his way. Kurt couldn't help but smile a little at the handsomeness that was his boyfriend - completely his.

"Hi," Kurt whispered.

"Hi right back at ya." Cooper's entire face just cracked into a smile. "Few more minutes?" His tone filled with hope. Kurt shook his head, threw the pillow on the other side of the bed and got up.

"Nope, we need to get this lunch over with so we can go to Lima!" Kurt shut his mouth immediately after realizing what he said. "I didn't mean that, it's lovely meeting your family -"

"You want to see your dad." Cooper grinned. "I get it."

"I'm happy you do." Kurt leaned in for a kiss, but teasingly backed away and enjoyed the protesting noises from Cooper. "Get out of bed, lazy!"

"Mean!"

Kurt laughed out loud and left to go downstairs with: "See if they need any help."

* * *

He couldn't help but freeze on the spot when he entered the kitchen slash dining room. Instead of the scruffy, sleepy boy he met this morning - Kurt was now eyeing a way more cleaner version of Blaine.

His black fluffy hair was now slicked back with the amount of gel Cooper mentioned, but it was definitely done with a lot of care. Instead of the weird band-shirt and sweatpants, he was wearing tight jeans and a red polo-shirt - and Kurt had to give in: those were some nice arms.

Kurt watched the arms stretch as Blaine reached out to get some plates. His eyes lingered to the polo that crept up just a little before Kurt shook himself awake and coughed to make his presence notable.

Blaine clenched the plates to his chest not to drop them - face startled.

"Sorry!" Kurt immediately provided. "I didn't mean to creep up, I keep on hearing from people that I apparently make no sound at all - even when I'm wearing heeled boots. I think it's a gift."

Blaine still looked like he was trying to even his breathing. Eventually he placed the plates on the table.

"Can I help?" Kurt asked, feeling quite guilty.

"Uhm, yeah -" The voice belonged to the same Blaine he met this morning. "Glasses." He swung his arm to one of the cupboards and Kurt walked toward them to fulfill his order.

"So, uhm - you-" Kurt didn't know how to say it. Cleaned up? Shaved? Revealed the underlying layer? He gestured to Blaine's obvious transformation.

For a second confusion was read on Blaine's face, but soon enough he looked down to his change and the familiar blush crept back up his throat.

"Y- yeah, sorry you had to see me like that. It's just - vacation, you know - I kind of just woke up." Somehow Kurt had the feeling that blurting was one of Blaine's lovely character traits.

"It's fine, you should see my stepbrother when he had winter holiday during senior year - a cavemen was nothing compared to him."

Blaine shrugged and continued setting up the table. Kurt placed the last glass.

"So you're enjoying Glee club?"

"Very much." Finally Blaine smiled. "I mean, again - it's not like when you were around. I watched Born this Way over and over, it's amazing."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as well.

"With the messages on the shirts. I still think it's amazingly brave you had Like Boys." Blaine stopped to stare at Kurt. "I'm not even sure if that thought would have struck my mind - I was more contemplating on either colorblind or frizz-hair and after today maybe wolf-boy, but I like to think I had your message."

Kurt watched Blaine return to his task. He was chewing on the inside of his mouth. He really wanted to ask Blaine some questions, but he didn't want to scare him - but he didn't want to reach out to others while Blaine looked like the honest person he needed.

"Blaine?" Kurt had to ask. He almost stopped himself with Blaine's green-ish eyes staring at him, awaiting the question. "Can I ask something? And will you be blunt with me? Please?"

The blush that had been decorating Blaine's face already grew deeper. He gave a quick nod.

"Is there still - a lot of... bullying? At McKinley?"

Blaine seemed to release a breath he had been holding and he looked down to the floor. He shrugged again.

"Depends on what you define as bullying?"

"Slushies?" A nod. "Locker slams?" Another nod. Kurt continued his list until Blaine cut him off by saying things of his own.

"All that with the occasional homophobic slur." Blaine didn't seem quite affected by it. "It could be worse."

"Worse? Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "This is awful."

"Ha, trust me - I know awful." Blaine gave him big eyes as some kind of warning. A warning to make him stop asking questions and so did Kurt. He watched Blaine tilt his head back. The boy turned away from him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cooper entered the room - cleaned up as well. His eyes flickered from Kurt to Blaine, trying to do the math.

Kurt was about to say something when his phone started to vibrate. With sloppy hand movements he said he was going to take that - outside. With Cooper walking to Blaine, Kurt left to pick up.

"Hello?"

"_Why the hell did I come back to Minnesota?"_ Never in his life was Kurt happier to hear Nancy's voice.

"Because of your loving family?" He suggested.

_"Well, true - can't argue that."_

"Then what is the reason?"

_"Dickhead,"_ Nancy said, followed by a deep sigh. _"This is why you should never date someone from your hometown - he'll be everywhere."_

"Oh honey, I'm sorry - you want to talk about it?"

_"What? No! I'm using you to get away from something - anyway, shit_." Nancy grew silent_. "I'm totally ruining your meeting the parents thing, shit - I am sorry. Okay, return to Cooper - again sorry."_ Without another word she hung up.

Kurt clenched the phone in his fist. Honestly he didn't want to go back to the kitchen - what if he actually said something terribly wrong to Blaine? Well done, Kurt - you have ruined everything with your in-laws already. Good job!

Taking a deep breath, he returned to the kitchen and found Cooper rocking Blaine in a brotherly hug. With a little smile Kurt witnessed the affection; it was nice to know Cooper and Blaine were close.

"I'm sorry." Kurt interrupted with pain in his heart. Cooper and Blaine parted. "If I said anything -"

"It's fine," Blaine choked. "Fine."

The three of them jumped together at hearing the front door slam and a low voice grunted that he was home: Mr. Anderson had arrived.

* * *

Lunch went spectacularly well.

Mrs. Anderson had thousands of questions on flared subjects such as decorating, fashion and of course his study at Tisch. Her husband however kept quiet for most of the time, giving the occasional nod to agree with his wife. Blaine seemed to be living in his own little bubble - not commenting on anything. But Cooper laughed, teased and showed affection to Kurt.

"So why NYU?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Well, uh - it wasn't my first choice, but I'm very grateful for it. I mean, I met Cooper -" They shared a smile. "And other great friends."

"Oh, that is amazing. Blaine is going through college applications." She smiled at her younger son to mix him into the conversation. "We're expecting acceptance letters soon."

Blaine simply replied with a rather fake smile.

"I apologize," Mr. Anderson grunted and Kurt jumped up a little at hearing his voice so close. "I need to return to the office. It was lovely meeting you Kurt."

It was? Okay then.

"Enjoy work," Mrs. Anderson said to her husband with a loving smile. She turned back to Kurt and Cooper's side of the table. "When are you going back to Lima?"

The front door closed.

"We'll leave in an hour or so." Cooper provided as answer. "We're going shopping on Black Friday and he already promised to come back here on Saturday before we leave for New York on Sunday."

"Oh that's great, dears."

Shortly after they started to clean the dishes, but Cooper's mother sent them away and said Blaine would help - which he did without complaining. Kurt still felt responsible for making him so quiet, but he couldn't say anything because of Cooper, who was once again dragging him upstairs.

Back on the bed Kurt felt the need to break the silence. "Your parents seem quite peaceful with me being your boyfriend."

Cooper laughed. "They couldn't be happier." Kurt was resting on Cooper's arm, staring at the ceiling. "But that's not what you meant to say."

"Hm? What?"

"You wanted to say that they seem peaceful with the fact they have gay sons." _Busted_. "It's fine, Kurt -"

"It's just, I don't know many families who would -"

"I said it's fine, Kurt."

Kurt silenced himself.

"It wasn't always like that, you know," Cooper started, hesitantly, "I didn't come out to my parents until I was in my second year of Tisch."

Kurt scooted up from Cooper's arm, crossing his legs on the bed and turned to face him.

"What? But you must have been -"

"Twenty-two."

"Why so late?" Kurt had told him his own coming-out story at least twice, but never did he ask about Cooper's.

"Because Blaine came out."

Kurt could just feel his heart sink. Cooper tore away his gaze from Kurt and focused on the ceiling.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was out and proud in New York, just not to my parents or Blaine. I wanted to make it safe out of Ohio, so I kept it quiet. At High School I was already the guy who was too hot to let anyone date him, so I was safe. Over Spring Break I came home and Blaine told me he wanted to talk to me, before I realized what he was saying, he came out to me. He came out before I even had come out to him. He told me he didn't want to hide and he was planning on telling our parents.

"I barely believed what I was hearing, so in the heat of the moment I came out as well. He didn't believe me either, so I showed him the hidden pictures on Facebook and well - they were pretty speaking for themselves.

"I tried to reason with him, telling him it was safer to keep it quiet, but he didn't want to hide. He was so much braver than I was. I told him that and he came out over dinner..."

Cooper closed his eyes at the memory.

"My parents were shocked at the beginning and my dad was turning all red, I knew he wanted to yell - so I said I was gay too. And some very rough months followed, very very rough, but we pulled through, and after the -"

He opened his eyes again, looking for Kurt and didn't finish his sentence.

"Well, they had peace with it, as you witnessed today."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you for sharing." He didn't even realize his voice was broken until he heard it. Cooper raised his arm, placed his hand to cup Kurt's face and stroke his cheek as he always did.

"We, we should get our stuff. Lima is still a two hour drive."

"Yes." Kurt nodded, but not moving one bit. For minutes they stayed in the similar position, Kurt still processing the story. He woke up out of his daydreaming when the car-door slammed shut and it was time to meet the other family.

* * *

The closer they came to Kurt's house, the more awake he became. Everything that happened that day was becoming a big blur as Cooper turned the car into the familiar street. Kurt's eyes and mind were wide awake and he swore he heard Cooper snicker at the notable energy coming from his boyfriend.

Kurt couldn't help it. The car was even still moving when he jumped out - all because his father was already waiting in the doorway, ignoring the November cold and seemed just as eager to see his son as vice versa.

"Dad!" Kurt yelped, ignoring the still roaring engine of Cooper's car. Burt met him halfway with a likewise exclamation at seeing his own flesh and blood. Nothing in the world could feel better or smell better than the sturdy body of his father. They threw arms around each other - keeping as close as could be and Kurt let his head rest in the hollow of his dad's neck. "Oh, dad," he murmured, hands grabbing the heavy fabric of Burt's shirt.

Burt was the first to pull back a little. They were still holding each other, but Kurt saw his father taking in every piece of his face.

"You gotten way too skinny,-" he grumbled.

"It's the dance recitals," Kurt answered, feeling guilty and had the need to give some kind of explanation - even though he knew he hadn't lost weight at all.

"Well, I guess we'll need two turkeys this year."

"Oh dad," Kurt repeated.

They hadn't even noticed that Cooper had parked the car and was silently observing the small reunion. The welcome had been the opposite of the reception they had gotten at the Andersons. Sure his mother was happy to see him, but this was way warmer - it was loving.

Cooper opening the back of the car to get Kurt's bags did catch their attention. Kurt could feel his dad turn into the papà di famiglia with an overprotective arm around his son and a way too serious face.

"Gun in the cupboard," Kurt muttered, but Burt didn't hear him.

"So you're the famous Cooper." Burt's voice was brusque and Kurt couldn't resist a chuckle at all the ridiculous finery of this meeting.

"Not yet famous, sir," Cooper answered with his most charming grin, his body also set on awareness.

"Well, you're kind of the only thing my son talks about over those videochat-things, you might as well be famous," Burt grunted. Kurt gave a little poke with his elbow to make his dad stop.

"Kurt!" a new voice yelled from the doorway. He stretched his neck as far as possible, but his father was still holding him in an overprotective headlock. Yet the voice of Carole was unmistakable. "Burt, let the boys in - it's freezing cold, oh Kurt!" Only Carole could free Kurt from Burt and with her motherly glow she pushed him inside his old house. Cooper followed carefully with Kurt's bags and eventually also Burt went inside. There was only one person missing now.

Kurt managed five steps in the hallway when another voice squealed his name. The biggest arms Kurt had seen in a while wrapped around him, pulled him up until he was actually off the ground and all the air vaporized in his body. Never in their years of being sort of related had Finn showed _this_ much affection.

There was a trade of looks between Burt and Carole, both of them just as surprised at Finn and his sudden urge to hug his stepbrother. Even their goodbye a few months ago wasn't this emotional.

"So good to see you," Finn said before letting him go.

"G-good to see you too," Kurt huffed in search of air.

The entire Hudmel residency plus Cooper stared at the scene in front of them.

"Who's this?" Finn asked all of a sudden, gesturing at Cooper. Kurt blinked a few times to compose himself again. He switched looking from Finn to Cooper, who never had looked this frightened - ever. Not that Kurt could blame him: over the past months Finn had somehow become more of a man and with his height and width - Finn was a scary man, but his heart was still whole boy.

"Finn, this is Cooper - my boyfriend." Introducing Cooper as his boyfriend always made Kurt smile, "Cooper, this is Finn - my stepbrother."

"Nice to meet you, dude." Finn shook hands with Cooper. Kurt blessed heavens he didn't react the same way as Burt: he couldn't handle two overprotective people.

Carole drifted Kurt to the kitchen under 'help-me-with-dinner'-code, but she actually just wanted to interrogate her stepson about the hunk that was forced to stay in the living room with her husband.

"Play nice!" Kurt shouted at his father with a warning look and turned around to face the overexcitement that was Carole. Soon enough they were cooking and gossiping all at the same time. It was remarkable how easy Kurt fell into old routines of living back home. He had almost forgotten Cooper was sitting in the living room, commenting on the random game that was on television - overly agreeing with both Finn and Burt.

He shared a knowing look with Kurt when he passed: Cooper hadn't had the faintest idea about American Football. But his acting skills were admirable.

Shortly after, they all joined the table - there was some juggling with the plates because the only visitor they'd ever gotten was Rachel and Kurt didn't want to place Cooper next to Finn.

"So, Cooper -"

"Yes, sir?"

Kurt was still waiting for his dad to correct him and to ask him to call him Burt, but it never happened. This was slightly disappointing.

"You're also in the musical business?"

"Yes, sir - but my ambitions lay more in the small productions area. I like the intimacy of it." He shut his eyes at saying intimacy in front of his in-laws. "I mean, not that I would say no to a major production, but I just like the - yeah."

"Okay," Burt stated without further intentions.

"But don't you wanna be on TV or something?" Finn interfered, of all people. "Or movies? I mean, half of the waiters in L.A. have been at least a dead body on CSI."

"I, uh, have been thinking about it," Cooper said, closing his eyes again because Kurt knew he could feel the surprised look he was getting. "But I just want to try plays, off-Broadway things."

"Well, we wish you all the luck, dear." Carole rounded up the topic.

"Thank you." Cooper smiled again. Kurt had learned that Cooper could never fail in Carole's eyes: he was too charming and made Kurt smile in a way she had never seen before.

Slowly the dinner came to an end.

"This has been lovely," Cooper initiated, "But I'm afraid I need to head home."

Kurt hadn't even dared to ask him to his room, because his father had seen him glance to the stairs once and he shook his head in advance.

"I'll walk you out," he proposed and chairs scraped the floor. Cooper turned around at the door, shoulders slung in relief.

"Wow," he commented.

"Yeah, sorry - you're like my first boyfriend and I didn't even know he had a side like that. But I guess it could have always been worse." Kurt rolled his eyes during blabbering. The genuine guilt had been eating him.

"I think he saw through my football knowledge."

"Just," Kurt chuckled, "don't try to fake car knowledge. He'll try to test you by installing a carburetor." He leaned in for a short kiss.

Cooper kept his eyes closed after the touch. "So, Friday?"

"Yes, mall - nine o'clock. Wear combat boots and hockey gear."

"Is this going to be our first real relationship test?" Cooper muttered. Black Friday was going to be insane.

"I think we survived our first challenge today." Kurt smiled and opened the door for his boyfriend. "Call me."

"Of course." And Cooper pulled him in for another, longer, kiss. "See you."

"See you," Kurt whispered and waited until Cooper was completely gone. With a slam he shut the door. He turned around to find the entire family staring in the doorway to the living room.

"He's great, honey." Carole soothed first.

"Isn't he like - way older?" Finn said next and Burt simply grunted. Kurt knew it was impossible to talk to his dad tonight, so he had to postpone it to tomorrow. All he really wanted was his bed and the soundtrack of Ghost the musical.

"I, uhm, I'm really tired -" Not completely untrue. "We'll catch up completely tomorrow, m'kay?" He knew he couldn't stay mad at his father and walked up to him to give him another hug. "Missed you too." he whispered in his ear.

With a final 'goodnight' he went up to his memory-filled bedroom.

* * *

Kurt was flipping through one of his old Vogues, smiling at the nostalgia, when someone knocked softly on his door. He half and half expected his father to explain his behavior, but strangely enough it was Finn peaking into his room.

"Hey," he said in a tone that was under the scale of his normal volume.

"Hi." Kurt was lying down on his stomach of his trusted king-size bed - how he missed the actual space.

Finn shuffled awkwardly further into his room. They hadn't really had the chance to talk, but Kurt had planned to share all the amazing stories tomorrow.

"Can we -" Finn took a deep breath. "Have a lady? Chat? Like we used to?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. They used to share small talk during their senior and junior year, but Kurt never really thought Finn _liked_ it and that he was merely doing it for the cookies.

"Uhm, uh yeah. Sure. I -"

"Can you make warm milk too?" Finn's eyes were big in aspiration.

"Yes, of course - but I don't know about the coo-"

"No need for the cookies, so you come up to my room?" Finn was smiling now, it was ridiculously endearing. After a nod, he disappeared to his own room and Kurt stumbled downstairs to make the anticipated warm milk. He was still a bit biased with the request.

He walked up with a tray of warm milk and the cupboard-search had led him to some chocolate chip cookies - not homemade, but close enough.

Finn was already waiting in the doorway of his room. A big smile decorated his face while he let Kurt in. Just like Kurt's room Finn's hadn't changed a bit, apart from the lack of things that were moved to their dorms. Finn had been studying sports management in California and had been doing a pretty good job at it.

Carefully not to tip the cups, Kurt sat down the tray on hugemongous bed - seating himself next to it. The bed dipped deeper as Finn launched himself opposite Kurt.

"This is nice." Finn's smile hadn't left his face yet. "I missed this."

"You have?" Kurt asked startled. His eyes followed Finn grabbing a cookie and one of the cups before he violently soaked the cookie.

"Yeah, I tried it with Puck - but he kind of freaked out, so we end up drinking a beer instead of cookies and warm milk."

Kurt smiled. "So how is Puck?"

"He's cool, working on his pool cleaning stuff and I took him to some evening classes and he seems to dig it. He misses you too. One night I had a date and we were extremely close on calling you to approve my outfit, but we kind of forgot about the timezones and stuff."

"How considerate of you."

"Yeah, date didn't work out though." Finn took a bite and growled in satisfaction. "Bwut you have a boywfrand!"

"I do." Kurt smiled once again and he was sure it would be plastered on if he continued.

"That is like, awesome man, you deserve that after all the shit with that other school and Rachel."

Or maybe not so plastered on.

"I, uh well -"

"Have you heard anything of her?" Finn wasn't smiling anymore, the cookie returned half eaten on the tray and the entire vibe of the conversation turned serious. Kurt hated it.

"No." He shook his head and ignored those three messages in September.

"Me neither." Finn looked down to the bed. "I'm not even sure if I want to, I still can't believe she did that, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt scooted up a little. "But maybe I should thank her, I mean - if she hadn't done it I would have never met Cooper or Nancy." Finn smiled again.

"Nancy, of what you said in the Skype thingys, sounds really awesome." He started on a new cookie instead of returning to the old one. "Is she single?"

Kurt choked a bit on his own warm milk. "Excuse me?"

Finn shrugged. "She looked pretty awesome at that Halloween party."

"You're only saying that because she was half naked." His stepbrother didn't deny and received a slap on his bicep. "No, I mean - yes, she's single - BUT, she's a handful."

"Rachel was a handful."

"And see how that worked out."

They turned silent in acknowledgement.

"You'll meet her in June - if you come to the final play," Kurt finally admitted. "But only if you come, even when I have a low role as a tree or something."

"Deal." Finn grinned.

"This is nice," Kurt repeated.

"It is."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N There is some bullying throughout the story, keep an eye on that.**

* * *

Consciousness came abruptly the next morning.

There was something very wrong, Kurt stated. First of all he woke up in the morning, not in the middle of the night because some egg sized brain-heads couldn't hold their liquor and decided to celebrate that by singing - or knocking wildly on Kurt's door (which happened seven times over the past months). Luckily for him only drama-arts majors were sleeping in his corridor - so the singing was pretty decent.

Secondly he woke up to _bird_ and _nature_ noises. He hadn't heard a bird in the morning since he moved out of - _oh_.

He blinked until his vision was no longer sleep-blurred and indeed the familiar ceiling of his old bedroom wished him a good morning. Yep, he was in Lima all right. And he also had to happen to wake from one of the best sleeps he had since Nancy introduced him to those painkillers to sooth the muscle aches (and resulted into hallucinations of him participating in the Hunger Games, so he never touched them again - but at least he had won and the pills knocked him out in to a very long sleep).

With a moan in satisfaction he stretched himself to the corners of his heavenly big-sized mattress. The bed probably was big contribution to his well deserved sleep. Blindly he reached for his cell phone on the nightstand, half expecting a text from Mercedes just as in High School - but instead it was a good night text from Cooper he missed last night.

And that was his official reminder that he wasn't in High School anymore. He grinned widely. Quickly he sent a good morning reply, knowing Cooper was still asleep.

They weren't going to see each other until Friday and he was certainly not eager to invite him over again - considering he needed to plan a very long conversation with his father. Which he should start to plan now - by bribing him.

To bribe Burt Hummel into talking usually involved one of the following things: sports, cars and in case of getting information: food. Forbidden food. Kurt was happy to witness that the diet he set up over the past year was still in working when he went through the cupboards yesterday and he was not planning on throwing the system away - but some low-fat, chocolate chip pancakes should do the trick.

Kurt knew his father knew him well enough that he wasn't flipping pancakes for the sole purpose of feeding the family, but he also knew his dad wouldn't be able to resist. Carole had already rushed out for a double shift so she didn't have to work on Thanksgiving and Finn would eventually come down because his stomach tells him to do so, but Burt was already in the doorway to the kitchen, watching his son create small pieces of breakfast heaven.

"You have been my son for eighteen years, don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."

"Depends." Kurt swooshed the pan, catching the pancake impressively. "Is it working?" He smirked broadly when his father sat down at his plate, awaiting the first one. Victory was Kurt's. After finishing the batch, he seated himself opposite Burt and gave him the honor of the first pancake.

"Fine, it's working." His father took a bite and swung his arm that Kurt translated as his cue to spill.

"Why were you so cold to Cooper yesterday?"

Burt didn't even flinch, it was obvious he had been expecting the question. Which also meant he already had been going through answers. Without even swallowing the glorious amount of pancake in his mouth, he grumbled:

"Becwause you're my swon." He finally swallowed. "No one is good enough for my son."

Kurt tilted his head. "Dad, you have also been my father for eighteen years, don't think I don't know when you're not telling everything."

He watched his father lay down his fork and knife, taking a deep breath.

"I'm just worried, can't a dad be worried?"

"Yes, of course - about sons getting girls pregnant in college, which I won't, duh. About doing drugs and alcohol -" His dad opened his mouth, "which I _don't_ use or do. And other things like getting lost and stuff, but dad - you met Cooper, you don't have to worry about him or us. He has been nothing but honorable, we haven't - you know, in case you -"

Burt scrunched his face into the all known 'I don't wanna hear it'-look.

"It's not that, although I'm relieved, because he is quite older than you -"

"Is that the problem? It's only a few years." Kurt's voice wandered soft.

"No," Burt answered and Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "it's not that. I'm just _scared_ that after being in Lima all your life, you sort of - just jumped into it."

"What? Dad?" He was frowning now.

"You have never met another gay guy than Rachel's," Burt and Kurt hissed in unison at the name, "_that girl_'s dads. And I'm just afraid that you ran into the nearest handsome gay guy and that he is taking advantage of you."

"He's not."

"How would you know? Just because he hasn't," the uncomfortable vibe stretched across the room. "- done things, doesn't mean he uses you for other things?"

"Things like what, dad? Dates? Dinners? Endless evenings of laughter? Because if so, I think I might be using him. Maybe we're using each other, like in a relationship should be."

"But are you sure that you're not just trusting him because he's the first other gay you've met?"

Kurt barked a laugh, mostly because his dad was quite close to the truth - Cooper _was_ the first other gay guy who he met when moving to New York.

"Dad, I go to a dramatic arts school."

"So?"

"Well, not to be stereotypic," he even flinched at himself at the thought, "but don't you think a lot of guys just like me are doing the same program?"

He did have a point: there were twenty-two students in his usual class and twelve of them were female. Of the ten guys, apart from maybe Optimus Jack and Kurt didn't trust his gaydar around three others: six were definitely gay. Chandler had been flouncing to him about his all-male version of Evita every cursed moment they were alone.

"So, what you're saying is -"

"I have met a lot of other gay guys too, not only Cooper. I mean, you met a lot of straight women, but you didn't fall in love with them just because they were female and straight, right? The guys in my class are nice, but I like Cooper. And he likes me. It's not just because he's the first handsome gay guy I ran into, trust me. It's way more."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Burt's shoulders stopped tensing, the uncomfortable atmosphere faded and they stared at each other in the way they always did. It didn't take long before Burt stood up and pulled his son into a hug.

"Then it's okay, sorry if I scared him. The guy knows nothing about football, by the way," Burt grumbled. "I'm just happy to have you home for a little while."

"I'm happy too," Kurt muffled into his father's flannelled collar. "I'm happy too."

They parted at hearing a sleep-muzzled voice, coming from a sleep-ruffled Finn, saying: "Pancakes?"

For a moment the kitchen returned to a breakfast filled with nostalgia. Pity Carole was missing it.

* * *

Thanksgiving at the Andersons was as every year pretty uneventful. It was more or less the same as every family dinner they shared, except there was turkey and maybe some unnecessary candles. And of course Cooper was there to keep the conversation going. But with Cooper being there a whole shiny new topic entered the table chat: Kurt.

Except Kurt was the absolute last thing Blaine wanted to talk about. And hearing the stories about him were even worse. Cooper was really good at detailed telling how they met, their first date - Halloween (the costume idea was so brilliant it made Blaine a little jealous he wasn't the one wearing the Sweeney outfit), and so on.

He was feeling like a supporting role in the charming romantic comedy of When Cooper met Kurt. Blaine scoffed himself for not making up a better title and for not acting Oscar-worthy. So far he was nothing more than the weird little brother who looks like an ape when he wakes up and he managed to be fully embarrassed by his brother. Not to mention his break down after the quite serious talk.

But the unexpected arrival of one Kurt Hummel had triggered other things than just old memories. He heard music. Very soft, undefined and completely lacks of a theme - but there had been something the past few evenings where he was struggling with sleep. So maybe it hadn't been _all_ bad. Music was always good.

"What're you doing Saturday?" Cooper asked during cleaning up the table.

"Uh, nothing? Why?" Oh, God no - not another brother-bonding weekend. Blaine still had scars from last summer.

"Kurt's coming over, and -"

"Oh." _Kurt_, of course. Blaine rolled his eyes. How could he forget? It wasn't like Cooper had been repeatedly telling their mother that Kurt was coming again before they returned to New York. Good riddance.

"- and well, he really loved your violin-things, God knows why -"

"He did?" Stop blushing, stop freaking blushing. Why would he care that Kurt liked his playing?

"Yes, he kept going on about it in the car. Gjeez, not like the first time someone said you were good, squirt -"

"Don't call me that."

"Anyway, how about we show Kurt our Duran Duran-"

"Oh, God, please don't make me do that." Blaine stared at his brother in horror. Last time they did that was at a talent show and the results weren't pretty. Neither was his ripped shirt afterwards.

"It's just Kurt." _No, it is not just Kurt. It is your boyfriend Kurt and my idol Kurt, whom I am not supposed to like because you like him. No. Stop. I don't like Kurt._ Why did these thoughts keep on returning? Blaine shook himself out of it.

"Maybe Kurt'll join. He sings phenomenal," Cooper added with a wicked grin.

Blaine froze midway piling up dirty plates. Not in his wildest dreams had he imagined to see Kurt Hummel perform in front of him. Now all he could think about was accompanying him on guitar, piano, ukulele, violin - heck, he'll join with a kazoo. All just to hear Kurt sing live in the music room and not on some stage.

"Okay," Blaine gave in.

"Okay what?" Cooper had gotten distracted - probably by his own reflection in the silver jug.

"I'll join you. On Saturday." Oh boy, he was going to regret this, wasn't he?

"Really?" Cooper didn't sound surprised at all, he always got his way. "Awesome, lil' bro. Just tone in with the belting, we're lucky we still have windows after your Wicked phase."

"At least I don't peptalk myself every morning in the mirror that I'm a studmuffin."

"Well, of course you don't." Cooper grinned evilly. "You can only do that when you're a studmuffin like me."

Blaine rolled his eyes again. He really was going to regret this.

* * *

Kurt was leaning against his old Navigator at the Lima Mall parking place. Of all the flashback experiences he had over the past few days, driving was definitely one of the weirdest. Not only did his automatic pilot try to drive him to McKinley, but apparently it still consisted his NYADA motivation CD - a CD that found his graveyard on the side of the road. He had forgotten that for the last weeks of McKinley he despised music and refused to play any in his car. Luckily he was already accepted in to NYU as his back up, but the defeat had scarred him badly. It had taken a trip to Columbus where the touring show of Les Misérables was playing for him to realize that musical theatre still was his dream and future, the school where he would learn it didn't matter anymore.

"Hey you."

Kurt looked up and in the vague mist of his breath, his ever handsome boyfriend walked up to him. Cooper looked down at the empty parking spot next to Kurt's Navigator.

"Should've known you would glare everyone away to keep one free." He smiled, wrapping a coated arm around Kurt to pull him close. "I battled for a spot at the beginning, it was a bloodbath."

"I should've texted you I had a spot."

"Doesn't matter." Cooper took his hand. "Had a good Thanksgiving?"

Kurt didn't answer. His eyes were locked on the entwined hands who were lingering in between them. This wasn't New York, was it worth the risk? Kurt loved holding hands with Cooper - or even an arm slung over his shoulder or waist. But only when he knew it was safe to do so - only when nobody would care. It was possible for them to run into people whom would care.

"Sweet heart?" Cooper lifted Kurt's chin up so they would see eye to eye. "Something wrong? Did your dad threaten to disown you if you continued to date me? Are we Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, God, no. I prefer breathing." He frowned. "Dad's fine, next time try to bribe him with something. Manly talk or something."

Kurt's eyes lingered back to the holding hands. It was too risky.

"Well, I'll try to find a manly magazine today and not stare at the pictures. I have you for the staring anyway - hey, what's wrong?" Cooper tilted his head and once again forced Kurt to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes - I'm spectacular." Kurt regretted his snappy tone immediately.

"For someone who goes to acting school that wasn't really convincing, honey. You know you can tell me everything."

"I know - it's just-" He swayed their hands a bit and Cooper's attention went down as well.

"Oh." He let go. Kurt missed the warm feeling of their skin touching, but it was for the better.

"I'm sorry, it's Ohio and -"

Cooper shushed him, cupping his cheek now. "I know." They shared an Eskimo kiss. "We'll make up for it. Now, let's go shopping." The cheeriness made a fantastic return and Kurt tried to ignore the unusual space between them whilst walking to the grand Lima Mall. It wasn't worth the risk.

* * *

Blaine hated the mall. Especially on Black Friday: it was crowded, people were yelling and the entire of McKinley seemed to be there. He hadn't even planned on going shopping today. His main goal for today was to at least start his audition-piece, but faith had made an U-turn when the loud claxon of one Sugar Motta dragged him out of his room. The front-seat window was turned down and consisted of Sugar in some frilly, hideously expensive outfit, exclaiming: "Get in loser, we're going shopping."

Sugar needed to lay off watching Mean Girls.

Blaine wasn't really given a choice after even Tina and Brittany - who were hidden in the dark-tinted car - started to scream that he needed to come to for the sake of glee club, girl time and friendship. After a quick change, he scooted in the back next to Brittany.

"Wait, you all know I'm not a girl, right?" He didn't need to be a part of girl time.

"Yeah, we know -" Sugar sounded disappointed by that fact, "but I read in one of those magazines that it's totally in to go shopping with your gay bestie. Considering I don't know any other gay cuties - you're the lucky one."

Blaine closed his eyes as the car started to move. He needed to stop being such a push over, but then again; being away from his house was a nice change of scenery. Even though it was the mall. Someone touching his hand made him wake up again. He frowned at Brittany, who was intensely stroking the back of his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I wanted to know if your skin is just as soft as the last gay boy I touched. We used to hold hands and his lips were really soft, but then he told me he didn't prefer my plumbing, or at least - that's what Santana told me."

Blaine knew very little of the former members of the New Directions, apart from Kurt, but Brittany always managed to bring up Santana in every conversation - even the one about Lucky Charms cornflakes.

"O-kay." Blaine took back his hand carefully, not wanting to startle her by the movement. Brittany was sweet - but she was oblivious and sometimes even rude, but everybody seemed to forgive her easily, because she was Brittany.

Sugar was an awful driver, swaying left to right on the streets to Lima Mall. She probably bought her license instead of actually passing the test. Eventually they arrived at the parking place in front of the mall and parked next to a Navigator. Tina stared at the car for a little while before shrugging, taking Blaine's arm (Sugar on the other side) and dragged him to the current most crowded place of all of Lima. _Whoopeteedoo_.

* * *

"What about this one?"

Kurt turned around and regretted it instantly. The almost fluorescent yellow shirt Cooper was swaying on its hanger blinded Kurt with all its ugliness. They were still in the first store on the list.

"_No_." Kurt wanted to reach out to put it back, but that inquired touching it.

"Oh, come on - I like it." Cooper's face was filled with joy and amusement. He loved to tease Kurt.

"No, you put that back right now before you cause an accident with that. I, ugh - Cooper!" The shirt was swayed in Kurt's direction, but didn't reach him before it was pulled back.

"I for one think it looks _dashing_ with your eyes." Cooper had officially turned into an annoying sixteen year old. "Maybe I should try it on."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You are not serious!"

"Oh, but I am." Before Kurt could even sputter, Cooper was dragging him toward the dressing rooms.

"You. Are. Insane," Kurt spat. "Nobody tries on things on Black Friday, you grab and run -" They entered the indeed deserted hall of open curtains and mirrors. "Just drop the shirt and back away slowly-" Unsuspectingly Cooper pushed Kurt into one of the stalls instead of just himself. "What-hmp!" Before another sneering remark could escape his mouth, it was being captivated by Cooper's. The shirt hadn't even made it into the stall and rustling sounds told Kurt that the curtains were being closed. They were alone in an empty dressing room in a department store in the Lima Mall. And Kurt was being pushed up against the mirror inside the stall, feet barely touching the floor and lips being ravished.

A hand skimmed down from his jaw down his chest, avoiding his abdomen by changing course to his side. Kurt gasped into Cooper's mouth when it traced down his hip and lifted his thigh. In an automatic reflex Kurt swayed the lifted leg around Cooper's hip, heel severed into the hallow of his knee.

Cooper's hand rested permanently on Kurt's hip with his fingers digging deep into the soft clothed flesh. Soon his other hand was repeating the same movements and before Kurt could even realize it, he was lifted against the mirror with his legs steadily swung around Cooper's waist. Kissing turned into gasping at each other's lips. He let his eyelids flutter in the thrill of the moment.

They had made out before, mostly on Cooper's couch and on Kurt's bed after the Halloween party. But this was the first time Cooper let himself touch Kurt wherever he wanted without questioning everything. He always asked if it was okay what he did. Kurt had actually gone annoyed by the eternal questions, but he was the one who set the rules in the first place. He wasn't ready to go all the way, he knew that - Cooper knew that, but that most certainly did not mean that this wasn't bad.

Actually. It wasn't bad at all.

The heated breath on his lips coming from Cooper made way down to the tender skin of his neck. His hands were now on Kurt's upper thighs, the fingers were bound to leave some bruises and Kurt didn't give a damn. His breath faltered when the lips placed soft kisses on his neck and throat. He had witnessed so many people violate their lover's necks and Kurt found it ridiculous to watch. It had this weird vampirism feel written all over it, but now he was participating in it - and it was safe to say that Kurt didn't want it to stop.

Kurt moaned at the scalding arousal burning low in his stomach when Cooper bit softly into his earlobe. The sinful stings of the biting, the fingers digging into his thighs and the overall heat of Cooper pressed against him made Kurt mutter inaudible words as a mantra.

The only hearable thing Kurt could huff out was a breathless: "C-Cooper!" before it turned into gasping again.

* * *

Blaine had made the great escape.

Sugar was apparently biased by the stereotypical fashionable gay bestie figure that appeared in every chickflick and TV-series. It took a long speech from Blaine about diversity before Sugar got bored and ran off with the other two to a make-up store.

With a sigh of desperation that he couldn't head home because Sugar drove (kidnapped) him, he decided he might as well check some stores by himself. He quickly texted Tina that they should call if they were leaving or getting lunch and made his way into the nearest store that sold menswear.

Inside was the usual circus of the economy squealing at discounts. He watered through the sea of people and ended up near the dressing rooms, which looked like the only peaceful place in the entire mall.

Maybe he should sit the entire girl time out in the food corner, but then he remembered he was all alone and the corner was a famous hangout for jocks. So not only would he be pathetic, there was also a slight chance he would get beat up for it.

He wandered around the store some more before he couldn't take the crowd anymore and he had to decide to whether go outside the mall (where it was freezing) or just hide in the dressing rooms until it was all over. Considering the dressing rooms were nearer and he didn't like the outside cold, he headed into the room. Only one curtain was closed, in front of it world's ugliest fluorescent yellow shirt - no wonder it was outside: who would want to try on that? He also didn't understand why someone was trying on things on Black Friday - if it didn't fit, you sell it online. It was in the handbook of discount shopping: grab, pay and leave.

He almost turned around to leave because he realized there was nothing to do but sit and he might as well buy a magazine or something, but that was until a moan filled the room. His entire body snapped toward the closed curtain.

Oh my God, someone is having sex in a dressing stall on Black Friday. That was strangely kinky.

Now it was definitely time to back out of the dressing room. Watching porn was one thing, but knowing a probably straight couple was doing the dirty in one the stalls was something not even Blaine could be comfortable with.

The moans were mixed with gasps and murmuring. Blaine froze. He knew that voice.

"C-Cooper."

Now he definitely knew that voice. Oh my God. OH my GOD. He couldn't help but slowly walk to the stall, his body and mind were fighting. He wanted to get out and forget it, but he also wanted to know.

It took one glimpse through the small split of the curtain. One glance of his brother pressing up another body against the mirrored wall. One look of Kurt clasped around Cooper, mouth open and eyes closed. They were in clothes - thank holy Mary of God - but fuck: Kurt was fucking beautiful.

His lips were dark pink and glossy with saliva, slightly parted and absolutely gorgeous. The noises he made. Blaine wanted to become the cause of those noises. He wanted to make Kurt moan like that all the time.

Kurt's eyes opened, pointing at the ceiling and Blaine backed away like he burned himself. Without another look he stormed away, tripping - almost falling. He was absorbed by the crowd, but he didn't register one bit of it. All he could think was that this wasn't happening. He was not attracted to his brother's boyfriend. He wasn't.

He couldn't.

* * *

A stumbling noise made both Kurt and Cooper freeze in the moment. Startled they clasped together to be as soundless as possible. Cooper hesitantly let go of the spot on Kurt's neck where he had been sucking, his breath heavy on the soon-to-be sore spot.

Somehow they had completely forgotten that they were in a semi-public place. Safe from the cruel outside world by just a curtain.

Slowly Cooper pulled back and came eye to eye with Kurt. The piercing blues of his boyfriend made Kurt breathe even harder, chest heaving against the equally solid one of Cooper. Well this was definitely going in his diary.

Neither of them seemed eager to dive right back in. Cooper pressed some final short lasting kisses on Kurt's lips while his hands let go of the thighs they were holding up, allowing Kurt to touch the floor again. They sighed at the returned height difference.

"We should -"

"Maybe-"

Shy chuckles followed. The concern of talking was flailed away by Cooper as he remotely put his own and Kurt's outfit back together, opened the curtain and walked out hand in hand, Ohio be damned.

Blaine was still blindly walking to the nearest exit - or more likely the farthest possible place away from the dressing rooms.

"This isn't happening," he mentally told himself. They were only going to be in Ohio for two more days and then they return to New York and he won't see Kurt again. It was stupid; he was just another boy - his brother's boyfriend, so _obviously_ not available. They weren't even friends yet. Yet? _Yet?_ "The hell is wrong with you, Anderson?"

He continued his indeterminate walking until he ran into a wall - or actually a human. He stumbled back - confused where he was.

"Watch where you going, nerd - oh," The wall of human was of course a Leatherman-jacket wearing jock. "Sprinkling your fairy fag dust in the mall, aren't we?"

Blaine knew that voice from daily comments when walking around McKinley. Scott Cooper had been his personal tormentor the past months. Not as severe as it has been back in Westerville, but still the same old name-calling and slushie dumping. Initially he had been more afraid of the football team than the hockey team where Scott was the captain off - but as by some miracle and threats the footballers had a truce with the glee club. The hockey team was a whole different story. Coach Beiste was set fully on football after a disappointing year and the new hockey coach wasn't even to say the least friendly with the singing group. He was indifferent about it and let his team do whatever they wanted to do - as long as they won.

There had been a few incidents coming close to fights involving fists between Blaine and Scott. It wasn't necessary the bullying that made Blaine want to punch him. Everything Blaine hated about Scott were his misguided thoughts that glee club made him gay and that it was possible to undo it.

"- what do you have to say for yourself now, huh?" Apparently Scott had been talking without Blaine even noticing. The moment someone with a mullet starts to talk, Blaine always zoned out.

He didn't reply and tried to walk away, but Scott and the appeared fellow mullets called him out.

"Wait a second, puff the magic dragon! You think you can just walk into me unpunished?" Scott barked out a laugh. "That's funny."

"Give it a rest, Scott. Take your bullying holiday." Blaine sighed, muscles tensing - ready to either run or fight.

"Nah, full time job. Guys." Scott gestured for his friends (or more likely followers) to get him. The jock who got the nearest was immediately pushed back again by all the force Blaine possessed. He made quite an impression, because no one dared to come near him again - except Scott.

"It's the mall, Scott - just leave it," Blaine snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Scott chewed his gum nervously. They were drawing attention from the surrounding mass of shopping people. "So why don't we take this outside?" He shoved Blaine, making him trip over his own feet and fall back onto the dirty mall floor.

"HEY!" Two people said in unison and it didn't take much for Blaine to guess who finished their making out in the dressing room session.

Blaine felt someone storm by him, accompanied by the very angry tone of voice coming from Cooper.

"Are you okay?" Someone else kneeled next to him, hands trying to pull him up to a sitting position and then all Blaine saw were the perfect green blue eyes belonging to Kurt. Lower on his face were the two equally perfect lips, still a tad swollen from kissing. His eyes searched Blaine's face to see if anything was wrong and _everything_ was wrong, just not the wrong Kurt was looking for. Blaine was falling. He was falling hard.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Why did he had to be this damn gorgeous? And kind?

Behind them Cooper was still ranting to the jocks, but Blaine could only stare at his brother's boyfriend.

"Did you hit your head?" Kurt's hand changed from his shoulder to the back of Blaine's head, trying to find a non-existent bump, but Blaine didn't want to share that. He was so shocked by the caring touch and the fingers going through his gelled hair that he had completely shut down. "Hm, I don't feel anything." Kurt's eyes flickered back and forth between him and Cooper. "Let's get you up, this floor is disgusting." He put deed to the word, keeping his hands on Blaine's arms after helping him up to make sure he didn't fall again.

"- I will leave report at the mall security, now get lost before I really lose it." Cooper ended his talk with Scott and sent them away. Blaine could feel him approach them, taking over Kurt's hand on Blaine's arm to hold and the other one found his shoulder. Cooper's fingers trailed comforting, but Blaine stared at the entwined hands. The reminder that Kurt was with Cooper hit him as a slap to the face. They had been making out not fifteen minutes ago and the sounds they were making didn't sound as a short fling. There was nothing to do than just to accept it. He didn't want to, he practically refused, but he had to.

"You okay?" Cooper asked and Blaine finally nodded.

"I can't believe it," Kurt muttered, "I knew it's hard to change, but I had a bit of hope." He carefully untangled their fingers, eyes flickering across the food court to make sure no one saw it.

"You want me to drive you home, Blaine?" Cooper asked. "Or drive behind you?"

"It's fine if you do, if you want to go home with your brother," Kurt quickly added. Why did he have to be so damn nice? And sweet? And _fucking_ beautiful?

"No, I'm good - I'm with friends." It had seemed ages since Blaine had spoken, his throat even hurt. "I'll go find them and the jocks are gone-"

"I need to go to security," Cooper interrupted. "We can't just let them get away with it."

"Coop, it's fine," Blaine shushed. He really wanted to get away from them. Space. He needed space as soon as possible, preferably now. "I'm going to find them, everything's fine."

"Blaine-" Cooper sounded concerned.

"It's fine, go continue sh-shopping with Kurt. I'll see you at home."

"You sure?" Kurt asked on his term, sounding equally concerned. Why? Why did Cooper met _him?_ There had to be more gay men in New York, and he met Kurt.

He nodded once again, took out his phone and called Tina to ask where they were - praying that they weren't in a lingerie store.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Kurt said while he was dialing. "Can't wait to hear you play." He smiled and Cooper slowly coaxed him toward to a store that hopefully didn't have dressing rooms.

"Play?" Blaine asked confused with the phone against his ear shell.

"Yeah, violin - or piano. Tomorrow?" Kurt frowned a bit. Blaine still didn't understand what he was talking about until it hit him. Shit. Blaine needed space and instead he was receiving him, Cooper and Kurt in the Anderson music room.

"Oh, oh yeah right - see you tomorro- hey Tina." Blaine quickly turned away to talk to Tina. After he was done, he turned around and Kurt and Cooper were nowhere to be found. He was standing in the crowded food court of Lima Hall with a cell phone in his hand and his head in a place it shouldn't be - at all.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine talk on the phone as Cooper guided him away. He was probably talking to Tina and it did Kurt great joy that Blaine had glee club friends. Not that Blaine seemed as much as a loner as he was during High School, but seeing him being pushed down released something in Kurt that he couldn't place.

Why did Blaine leave Dalton in the first place? Kurt had read so much about the zero tolerance policy that he almost took the step of transferring. He even almost went spying on the competition, but his conscience didn't let him - and he was tired of doing things people ordered him to do. Junior year had been a black hole. His senior year had started happier with Rachel and the thought of them going to NYADA together. Pity it had ended in another black hole.

His shopping mood was close to dead, but Cooper's attempts to make him smile were adorable. Even though he wasn't really good at hiding his worried look when he thought Kurt wasn't looking.

"Shall I sing tomorrow?" Kurt asked when they walked by trails of clothing. "I mean, I'm totally going to abuse your little brother on playing on his violin, maybe I can sing in return?" Kurt knew many talented people (Tisch was overloaded by them), but hearing Blaine do a Katy Perry song on his violin and from the stories that Cooper told him about his other musical qualities, Blaine was indeed a talented bastard. And maybe a bit little.

"I bet he would like that." Cooper smiled. "I know I will."

Their shopping trip was shortened because of lack of motivation. Kurt did buy some things just for the pleasure of it, even though he was sure he could find all that stuff in New York. He was really missing New York and Nancy. They needed to start planning the makeover he was promised. Plus the reveal of the annual summer play would be revealed just before Christmas break. Every first year was looking forward to it, mostly because when rehearsals started classes were cut short. Nancy and himself were already teasing each other who would get the lead in the unknown musical and to be honest; Kurt really wanted a good part in it to show off his belonging on stage.

Cooper dropped him off at the Navigator, shoving all of the bought goods into the backseat. He leaned in for a short kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered and headed off to his own car.

With a sigh Kurt headed home.

* * *

That night Blaine couldn't sleep. He wasn't even trying. Instead he sat at his desk with his music notebook open in front of him and for the first time since several weeks: Blaine was composing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, some bullying and talk of blood. Thanks for all the reviews so far! They brighten my day :)**

* * *

With a raspy gasp Blaine woke up from his short night sleep. All night he had been doing phantom violin orchestrations without making any noise - not willing to wake up anyone in the house. His arms were pounding, his neck straining and his fingers stiff, but he nailed a small section of an unknown piece.

How he wished he could have actually played to feel the emotionsg more, to make them real - but explaining to his father why he was playing at three in the morning could be seen as a difficult task.

There we also the images he had while 'playing'. And the images had continued vividly in his dreams. He imaged hands caressing _him_, arms forcefully pushing _him_ up against a mirror and lips attached to his neck.

_"Blaine._.." he fantasized being breathed against his skin and Blaine shot up in his bed. His arms were heavy, the limbs indeed sore from practicing. There were still a few inky spots on his fingers from viciously writing down notes. As soon as Cooper was gone and his parents were out of the house, he could practice if the notes sounded the same as in his head.

He tried to rearrange his legs so he could turn around and sleep some more, but he was encountered with a rather sticky situation in his boxers.

"Fuck." He threw his arm to cover his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" he said to his ceiling. He threw the suffocating blankets off him, wincing at the movement in the damped pants. Quickly he deposed himself of any clothing, making sure the boxers went down deep into his hamper before turning on the shower and let the water wash away the remaining stickiness. Just another thing to suppress from this week.

With extra care he chose his outfit for the day. Dress shirts, polo's, jeans, the yellow pants Cooper once tricked him into buying - nothing seemed perfect. It was until he stumbled upon a bow tie he once wore to a Doctor Who themed Warbler party (damn his friends were nerds) and soon he was dressed up, ready to play the shit out of some music - to his brother's boyfriend.

He still had no idea what has gone into himself. Thinking about Kurt while composing, thinking about Cooper _touching_ Kurt was more likely.

What did Kurt see in him anyway?

Blaine exited his room and stared at the lump of body that was his brother, lying shirtless on his belly - cuddling the bed in his sleep. Not to mention the bound breaking snores coming from his mouth. Cooper was loud, obnoxious - a ridiculous flirt. Blaine could even recall during the last _mano a mano_ conversation that Cooper said he wasn't looking for a steady relationship.

Then again - he met Kurt.

Kurt could move oceans if he wanted to.

Only if Blaine transferred to McKinley a year earlier. They would have been in glee club together, bonding - becoming friends. Or why wasn't he just a year older and already graduated, studying in New York? They would have probably stumbled upon each other at some Juilliard versus Tisch party - _don't think about Juilliard, you barely finished your audition piece_ - or what if Kurt had just come to Dalton. Even to spy - or transfer, or whatever.

They would have met before Cooper stole him. But Blaine would never admit those thoughts to _anyone_, because as much as he was falling for Kurt (falling _hard_) - he loved his brother.

With a deep hum in his throat he went down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find his mother drinking the last sip of her coffee.

"Blaine, honey," she greeted him and pecked a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you look handsome today."

"Thanks, mom," he grumbled, but secretly pleased with the fact that even his mother noticed he was looking just fine today.

"Do you know when Kurt is coming?"

"Around noon," he answered. Cooper had been gushing the entire night that Kurt was coming, followed by numerous stories and excitements to go back to New York to continue their awesome life.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Oh, what a pity," his mother said with sincerity and Blaine gathered some toast for breakfast. "I'm leaving for the club in a few minutes, your brother should get ready - it's already half past eleven."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, eying the clock on the microwave to indeed find it closer to noon than he expected. Cooper _should_ really start to wake up. Or not.

While contemplating the idea of letting his brother sleep so he had a few moments with Kurt alone, his mother kissed him goodbye and left the house. For a few minutes he swallowed down his breakfast. He could wake his brother - it would still take him half an hour to get ready and he didn't risk Kurt wanting to wake him up.

Guess it was time for the good old 'Fuck-you-Blaine-I-will-suffocate-you-in-your-sleep'-way to wake up his favorite brother - well, his only brother.

Five minutes before noon Blaine was standing on a safe spot in Cooper's room. His violin dangled next to his leg and the fiddlestick was being pursed against his lips.

"Sorry, bro -" Blaine sighed, "but ya had this comin'."

He raised his instrument and Cooper's bedroom shook at the blaring sounds of Pink's _So What_ coming from Blaine's violin.

There was a thud, a moan - Blaine carefully backed to the door - a cuss, another one and eventually the usual threat of Blaine not waking up next time he would sleep. He ran into the safety of his own bedroom, half playing, half laughing - and let down his instrument down to enjoy the well deserved laugh.

Cooper cursed some more in his sudden awoken state.

"Damn you, Blaine!"

"Love you too!" he shouted through the door. Footsteps returned to Cooper's bedroom and probably bathroom because a shower was turned on at the same time the bell rang.

Kurt was here.

* * *

Kurt sighed and fidgeted with the cuff of his jacket. Stupid Ohio weather, always as bipolar as a cat who lacks getting attention. He heard the stories about New York winters, but autumn was doable, so he only brought his light Marc Jacobs jacket back to Ohio - huge mistake.

He rang the bell again and halfway through the ring, the door was opened by Blaine. The younger boy was smiling broad, looking pretty dashing in his well arranged outfit including bow tie.

"Hey," he greeted Kurt, stepping out of the way to let him in. Kurt relished himself into the warmness of the Anderson's house. "Can I take your coat?" Blaine's eyes were positively sparkling. Damn this boy was polite. Kurt shrugged off his coat and handed it to Blaine. He was about to ask about Cooper, but Blaine already filled him in.

"Cooper had some trouble waking up this morning," Blaine talked animatedly with his hands, "so he's a bit late, doesn't matter - he'll be down in a moment. Anyway," he grinned toothy - what happened to the shy, blurting boy from the past few days? "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uhm, sure - do you have a sprite or something?"

"I'll check." Blaine gestured to the kitchen and later they were sitting on the couch where they had their first conversation not three days ago.

The random topic they were talking about was cut off by stumbles upstairs, followed by cussing.

"Yeah," Blaine said, eyeing the stairs, "Cooper's not really a morning person - and he might have taken my waking skills a bit wrong."

Kurt stared at him curiously. He wasn't sure what happened, but he really liked this Blaine.

"Did you know he's afraid of ladybugs?"

"Haha, what? No?" Kurt smiled.

"Terrified," Blaine said as a matter of fact, "he also got rejected for the leading role in his High School musical, he was quite close to poisoning the boy who got it - but that would kill his rep as mysterious handsome guy. He did end up crying in my bed while we watched reruns of Full House with a lot of illegally imported ice cream."

Kurt barked out a laugh.

"There was also this one time around Easter where grbmpf -" Blaine was silenced by a big hand and Kurt looked up to the sudden appeared Cooper.

"Good morning," Cooper said with a sly voice, "Blaine - I believe we had an agreement."

Blaine mumbled something inaudible into Cooper's hand.

"No, that's the agreement on waking me in the morning with _Pink_, which I'm also fulfilling right now."

"I thought you would wait until I was sleeping with that one?" Blaine gasped after he released himself from Cooper's hand. He dipped his head back so he could look at his brother.

"Fine," Cooper stated, flipping Blaine's gelled hair a bit. Finally he looked at Kurt, giving him the smile only destined for Kurt. "Hello, sweetheart." He leaned over Blaine, getting protests from his little brother while he squished him into the couch, to plant a small kiss on his lips.

Blaine turned silent after he was able to breathe again.

"Blaine, go get your god damn violin - which I will burn next time to you try that again." Cooper pointed warningly with his finger, poking into Blaine's nose. Kurt couldn't be more curious on that special method Blaine used to wake him.

The boy rolled his eyes, got up and disappeared upstairs to retrieve his instrument.

"Do I dare to ask about Easter?" Kurt questioned teasingly.

"I'll keep that honor for Blaine to speech at our wedding, get up -" Cooper pushed him up to lead him to another room, but Kurt was still in too much of a shock of the word 'wedding' coming from Cooper's mouth to notice.

* * *

Blaine found Kurt and Cooper cuddled up on the loveseat in the music room. The room was usually not in use, because Blaine preferred playing in his room - except for piano, because his parents refused to move it upstairs - even though Blaine was the only one playing the gorgeous instrument against the wall. But the room was the main stage for Blaine and Cooper's dueling Simon LeBonl impersonations when they were younger.

To get their attention Blaine dropped his guitar case on one of the matching chairs. When that didn't work, he sighed deeply - staring at the two idiotic lovebirds gazing into each other's eyes.

"If you two are going to be nauseating like that, I have better things to do." It came out a bit snappier than he meant it - or maybe he did mean it like that, but at least it worked because Kurt untangled himself immediately.

"No, no!" he said quickly. "I want to hear you play."

Cooper let out a frustrated groan.

"There, there Coop," Kurt soothed, petting Cooper's knee in long strokes. "Okay!" He returned to the room in general.

"Why are we doing this again?" Blaine mumbled, feeling like a third wheel.

"Because we're all ridiculously talented," Kurt simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And it reminds me of glee club." he said a bit softer. "I just miss the random performances. I even miss Schuester's weekly assignments so we could express our feelings more, does he still do that?"

Blaine nodded while unlocking his violin. "At least he lets us audition for the solos, I kind of rebelled him onto that." He smirked. "And it's always fun to see Sugar audition."

Kurt laughed loudly, startling Cooper out of his daydreaming. Blaine's brother's eyes went from Kurt to Blaine and back again. He was definitely feeling left out - good, Blaine thought.

"Okay!" Cooper repeated the last thing he heard from the conversation. "Who's up first - Blainey? Go fiddle your fiddle for a little while." And he settled in closer with Kurt again.

Blaine wanted to resist, claiming that Cooper should go first - but Kurt's encouraging look made him feel fuzzy inside, so he gave in. Carefully he got out his violin and tucked it under his chin. He went for a more classical piece than Katy Perry or Pink, hoping Kurt would appreciate it. Going by the glassy look, parted mouth and intense stare - it did.

He hid a small smile and promptly ignored his brother's yawn. Kurt clapped enthusiastic after he bended out the last note.

"Babe, you're up," he said, slapping Cooper loudly on the knee. Again he seemed to wake up from some kind of nap.

'Whu? What?" he asked with a sleep-grogged voice. Kurt gave him a disapproving look, rolling his eyes - Blaine could almost taste the embarrassment.

"If you want to sleep, you go do that upstairs while _I_ entertain your little brother," Kurt said. The two Anderson brothers gave Kurt a similar confused look, both for different reasons. "Please? It's my last afternoon in Ohio and I decided to spend it with _you_ -" He poked Cooper. "Instead of my family."

"I thought your dad had to work," Cooper answered, even more confused.

"So? I have a brother too?" Kurt seemed slightly upset and Blaine couldn't blame him. He coughed loudly to interfere and reached for his guitar.

"I can play some more, I don't mind -" he started, but Kurt cut him off.

"But you just played - I-"

"Really, I don't mind. I'm actually happy someone wants to listen." Especially if that someone is you, but he didn't add that. He sat down on the piano stool and wanted to start playing something random, but again Kurt interfered.

"Do you know any Beatles song?"

Blaine huffed; did he know any Beatles song - that was almost offensive. But he only shrugged.

"Sure." Wait - why?

"Do you know Blackbird? Haven't sung a Beatles song in two years so -"

Blaine just stared at Kurt while he rattled on. Kurt was going to sing. He was going to accompany him on guitar - the guitar that was now slightly trembling because of the excitement that was flowing through Blaine's veins. Kurt was going to sing.

"So do you know it?"

Blaine wanted to reply, but he was afraid he would only ramble out words that weren't considered English - so instead he just started the first accords.

Kurt gave another encouraging smile, counting with his feet - waiting for his cue and then opened his mouth: "_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..."_

Blaine almost stopped playing and missed a note in startle. Kurt's voice was _perfect_, calm - controlled, it was even better than on the videos of competitions. Blaine knew Tisch had to do with that. In pure improvisation - and an old Warbler tick - he added some background humming and singing to complete the song.

Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine anymore. He had his eyes closed while he gave in to the song. It was so beautiful to witness it almost hurt.

Blaine's breath hitched, his fingers played on instinct and might have been a bit off - but the realization pulsing through his body shut him completely down. He had tried to ignore it for the past few days. If he could he would deny every feeling he was having right now. But hearing Kurt sing with such passion and divinity, didn't make Blaine face the music - the music was slamming him flat-handed in the face.

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

"_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..."_

* * *

"You're quiet," Cooper muttered. They were three hours into their drive back to New York and Kurt had indeed been quiet while driving.

"No, I'm being passive aggressive," he replied while resisting the urge to flip off the van that hauled them.

"O-kay?" Cooper's head was turned toward Kurt, trying to let his blue eyes pierce through his boyfriend to force some more out of him. "Kurt?"

"I -" Kurt started, picking his words carefully, "I guess I'm just sad to leave my family."

Right before Cooper arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence to drive back home, Burt had taken his son aside and handed him a little check. In the first place Kurt had refused to accept it; he was an adult, living on his own - if he needed money he should find a job. But Burt sneaked it into Kurt's hands, telling him that he was doing perfect on his own and that he deserved a little something - "Take Cooper out, go see a show - remember what we talked about before summer -"

"Dad -"

"I know you're happy there now, but don't risk losing that again, okay? You're going to be alright, I know, but sometimes it's okay to remind yourself why you're doin' it."

His dad was sometimes too wise for his own good, but eventually he accepted the check - stuffing it into his wallet to make sure not to lose it. The honks coming from outside indicated that Cooper arrived and that he didn't want to go in to pick up Kurt properly. Both the Hummel men had sighed in response, giving each other the usual bear hug and the promise that Kurt would come during Christmas. Finn had already left for Cali yesterday, squishing Kurt goodbye until he couldn't breathe, and Carole kissed him sweetly on his forehead - telling him to be careful.

As he left his Ohio home, Kurt was deeply wishing not every goodbye to his family would end up in the tear fest that was about to happen all over again. But he kept strong next to Cooper, who was smiling wide - obviously happy to leave Ohio behind him. And now they were on their way back.

"Kurt? Talk to me?" Cooper whispered. Kurt saw an hesitant hand reaching for his leg from the corner of his eye. When he didn't say anything, Cooper took the permission to stroke it a bit - albeit a bit careful to make sure it didn't afflict Kurt's driving.

Kurt sighed deeply. "I just feel bad for spending most of my time home with you instead of my family. There." The realization of that bubbled up during their musical Saturday. Cooper had apologized for being so sleepy and used the old theatre excuse that he's used on living in the evening and not in the morning.

"Oh, sweetheart," Cooper hushed, squeezing his leg. "You spend full days with them, we just met up a few times and don't you dare lie to me that you wouldn't have gone crazy if you had been inside that house all the time."

Kurt grunted at the truth. Even when he was living with his parents, he was usually outside with friends - because after years being alone, he used every opportunity to make up for his loneliness by hanging with Mercedes and others.

"Yeah, okay," he admitted. "It's just, I could've hung out with old friends. Met up with them."

"Then do that during Christmas break, Kurt," Cooper said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Two weeks is long, with New Year's Eve and everything, surely there must be a party where we can get drunk." Kurt coughed. "Okay, where _I_ get drunk and you carry me home and maybe take advantage - something I wouldn't mind."

Kurt snorted. "Not sure if I would enjoy your unconscious, intoxicated body."

"I'm pretty sure you would and don't deny that my body in general intoxicates you," Cooper said whilst clacking his tongue teasingly. Finally Kurt was smiling again. "There we go, no more passive aggressiveness, m'kay?"

"Fine." Kurt wanted to snap, but it came out giggly. The hand on his leg disappeared and a finger caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I kept you too long," Cooper whispered. "I just enjoy having you."

For the first time during the ride Kurt took his eyes of the road to glance at Cooper. The most handsome man in the whole of North America enjoyed having him. How was he supposed to let something top that feeling? Ever?

"Do you want to see Ghost the musical with me?" Kurt asked some time later.

"I would love to," Cooper answered. "Let me see if I can snatch some tickets."

"No, no," Kurt said, "my treat." He could feel Cooper's eyebrows rise.

"You sure?" There was some definite confusion, yet also some pleased feelings in this voice. Kurt nodded. "Wokay! Let's pick a date."

The tension broke and the rest of their journey they spend deciding on dates, plans for Christmas and a lot of singing along. Hours later New York greeted them home.

"So I'll see you Tuesday?" Cooper asked as Kurt sleepily got out of the car to head back to his dorm.

"Yes, I belong to Nancy these days, sorry." He took over the bags that Cooper fetched.

"That's alright." Cooper carefully replied. "You're all mine after that." With a final wink and kiss, he returned to the driver's seat and honked Kurt goodbye - even though it was the middle of the night and he probably woke up half of the dorm.

He was half up the stairs when his back pocket started to vibrate.

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_," he dropped his bag at hearing Nancy's ringtone, "_think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a,_" he reached for his phone, slightly panicked, "_pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to... POPU-!_"

"Hello?" he cursed his out of breathe voice.

"_Are you home yet?_" Nancy muffled on the other end of the line.

"I'm just entering," Kurt answered and took his bag unhandy with one arm, "sweetie, it's one in the morning, why aren't you sleeping?"

"_See you in fifteen_." She ignored the question and hung up.

A worried feeling took over Kurt's emotions. He hurried his pace to his room to make sure he arrived there before Nancy did.

Not five minutes into his room, he was disturbed by a soft knocking on the door. Upon opening he found Nancy dressed in her Spongebob pajamas with her usual not matching slippers - she looked like she just crawled out of her bed to his room, something she probably did. Her hair was poking in every direction, eyes were red-rimmed and the biggest pint of ice-cream Kurt hadn't seen in a long time was clutched in her arms.

"He has a girlfriend," she hiccupped. "Dickhead has a girlfriend."

Kurt barely registered what she said, taking her arm to drag her inside and promptly planted her on top of his sheets on his bed.

"Stay," he ordered. "I'm going to change, exfoliate and then - no wait, I need to get a spoon first -"

"I brought two," Nancy said watery, raising said spoons.

"Perfect, five minutes. Hang in there." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, turned around and ruffled through his left behind belongings to find some kind of sleepwear. His body was tired, but the urge to soothe his best friend was bigger, so he ignored it. He shortened his skincare by two crèmes, jumped into simple black sweats and shirt and returned to his bedroom.

Nancy hadn't moved a muscle. She was staring into the tub of ice-cream, lips pouted and trembling and was waiting patiently for Kurt to come back. Her eyes flashed up as he appeared in the doorway.

"I - I'm just -"

"Scoot." Kurt made sure she got up so he could pull back the sheets, seated himself against the pillows and created a hole for Nancy to sit in. The curved body slid in next to him and he threw the covers over them, ice-cream carefully placed on top.

"Spill," Kurt demanded and accepted the spoon to scoop some of the half-melted sugary goodness. And Nancy spilled everything from the past week. Apparently Chad, aka Dickhead, had taken his brand new girlfriend to a yearly bonfire and forgot to mention that to Nancy.

"And I really don't like him anymore, but -" she sniffed, "it's so mean he finds someone else before me, you know." Actually Kurt didn't, but he didn't answer. She hiccupped again. "Why isn't there a nice boy for me here? I had so much hope -"

"You don't need a man," Kurt mumbled. "You're my precious, loving friend and you're doing awesome on your own."

"Says the guy with the perfect boyfriend."

Kurt swallowed loudly.

"Boyfriends aren't everything, I think I've learned that now." He snuggled Nancy closer to him and she placed the ice cream on his nightstand, spoons aside. "My dad told me I needed to remind myself daily why I'm doing it, school I mean. Broadway." He sighed and let Nancy lie against his chest. "I - can I tell you something?"

"Hm, yes," Nancy mumbled.

"I almost didn't go to Tisch," he confessed and Nancy let out a confused shriek. "I got rejected from my dream school. Almost gave up everything. My best friend - back then -" he assured her, "she did get in and nobody cared for me. I was so alone during my school period, but I made a friend - a few and they hoisted me through the bad times, but after I got rejected I - I was empty. No one got through to me." Kurt had to admit he missed sleepovers with girls, even if the reason was as sad as it was. "But my family pushed me, and that's what you are to me, Nance. You're my family here and I'll be yours if you want to."

"I'd like that," Nancy answered groggily.

"Perfect, we can pull each other through." Kurt smiled.

"Does that mean I can list you as my gay sugar daddy on Facebook?" Nancy's voice didn't lack of amusement. Kurt laughed in response, making his body shake and Nancy shook with him.

"Oh, I missed you so much."

"M'you two." And Nancy fell in a soft snoring sleep.

Next morning Kurt woke up to the sickening smell of melted ice-cream, not world's best smell in the early hours and glanced down to the sleeping girl on his chest. Strangely enough he felt better after last night and the day including to it. He didn't need to see a show to remind himself why he was doing it like before, he needed his family and friends.

He reached out for his phone and scrunched at the sticky feeling of it, apparently it had been lying in a drop of ice-cream the entire night. Without moving too much he scrolled down the texts and found the mysterious unknown number belonging to Rachel.

His head hit the wall as he banged it backwards in frustration. There he was talking about reuniting with the New Directions over Christmas break, completely forgetting that to every event possible Rachel would be there too. He felt like he was done avoiding. He needed to man up. But as Nancy twisted a bit against him he felt the courage slip away. Nancy came last night here with a broken heart, but Kurt now realized he had been walking around with a gap in his chest himself. His family had tried to heal it, Nancy had been sowing it close and Cooper had been filling it again.

But the scars were still there.

* * *

The first week of school couldn't drag even longer in Blaine's opinion. It was finally Friday after a horrendous week with Mr. Schue gearing up for regionals.

"Winter break and spring break will kick a dent in our schedule since regionals is end March, so I propose we start even earlier!" He added a clap of his hands as he walked away from the whiteboard with the regionals envelope. "The theme for regionals is, drum roll Finn uh- someone..."

Rory did a pathetic attempt at a drum roll.

Mr. Schue opened the envelope, eyes reading the words and his eyebrows showed more emotion than regularly. "A... classical? Touch?"

The choir room had never been so silent.

"Mister Schue!" Sugar's arm flailed up, smacking Tina in the face. Blaine rolled his eyes from the back of the choir room. "How can our theme be like touched by classical? Isn't that like - stone ages?"

"My pet stone turned three last week," Brittany added.

"Why do I have the feeling Figgins has to do with this?" Tina muttered next to him.

"Maybe they mean classical rock?" Sam tried, but Mr. Schue shook his head.

"My stone's name is rock!"

Blaine couldn't hold his snort anymore. This whole week was ridiculous.

"Glad that we have your attention, Blaine," Mr. Schue said and Blaine noticed the sudden silence around him. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm sure you can help us out with this one."

Blaine wanted to protest, but the teacher was already rounding up their glee club meeting. Blaine had promised himself not to get too involved with glee club. Sure it was fun to do and he gave his all during competitions - but in order to keep his father happy he needed to continue his streak of straight A's, plus he was already juggling glee club with extra curriculums and his training ship with the orchestra.

Last Wednesday he had a spare hour alone with Brad the piano man and all Blaine did was show the freshly written music and the notes in his head were shortly after coming out of the piano. It was exactly as he heard it in his head, lacking a bit of passion - but it was only practice. The entire encounter was already weird enough because Brad could definitely make out the name 'Kurt' on top of the paper - even though it was scratched out.

And the composition wasn't even based on Kurt - maybe a little - but definitely not completely about the boy Blaine had been getting vivid dreams about. There was more emotion to it.

As everyone packed their things to leave, Blaine sprang forward to their director.

"Mr. Schue, I -"

"Blaine!" Damn his happy tone. "Do you already have some ideas? You're the only one here with somewhat classical training -"

"I don't think -"

"So I'm really happy that you're in our team this year, Blaine and not your old school choir -"

"Auditions -"

"Maybe we can start -"

"Mr. Schue!" Blaine said, a bit louder. A few strayed New Direction members stopped with what they were doing to stare at them. Mr. Schuester's eyebrows were raised to his shrinking hairline and Blaine was even the most shocked of all - he had never risen his voice to a teacher. "I'm sorry - it's stress, my Juilliard deadline is coming up," he said quietly.

"Oh." Mr. Schue replied disappointed. "Oh, ah well - I can try to find things for now, but you need your head in the team, Blaine." Guilt talk, just what he needed. Blaine had no idea how Mr. Schue survived the past three years - at the beginning of sectionals he had been in complete stress and depression, a black out even. Turned out all of his arrangements mostly came from old members who had graduated - like Kurt, he thought fondly.

Kurt.

Kurt had been the _only_ thing he thought about the past week. They way he laughed during Cooper and Blaine's Duran Duran moment (Blaine was still trying to figure out how his brother had convinced him on doing that - again), the way he playfully pushed Cooper around, but also the way he snapped at him for his carelessness.

Blaine knew they sort of made up for it - considering their goodbye included smacking noises that had sent shivers down his spine. Still, it was nice to know not everything was rosy in their relationship department.

He couldn't sleep that night without thinking how much of a horrible person he was. If it was anyone else he could hate their guts and fantasize about all the horribleness that could happen to them - but this was his _brother_. He wasn't a homewrecker. He couldn't do that - could he?

The entire evening after Kurt left he had tried to talk to his brother - or to get more information out of him was more likely, but Cooper was too distracted by his phone or he had been refreshing his mailbox on the home computer. The last time that happened was when Cooper was living at home and waiting for his Tisch application to return, even though it came by real post - not the digital kind. Cooper was a nervous waiter, always had been.

So Blaine gave up on talking to him and right before he went to sleep he had decided he wasn't in love with Kurt. Or at least he would try to fall out of love with him, because it was a little too late to admit he didn't have feelings for the boy.

* * *

The halls of McKinley High were peacefully empty on Friday afternoons. Everybody was either fleeing home to greet the weekend or at some kind of practice. The entire glee club had cursed Mr. Schue in unison for planning rehearsals after last period.

Blaine stuffed the things he didn't need for next week into his locker when Tina fell back against the lockers next to him. She grunted miserably and Blaine subtly drew the door of his locker to him so she wouldn't see the inside of it. Mainly because of the black and white picture he had found of Kurt.

It was ridiculous, he knew it - it was dangerous, but he couldn't help himself when he came across it when he was going through a box in the choir room, looking for inspiration for his audition piece. The picture was perfect and had a James Bond vibe all over it. There and then he couldn't deny that Kurt was part of his inspiration. So much for falling out of love.

"What up, honeypot?" Blaine asked carefully. Tina had been the only, slightly, sane person in the New Directions and had taken Blaine under her wing for senior year. Mostly because she was sort of miserable because her boyfriend was studying miles away.

"Mike thinks because he came here with Thanksgiving, he's not going to make it by Christmas." She sighed deeply. "I only had him for like a day and I had to share him with his dimsum eating family."

"Then visit him," Blaine answered with frowned eyebrows. "No family, maybe an annoying roommate."

She smiled. "Maybe, I'll think about it. I feel like I haven't talked to you the entire week. How was your brother's boyfriend?" Blaine dropped the geometry book he was holding. He neglected to tell Tina that his brother's boyfriend was actually old glee club member Kurt.

"He's - he's nice." Blaine flustered and bend down to pick up the book.

"Blaine you're blushing!" she exclaimed. "Is he cute? I bet he is, I mean no offence but your brother is like -"

"Yeah, no." Blaine waved his hand in front of her face so he didn't have to hear it. "It's bad enough as it is, so don't make it worse by calling him after some kind of Greek god." Like Sugar had done after she stalked his Facebook page.

"Ah, I'm sorry." But she didn't sound sorry. "Luckily for me I have my very own _Asian_ god." Her eyes turned dreamily, probably envisioning Mike in some toga. "Anyway, I need to run. Extra vocal practice to keep my instrument going for applications."

"Have you decided yet what school?"

"Every music program close to Mike's uni in Chicago and -" she turned a bit quieter, "I want to try NYU and NYADA."

"But that's New York," Blaine said. "I thought you wanted to stay close so you didn't have to do the long distant thing -"

"I know, I know, but Blaine - it's New York." Tina's face cracked into a smile. "And knowing that Kurt," Blaine blushed against his will, "and Rachel got out last year makes me eager."

Blaine looked at his friend with apprehension. "I -, I can't give you other advice than just try." Tina returned a smile.

"Thanks, anyway - I really need to run now. Have a nice weekend, Blaine!" She started to walk off, leaving Blaine alone in the hallway.

The deafening noise of metal clanging screeched across the corridor and Blaine flinched visibly. With top speed he turned around, party falling into the open space of his locker and came eye to eye to at least three quarter of the McKinley hockey team.

Scott was leading the gang as usual and was also the one who punched a random locker to gain the shorter boy's attention.

"You think you'd get away from our little mall meeting?" he said with an amount of saliva.

Blaine's eyes flickered from left to right to see if anyone was still in the hall, but of course the team had awaited the perfect moment to bash him.

"Well, I was certainly hoping yes - but if you want to go shopping again, call me." Blaine didn't even think through the words he was saying, but regretted them nevertheless. Scott's fist landed in the locker next to Blaine's, missing his face with a few inches. He was leaning against the door of his locker, picture of Kurt hidden behind his back. _They're just trying to scare you_, Blaine thought, _they won't hit you on school grounds_.

There weren't any cups in sight, so they weren't out to slushie him. If they wanted that, they would've done it this morning so he would have the shame of it the rest of the day. _They're just making a statement_.

"You think this is a joke, Anderson?" Scott spat. "You think we're here for tea?"

"I could get biscuits from home ec?" Blaine flinched again at his own words, but he just couldn't stop them from coming. He needed to fight, that's why he transferred back. Fists couldn't be used, not with so many people against him - so he used his second best weapon.

"He thinks it's all a joke!" Scott turned around to his fellow team members, arms open wide as if he was a gladiator. "Well, buttboy -" he let his arms down, creeping closer to Blaine than his personal space usually allowed and added threatening: "It's not." He grabbed Blaine by his lapels, tugging forward and slammed him back hard against the metal of his locker. His head was sneering with pain, hand automatically reaching for the sore spot and eyes snapping shut.

"HEY!" an authorized voice yelled, definitely belonging to Mr. Schuester. Scott let go of Blaine immediately and with his eyes closed he felt the group leaving the scene as quickly as possible. "Scott Cooper, you stop right there!" A gush of wind went by Blaine when the teacher passed by. Blindly Blaine stepped forward and slammed his locker shut.

"Hey kid, you alright?" a new voice said and Blaine fell back against the lockers in surprise. He thought Schue was alone, but when he opened his eyes, he was staring at an older man in some sort of suit. Somehow he looked familiar, but Blaine couldn't place him. He had no hair and was about the same age as his father. The expression on his face was sincerely concerned.

Blaine still had his hand on the sore spot on his head, and the man forced him to lower it.

"Damn kid, you're bleeding." He was? The man took the arm he lowered with a sturdy grip. "Let's get you to the nurse." Without even the chance of protesting, Blaine was guided to the nurse by the unknown - yet familiar - man.

Blaine had never been to the McKinley nurse before. To be honest; he was surprised she was still here so late on a Friday afternoon. The friendly woman was circling around him, muttering about the dangers of the average teenage life, but Blaine only paid attention to the conversation that was going on right outside the office.

There was no doubt Mr. Schue and the man knew each other. They had been quietly chatting to one other - obviously about Blaine - and agreed on several occasions.

"This is why we need the policy, Schuester -"

"I'm well aware," Mr. Schue answered.

"To be honest, I thought it had calmed down after K-"

Blaine hissed at the sting on his head, missing part of the conversation.

"Oops, sorry," the nurse said and dapped some more disinfecting lotion onto the wound. The cut was near his hairline, somewhere close to his eyebrow and temple. He had no idea how big it was, but he prayed to whatever there was that it wouldn't leave a scar. He couldn't handle another reminder of all the shit that had been thrown at him.

A band aid was unwrapped and carefully planted against the wound, but the nurse didn't seem satisfied by it. With a scrunch in her face, she opened the curtain and Blaine saw the two men standing in the doorway. They stopped talking and looked up at the reveal.

Mr. Schuester made no notion of staying calm and practically barged into the small room to get closer to Blaine.

"You okay?" he asked and Blaine raised an eyebrow - forgetting about the wound and flinched at the pain. Still. It was kind of remarkable that Mr. Schue was actually concerned. Or maybe he didn't want to lose his only classical factor for regionals.

Blaine shrugged at his question. He gestured to the nurse for her to speak, considering she saw the wound. The teacher's focus immediately changed, but the other man kept his eyes on Blaine.

The nurse sighed deeply. "To be fair, I have no clue. The cut seems deeper than I thought, but I don't have the time to look closer to it, because I need to get going to my cousin's bar mitzvah. Maybe he could go to the hospital-"

"No hospitals!"

The three adults snapped their heads to the boy on the bed. Blaine swallowed uncomfortably at the attention.

"No hospitals," he repeated. The urge to explain himself had faltered away.

"Blaine, you sure? It's a nasty cut, I wouldn't want that to get infected -" Mr. Schue tried.

"No. Hospitals." Not again.

For a moment nobody knew what to do or what to say, until the unknown man proposed something.

"Maybe Carole can take a look at it, she'll be home at six." He shared a glance with Mr. Schue. "We have a aid kit and everything, she won't mind."

"Are you sure? You don't have to impose -"

"She won't mind, trust me. She'll probably kick my ass if I didn't do something." The man shrugged, but was clearly using some kind of overpowering to convince the teacher.

"Very well then, - Blaine." Mr. Schuester turned his attention back to Blaine. "Burt's wife is a nurse, they live close to here. She can take a look if you like. No hospitals." he assured.

The man - Burt, even his name was familiar - gave him a nod. "You can trust me, kid - my son and stepson used to go here."

"He's right, Blaine. And both of them were in glee club." Well that was reassuring. Blaine didn't really know how to respond. If he would go home, he could call the family doctor and he'd come over to check up on it, but that would mean he would walk around with the cut for at least four more hours.

"Fine," he finally gave in and raised his hands in surrender. It was better than letting Mr. Schue drive him home as he overheard while being taken care of.

"'Kay kid, grab your stuff. Carole'll be home in an hour." Burt said, giving another trustful look.

_If getting kidnapped by a strange man that was trusted by my History teacher was my punishment for being in love with my brother's boyfriend, so be it._ Blaine thought miserably.

* * *

**Reviews are complete love ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Of course the car ride to Burt's house was an awkward silence. Neither him or Burt felt the need to fill the void with words. The man had told him he would drive him back to McKinley so he could drive home by himself, but he actually turned reluctant to that when Blaine told him he lived in Westerville.

"That's a long drive alone," he had muttered. "And dangerous with that cut -"

"I'll be fine, mister -?"

"Just call me Burt," he grumbled. "I'm being too much sir-ed and mister-ed at congress already." Blaine missed that last part, because he was still too much enthralled how much Burt rhymed with Kurt.

Burt pulled over at a normal yet quite impressive house. It wasn't as big as his own home, but it was still fairly striking.

Blaine stumbled out of the car, still scoffing himself for simply going to a stranger's home because his wife is a nurse. He felt like he was throwing every child-protection lesson his parents took out of the window.

He was led through the front door and was struck by his reflection in the mirror in the hallway. The white gauze took up a part of his face where the cut seemed to be. He really hoped he could switch to a smaller bandage so nobody would stare at him as if he was the Phantom of the Opera. At least they had the composing-part in common.

"Carole's on her way, we can wait in the living room. You want something to drink, Blaine - was it?"

"Yes, it's Blaine and no thank you, I'm good," Blaine answered and watched Burt disappear into the kitchen to probably get something for himself. With the moment of loneliness, Blaine let his curiosity loose and walked around the hall and entered the living room.

His breath choked when he was faced with the beautiful piano displayed against the wall. It was gorgeous, old and glossy. If he could trade the one at the Anderson home for this one, he would - unconditionally.

"You play?" a voice grumbled out of the doorway to another room. Blaine snapped up and didn't realize he had approached the gorgeous instrument until he felt the lacquer under his fingers. He pulled his hand back as if he had burned himself, ashamed of being so forward of _touching_ it. "It's okay," Burt assured, "my son used to play. Never missed a single piano lesson. Before that it was his mother's."

Blaine could simply nod, eyes transfixed on the piano again. "It's beautiful."

"So I can assume you play?" Burt smirked and walked across the room. Blaine nodded again. They stood in front of the instrument for a little while not exchanging words.

"Sir? You said your sons went to McKinley?" Blaine broke the silence.

"Enough with the sir, I told you to call me Burt, and yes." Burt turned around and gestured Blaine to follow him. "They graduated last year." Burt guided him to a wall filled with picture frames of various people and events. "That's my boy, right there -" He pointed to the picture of a graduation picture and Blaine gasped and swallowed at the same time.

Oh shit.

He wasn't in the home of some ordinary Ohioan man; he was in the house of Burt Hummel, Ohio congress man and - oh shit even more: Kurt's _dad_. Why hadn't he connected the dots? This was bad. He needed to get out of here, like _now_.

The picture of Kurt in a graduation gown was forever imprinted in his mind. He had a huge smile while hugging his dad, holding up his diploma with pride.

"You weren't in McKinley last year, were you?" Burt asked, eyeing the boy who was captivated by all the pictures of his son.

"Hm-? No, no I transferred this year."

The man backed away to the couch and sat down.

"May I, for the love of God, ask why? Was your other school even worse?"

Blaine followed suit to the couch with a confused expression on his face. He remained standing behind it than rather to sit on it.

"No, Dalton was fine - what do you mean worse?"

Burt's face fell. "You got a cut on your head because someone pushed you into your locker, you're telling me you're okay with that?"

Blaine wanted to say several things to answer that. No, he wasn't okay with that - especially because he didn't do something back to scar Scott. Especially now his cut had made him come home with his brother's father in law - and he was extremely jealous of the gorgeous piano that was still in his eyesight. Damn, he had never wanted to play this bad.

But he didn't get to answer because the front door was slammed open, followed by a voice.

"Burt! Honey!"

"In the living room!" Burt yelled back. "That's my wife, she'll fix you up." he said to Blaine.

Shortly after a short woman with a loveable face appeared in the doorway. Her eyes went from Burt to Blaine and Blaine could imagine the weird display of a teenage boy with a bandage on his face, standing awkwardly in their living room.

"Oh, hello," she said, giving Blaine a curious look. "Who's this?" She turned to Burt whom gotten up himself.

"This his Blaine," he introduced, "he had a little - incident involving a locker and his forehead." Blaine rolled his eyes, but thanked the man for not throwing his bully story into his wife's face. "Nurse couldn't do much more and Schuester wanted to make sure he was alright, we live closer than the hospital -"

"Of course, of course -" the woman interrupted, "come to the kitchen, Blaine, I'll get the aid kit."

"Thank you, ma'am," Blaine breathed. He was overwhelmed by the kindness this family was showing, not even knowing him until a few hours ago.

"Oh, it's Carole dear." She smiled and took his arm to get him to the kitchen.

"He's a polite one, he kept on calling me mister and sir," Burt snorted.

"Well you made your son's boyfriend call you mister for the entire evening, I don't want to hear it." Carole gave him a warning look. It took a moment for Blaine to realize that Cooper had to call him mister and Blaine was already calling him Burt - or at least attempted to.

Carole turned back to Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine stared at her questioning and she stuttered: "I- I'm sorry, I hope you're okay -" Okay? He was fine - apart from the cut on his head. What did she mean? "He's -" She stared at her husband for help.

"It's fine," Burt assured and Blaine still didn't get it. "My wife hopes you're alright with the fact that my son has a boyfriend, but with what I heard you're more than okay with it." Well, to be honest Blaine wasn't okay with Kurt having a boyfriend that happened to be his brother - but Carole was afraid he was one of those closed minded douchebags.

"Oh, oh!" Blaine caught up. "I am absolutely fine with that, really ma'am." He gave her his most convincing look.

Carole started to breathe again. "I'm sorry, it's an automatic reflex. I was afraid I was going to throw you out of the door without taking a look at your cut. Come along, and it's Carole."

Before he could say anything more, he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. It strangely took him back to the nurse's office with Carole running around him with first aid kits, scissors and gloves. Finally she stopped in front of him and started to undo the gauze.

"So, Blaine - are you a senior?"

"I am," he answered, hissing at the stickiness on his skin.

"Sorry dear," she apologized, "so - do you have a girlfriend?" She smirked a bit in curiosity. "My son always talked about the couples in glee club, I miss those conversations."

"Uhm, no," Blaine answered awkwardly. "I'm single."

"Oh, well, you're a handsome boy." She smiled even wider when he blushed under her fingers. "Any cute girls you have your eyes on?" No, just your stepson who is dating my brother.

She cleaned the wound once again, complaining the school nurse did a terrible job at it. "So any interests?"

"Not really, not in girls any way -" He watched Carole step away a bit. "I'm gay," he whispered and added a little smile. He wheedled himself in the fact that her face wasn't shocked or revolted - it was pure and clean surprise.

"Oh," she whispered. Blaine could almost hear the gears in her head grind, placing all the puzzle pieces of the wound and Burt mentioning locker in order. "Oh dear." She stared at him in pity, placing a hand on one of his cheeks and pinched gently. "Don't let them bring you down," was the last thing she said before she returned to the wound.

Blaine's eyelids trembled. His breathe turned deeper and slower, with a hitch now and then. He was actually trying to hold back tears with this show of love and acceptance. And this was coming from his brother's family in law. Burt was willing to take a random kid with a cut on his head home so his wife could clean it up. So not only did his brother have the perfect boyfriend - he also had the perfect family. It was barely enough to take and the jealous venom spread through his veins.

A clean bandage, smaller than the brutal gauze, was placed on his head.

"It's not that deep, so we don't need stitches, just make sure the bandage is tight, okay?" Carole said and smiled as Blaine nodded. "You're a good kid." And promptly placed a kiss on a part of his forehead that wasn't bandaged. Blaine swallowed loudly and Carole backed again. She eyed him with that weird curiosity again before she bluntly asked: "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Blaine's heart filled with an overload of love, but he felt like he already took enough time of their hands. He shyly shook no.

"I don't want to impose."

"It's fine dear, I'm still used on cooking for four," Carole tried hopeful, but Blaine couldn't let himself say yes.

"I should really head home, my mother isn't so keen on a simple text and I'm sure she wants to see how my head looks herself." Blaine wasn't sure how much of a lie it was, it was merely that his mother wanted to see if she needed to call plastic surgery.

Carole's smile turned watery. "Of course, will Burt drive you?"

"Yes, he will drop me off at my car." Blaine gripped his own arm a little tighter. He felt a combination of pure acceptance and uncomfortable all at the same time. "Thank you so much for checking my cut, really I can't thank you enough."

"It's fine, sweetie. It's okay." Suddenly they were wrapped into a unexpected hug, neither of them knew who started it and why it was feeling so right. "You're brave," she whispered in his ear. After she pulled back she mumbled something that involved Kurt's name, but Blaine didn't want to admit he actually knew their son by asking what she said.

"I, uhm," Carole started and she headed to the living room, "I'm going to see where Burt is. Make yourself comfortable, sweetie."

Blaine was still coming over the fact he went from 'dear' to 'sweetie' in a few minutes when she returned.

"He's on the phone with someone from the shop and I need to start dinner, you can wait in the living room if you don't mind. Or watch me cook." The watery smile returned.

"Can I -" Blaine bit his tongue. He couldn't ask that. Not after everything they had done for him.

"Can you what?" Carole pushed.

"Can I play the piano?" he asked with a small voice. If Carole hadn't been staring at him with admiration before, she definitely was now and she nodded vividly. Blaine got up immediately, not wanting to waste any moment and straddled himself on the stool. With a greedy grin he opened the lid to reveal the wonderful keyboard.

The notes he started to play came on pure feeling and improvisation. It was bubbly, happy and warm. He hummed along the tune, content with feeling so _right_.

He woke up from his glow by a small applause. Upon turning around he found both Burt and Carole clapping for him.

"I knew you'd play, kid." Burt grinned. "Does it have a name?"

Yes, "No." Hummel's Hymn. He shook himself awake from that thought. Burt nodded sturdy.

"Alright. Anyway, Carole wants to try to convince you to stay for dinner one last time."

Blaine's heart fluttered, but again he declined.

"Okay," Carole gave in. "Maybe some other time, maybe when our boys are home." she suggested and Blaine couldn't stop the blush from coming. He almost forgot that he was in Kurt's old house.

"Shall I take you back to school? Or do you want me to drive you to Westerville?" Burt asked.

"Just to McKinley is fine, the pretty nurse said I'd live." He grinned cheekily to Carole whom laughed. She walked across the living room as Blaine rose from the stool. They shared a short goodbye hug.

"Don't let them get you down," she repeated before guiding him to the front door. Burt was holding it open, waiting for Blaine. "Bye sweetie!"

Blaine gave a little goodbye wave and stepped into the familiar car. Burt entered on the other side, started the car and backed out.

"So, kid."

"Yes, si- Burt?"

Burt smiled.

"Do you need a Saturday job?"

* * *

Kurt had completely returned into his college rhythm. The classes pumped him up as usual and unlike the other people in his class - the ones still full with turkey and too lazy to actually move a muscle - Kurt had never been so motivated as he was now.

Confident he strolled through the hall to the library, ready to catch up on some essay work. Right before entering the huge study hall his phone beeped a new text message. He sighed, took a step backwards - knowing that he'll be skinned if the librarian saw him openly gawk at his phone and retrieved the phone out of his back pocket.

A smiled appeared as he read it was a text from Cooper.

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (01:03 PM)**  
_Does this qualify as cheating? [attached file]_

He froze in the middle of the doorway. His heart was pounding his throat as he reread the text message again. Cheating? A push from an annoyed student woke him up from his still frame and he took his numb body to the wall to lean against it. With shaky fingers he opened the file - scared of what it could be.

With a loud snort he burst out in laughing at seeing the picture. A few people turned around to give him an odd glance, but he didn't care.

The photo Cooper had sent him included the ever handsome man making sweet love to a slice of cheesecake by stuffing it into his mouth.

Kurt took no measures and dialed his boyfriend's number immediately. He didn't even let Cooper pick up properly before the accusing started.

"Cooper Anderson, are you having an affair?"

"_Mbwaybe,_" Cooper answered muffled, probably still indulging on the cheese cake.

Kurt bit his lip not to laugh. "Oh mister, you are so much in trouble." He tried his best threatening voice. "Although I can't blame you, that's one hot piece of pie you had there."

"_Hm_," Cooper loudly swallowed on the phone, "_it definitely was. There's more you know,_" he added teasingly. "_So how about you come over tonight and I'll show you _and_ the pie a good time_?"

"Oh, I don't know -" Kurt chuffed. "You seemed to be pretty close to that cake, I don't want to be the other man."

"_Never_!" Cooper exclaimed. "_Hm, serious sweet cheeks, can you come over tonight_? _Not for the good time - wait, no, shit - I mean, it'll be a good time, just not - good good time. Unless you want to, I can't object, I'm a man and weak and all - but, uh I'll make dinner._"

"Cooper, you can't cook," Kurt reminded him. The nervousness in Cooper's voice made him antsy.

"_You're right, no more poisoning the boyfriend -"_ Both Cooper and Kurt thought back at one of their first dates where Cooper said it would be romantic to make Kurt dinner - and it really was romantic until the chicken turned out to be undercooked and simply raw. "_I'll get fancy take-out?"_

"Oh, fancy take-out and cheesecake - tempting." Kurt took a deep breath. "And you'll be there too, how can I resist?"

"_Ha! That was the answer I was waiting for, so around seven? I got some big news_."

"You do?" The surprise was notable in his voice.

"_Hmhm, I'll see you tonight_." Cooper added a smacking sound which indicated he was making out with his phone.

"Oh you and your physical affection for objects and food." Kurt chuckled.

"_You know it_." He could _feel_ Cooper wink. "_See you, Kurt_." And he hung up.

For a moment he kept his cell in his hand, fingers going over the picture Cooper had sent. Cheesecake was quite celebratory, right? Or was it more apologizing? He ranted himself for thinking too deep and halfway the rant he was shaken up by a voice screeching his name.

"Kurt!" Nancy yelled again, running toward him. Her cheeks were red in aspiration and the smile on her face was kind of terrifying. "Kurt! There you are, I've been searching all over the place!" she gasped, grasping her friend's arms in order to make sure he was there.

"Woah, what's going on?" Kurt took Nancy's hands to loosen her grip.

"The - the musical," She tugged his arm again and started to drag him away from the library. "They're revealing it earlier. It's on the board and - and audition lists too."

"What?!" Kurt squealed two octaves higher and instead of Nancy dragging him it was the other way around. "Did you see it already?"

"No!" Nancy replied. "There was a rumor spread in the Freshmen corridors and I went looking for you straight away, I need to see your face when I sign up for the lead." She added an evil bark.

"But why are they revealing it earlier?" Kurt took a left.

"Do I look like I know? Or care?" She fastened her step to match Kurt's when they entered the hall with messages boards. There was indeed a whirlwind of freshmen students gathering around their board, squealing, clapping and overall excited.

With practiced ease from years of sale-shopping Kurt launched himself through the mass of fellow students. His hand was still grasped in Nancy's so they wouldn't lose each other. A final elbow pushed his last obstacle out of the way and Kurt stared at the Tisch freshmen musical poster.

**THE WI(TCH)ARD OF OZ**

He pulled Nancy next to him, still frowning at the poster.

"There's a Z missing," someone observed, but Kurt didn't notice who.

"I don't get why they released this earlier," Nancy muttered, equally confused. "The Wizard of Oz is like musical world's most known story."

"That's because they're doing a twist!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at hearing the voice. The dose of volume and jumpiness obviously told it was Chandler. Instead of lingering any longer in the mass of students, Kurt led Nancy out of the crowd to catch some air.

"We'll go find a teacher to explain it," he proposed, but Chandler had already followed them out to tell them all about the wonders of the Witchard of Oz. Chandler was an okay kid, bit loud now and then, but the trouble was - he could barely take a hint that Kurt was taken. Nancy didn't like him much either, but any information was better than no information.

"Okay cannonball, spill," Nancy ordered.

Chandler bounced up and down. "It's open gender." He added a little clap. "Open script, open gender - you can audition for _any_ part. I overheard the board talking and they want to be more initiative to overrule the general musical departments - including other schools, like NYADA and stuff - so they are willing to adjust the script to any little change. So there could be a Dorothy, if the perfect Dorothy is amongst them - but there could also be a Dorian." Chandler's eyes were positively beaming at the news. "It's exhilarating, I'm already planning audition songs."

"So I can presume you're going for Dorian?" Nancy asked uninterested.

"Oh God no, too much pressure," Chandler answered. "I mean, it's bound breaking, I can't deal with that kind of expectations. No I'm going for the Wicked Witch of the East. Or should I say Wizard."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Doesn't she like die in the first part and all we see are the shoes?"

"Oh yes, totally. But the general background is so amazing, I mean Wicked - hello." He flailed his hands. "Plus it'll avoid me of being a munchkin, because I'm sick of all the short jokes."

Nancy covered a snort with a cough; she had been the queen of the jokes.

"Anyway." Chandler ignored the girl. "You on the other hand," he pointed at Kurt, "should _totally_ go for Dorian. I mean it'll be like a-ma-zing."

"I - don't know," Kurt said in all honesty.

"What?" Nancy gasped before taking his hand once more to guide him to a more private spot. Her glare to Chandler that he shouldn't follow came across and soon they were standing alone in a quiet hall.

"What do you mean you don't know? Kurt!" Nancy's eyes were wide in shock. "You'll be perfect as Dorian."

"Says the girl who threatened to burn my Vogue collection if I went for the lead part."

"That was a joke, besides - I'm no Dorothy material, look at me." She started to pick off some invisible dust of Kurt's waistcoat. "I'll probably go for either the Tin Woman or Scarecrow, but you - I need you to be my Dorothy to that."

Kurt swallowed. "I don't know. Like Chandler said it's a lot of pressure -"

"Are you insane? Never listen to Chandler - be happy the jumping monkey isn't auditioning. Now you pushed me through a few weeks ago and you told me that we're family and we push each other through, well this is me kicking your ass if you don't audition for Dorian." She poked him threatening. "Now let's go find out when the auditions are, come on!"

Kurt let himself being dragged away back to the message boards, still unsure whether he was up to lead his first musical in college.

* * *

The New York chill made Kurt's scarf wave behind him, clinging to his neck. He still couldn't believe he signed his name on the Dorian-sheet, or rather Nancy kept him in the hall until he did. Afterwards he went to the library, but only to pick audition songs.

With his hands deep in his pockets he reached Cooper's building. He buzzed himself up, happy to hear Cooper's voice - even though it was automated. His nervousness about the 'big news' had returned in the elevator. He needed to stop digging deep with his thoughts. Luckily all the assumptions disappeared when Cooper opened the door with a bright smile. He was wearing a gray shirt, again fitting perfectly at the toned body.

"Hello," he said sultry, pulling Kurt in by his arms. The door closed and Kurt found himself hugging his boyfriend tightly. "Missed you." He smiled in the fabric of Cooper's shirt. His boyfriend pressed a kiss on his temple. "Come, before it gets cold."

Kurt sank down on the couch as usual. Cooper didn't have a dining table and the breakfast bar in the kitchen was socially hopeless, so they settled on eating on the couch and Kurt was okay with it. After eating Cooper had the quirk slipping his feet on the couch and snuggle as close to Kurt as possible.

The conversation was easy while eating their fancy take-out. It always was, but Cooper seemed - off. He was too invested into everything Kurt had to say, barely talking about his own activities past week and definitely too eager to get the cheese cake out.

He piled up the dishes messily, tripping on his way to the kitchen and dumped them down in the sink without giving it another glance. With a charming smile he handed Kurt his very own slice of strawberry cheese cake and Kurt took his gratefully.

He was down his first bite when he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Okay, tell me the news."

Cooper stared at him wide-eyed. His own piece of cake was on the coffee table - untouched.

"Just tell me," Kurt said, keeping his tone of voice as calm as possible. "Is it something - bad?"

"What? What, no!" Cooper reached forward immediately, shushing Kurt and repeating that it wasn't bad news. "It's very, very exciting."

"Okay." Kurt carefully placed his plate next to Cooper's, not feeling like the deliciousness anymore. "Then what is it?"

Cooper sat himself up straight. He was still close to Kurt, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. His eyes flickered from the cheese cake, to the TV, to Kurt and back to the coffee table and his lips were forming words, like he was deciding which ones could fit best.

"Right, yes - okay." He squeezed Kurt's hand again, taking a deep breath and: "I got a callback." A big smile broke across his face and Kurt couldn't help but copy it.

"What?" Kurt breathed happily.

"A callback, for an audition. Completely unexpected -"

"What? What play? Or show?" Kurt was bouncing on the couch, gripping Cooper's hand even firmer, but Cooper tensed under his words.

"Uhm, it's -" Cooper swallowed. "It's not a play, or show."

Kurt frowned confused.

"It's a movie," Cooper finally said. His shoulders were locked and his hand was clenched around Kurt's.

"A - a movie?" Kurt was even more confused. "In New York? That's odd -"

"That's another thing." Cooper leaned in closer and made sure Kurt would look him in the eyes while he said his words. "It's in L.A."

Kurt couldn't control his eyebrows. They rose on their own. His lips formed a perfect 'o'.

"L.A." he repeated, trying the word on his tongue. "Wow."

"Yeah," Cooper said, a bit more excited now, "I sent them a video audition like weeks ago and I got a callback, they want me to come in around December so I can audition live. In person."

"December?" Kurt could only repeat the words, because they weren't sticking in his brain. He could only feel the numbness slip in his veins. Cooper. Movie. L.A. December. "W-when?"

Cooper licked his lips uncomfortably. "Right after Christmas, they offered me to come before so I can be fully rested and not jetlagged-"

"But," Kurt stopped him. "What about - Christmas? Ohio?"

Cooper's eyes started to dwell away to the TV and coffee table again. "It's a - a big _big_ opportunity, sweetheart." he settled with. Kurt's breath hitched when the piercing blue eyes returned to him. "I'll try to get back by New Year's Eve. They usually don't do auditions so close to the holidays, but they're desperate and if I decline I'll never get it."

"And-" Kurt tried to control his voice, "What if? What if you get it?"

Cooper's lips formed an opening word, but he bit his lip in order to swallow it.

"Let's not think about that." He raised his free hand and traced Kurt's cheek with his fingers. "Let's be happy." He pulled Kurt closer. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Wha-?" Kurt huffed. "I -" But he was shut off by a soft kiss on his cheek. Cooper had pulled him against his body and he couldn't escape.

"Be happy for me." Another kiss on his cheek. "Be happy." He kissed the corner of his mouth. "Happy." And pressed his lips fully on Kurt's lips. "For me?" he whispered after he pulled back. Their noses were still touching and Cooper let go of his hand, letting it trace across Kurt's back and eventually rested on the small of his back. "Please?" was his last plead before he captured Kurt's lips in a deep and sensual kiss.

Kurt couldn't react. He was too captivated by the intense kiss, opening his mouth to let in Cooper's tongue and Cooper groaned in satisfaction. The warm hand on Kurt's back rubbed across the hem of his shirt, tracing it upwards and Kurt squeaked into Cooper's mouth when he felt the hand on his bare skin.

In his response he threw his arms around Cooper's neck. Playfully he let his fingers curl into the soft locks of his hair. Cooper let go of his cheek and tipped Kurt onto his back by pulling his thigh.

Kurt let out a sound of surprise, but Cooper was too busy settling himself on top of Kurt to notice and Kurt melted into the touch of Cooper's hand on his skin - now on his side, squeezing gently. He freed himself from Kurt's lips to whisper: "Can't believe I went behind your back with cake while I can have you."

"Silly you," Kurt breathed and cupped Cooper's cheeks. His eyes were sparkling and blown with lust, but Kurt knew they had to stop.

"I really care about you, Kurt." He leaned forward but not to claim another kiss. They shared an Eskimo kiss, simple and sweet. "And I would love it if you'd be happy for me."

"I am." Kurt didn't feel completely happy with the idea, but he needed to support his boyfriend's dreams. "I really am."

Cooper nodded. Slowly he lowered his head to rest on Kurt's chest. Both of them still left halfway the arousal. The moment was still there, the attempts could still be made - but neither of them went for it. Instead Kurt let his fingers trace through Cooper's hair and enjoyed the heavy breathing on his chest. He knew Cooper was letting him adjust to the idea of Cooper's big news. And maybe that was for the better.

* * *

Blaine made a face after licking the envelope. He tried to find one that was already sticky, but he didn't want to sneak into his father's office to steal one. And he was pretty sure Juilliard wouldn't appreciate the big Anderson Inc. logo when his piece came in.

For hours he had been picking snippets of the notes he had been hearing. He had a pretty good feeling everything was written down in his notebook, but several intermissions and interludes were missing. Thank God he only needed a small part for the first round.

Carefully he closed the envelope. The school's conductor had let him use his special 'note-typing' program on his laptop and the results were professional - like he wanted them to be.

This was it. Let's hope it's enough.

He walked across his room to stuff the envelope holding his future in his bag. The plan was to drop it off in the mailbox on his way to Lima. It was his first day at Hummel Tires and Lube. Burt had talked him through what he needed for the shop - and what he needed was someone to inventory everything by New Year's Eve. Perhaps even after that he could continue working there. The job came as a gift because if Blaine were to be invited for an interview at Juilliard, he couldn't ask his parents to pay for the trip. His father would grumble and refuse to let him travel to New York for such nonsense while there are perfectly amiable colleges in the near area. His mother also preferred him close. Like he couldn't live by himself like his brother.

With a sigh he wrapped his shoulder-bag around him. The results for the first round were planned to be send out before winter break so the applicants could prepare their final piece.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered to encourage himself and headed downstairs.

His foot was practically out of the door when the sound of his mother's voice made him turn around.

"What do you mean you're not coming for Christmas?" she screeched and Blaine carefully shut the door again to eavesdrop. She had to be on the phone because there was no one else in the house. "I had this whole thing planned, Cooper Anthony Anderson!" Woah, full names - this was going to be good.

Blaine set a few more steps toward to kitchen to overhear it even better.

"So your career is now more important than your family? And why even Los Angeles? What happened to Broadway is everything?"

Los Angeles? Blaine pardoned his curiosity and made a few mental notes.

His mother sighed deeply.

"Fine. Yes, fine - no I am not- _Cooper_. Yes, fine. Yes I'm disappointed you're not coming. I was really looking forward to it, young man."

A beep coming from his phone reminded Blaine that he really needed to leave if he didn't want to be late on his very first day. Cooper wasn't coming to Ohio over Winter Break. Something that automatically meant Kurt wouldn't come to entertain his brother.

This was good. He wouldn't be faced with his eternal crush and could enjoy his break in peace without the fear of running into Cooper eating Kurt's face.

Then why did he have this disgruntled feeling of sadness?

* * *

January 16th. The date of his audition for Dorian.

Kurt swallowed away a clump in his throat and reread the e-mail. Everyone got the same e-mail except with different times and dates. He was simply waiting for Nancy to text him (or barge through the door as she always did gracefully) and to wave around her audition date.

As far as he knew Piper was his only big contender for the leading role. A few days ago she had mingled herself with faked friendliness into Kurt and Nancy's lunch date.

"So I heard you think you can be a male Dorothy?" she had asked sweetly, but her accent had thrown off the kindness. "That's an awfully big dream for someone who has been in the middle bracket for so long, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, if I were you - I would settle for something far less challenging." she continued, ignoring both baffled faces. "I'm pretty sure not most of the teachers even know your full name. You're hardly worth remembering -"

"What have you been smoking?" Nancy huffed, but Kurt raised his hand to make sure she remained quiet.

"So, not to be discouraging -" Now Kurt was the one that huffed. "But I wouldn't want your spirit to be crushed because you wouldn't get through. That's all." Piper was making installments to leave, but Kurt called her back with the same faked sweetness.

"There, there, Piper. I'm not much of a threat, so why even bother coming by? No, no -" he said when Piper's mouth opened again. "Now you remind me of a girl that thought she was better than anyone and crushed everything that was in her way - and while I gave her my entire heart and sacrificed her a big deal of my life. I don't plan on let that happening again. So for _your_ information, I'm not willing to let _anyone_ get into my way anymore." He suddenly continued in a spot on Kansas accent. "And as much as I would like to continue this lovely chat, you should be going to fix that horrid accent to make it sound even a bit convincing." He returned to his normal voice. "That's all."

Piper was fuming and Nancy's head was partly hidden behind her arms as if she was holding back the biggest laugh. As soon as the British girl had ran off, calling him things that included the word 'arse', Nancy exploded into a burst of giggles and snorts.

"Oh boy," she said and wiped away tears. "_God_. Oh, you-"

Kurt shared a chuckle. For the first time he was happy he followed BBC's Somewhere of the Rainbow; the search for Dorothy some years ago and stumbled upon the episode where the British aspiring Dorothys were faced with the Kansas accent - and the horror of it.

And now he was noting the date of his audition in his diary. January 16th; the day he would succeed.

* * *

The weeks had never been passing this fast for Blaine Anderson. One moment he had posted his envelope, the next day he was staring at one he received. A crisp white envelope with the Juilliard logo prestigiously stamped on it.

He had been waiting for this, but he had also been dreading this. This tiny envelope could either crush his future dreams or let him take further step into his lifelong goal.

Blaine wasn't good with holding back. He was a blurter, a blusher and highly impatient. As soon as he had seen the envelope hiding between the ordinary mail, he had snatched it away and ran upstairs to his room.

The ripping noises went straight through his mind. A tiny voice reminded him it could be bad news. His piece wasn't _that_ good. It was short, lacked of a title and he was sure he couldn't explain his feelings toward the admission board of Juilliard.

But he tried to suppress the voice. He tried to create a bigger voice telling him this was everything he had been working toward. If he could get into the school of his dreams, he would accept the feelings he had used to create his audition piece.

Finally he turned around the short letter with even fewer sentences. He read it through, stumbling on a few words - interpreting them wrong and reread the entire letter five times before crushing it against his chest.

He got through.

One step closer.

* * *

"Here's my check point," Cooper mumbled and stopped his suitcase from strolling. They were in a terminal at JFK, surrounded by families going on holidays. Kurt felt Cooper squeeze his hand in hint that they needed to say goodbye, but Kurt didn't want to. "Come here." Before he could protest, Cooper had pulled him into a big hug - letting him practically disappear against him and his boyfriend's arms tight around his body. "It's only two weeks and I will do everything in my power to come to Ohio before New Year's Eve."

"But what if -"

"I will do everything to try," he assured. Kurt sniffed into the fabric of Cooper's winter coat - the one he actually picked out for him. Not that he would need it in sunny L.A. where all the guys will be broad, blonde and tanned. Instead of the vague complex Kurt had. "Now, the sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back."

"Okay." Kurt backed slowly, still stretching the moment.

"You go have fun with your friends, and practice -" Cooper stared at him intensely, "for your audition." He added a poke on the tip of Kurt's nose. "Everything's going to be fine." His breath was warm on his cheek as he lowered to kiss it. He trailed down to Kurt's lips and for a short time they kissed goodbye.

Cooper was the one to break out of the embrace. For weeks Kurt had witnessed the excitement for his audition. Together they had switched between practicing lines for both of their auditions, and Cooper as the Scarecrow had been hilarious.

"Two weeks," Cooper repeated. "I'll call you when I land."

With a final kiss on his forehead, Kurt watched his boyfriend walk away to be checked in. Right before going through security, Cooper turned around and blew a kiss.

Everything was going to be just fine. At least, Kurt hoped so.

* * *

The cotton blankets were tangled around his legs, shoved around multiple times because Kurt couldn't get comfortable. He had been locked up in his own dorm room for five hours now.

Waving off Cooper at the airport had been hard. Kurt couldn't help but admit to himself that he got used to the fact that his boyfriend was always close. They met up three times a week, spent complete days together and now he was going to L.A. for two weeks. There was a chance Cooper wasn't going to make New Year's Eve and as sappy as it sounded - Kurt had been looking forward for getting his first kiss to herald the new year. Now he was going to be in Ohio alone, avoiding everyone because he didn't want to risk running into Rachel.

A sharp knock on the door made Kurt jump up from his bed. There was no one left in the dorms, even Nancy had left this morning and his own train didn't leave until tomorrow.

The knock turned more violent.

"Coming!" he yelled groggily. So maybe he had been crying.

He readjusted his shirt, trying to look as presentable as possible to whomever was in front of the door and took five big steps to the door.

Realizing he still had bed hair and scoffed himself for forgetting, he opened the door. He gulped loudly in surprise and slapped his cheek to make sure he was okay.

"Oh my dear God," he whispered.

"What up, lady lips!" Santana Lopez said loudly and dumped her duffel bag on Kurt's feet. The grin on her face was wide and she was obviously enjoying Kurt's biased expression. "You need a ride to Lima?"

Kurt was too stunned to reply and Santana took it as an invitation to barge into his room.

"Is that a yes?" she added while taking a good look around the small room.

"I, uh,"

"Oh my God, sentimental much?" Santana remarked, staring at the old Glee club photo on the wall. Kurt was still registering the fact that one of his old classmates was in his room - in New York. Now he had to admit that he and Santana hadn't really switched information on future plans - but New York was the last place he would find the snappy girl.

She moved to different pictures and Kurt took a moment to take in the girl he hadn't seen for _months_. Her long hair was gone. Instead she had a sharp bobline and her boobs looked even bigger than the last time he had seen her.

"Woah!" she said, making Kurt snap out of his thoughts. She grabbed one of the frames on the wall and ripped it loose. "Who is _that?_" The frame was turned around and Kurt stared at the photo of him and Cooper. It had been taken during their date to see Ghost the musical. As adventurous and badass as they were: they had taken a picture inside the theatre while it was prohibited. Cooper had made a funny face and Kurt had been laughing uncontrollably.

"Santana?" Kurt had finally found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Santana was still staring at the picture, holding it even close to trace Photoshop marks.

"Like I said a minute ago, baby cakes - I'm riding back to Lima and I wondered if you needed a ride. Seriously, who is that?" She practically pushed the frame into Kurt's face and Kurt snatched it out of her hands.

"That is my - boyfriend." He blushed and avoided the look the Latino girl was giving him.

"Oh my God, get some Hummel! Let me see your ass-" Her arms were trying to grab his waist to spin him around, but Kurt slapped them away.

"You keep your claws away from my ass," he managed to say without stuttering. Santana stared at him in surprise.

"Gjee, you should've gotten a boyfriend way earlier. I like this dirty sass, prmeow." She added a cat-claw gesture. "But seriously - I'm kind of on a time schedule and Berry-bitch bailed on me-"

"Wait, you asked Rachel first?" Kurt's voice raised.

"Well, yeah - I kind of thought you cut yourself off of everyone. You didn't even come to our lil' Thanksgiving reunion."

"I was, uh, busy."

"Busy sanctifying your ass, that's for sure - not that I can blame you, although I prefer this girl." She took down another frame consisting a picture of Nancy at Halloween. Kurt smiled.

"You two should meet. But, why did Rachel bail?"

Santana shrugged. "Didn't feel like celebrating Hanukah in Ohio, so her dads are coming to New York instead. So I broke a few jaws to get your address and tah-dah."

"Wait, so Rachel isn't going to be in Lima?"

"Wow, getting laid did ruin your brain, didn't it rainbow pie?" Santana eyed the suitcases for his trip back to Ohio. "And I can see you're not spending it here - so," she turned back to Kurt, "you want to join me? I got a car."

Kurt blinked a few times, taking in all the information. No Rachel. _No Rachel_.

"I, uh, I already got a train ticket." He actually felt bad for turning her down. Especially when Santana's face fell at hearing the words.

"Oh. Damn." She nodded slow. "Well shit, baby born, do you know anyone else interested on going to Ohio?"

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Are you that much against at travelling alone?"

"Ha, I wouldn't care who was in my car." Santana scoffed. "I need the dineros for gas."

Kurt frowned.

"I can't afford driving alone," she said quietly. "I'm renting out my apartment for December and January, been living in my car for two weeks now. I would've gone back sooner if I knew strawberry shortcake would drop out, now it's too late."

She let herself fall onto his bed like Nancy usually did. They had never been real friends. Most of the time back in High School they just tolerated each other, but looking at the girl now made Kurt feel guilty that he estranged himself so much from his old friends.

He turned around to his desk where his laptop was in sleep mode.

"Let me check if it's refundable," he said loud enough for Santana to hear and the bed made protesting sounds as the girl jumped up, took big steps across the room and attacked Kurt from behind.

"Thank you," she whispered while pressing her boobs against his back. Somehow he knew the drive might be a disaster, but at least he helped someone out. He sighed and typed in the public transport site. Without Rachel, this winter break might be interesting after all.

* * *

**This story was written before season 3 even ended - so that's why some newly revealed canon things will slip away in here, but it's an AU - so ;) Thanks for reading, leave a comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Santana's car was a barrel was to be an understatement.

During the drive Kurt was going insane at hearing the screeching noises and got close to asking Santana to pull over so he could check under the hood - but Santana claimed everything was just fine and they would arrive in Lima in one piece.

By the way they were driving now, they wouldn't arrive in Lima until midday and Kurt couldn't wait to get out of the stinky car. But he knew it wasn't his place to complain; Santana did say she had been living in her car for two weeks now.

"So where is your human Ken doll?" Santana asked with actual interest. "You keep checkin' your phone, so I get that he isn't nearby."

Kurt sighed and put his phone away. "He's in L.A."

"What's he doing there?" Santana frowned.

"He has an audition, I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind." He started to stare at the endless road outside passing him by. "He's trying to be in Lima by New Year's Eve, maybe you'll meet him."

"Hell yeah, you two should come to Sugar's party. I mean, if I were you I would force him to strip or something - show him off."

"I'm not letting Cooper strip." Although the thought was tempting. "But I will definitely flaunt." They shared a secret smile that spoke book collections. "So are you and Brit still together?"

Santana huffed loudly. "Wow, you've really been living under a rock, haven't you? Or more likely under a hot body -"

"San," Kurt snapped. He knew when she tried to change the subject by using obscene thoughts and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"No," she whispered. "I - uhm, we didn't know, well, Brit didn't understand the concept of long distance. I'm not even sure if she understands the general concept of relationship if I'm not there to constantly remind her."

"Oh, San," Kurt said apologetic.

"It's fine, I'm going back to Lima for two months and - try." Santana shrugged and stepped harder on the gas, letting the car make even more protesting noises.

"So what were you doing in New York anyway?"

Again a shrug. "Stuff. Not important anymore, 'cause it didn't work out. Going to try and sign into some colleges next spring."

"Good for you," Kurt commented, giving a encouraging smile.

"Thanks, now enough about me - talk about that hot chick I saw on your wall."

They continued the drive talking about Kurt's college life, Cooper and Santana had more knowledge about the ins and outs about the New and Old Directions than Kurt had expected. He always thought Santana couldn't wait to get out of Lima like he did - but apparently she was really missing it. So now and then they burst out in the current song that was on the radio.

Before Kurt could realize it, he was being driven into Lima and told Santana to drop him off at his dad's shop. He was pretty certain his dad was working today, plus he needed him to look into Santana's car because the noises only had become worse.

He arrived dead tired at the all familiar shop. The roars coming from the barrel drew so much attention that Burt already came out to see which car was suffering. His dad's face broke into a huge smile when he saw his son step out and they both ran to each other to crash into a hug.

"Wha- what are you doing in that piece of junk on wheels?" he asked Kurt. Santana made an offending sound and Burt greeted her just as warm, forcing her into a hug. For a moment Santana stared dead frightened at Kurt, but he just shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not used on seeing Kurt's old friends - get that thing inside, I'll have a look. Free of charge."

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled and tugged his father's arm to go inside.

"You just missed the new guy, though." Burt opened the garage so Santana could drive the car inside.

"New guy?" Kurt repeated, but he was too busy with his phone to see if Cooper called or texted yet.

"Uhu, kid from McKinley."

"I thought you weren't hiring?" he asked absently.

"A man can change his mind, can't he? Just over here, Santana." Burt gestured to an empty spot. "Anyway, what are your plans? Kurt? Kurt!"

Kurt snapped up from his phone, guilty trying to hide the fact he was absorbed by it. "Hm?"

"What are your plans? I thought you weren't coming until tonight, so I'm busy here -"

"It's okay," Kurt assured. "Do you have a car for me? I am in need of coffee."

"I have a coffee machine right here!" Burt exclaimed, pointing at the greasy appliance and Kurt couldn't hide his disgust.

"Dad, that thing belonged on the junk yard decades ago. Besides, I haven't been in the Lima Bean since forever. Please? I'll make dinner somewhere this week?" He tried his best teenage pout. If he remembered well, his dad always had a weak spot for it and sure enough Burt smirked, turned around and found some car keys.

"Fine, but you'll have to tell Carole why you're cooking then." He handed the keys and Kurt took them with a smile.

"San, you want to join?" He turned to the girl who was eyeing the little father and son moment.

"Nah, this thing is my house, need to make sure it'll be okay." She petted the hood. "Just give me your number so I can force you to come to Sugar's party."

"That rich girl?" Burt asked while gathering tools. "That'll be fun."

"Exactly, so Kurt must come."

Kurt mumbled a fine, gave Santana his phone number and with a final kiss on his dad's cheek, he left to find the car.

* * *

He almost drove the way to the Lima Bean on auto pilot. The coffee hotspot hadn't changed a bit when he stepped inside, getting overwhelmed by the warm scents.

Kurt was about to indulge himself on the hot coffee when he noticed the all familiar head of frizz, bended over what seemed a notebook. Slowly he approached Blaine, eager to just talk to him, but also restraint, because he didn't want to disturb Blaine's obvious important work.

Eventually he just goes for it.

"Hey Blaine," he said chipper, but regretted it immediately as the younger boy shot out with his scribbling - leaving an actual mark on the Lima Bean table. Startled, the hazel eyes pointed up and his lips slightly parted.

"Kurt," he stated, looking a bit god smacked.

"Bad timing?" Kurt winced. Damn his urge to talk with his boyfriend's little brother.

"N-no! No, of course - hey." Blaine gestured that he could sit down and Kurt took the opposite seat. He noticed an empty coffee cup on Blaine's side, meaning he had been in the Lima Bean for a while.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kurt dared to ask and watched the triangular eyebrows shot up.

"No, no - I just got from wo- I needed to get out of the house. Usually holidays are bearable, with Cooper and all," he bit his lip and closed the notebook. Kurt didn't miss the look of disappointment on his face and he felt guilty for interrupting whatever he was doing. "But now sometimes I just need to get out, you know?" Finally Blaine let out some kind of crooked grin.

"I'm sorry if you were busy, I just saw you -" Kurt couldn't handle the guilt and started to grab his coffee, but a hand refrained him from doing so.

"Kurt, it's fine. I needed a break anyway, a social one is even better." He sounded like he didn't have a social moment with anyone in a long time. "So, how's Tisch?" He let go of his hand as soon he was sure Kurt wasn't leaving.

There was something about Blaine that Kurt found utterly endearing. He always seemed enthusiastic and actually interested what was said. Maybe he had a little nervous tick of stuttering and blurting, but that made him even more adorable. Plus he really, _really_, had pretty eyes.

Kurt was talking about his upcoming audition when a lanky voice entered their private conversation.

"Well, well, well," a tall boy with even taller light brown hair was staring down at Blaine with his arms crossed, "If it isn't the Warbler who flew away."

Kurt flickered from the new boy to Blaine, whom visibly was uncomfortable with the unknown guest.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Blaine muttered, twisting the empty coffee cup in his hands.

The boy - Sebastian - raised an eyebrow and graced Kurt with one glance before he returned to Blaine. Kurt realized that these obviously weren't friends, not even close and with the Warbler comment they definitely went to Dalton together.

"I was just wondering if you still went here, and indeed I was right." Sebastian gave Blaine a smirk. "Was expecting you to be alone though, who's this?" Kurt squinted his eyes in an insincere smile. He didn't like Sebastian - at all.

"I'm Kurt." He held out his hand for Sebastian to shake. "Blaine's bro- boyfriend." Two pairs of eyebrows were raised and if Kurt didn't have the acting ability he had now, he would have done the same. The word boyfriend just blurted out. This Sebastian meerkat face needed to be put on his spot with his condescending smile.

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian asked in disbelief whilst shaking Kurt's hand. His eyes went back to Blaine. "Must have missed that memo, because I remember that you weren't in for a relationship."

"What you wanted was far off a relationship," Blaine snapped back.

"Ugh, still the cuddle-whore. Was hoping public school would have kicked that out of you, but apparently you've just become softer."

"Excuse me." Kurt didn't know what he was hearing, but no one deserved that kind of remarks. Especially not Blaine. "I believe you are invading a very private coffee date over here, so you better get out before the zoo finds out something is missing from the Africa section and trust me when I say I would love to put you back behind the bars."

"Ha!" Sebastian let out. "Got yourself a snarky one, Blaine? You don't need him for that, you know - I can be particularly-"

Blaine's eyes shot wide open and Kurt considered Sebastian lucky he wasn't punched in the face right there at that moment. "That's _enough_, Sebastian. Now fuck off, I'm trying to talk to my b-boyfriend." He said the last word with a weird tick of his lips, as if he was trying the word - how it felt like. Kurt scrunched a bit, but realized Blaine probably never had a boyfriend - apart from douchebag level 9000 - and that it was just unusual to say.

"I see," Sebastian whispered, "strange, I have never seen you before - what elementary school do you go to?"

Kurt squinted again.

"Kurt goes to New York, he's a musical theatre major." Blaine actually gushed about him like a boyfriend should. Maybe he should come to Tisch too with this kind of acting. A weird scenario of him, Nancy and Blaine having coffee in New York popped up with Cooper barging in - late as usual. He shook his head: he didn't even know Blaine's plans. Although he was pretty sure New York would love him and vice versa.

"Well, that does mean he isn't always around," Sebastian said. "So I guess we can still go to Scandals?"

"In your dreams, chipmunk." Kurt knew about the gaybar Scandals and he didn't want Blaine near it. Cooper had told some horrifying stories, afterwards he assured Kurt he would never set foot in that place again. "And I am still sitting here, so why don't you take your God awful cologne and take it somewhere else while me and my boyfriend are going to catch up on some things." His facial expression turned dark to make sure the innuendo came across and Sebastian finally backed off.

"Guess I'll see you around, Blaine." He gave Kurt one last glare before vanishing. It was like Kurt could finally breathe again. Same was for Blaine, because his voice sounded a bit husky.

"You didn't have to do that." He seemed flustered. "Sebastian is a tool, one of the factors I wanted to leave Dalton, not that I was running away!" He assured. "Not again, it was just nice not to have him around every day anymore since I went to McKinley. Can't wait to kick his ass at regionals."

"Give him a kick on my behalf," Kurt added and Blaine smiled. For a moment they remained silent, sucking in the events that just passed. Kurt still couldn't believe he stepped in for his boyfriend's little brother and hoped Cooper didn't mind he was Blaine's fake one for five minutes. But Cooper was just as protective over Blaine, so he didn't foresee any trouble.

He smiled at the curly head. "Let me get you another coffee," he said on impulse, not wanting for Blaine to leave just yet.

"You, don't - have to," Blaine stuttered, but Kurt insisted and asked for his order. He watched him stroll back to the counter to order his medium drip and Blaine forced himself to take deep breaths.

This was everything he didn't want to happen. Day one of his winter break and he had already run into Kurt after work. He had heard Burt talk about his son coming back, but he remembered him saying tomorrow - not today.

Blaine ruffled his hair in panic; he looked like absolute crap. Why was he always meeting Kurt in his worst states of fashion? He swallowed loudly, pulling himself together as he saw Kurt return from the corner of his eye.

"Here you go." He avoided any kind of eye contact with Kurt and simply focused on his new carton cup of coffee. Kurt returned to his seat, practically staring through Blaine to make him react in some sort of way.

"T-thanks," Blaine said and reached for the cup immediately for a sip to avoid any conversation.

"No, silly! It's still hot. Don't burn your tongue." Kurt snorted. Blaine felt the blush creep up his throat and face, but tried to suppress it. "What were you doing anyway before I marched through your things and that snake went all creepy?"

Blaine's hand crept back to his musical notebook, clenching it to make sure it was safe.

"I was, you know, uhm, college stuff." He really needed to stop swallowing words, it was really annoying. Last time he talked to Kurt he was giddy because of Cooper's morning stumbles, but now he was sitting across the boy he was in love with and all that escaped his mouth were useless words.

"Oh!" Kurt beamed interested. "What are you applying for? Something with music right, come on!"

Say OSU, Cleveland, Cincinnati anything but - "Juilliard." Oh my God, oh no.

Kurt's entire face opened up wide in excitement. "Yes! Oh, yes! What direction?" He shuffled in his seat and leaned forward to Blaine. "Instrument direction or -?"

Say general music history. "Composing." Fuck.

Kurt made even more thrilling noises. "Perfect! Oh my God, I'm sorry - it's just, yay! Is your audition piece in there?" He made small grabby hands to the book, too curious for his own good and Blaine immediately snatched it to his chest. "Oh." Kurt's face fell.

"It's not - n-not ready, I mean finished yet," Blaine stuttered. This conversation just went from awkward to tomato blush in ten minutes.

"Oh, well - I would love to hear it when it's done," Kurt said soothingly. "If you need a volunteer." The smile he gave Blaine went straight to his heart, making it beat even faster than it did and it was a miracle Blaine didn't just confess his love there and then.

"Okay, different subject!" Kurt flailed his hands. "Do you -" he rolled his eyes in search of something to talk about, "- read Vogue?" And stared at Blaine in expectation.

Blaine let out a chuckle. "I'm insulted if you'd thought I didn't," he answered in a quite normal voice.

"Okay! Okay!" Kurt laughed again and Blaine sighed at it. "Then we must do a test." He leaned in even more, keeping eye contact before opening his mouth: "Favorite 2012 cover on three." Blaine started to protest. "One -" As fast as he could he tried to find his favorite one. "Two-" Kurt had a conspiring grin. "THREE - Meryl Streep!"

"Meryl Streep!" Blaine practically yelled at the same time as Kurt. The other boy pointed at Blaine in victory.

"HA! I knew it!"

"But she was amazing," Blaine gushed.

"Amazing!" Kurt agreed. "Iron Lady is like the best movie of the year, apart from Magic Mike then - but who can blame me -" He rolled his eyes playfully

Blaine grinned, biting his lip and looking down at the table. _Why are you so perfect?_

"Okay, next -" Kurt continued and started to talk about reality television. Blaine just went with it, unable not to join the enthusiasm. They went for refills twice, Blaine insisting on buying the second time and even got some biscotti.

It was Kurt that prowled he had to leave to greet his family. Blaine's feelings was a mixture of relief and sadness, he hadn't enjoyed a conversation this much - as awkward as it started - since ages.

"Can we swap numbers?" Kurt asked while putting on his winter coat. "I get bored easily in Lima, maybe we can do this again?" Who was Blaine to say no to such a beautiful smile? He shyly took Kurt's phone, but the amused feeling disappeared ice cold when he was confronted by the screensaver - which was a picture of Kurt and Cooper. Kissing.

* * *

Blaine was moping and he hated himself for doing so. He excused himself from his parents early, claiming was tired - but now it was 1 AM and he was still uncontrollably grabbing his phone, scrolling to the text Kurt had sent him to make sure they had each other's number.

It was a plain text of 'Hi Blaine!' with a smiley face. A happy sigh escaped his lips as he flickered on the mobile phone again, restraining himself from texting - or at least actually sending a text, but then he remembered that it was one in the morning and he was Cooper's boyfriend. He just wanted to be friends because he said he got bored easily.

"I'm pathetic," he murmured to himself, flipping the device down - only to jump up a few feet when his phone actually started to ring.

He grabbed it before he woke anyone in the house and grunted when he saw it was Cooper calling.

"Hello?" Blaine said with a sleepy voice - no one needed to know he was still awake at this hour.

"_Blainey_!" Cooper yelled on the other side.

"Gjeez, Cooper! Timezones, you idiot."

"_Hey! You're awake, so whatever? Anyway, Blainey..._"

Blaine squinted his eyes closed and grunted; he knew that tone.

"_Blainey, sweetest little brother in the whole wide world-d-d?_"

"I'm your only -"

"_Doesn't matter, Blaineyy -_"

Blaine sighed. "What do you want?"

"_Okay, I need you to buy Kurt a Christmas present -_" Cooper said in all seriousness.

"What do you mean? Cooper!" Blaine shot up in his bed.

"I _forgot! Okay, I'm an idiot and I don't do Christmas things - you know that,_" Oh Blaine did, and years of receiving socks was all the evidence there was, "_But Kurt actually hid is present in my suitcase and I have nothing -_"

"Just by something in L.A. and give it when you're here." Blaine threw his blankets off and started to pace around his room.

"_No, no, then Kurt'll think I bought it because I found his and well, that won't do well for my perfect boyfriend resume. So please, baby brother, please buy something and make sure Kurt gets it before Tuesday?" _Cooper pleaded.

Blaine was seriously tempted to say no, letting his brother fall flat on his face, but he was afraid his karma would kick his ass for that. Plus he would have an excuse to see Kurt before Christmas. "Why am I so nice?" he said inaudible so Cooper didn't hear him. "Fine, fine - but you'll owe me like for _years_, you hear me?"

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you - now for a present, make sure it's not a ring or a necklace, because - well, you know, anyway - Kurt likes scarves, so maybe something like that? And take a picture before you wrap it so I know what I gave, okay? I'll give you the money -_"

Blaine zoned out. He could go to the mall tomorrow and meet Kurt on Monday - if he would build up the courage to ask him for coffee again. Their talk today felt so natural, apart from the blushing and stuttering, but it was almost like they were friends for years.

"_So, you'll do that for me?_"

Blaine almost dropped the phone. "Wha- yes, I mean yes. I'll go the mall and buy Kurt a gift and sign it with your name, you idiotic Anderson loser." He said the latter with a teasing voice.

"_Luckily we share that loser part so now and then._"

He smiled a little. His brother might be a douchebag so now and then, but he was still his brother.

"How's the audition going? And L.A. in general?"

"_Oh, Blaine - it's amazing, seriously, palm trees, Blainey! Palm. Trees_." With Cooper talking enthusiastically on the phone Blaine dozed off until he fell asleep.

* * *

Buying Kurt a gift seemed harder than the general concept of it. Blaine could just buy the most random scarf he could find, sign it with his brother's name and done - but he wanted to buy Kurt something _special_.

Kurt seemed very conscious what he wore and well, Blaine wanted see Kurt's face when he got something carefully picked for him - if he got the chance to see Kurt's face. Cooper had advised to let someone drop it off at the Hummel's, texting him the all known address even.

He tried to remember why he agreed on helping his brother and not just declined him to see him suffer, but he kept on returning on the thought of Kurt being happy with something and suddenly that seemed more than enough.

After three stores with no luck, he decided to go against his brother's prays and entered a jewelry shop. Not all trinkets were necklaces and rings, right?

"Can I help you?" a bored voiced said. A teenage girl with an eyebrow piercing was slouched over the counter and definitely not supporting her question body language wise.

"No, I'm fine - do you have men jewelry?"

"In the back." She pointed two fingers to a corner. Blaine thanked her and made way to the gestured area - only to sigh disappointed because it was all rough and manly stuff with cuffs and leather. He was about to give up another store when he got distracted by a display of brooches.

All different kind of colors, sizes and shapes were pinned against black velvet and they were absolutely stunning.

"They're handmade," the cashier yelled from her side of the store, catching Blaine's attention. He actually got startled by her sudden interest in her only customer. "In case you were wondering." She added a grin.

"You made them?" Blaine asked and the girl nodded, definitely more enthusiastic by his curiosity.

"I make them during slow hours, I have more right here -" She pointed underneath the counter. "Want to see?"

Blaine eyed the displayed brooches once more before nodding and heading to the girl. A small box was already placed on the desk, opened and showing some unfinished ones.

"Is it for anyone in particularly? Or for yourself - you said men jewelry -?" The girl raised a questioning eyebrow, skimming her fingers to make her jewels rinkle.

"It's for - someone," Blaine licked his lips, this girl didn't know him - he could say whatever he'd like, "special."

A grin broke across the girl's face. "Someone you love?" she asked teasingly and squealed when Blaine nodded once with a shy smile. "Awesome, I have been working on some things -" She started to pull out a few brooches, hearts; stars; a few animal shapes. "Or maybe this one?" Blaine gasped at the pin in her hand. It was a black bird with one feather as a tail and a few shining beads to create the head.

"That is actually perfect," Blaine managed to say. The girl clapped in excitement, putting the denied ones back into the box. She muttered a price and winked - so Blaine had the feeling it wasn't the real value.

"You're the first one to buy a Tiana original! I'm thrilled, sorry if I seem - weird, it's just, people buy stupid factory stuff and just - yay!" Tiana placed a gift box next to the bird brooche. "You want to sign a little card for it?"

"Uhm yes please," Blaine took the small giftcard and scribbled Cooper's name under it. They exchanged money for the wrapped box and it was until Blaine was outside he remembered he forgot to take a picture of it.

Oh well. It might be good for Cooper to sweat a little and with a smug grin Blaine headed back home with his perfect present for Kurt. Now only a moment to give it to him.

* * *

Kurt had missed his TV. There was something simply _wrong_ about watching series on his laptop and therefore he took his blissful two weeks off of watching as many Christmas specials as he could on a normal television.

He was sprayed across his bed, legs dangling whatever way they wanted and with his hand he simply switched from channel to channel, hoping to stumble on something fun.

Finn was downstairs measuring up gifts under the tree, making a list which one belongs to whom. To Kurt's surprise they had another lady chat Saturday night, discussing what to do with New Years Eve ("Seriously Kurt, everyone's going to Sugar and well - imagine the goodie bags!") and Kurt was very close on texting Cooper that he was going.

He laid down the remote to grab his phone and found the picture he thought of - one of Cooper with sunglasses on (in freaking December) and the beach behind him. The text going along with it was a simple 'miss you' and Kurt shared that feeling.

With a roll of his fingers the screen turned into the text from Blaine and he smiled at it as well. Coffee with Blaine, talking with Blaine - it had felt so natural and fun. They should be friends, Kurt decided and turned back to the television. He grunted at seeing it switch to a commercial.

"_Tomorrow on TLC - Say Yes to the Dress Marathon -_" Kurt surged up, squealing at seeing Randy bicker around a bridezilla. "_From eleven 'till three, only on TLC!_" The bed started to squeak under his jumping up and down and he heard Finn yell if he was alright, but it didn't matter. The coincidence was there that he'd actually talked about the show to Blaine and he had been just as excited about it.

Before he could even manage his control, he was dialing Blaine's number.

"_Kurt? Hello?_" Blaine sounded flustered but Kurt didn't care.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kurt said in a rush.

"_Uhm, staring at my ceiling doing nothing waiting for my parents to come home for Christmas eve?_" He seemed serious.

"Okay, so - so," Kurt made another exciting noise and he was told to slow down on the other end of the line. "Okay, sorry - uhm, do you want to have a TV marathon with me? Say Yes to the Dress, Blaine! Four glorious hours!"

"_Wait what?_" He heard Blaine shuffle around, making typing noises and Kurt frowned. "_Oh my God, you're right!_"

"Seriously? You opened a TV guide website?" Kurt sat back down on his bed.

"_Sorry,_" Blaine muttered apologetic, "_but that's amazing, guess I'll be doing that tomorrow!_"

A silence fell and Kurt snapped back when he heard Blaine say his name. "I was actually wondering, my dad and stepmom are both working tomorrow and won't be back until the evening and Finn is reconciling with his ex Quinn, which ain't gonna be pretty - so maybe you can come over and we watch it together?" Please? Kurt added in his head; he needed someone to share his thoughts on the dresses.

"_Oh, oh,_" Blaine huffed unsure. "_Well uhm, okay?_"

"Yay! I'll text you my address, if that's no problem to come here - I mean Lima and all -"

"_I go to school in Lima, I'm used to it._"

"Okay, good. So, do you like popcorn?"

Blaine made an obscene huffing noise. "_Do I like popcorn?_"

With a smile Kurt settled back on his bed against the soft pillows. Yes, they should definitely be friends.

* * *

At half past ten exactly - Kurt asked him to come an half hour before so they could set up things for their marathon - Blaine rang the bell at the all familiar Hummel-Hudson household.

He clenched his shoulder-bag even closer and felt the bump of the present, which he hid deep down the bag underneath his notebook. Now only a way to give it to Kurt without him stuttering and blushing - anything that would give away that _he_ actually picked it out. The previous evening he had been staring at the box - finding a Tiana business card attached to it and was able to remove it before Kurt would find out it was bought in _Westerville_ and not New York.

"Coming!" a muffled voice yelled from the other end of the door.

Blaine took a step back to admire the Christmas decorations on the door. Mr. Hummel - _Burt_ - had outdone himself with the lights and for some reason Blaine hoped it was dark when he left so he could see it even better.

The door shrieked, cracking because of the frost and a flustered Kurt appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, I had a kitchen disaster -" Kurt started, but Blaine was completely stunned by the sight of him. His hair was casually done, moving enthusiastically with Kurt's animate hand gestures and his clothes were simple but chosen with the obvious care he always had. So this was Kurt in his natural habitant - and still he looked ten times better than Blaine in his vacation mood. "- and Finn ate all the croutons like they're Doritos - oh my God, it's freezing! Come in, why didn't you say anything?" Kurt rambled on and grabbed Blaine's arm to pull him in.

Blaine tried his best to pretend he'd never been into the house, but Kurt was too busy to even notice.

"And I already made some sandwiches for lunch, so we don't have to miss anything -" Kurt walked into the living room, "Oh and you can just leave your coat and shoes in the hall, it's fine - Finn likes to dump them in the middle of the doorway and trust me when I say I have bruises because of it and so does Finn after I found him." He chuckled and disappeared into the room while Blaine simultaneously took off his thick winter coat and shoes.

"You like cucumber sandwiches, right?" Kurt was back in the doorway to the hall with big awaiting eyes. He sighed in relief when Blaine confirmed he indeed likes cucumber sandwiches - but to be honest; he would like anything Kurt would serve him. "Good, good - I'll get the things from the kitchen, make yourself comfortable in the living room." And gone he was again.

Blaine realized he hadn't said a thing since entering the house or even before, and walked into the cozy living room. "Nice -" he started, but as soon as he was once again confronted with the big piano against the wall, words died in his mouth.

"Did you say something?" Kurt asked and returned with a scale of various bowls. "Oh," he saw Blaine eye the instrument, "it's gorgeous, isn't it?" He smiled and passed Blaine to place the scale onto the coffee table.

Blaine hadn't moved a muscle, eyes still fixating on the instrument, remembering how beautiful it sounded when he played. He didn't even notice Kurt standing next to him.

"Will you play me your Juilliard composition?" Kurt tried to ask casually, but curiosity was heard in his voice. Blaine blushed to his roots and shook his head quickly. "Oh, ah well - you want some coffee? It's way too early for a vacation day."

"Yes, please," Blaine said and gave Kurt a shy smile.

"You can play if you want?" Kurt encouraged. "Maybe a Christmas carol?" He meant it to be a joke, but Blaine sat down on the bench and searched in his head for a carol. Kurt vanished into the kitchen again, still laughing.

The laughing grew even bigger when Blaine played the first notes of _Baby it's cold outside_.

"Is that a hint for a duet?" Kurt yelled.

"If you don't mind!" Blaine yelled back playfully. He pressed in the final accords from the intro and Kurt started to sing from the kitchen, voice clear as a bell.

Blaine joined him overly excited. This was definitely his Christmas gift - even if it wasn't officially presented as one.

They sang together in the living room after Kurt placed the steaming mugs of coffee next to the bowls. The song ended in a fit of giggles and Kurt gave Blaine a friendly push.

"Your voice is amazing," he commented, surging to the couch to settle in.

"Look who's talking," Blaine said and joined him on the couch, closer than he imagined because Kurt patted right next to him.

"Only because I sang the female parts," Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote to switch to the channel.

"I think it's amazing, no matter what part you sing," Blaine said under his breath and Kurt snapped his head to the younger boy. Blaine forced himself to stare back straight into the other boy's blue eyes, ignoring the flush creeping up his neck.

Kurt swallowed, his lips slightly parted and on a whim he licked them. Blaine's eyes flickered down to the rosy mouth and couldn't help wonder what it's like to kiss them - to kiss Kurt.

"_Now on TLC - Say Yes to the Dress!"_ the TV chimed and Kurt broke the spell by turning to the source of the noise.

Blaine hadn't even realized he'd stopped breathing for a minute, inhaling deeply as quiet as possible and gave the TV his full attention as well. He tried to remember why he agreed on coming, oh right - because he wanted to be friends with Kurt and Kurt wanted to same. But this entire TV-date as friends was turning out to be nothing more than torture for Blaine.

Kurt hadn't lied when he said he loved shows like Say Yes to the Dress. Throughout the first two episodes, he enthusiastically commented, ranted and gave pieces of advice to the upcoming brides.

"Oh, no! No! Why do they always go with strapless - honestly," he said, snatching the bowl of popcorn from the table and placed it between them. Blindly he started to eat and Blaine started to wander off to focus on the room. He had been here before - by all means, Carole fixed his forehead in the kitchen (and it left no scar whatsoever, so bless the woman). Everything was still the same - except for the giant Christmas tree in one of the corners. Underneath, it was packed with wrapped gifts and cards. Blaine eyed his shoulder bag - discarded on Burt's chair - and knew he had to do something with Cooper's gift, because this was his only chance to actually give it before Christmas.

Blaine sighed and returned to the TV where the mother of bride disapproved of the dress.

"Can't blame her, " he said, "that dress is a grand over budget."

"I know right!" Kurt exclaimed and together they both reached down the bowl, fingers suddenly touching each other. Blaine wanted to apologize, but Kurt just grabbed a handful and didn't even blink an eye. He also grabbed a few, swallowing away a lump in his throat and still felt the phantom feeling of Kurt touching his hand.

When the third episode was cut off by a long commercial break, Kurt took the opportunity to get the sandwiches.

"I just need to cut them, so I'll be right back." he said and got up. As soon as he was out of sight, Blaine practically ran to his bag and retrieved the small box with the brooche. He walked across the room to the Christmas tree. All he needed now was a good spot so Kurt didn't notice it until they were unwrapping gifts.

With super spy powers, Blaine reached out between the presents without moving them and placed the box subtly behind a book-shaped gift. That should do it, he thought and returned to his spot on the couch. He tried to control his breathing and when Kurt returned with the sandwiches, Blaine was staring at the TV with a bored expression. His face lit up as Kurt plopped back down next to him, accepting one of the many sandwiches with a smile.

"You okay?" Kurt eyed him suspiciously. _Why do I suck at acting normal? It's the blushing, it's the blushing... I need to work on my blushing._

"I'm great." Blaine gave him his brightest smile. _Don't look at the Christmas tree, don't look at the Christmas tree, if you do - he will_. "So, next one!" he cheered and Kurt went along with it, albeit a bit cautious on what happened while he was gone.

For another four episodes Kurt and Blaine shared opinions, had a small disagreement on one of the dresses ("No, it's better when it's off-white." "But this is classic!") and shed tears over one of the bride's stories.

"We're both saps," Kurt had said while overly dramatic wiping his tears away.

"I like being sappy with someone!" Blaine's voice was choked up.

"Me too!" Kurt gave his boyfriend's brother a pout slash smile. "My stepbrother always gets uncomfortable, so this is so much better -" They stared at each other for a minute and burst out in giggles. "We should definitely never watch Moulin Rouge together!"

"The house will _flood_!"

Without noticing they had come closer, thighs touching and shoulders bumping. It was almost too intimate and Blaine felt chills running over his body.

"I'm so happy we get along," Kurt suddenly said, reaching out for the remote again to turn off the volume of the commercial.

"Y-yeah, me too," Blaine answered. "So, one more episode."

Kurt nodded. "Then I need to get started on Christmas Eve dinner, you can hang out more if you'd like." He looked at Blaine hopefully.

"Nah, sorry, I should head home after - after this one, I don't want to intrude your master cooking skills." _or run into your dad and stepmom and you'll freak out because I know them_. Blaine had found it odd that Kurt didn't know he worked for his dad, but Blaine had decided to keep it a secret.

"Oh, that's too bad." Kurt shoulder bumped him. "Boo."

Blaine looked down guilty and was happy to see the TLC logo from the corner of his eye. Kurt turned the volume back and secretly Blaine hoped this was going to be a long one.

* * *

"Thanks for hanging out," Kurt said as Blaine was tying his shoes.

"Thanks for having me!" he replied happily from his spot on the floor. "It was fun." Blaine stood back up with a grin on his face and grabbed his coat.

"It really was," Kurt agreed, opening the door for him. "Have a nice Christmas."

"You too, Kurt." Blaine was standing awkwardly in the doorway and Kurt decided just to go for it. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and crushed into a hug. He felt Blaine's breath hitch, but the strong arms soon wrapped around him as well and he hugged back.

"So," Kurt said after backing up, a bit flustered after the sudden show of kindness, "I'll see you around, text me when you're bored during your dinner." He chuckled, but Blaine seemed out of this world.

"What? Y-yeah, yeah totally. Totally, I will. I am going now - yes, thanks again, K-Kurt."

Without another glare, Blaine swiftly turned around and walked to his car. Kurt watched him slip several times - and not only because of the ice, but mostly his own feet - and he wondered if he had been too forward to hug him.

Blaine drove away without trouble and Kurt was about to close the door when Finn appeared in the driveway, taking Blaine's spot.

"What's up, bro?" he asked while passing by Kurt, relishing into the warmth of the house.

"Nothing." Kurt shrugged, shut the door and turned around to follow his stepbrother - only to trip over the gigantic snow boots that were lying in the middle of the hall. "UGH! FINN!"

* * *

"Alright everyone," Burt shushed his family that night after dinner, "One present each. Finn! Patience." Finn grumbled and fell back into his seat. Kurt chuckled a bit from his spot on the couch - the same spot he had been sitting when Blaine was here.

"You already know exactly which ones are yours, Finn," he said and snuck up his knees to cradle himself.

"I just like presents!"

"We know that, honey," Carole said with a warm smile, scooting closer to her husband and waited for him to give the go.

"Okay, first - Finn, no!" Burt sent his stepson back into his seat again because he misunderstood the words. "First we thank Kurt and Carole for the wonderful dinner." Kurt shared a smile with Carole. "And -" Burt wanted to say more, but Finn was bursting out of his skin to get his one present for the night. "You know what, fine - get your damn present."

Finn rushed forward, digging through the presents he already knew by heart - every shape and who it belonged too, but halfway his search he froze.

"Finn? What's wrong?" his mother asked and Finn turned around with a small box in his hand.

"I don't know this one," he simply said.

"Neither do I," Burt said brusque, freeing his arm from his wife to lean in closer. "Kurt? Did you put it there?"

"No!" Kurt answered quickly, the surprise obvious in his voice.

"Well, it's for Kurt -" Finn said when reading the card. "Ohhh -" his entire face cracked into a smile, "It's from Cooooperrrr..."

"What?" Kurt was faster on his feet than he'd ever been. "How?" He looked at his father and stepmom, but both gave him looks that they didn't know either. Finn handed him the box and Kurt read the card, cocking an eyebrow at the fast scribbled handwriting that said 'Merry Christmas, Kurt - from Cooper'.

He tried to connect the dots on how it got there. Nobody remembered putting there, the mail hadn't given any boxes today and it wasn't there yesterday - Finn was positive and asudden Kurt's shoulders slumped in revelation.

"Blaine," he mouthed soundless, rolling the box in his hands. His boyfriend's brother had snuck the present under the tree so Kurt would get it before Christmas. "I have an idea how it got here." he said mysteriously and returned to his seat to open it.

The box was packed neatly, with a small bow and it didn't need much destroying to open. His breath faltered upon opening and he took out the small brooche in shape of a bird.

"Oh wow, Kurt!" Carole said. "That's beautiful."

"It is," Kurt agreed and took the black and silver pin into his hand, feeling the weight of it. With a smile he secured it on his sweater - and even though it barely matched his outfit; it was perfect. He held in mind to call Cooper tomorrow and while Finn tried to convince their parents to let him open more than one present, Kurt took out his cell phone and typed a message.

**To: Blaine From: Kurt (10:28 PM)**  
_Thanks for dropping off the present, Secret Santa - Coffee on Wednesday? ;) Kurt_


	8. Chapter 8

"_So I can presume you liked it_?" Cooper sniggered on the other end of the line after Kurt picked up the phone with nothing more than thank-you's.

"I love it, thank you." Kurt was lying on his bed as usual, grinning in pure happiness of hearing his boyfriend again. "Did you find yours?"

"_I did, thank you_." Cooper hummed a little. "_So, my big audition is Friday and then this weekend they're offering some workshops and I'm trying to get to Ohio before Monday night - but I'll definitely be here on New Year's Day_."

"That's better than nothing I guess," Kurt said, but the disappointment slipped through.

"_At least we can go back to New York together, m'kay?_" Cooper let out a yawning noise. "_Anyway, what have you been doing? Meeting up with friends?_"

"Uhm," Kurt swallowed, "actually I've been hanging out with Blaine."

"_Blaine? Blaine Blaine? My Blaine? Squirtle Blaine?_" Cooper seemed surprised, shifting around wherever he was and shuffling through things.

"The one and only," he snickered, rolling to his side. "I ran into him in the Lima Bean, and - well, it's cool right? If I'm friends with your little brother." He perked up a bit in awaiting an answer.

"_Yeah, of course. I was just expecting you to jump into your old friends._"

"Ugh, I know." Kurt fell back. "I'm being a coward."

"_No, you're not. People change, Kurt - you've changed._" The phone cracked a bit.

"I'm still doubting to go to Sugar's party or not," he lifted his arm and grabbed a pillow that was lying uncomfortable in his neck and adjusted it, "everybody is going to be there, old - new, still in Glee club even." Maybe Blaine was going. Kurt lifted an eyebrow at that thought - he could hold onto his new friend in case his old friends start harassing him.

"_Text me what you're doing, so I know where to find you if I get there in time_."

Kurt hummed in response. "Kay, I'm going to sleep now."

"_What? Why? It's only nine -_"

"Timezones, Cooper - ever heard of them?" Kurt laughed, wished his boyfriend goodnight and turned around. This holiday was going to be long.

* * *

On the last day of the year, Blaine was balancing on a ladder in the storage of Hummel's Tires and Lube, counting alternators.

Burt was in the front - probably checking underneath Blaine's car's hood. When he drove in this morning his car was stuttering and his boss promised to check it out before he had to go back to Westerville. They needed to get the inventory done before the year was out, and with the delays of people not driving with winter-tires - they were well behind.

It was half past seven in the evening and Blaine was still counting and writing down how many. Around five Carole had stopped by with dinner (low-fat hamburgers, because apparently Burt had to watch his heart), watching Blaine with a smile and trying to keep him from his work by asking a million things - until Burt had figuratively kicked him back to the storage with a big smile on his face.

"Blaine?" Burt called and Blaine jumped down the ladder.

"Yes?" he yelled back, but there was no response. Blaine took that as hint that he needed to come up front and as he expected Burt was standing next to his car. "Is it bad?" he asked.

"Not that bad, need to clean out something, but I have a deal - what if I just help you finishing up so we're done earlier and I just drop you off wherever you want me to drop you off? I don't want you to count down to the new year in the garage." Burt laughed softly.

Blaine shrugged. "Don't see any problems in that."

"Good, are you going to a party or something?" Burt walked with him to the storage, taking the opposite side of the aisle Blaine was working.

"Don't think so." He returned to his ladder. "My parents have some business partners over, so it's not that festive at home. And my brother's out of town -"

"Isn't that Sugar kid throwing a party? I remember when she did a Valentine thing and Kurt came home with a box filled with cheese. In shapes of hearts." Burt chuckled under his breath.

"Y-yeah, yeah she is." Blaine said, wondering how Burt knew that - did Kurt tell him? Is Kurt going?

"Well," Burt eyed at him with a strange hopeful glare, "should I drop you off there?"

Blaine hadn't planned on going to Sugar's party, or even considered it. His deadline for his full musical piece was nearing and he needed to step up his game if he wanted to get into Juilliard. But he also didn't want to be a burden for Burt to drive all the way to Westerville - damn you, car.

"I'm sure you can hitch a ride with someone, or sleep there. I remember that Kurt had dozens of sleepovers with his 'girls'." Burt made quoting marks with his fingers. "Shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Was this a trick or something? Why did Burt want him to go to Sugar's party so much? Or was it just him pushing so he didn't have make the two hour drive, because Blaine could call his father to pick him up if that was the case - but what if this was just a sign?

Blaine bit his lip for a moment, considering his options and eventually told Burt he could drive him to Sugar's house. It wasn't like it was going to harm him to live a little.

* * *

Kurt was dressed to go to Sugar's party.

He was wearing his favorite designer clothes from New York - a bit of bragging wouldn't harm anyone, and of course the brooche Cooper had bought him was the highlight of it.

His hair was coiffed to perfection, skin ridiculously smooth for the cold winter weather - bless good moisturizing products and he loved his new boots he got for Christmas from his dad.

He was completely ready to go and ready to shine the hell out of himself.

And still he was sighing deeply at eight at night - four hours until midnight - scrolling along Etsy to look at cute items. His outside may seem completely ready to go, but his head was anywhere near done.

This was going to be his last chance to see his friends this year. The next time he would come back to Ohio - well maybe - was with Spring Break and he wasn't sure on what doing then. Finn had already left to the party.

He sighed deeply and gave his computer mouse another roll, the webpage filling with new things.

It was a roaring car outside that drew his attention away from the screen - so did the Spanish swearing and yelling that came along with it.

"Kurt Hummel!" the all familiar voice of Santana yelled with an extraordinary volume. "You better be ready and set to go, because I will drag you to that party in your pajamas!" More Spanish yelling and Kurt ran down to make sure she didn't knock through the door.

With red cheeks of the running down he opened the door to face the yelling Latina.

"Ah, at least you're dressed -" she said surprised, her face softened a bit before it turned hard again. "Why the hell aren't you going yet, Blossoms, Bubbles or Buttercup?"

"I - I was getting ready -"

"Oh, bitch please. I can tell you were done at least an hour ago, grab your shit and get to the car." Santana poked him threatening.

"Ow!" Kurt slapped her hand away and rubbed the sore spot. "I bruise easily, you know!"

"Like I didn't know with the amount of hickeys you had on your neck when I kidnapped you from New York, get - your - shit, Hummel!" Santana stared at him darkly. She was not going to leave without him Kurt deducted and threw his hands up with a 'fine'. He turned around and got his bag.

Kurt offered to go with his Navigator instead of the barrel, but Santana insisted on going with her car - in case he was planning on sneaking out after they'd arrive. He dropped his head against the window when she started to drive into the darkness of Lima.

* * *

"Don't mention it, kid," Burt cut Blaine's millionth show of gratitude off. "You can pick up your car somewhere this week."

Blaine nodded, swallowed another thank you and got out of the car. Burt blinked his headlights in acknowledgement before driving off, leaving Blaine alone at the huge mansion of the Motta family. And she still kept on convincing people her dad wasn't in the mafia. He rolled his eyes and made way up to the porch.

Sounds of cheering and people partying were heard from afar and Blaine didn't even have to ring the bell, because the door was already open - _anyone_ could just walk in. Ridiculous.

He peeked around the corner of the door, only to be practically assaulted by Sugar. Her thin arm wrapped around his while screaming his name in an extreme high pitch and she dragged him inside.

"Guys! Guys! Blainey is here! Everybody cheer, yay!"

Blaine's eyes widened at a comical size at seeing and hearing the huge crowd of people whom were chanting his name - even people he didn't know raised their red cups for him. What had he gotten himself into?

Sugar led him into the mass, introducing him to a few people (including old member Finn - aka Kurt's stepbrother and Blaine knew for sure that coming to the party was a bad idea) and eventually Tina took over her task. The Asian girl was giggling and snorting, unable to properly form sentences. Tina had decided not to see her boyfriend for Christmas and apparently she had been drinking the sadness away during the party.

"Blainey, B-Blaiiiinee -" her words slurred, "go find Puck, he'll hook you up with a drink."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea -" he chickened out. She faced him immediately with a big pout.

"But, but - come on! It's fun!" She leaned in too close, wobbling on her legs and her drink was sloshing dangerously. "Puck!"

"Yeah!" A tall - a very, _very_ - tall and broad - very, _very _broad_ -_ guy with a mohawk appeared. He had a vague tan over his skin, as if he was in the sun daily and had a bottle of some kind of liquor in his other hand. "Sup?" The guy named Puck raised his chin a bit as a greeting.

"Not much," Blaine replied awkwardly.

"Blaine is like our new soloist, he's ah-mazing." Tina's entire head moved with her talking. "We're so happy to have you."

As if Blaine wasn't uncomfortable enough, Tina swung her arms around him and squeezed him from the side.

"Thanks, Tina," he said.

"So whadda need me for?" Puck said, also slurring and Blaine noticed the bottle was more empty than full. Tina perked up again, arms still around him.

"Blaine needs a drink. Something sweet, just like him." A hand went through his gelled hair and Blaine was officially mortified.

"Woah, Changster, what would Mike say?" Puck grinned while stealing a random cup and poured down the remaining liquor.

"Silly Puck, Blaine plays on the other team." Tina giggle-snorted.

Blaine was just waiting for the judgment, but instead Puck handed him the sticky cup that had a sickeningly sweet smell.

"s'Cool," he shrugged. "Maybe if you had enough of that," he nodded at the cup, "you'll get lucky." He turned around when someone called his name and Puck vacated the duo.

"Alrighty." Blaine said with his jaw clenched. He brought the cup up, still not over the smell, and took a sip.

"It's good, right?" Tina chuckled and Blaine agreed.

"Not bad," he said while taking another sip, alcohol burning through his throat. "Not bad at all."

Kurt followed the familiar car passing by turning his head. That car was oddly similar to his dad's car, but he was supposed to be at the shop until inventory was done.

He shook his head and returned his attention fully to the girl driving, whom was nagging about some random thing that Kurt missed.

"Why do you want me at that party so badly?" Kurt cut her off, staring intensely to force an answer out of her. "The truth, please."

"Fine," she spat. "I don't want to go alone, Thanksgiving was as awkward as it is and you'll be the most down to earth one. I can just see myself sitting in the corner again, mocking over people and watch _her_ being friendly with everyone except me because she forgot what to do when I look mad."

"You still love her," Kurt said. "Just do what you said in the car. You're going to be here, right?" She nodded. "Just try to connect again. I always said you two were the power couple of the entire glee club."

Santana gave him a surprised look before returning to the road.

"Really now, scuba diver?" she said smug.

"The president and the captain," Kurt added with a smile. He sighed impatiently. "Are we there yet? I want this to be over."

"Easy, we need a killer entrance. After all, I'm the one who brought Kurt Hummel to a reunion when no one is expecting it, I should be crowned."

"Sure thing, honey." Kurt rolled his eyes and his voice was dripping with sarcasm, which made Santana slap his knee. "Ow! Stop that."

The car took a right and the huge house of the Motta's appeared in Kurt's vision. He really hoped Blaine would be there so he had someone to talk to that wasn't a stranger or an old classmate. By the amount of cars outside a lot of people were there.

"Jesus, did she invite entire McKinley?" Santana remarked.

"She can afford it." Kurt unbuckled himself as Santana parked the car. Once the door from the car opened, they both were trashed with the nuisance of partying.

"Sounds parent-less." Santana licked her lips with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "You here that? That's the sound of alcohol flowing, come to momma!" She made her way to the door without even waiting for Kurt. Sighing he followed her, still not keen on any kinds of alcohol flowing since sophomore year. Cooper liked a beer occasionally, but had learned quickly that Kurt remained to a minimal amount.

Inside the house it was an upgraded version of the Rachel Berry house party - with more expensive alcohol and more people. So much for Santana wanting to stay close to Kurt because she had ran off to the bar - probably proposing some body shots with a random girl.

Stiffly he moved around the crowd, not touching or even recognizing anyone - where the hell did he end up now?

It was when he entered some kind of game slash living room, someone chanted his name at a deafening volume.

All of a sudden his vision was a blur of fine blonde hair and Kurt knew that smell (combined with some alcohol), plus the girl was in her bra - so no one else but Brittany was giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my God, Kurtie," she whispered in his ear. "Sweet baby unicorn is back." The cheerleader pulled back, smiling brightly and her breath was entwined with rum.

"Brit brit," Kurt cooed, pushing a strain of hair out of her face. "Where is your shirt, honey?"

"You still don't like boobs?" She pouted adorably. "Wait! Wait!" Her face opened wide in excitement and grabbed his hand. "I know someone else who doesn't like boobs!" She started to drag him out of the room into another one where people were lounging on several couches. "He is totally cute, but he should totally see a physician to check on his gel addiction. He needs help." She gave him a serious look.

They stopped in front of one of the couches where three people were all over each other - legs crossing, arms hugging and heads resting on each other. Tina was playing with Sugar's hand, keeping on linking their fingers and ooh-ing at the ring on her middle finger and Sugar was telling her lifestory drama of when she didn't get a pony - her second pony that is. And in the middle of the Rainbow Dash trio was Blaine, focusing on Sugar's story and gasping at every other word. His hair was struggling the gel, a hand was resting on Tina's thigh to keep her on the couch and his mouth didn't seem to close anymore.

"Oh, maybe he does like boobs after all - Blainebear!" Brittany said and Blaine's head shot up, eyes going from Brittany to Kurt. His eyes practically popped and his mouth tried to form words, but his tongue seemed to heavy.

"Kurt!" Tina and Sugar squealed in unison, unwrapping themselves from Blaine to hug their old friend. A Tina-Kurt-Sugar sandwich was made and Kurt smiled into the hug. The girls started to chat at him and Kurt, unable to make out a singular word of it, scrunched his face in panic.

"Oh my God!" Tina suddenly said, turning back to the couch. "Blaine! Blaaiiine! This is Kurt! Remember when we were watching old videos and you asked who that was, well this is Kurt!" She turned to Kurt. "Kurt! This is Blaine, our heart-throbbing singer." Her arm flung out in a dramatic presenting gesture which both Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes at. "Come, come, you two should be friends." Kurt chuckled at that, letting himself being pushed on the couch right next to Blaine - almost on the boy.

Soon they were cradled all together on the couch with Kurt and Blaine in the middle. Blaine hadn't said a word since Kurt arrived, all he did was staring dumbly at his brother's boyfriend.

"Kurt! Kurt! How's New York?" Tina asked, scooting in closer and swung her leg over Blaine's again. He started to talk about Tisch, entailing things about the lessons and Tina listened with a curious expression.

"I applied for Tisch," she blurted out, cheek against Blaine's. "Blainey advised me, he's so sweet." A kiss was promptly placed on the cheek she was leaning against.

"Blaine really is." Sugar cradled over Kurt to pet Blaine's head.

"I still need to kiss him." Brittany made an attempt to make her mission true, but Kurt prevented it from happening.

"No abusing intoxicated gay guys," he said and Blaine let out the loudest laugh he could manage to create.

"You're so funny," he slurred, daring to get even closer to Kurt. "I'm so happy we're friends."

"But you only met like ten minutes ago." Tina frowned. Kurt was about to fill her in when Puck ran into the room looking for Sugar. Apparently people were trashing the kitchen and Sugar jumped up, pulling Tina with her to see the damage. Brittany's span of attention ran out and she also left, leaving only Kurt and Blaine on the couch - still closer than normal.

The alcohol was making Blaine abnormally brave because usually he would have tried to create more space between them, but since Kurt didn't - neither did he.

"You're so funny," he repeated, sounding rather sleepy.

"And you've had way too much." Kurt forced the cup out of Blaine's hand, sighing at seeing that it was empty and dumped it somewhere random. He leaned back, not minding Blaine rested his heavy head on Kurt's shoulder.

"But it's so nice," he murmured.

"It won't be tomorrow morning."

Blaine moved his head down to say something, but he stopped when he eyed the brooche on Kurt's lapel. His hand raised and he caressed it with one finger.

"You like it?" Kurt snickered. "Thanks again for hiding it."

But Blaine didn't say anything, he just stroked the feather of the bird and sighed deeply.

"Kurt?"

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Why are you so - so," Blaine tripped on the words because of the alcohol. His hands were stretching wide in frustration. "You're just, I mean - oh Kurt." His face disappeared in the crook of Kurt's neck and that's when Kurt pushed him back.

"Oh Blaine," he took the boy's head and cupped it between his hands, "you're really out of this world, aren't you?"

Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut and he nodded weirdly with his head still being held. "'M, yes."

"Well, first time for everything." He managed to put Blaine back against the backrest of the couch, his head swaying as if it wasn't controlled by the body anymore.

"One minute!" Someone yelled throughout the house and Kurt perked up. He looked down to his wristwatch, seeing how fast time had gone by and watched the last minute of 2012 tick away. Blaine too had sprung up at the notification, getting up on his feet to join all the other standers, but his legs were too wobbly and Kurt jumped up to make sure he stayed standing straight.

"Ten!" the house started to yell.

"Nine!" Kurt hoisted the boy a bit up so it was more comfortable for both.

"Eight!" Blaine shouted along.

"Seven!" Kurt bit his lip, Cooper wasn't here - he wasn't going to get his first New Year's kiss.

"Six!" Some people started to cheer already.

"Five!" Kurt sighed and joined in as well.

"Four!" Brittany was back in the room, raising two fingers.

"Three!" Blaine threw his arm up at the last count-downs.

"Two!" Sugar was on a table again.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The whole house erupted into a pandemonium, kisses and hugs shared everywhere around him. Blaine was still cheering, grinning wide and Kurt didn't know what came over him. He grabbed his friend's face, turned it facing away from him and softly placed a kiss on his cheek. Blaine had a soft stubble, but other than that his cheek was quite smooth. His body however froze completely, lips falling open wide and he turned to Kurt after he pulled back.

"Happy new year." He got a New Year's kiss after all - or gave one.

"Happy new-"

"KURT!" a male voice yelled and Kurt snapped up to it. Between all the kissing couples and clinking champagne glasses, Cooper made way to his boyfriend and brother. Finally he reached them, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and surged him forward. "Happy new year, sweetheart." he whispered before crashing their lips together.

Both didn't notice the boy next to them leaving quietly, head hung down and shoulders trembling, stumbling to an unknown destination - didn't matter where, as long as it was far away.

* * *

Blaine slumped himself through the crowded room. People were slamming him on the shoulder, wishing him a happy new year - and what a happy new year it already was. While continuing his stumble to get as far away as possible, his hand was still absentmindedly stroking the spot on his cheek where Kurt's lips were not longer than a few minutes ago.

He had been Kurt's New Year's Eve kiss. His drunken mind had barely registered the surroundings as Kurt literally pulled him up, made his head less wobbly by holding it firmly between his hands and then softly pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. His whole body had short circuited, boldly resisting every urge to give in into the brilliant drunken thought of just turning its head and kiss Kurt senseless on the mouth.

Everything had been _awesome_. Until, of course, reality slapped him flat handed in the face with Cooper rushing into the room and snatching Kurt away right under his nose.

Blaine had to admit to himself that in the past week, he'd practically forgot that Kurt was first and ever more Cooper's boyfriend and not his new best friend he'd met in a meet-cute way. Kurt was taken.

And Blaine hated every bit of that realization.

He bumped into some people, completely lost in his thoughts, and felt wet moisture creep down his shirt.

"Just great," he slurred, ignoring the 'sorry man' coming from the guy who spilled his beer on him. _Never drinking again, _he thought. At first the feeling had been amazing: free, not caring and definitely not thinking - but now the alcohol had made a one hundred and eighty degree turn to what Blaine could describe as close to a depression.

His escape continued through the Motta mansion, legs wobbling uncontrolled and after a turn into a hallway Blaine let out a gasp as the entire world was spinning. He threw himself against a wall with his eyes shut to make the dizziness go away, but it only increased. The back of his head hit a photo frame on the wall and he hissed at the numbed pain. He was about to reach for the spot when his arm hit a human body.

A female voice burst out in foreign swears, but Blaine's drunken state didn't even come close to apologizing. He was already deep down in shit as it was.

"Ey, pepito - you okay?" the woman had lowered her tone and was actually sounding concerned. Blaine must look worse than he thought.

"Fine, fine." he muttered, unsure if it even was English as his tongue felt extremely heavy. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find the Hispanic-descendant woman staring at him, completely in his personal space - the alcohol had her too because she had this vague glance blurring her eyes.

"Woah, are you a weepy drunk?" she asked rudely.

"What'ya mean?" Blaine was unable to close his mouth because together with his tongue - his jaw had doubled its weight.

The girl reached out with her hand and a manicured-nailed thumb wiped over his cheek - Kurt's cheek, the cheek Kurt kissed.

"You're crying! Or sweating - or - I dunno." She pulled back her hand to observe the moisture on her hand and Blaine slapped himself, instead of carefully mimic her movement, and indeed felt the wetness of tears covering his face.

In his drunken haze he barely registered the fact he started to cry during his runaway, and this awareness didn't stop the tears from coming.

Right there in that hallway, not more than ten minutes after the new year had started - in front of a drunk Latino woman and all the events from past week and hours running through his mind - Blaine broke.

His shoulders shook widely and his hands went back up to his face to cover it. Tears were unstoppable.

"Woa-woa-woa, you _are_ a weepy drunk," the girl said, sounding far away.

Blaine's legs broke down with him, letting him sink down to the floor and the girl tried to keep him up from collapsing, causing her to be dragged down with him. Together they sat down, leaning against the wall - moments passing without a word shared.

The girl squeezed an arm between the wall and Blaine's shoulders to scoot him closer.

"It's okay," she mumbled when Blaine's crying only grew harder. "I'm sure it'll be just fine -"

"I'm a horrible person," Blaine said muffled behind his hands. "Why - why," he looked up to the girl who was giving him a worried look. He didn't know if it was the drunkness or the need to just spit it out, but he leaned in closer and whispered: "Why does he lo- like _him_? My brother is so dumb - and all, all - existy."

The girl frowned in confusion, looking around the hall as if she was searching for the man Blaine was talking about.

"Why not me?" His voice was inaudible. The air left his throat to say it, but he wasn't sure if it had reached her ears. The girl however wrapped her other arm around him as well, forcing him down to lay against her breast.

"No one is here, let it out," she suddenly said and Blaine blurting gene took permission before he could fully take in the words.

"It's just - he, not my brother, but he is so perfect. But I don't want to - _impose_, but it's driving me insane, like completely insane-"

"It's eating you," she stated and Blaine nodded jerkily.

"Every night I fall asleep with thinking what it would be like, you know. And I feel so bad about it, but I want it to happen and I-" Blaine officially placed himself into the weepy drunk category and the girl seemed to be quite the clingy one.

"I know what you mean," she finally said between his sobs. "Not about the bad feeling part, I wanted to break them apart, no matter what it took -"

"Did you - did you succeed?" Blaine hiccupped.

"A bit," she admitted, her hand was now petting through his hair. "But - I would never confess this to anyone and if you tell anyone I will find you and release my rage on you - but it made me sad to think I stole her from someone that made her happy, even though we weren't officially together and they broke off because she admitted something she shouldn't have - but sometimes you want the people you love to be happy, and sometimes that's not with you-" She turned he head down to the boy on her boobs who was staring at her with an open mouth.

"That was deep," Blaine blurted. The girl let out a snort.

"That was the alcohol talking, and maybe the fact I'm covered in body shot saliva." She cringed her nose. "Come shorty, we're both incapable of driving, so let's find a spot to crash."

"Waitwhat?" Blaine said confused while she forced him back onto his feet. "Wait, like together?"

"I'm not letting you out there with the dude you're completely drooling over walking free, I have no idea who you are, but I'm saving you from doing something stupid you need to do when you're sober, 'kay?"

"You're nice." Blaine felt the dopy drunk smile return.

"Yeah, I don't know what has gotten into me either." The girl looped her arm around his waist and they began their journey to find a place to sleep. "I'm Santana by the way," she added as a matter of fact.

"Blaine."

"Don't really care."

They stumbled toward a stairs, both of them dreading the walk up, but somehow made it onto the first floor where several people were already passing out. Blaine hoped with his entire heart he wouldn't walk into Kurt and Cooper here, please - let them still be downstairs.

"There we go," Santana said and pulled Blaine into the nearest room. "Sugar told me the guest rooms were available so people wouldn't start doing it on the expensive shit, but considering we're both not up for that kind of business, I propose sleep."

Blaine simply followed her, mostly because sleep was sounding awfully good and the room was well hidden. He sighed happily when he was confronted with the huge bed in the middle of the room.

"Perfect," he mumbled and kicked off his shoes. Usually he would protest, do something more honorable - but now with the alcohol still in charge of his senses; Blaine didn't care what he was doing.

In his full outfit, apart from the shoes, Blaine jumped on the bed and swore that he was already half asleep when Santana crawled in next to him. To his surprise she didn't stay on her side, instead she rolled in closer and wrapped herself around him.

"Uhm, Santana?" Blaine asked with his voice sleepy.

"What?" she replied annoyed, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"What're doing?"

"I sleep better with someone against me, I let you pour your heart out and now you're doing me a favor." She nuzzled even closer. "It's not like I'll remember you in the morning, or vice versa-"

"Y're pro'bly right."

Blaine definitely would never drink again because sober Blaine would never do this. But that didn't mean he was happy to be comforted by someone who had experienced the same position he was in. He let his eyes flutter closed and prayed his hangover wouldn't be that bad in the morning, but he knew that was false hope.

* * *

The sound of someone taking a snapshot woke Blaine from his deep drowsing.

He blinked slowly with great effort and the room around him started to sharpen. The girl sleeping on his chest also came in sight, growling at the stirring movements Blaine was making. With minimum action Blaine turned his head to see where the photographer was and, unsurprisingly, found Cooper in the doorway, grinning at this mobile phone - probably at the picture he just took.

His brother looked back up to see that Blaine had woken up. With a smirk he held up his cell, waving it teasingly.

"Kurt told me you were a bit tipsy, but ending up with a girl in your bed is quite the story I need to share at parties."

"Fuck you," Blaine murmured, hating his voice.

"How's your head?" Cooper asked uninterested and as soon as he mentioned it, Blaine's skull seemed to explode with a head ache. He groaned, making Santana even growl harder and she rolled off of him, trying to find some peace on the other side of the bed. "That's what I thought, come lil' bro - I didn't see your car in the driveways so I assume you're going to drive with me and Kurt."

The name Kurt made Santana open a sleepy eye and stared at the man in the doorway.

"Hey!" she muttered. "You're the human Ken doll. Hercules, - s'mthing."

"Ah, my reputation exceeds me," Cooper said smug. "Now if you'll excuse us, young lady - I'm taking my little brother with me, unless you wish to have a final goodbye cuddle and a promise to never call each other - that's fine by me."

"Brother?" Santana's voice grew harder and Blaine remembered him mentioning his dumb brother to her. His eyes flashed pleadingly to her, begging her not to recall it - please, please. She turned back and forth from Blaine to Cooper, trying to find the similarities - but eventually said: "But, Kurt-?"

"- is my boyfriend, yes," Cooper said, motioning for Blaine to come. But Blaine didn't move. All he did was staring at the girl next to him with big wide eyes. Her mouth was open to say something, shutting not a second after that. With a moan she turned around, told Blaine to go away so she could sleep and didn't say a thing to Cooper.

Blaine forced himself out of the bed, feeling the need to get out of there as fast as possible before Santana changed her mind. She knew Kurt, she knew Cooper - and now she knew Blaine's biggest secret. He let Cooper drag him out of the room to go downstairs, his shoes clenched between his hands.

"My jacket," Blaine said softly.

"Kurt's got it," Cooper said as a matter of factly. "He's waiting at the entrance."

Together they walked to the main hall, only stopping for a minute so Blaine could put on his shoes. His head was still bursting with the ache that was pounding across his head, but he refused to show Cooper this - he didn't want to be taken care of. Except the pain in his head numbed away when he saw Kurt waiting for them. He was observing some ornament close to the door and looked up at hearing them enter.

"Oh good, you found him." Kurt let out a sigh of relief and Blaine's heart fluttered - he had been worrying.

"Yep, in bed with a girl - if you can believe it," Cooper said and Blaine wanted to punch him for saying something humiliating. Kurt's eyes widened though.

"Oh God, Brittany didn't take advantage after all, right?" he shrieked.

"N-no," Blaine whispered with a blush on his cheeks; when Brittany had tried to kiss him, he'd practically been on Kurt's lap.

"Good." Kurt chuckled. "Did you throw up or something?" Blaine frowned at such a question, but shook no. "Well, I guess you're luckier than I was at my first experience with alcohol." He cringed.

"Which is still a story I need to hear, I still secretly hope there was stripping involved -"

"Cooper!" Both Blaine and Kurt said, one mad and one teasingly.

"A man can dream." Cooper nudged at the door. "Let's go, - oh Blaine," He looked down to his brother while urging them outside, "We're dropping off Kurt first and wish the Hudmels a happy new year, you can stay in the car."

"Fine."

"Unless you want to come in, that'll be fine too," Kurt added with a smile and opened the car belonging to Blaine and Cooper's father.

"Staying in the car will do," Blaine quickly said while sitting down in the back. He really didn't want to see his boss while experiencing this weird hangover. Somehow he managed to put on his seatbelt and let his head fall against the cool window.

Kurt was sitting in the front and Cooper was driving. His brother had always been a terrible driver; he had failed his test three times before finally passing and Blaine resisted telling Kurt this in front of Cooper.

Blaine watched Kurt and Cooper share quick glimpses and smiles, until both reached for each other's hands in between them and held them for a little while before Cooper had to make a turn that required two hands.

The image of them holding hands was burned into his mind.

"_but sometimes you want the people you love to be happy, and sometimes that's not with you_-" Santana's voice chimed, but she hadn't mentioned the raging jealousy that would eat him alive. He shot a dark glance at his brother. _You better be making him happy_, he thought angrily, _you better make him smile like he did the entire week. Sing duets with him, and give him compliments - because if I were you, I would do _anything _to make Kurt laugh, blush - happy._

He covered his face to make the mad expression go away, hands slipping through his hair and tried to make his headache go away.

Kurt shifted in his seat and turned around to look at Blaine. There was a bright smile on his face, so Blaine hadn't been that embarrassing last night - which was good. For a moment they just stared until Kurt turned back.

_You better be making him happy_, he shouted in his head toward Cooper. His hand started to shake, fingers making motions as if they were playing a piano and Blaine heard the notes overruling the pain.

He drifted off to his musical place, selecting an order of appearance and realized the notes weren't sweet like they normally were. Blaine usually made soft compositions, easy - acceptable, but now the music was hard, raw and quick. They were raging, pounding and when the car pulled over at the familiar house, Blaine opened his eyes - mouth open in awe; he had found the emotion he needed for his final Juilliard piece and knew exactly how it was going to sound.

Cooper was already out of the car, but Kurt turned around.

"You're sure you want to stay in the car?" he asked and Blaine nodded. "Okay, well, I'm staying until Friday, so if you want to join for coffee, you have my number."

Blaine heard himself swallow - Kurt still wanted to be friends, to spend time with him even though his boyfriend was here.

"And we need to make plans for when you have your Juilliard intake -"

"But I'm not in yet -"

Kurt huffed with a smirk. "Juilliard knows talent, Blaine. You may refuse to let me listen to your audition piece, but I'm pretty sure they'd be stupid not to take you in."

They were disturbed by Cooper, who was knocking impatiently on the window.

"Got to go," Kurt said, packing his stuff, "take some aspirin when you're home, okay? See you, Blaine."

"See you," he muttered back and watched the couple walk up the front lawn. With a groan he let his head fall back against the window. "Idiot," he cursed himself and recalled the music again to make time go faster.

A sharp knock on his window made him wake up again. It could have been minutes later, hours even and Blaine looked up to see who disturbed him. He froze when he saw the piercing eyes of one Burt Hummel staring down through the window, making a motion for Blaine to roll down the window and Blaine did so.

It took Blaine some courage to look back up now the protecting window was gone. Burt didn't look judging, he more or less looked confused.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked brusque. "You got yourself a ride with my son's boyfriend?"

Blaine officially hated the word boyfriend - mostly because it wasn't him that was referenced by it.

"Oh right, he's from Westerville -" Burt continued, realizing that fact, "You know him?"

He couldn't lie to him. How much he wanted to; he just couldn't.

"M-my brother," he said fast and soft, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Your what?" Burt demanded. Blaine dared to look again through his fingers and saw Burt's mouth form an 'o'. "Brother?"

"Unfortunately," Blaine said under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't he show pictures of Kurt?" The older man seemed to have way more questions than just that, but kept it with those two.

Blaine shrugged. He could barely remember himself why he didn't say anything; he had been up his house with Kurt - but apparently Kurt hadn't mentioned him to his parents either. So much for being best friends.

"You want to come inside?" Burt finally said, letting go of the thought of getting answers.

"I'd rather not."

He nodded understanding. "You can pick up your car tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Thank you, - Burt," Blaine whispered and after one final nod Burt turned around to head back to the house. It was then when Blaine realized he hadn't asked why Burt was outside in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I have one of those?"

Kurt instantly smiled at the warm breath against his ear, hearing the voice of his boyfriend right next to him instead of through a phone was more satisfying than he ever expected. Especially now they weren't overruled by the party noises from last night. He felt a poke in his side and Kurt reached out to grab the croissants Cooper was begging for.

He knew he had to ask things last night, to let Cooper tell about his audition and Hollywood in general, but somehow Kurt had thrown himself onto the older man and for most of the remaining night they were making out on the couch. Eventually the party had worn him out badly and with their lips practically still attached, Kurt had fallen asleep on top of Cooper.

In the morning he had woken up alone. Jetlags were apparently a thing Cooper was immune for, because he was already up and running - in search of his baby brother.

It was until Cooper had mentioned Blaine, Kurt recalled the intoxicated heap of boy that had been lying against him for the most part of the night. If he put all the moments from the party together - Kurt could say he had been sandwiched by the Anderson brothers. Even though not at once.

"You should go though, before Blaine -"

"I bet my shoes he's currently passed out on the backseat," Cooper assured but Kurt wasn't convinced. Blaine had looked _horrible_ when he stumbled in at the Motta Mansion, not to mention the aggravated looks on his face while driving. Kurt was extremely worried and had a million questions to ask him - what girl forced you into bed? Can you remember anything from last night? And also mainly a thank you for making the first part of the night tolerable.

Kurt scooted his chair a bit backwards, eyes searching under the table and Cooper shot him an odd glance.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking if your shoes are worth betting for."

Cooper scoffed with a piece of croissant still in his mouth, arms suddenly wrapped around Kurt and before he could squeak, he was squished into a hug. Kurt could see his Adam's apple bob while Cooper was still chewing. In sudden impulse he pressed a quick kiss on his neck before nuzzling it.

A throat cleared loudly and both of them looked up to see Kurt's dad had returned. Feeling embarrassed, Kurt scooted back to sit fully on his own seat.

Not twenty minutes ago his dad suddenly got up while Cooper was still talking about Los Angeles and Hollywood - and how _amazing _it was, and with the excuse that he needed to check some things with his truck - he was gone.

New Year's Day breakfast was tradition and his father had never excused himself from it because he needed to check some things.

Although his departure did cause Cooper to discontinue his story - under the guise of that he could talk about it when they were heading back to New York - and Kurt was strangely thankful he stopped talking.

Mainly because Cooper wasn't telling things Kurt wanted to hear. If Kurt was truly, _truly_, honest with himself - he wanted to hear that it was awful. That the climate was ridiculous, the people weren't nice and kind - and that the movie wasn't worth going there ever again. _If_ he got the part. And his audition was a topic Cooper was carefully avoiding - another thing that drove Kurt mad and made him wander off while he was talking.

It was until his dad got up that Kurt fully returned to the one-sided conversation and now he was back - bringing an awkward silence to the table.

"So, Cooper," Burt started,

"Yes, sir?" Cooper perked up, straightening his back in the seat.

"Shouldn't you head back to Westerville? See your family?" His dad was barely making eye contact.

"Dad," Kurt said with a warning tone. Burt looked up to see his son, innocence all over his face. Kurt was maybe supporting Cooper to take Blaine home, but he didn't want his own father to shoo him out the house.

"I'm sure his family would like to see him, -"

He was about to say another thing, but Cooper placed an hand on his arm so he remained quiet.

"No, no, you're absolutely right, sir. I need to take my brother home -"

"Brother?" Burt cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yes, he was at the party too," Kurt interfered quickly.

"He fell asleep in the car, I should really take him home." Cooper's chair scraped over the wooden floor, his croissant still half eaten on the plate.

"I'll walk you out." Kurt shot one glare at his father before getting up too, following Cooper to the door and sighing deeply.

"There I was thinking I warmed up to him," Cooper muttered, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"I know, I have no idea what happened. I'll - talk to him," Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"You okay, though?"

He looked up at the worried tone coming from Cooper.

"Yes, I'm - perfect," he lied, smiling to make it seem a bit convincing.

"It's just, you were staring into the void of the milk jug," Cooper added with a teasing huff.

Kurt's mouth fell open, eyes searching for a lie and went for the one Cooper would definitely fall for: "Just, thinking about my audition."

His boyfriend nodded understanding. "Now mine's over, we can focus completely on yours," he said with a small voice, eyes on the floor. Kurt wanted to ask him so bad how his went, but too afraid of the outcome. Eventually they kissed goodbye and Cooper ran off to the car, turning around one last time to say that Blaine was sleeping and he could keep his shoes.

Kurt laughed. But it didn't feel real.

With a temper tantrum heating up his face he stormed back into the kitchen, crossing his arms like a parent while the actual father was finishing his breakfast.

"No pancakes this time?" Burt said without looking up.

"Dad." Kurt felt the tension drip away from his body. "I thought we passed this."

Finally his dad looked up and Kurt walked toward him, scooting a chair closely next to his and sat down.

"You know," his father started to explain, "when you told me Cooper was going to L.A. and not here, I was prepared for everything. I remember Finn when his millionth girlfriend was gone for only a weekend and, well - you remember the tears."

"You expected -?"

"You moping around! Looking like a kicked puppy or something, _missing _him -" He put down his cutlery with force.

"I _did_ miss him -" Kurt squeaked.

"You were looking more sad when that one designer left Project Runway than you did this entire holiday." His dad looked at him sympathetically. "And then this morning," he continued, "I saw that look Kurt, while he was talking. That's why I went outside - I couldn't bear it, needed to step outside a bit. Kurt, it was the look I was expecting entire week, but instead you were just happily skipping along with Christmas and everything - doesn't that," he hesitated for a second, "_say_ anything?"

Kurt's mouth was dry. "I - was distracted -" _by Blaine_. His new friend - maybe even best friend.

"I try not to dig in too deep into your business, but you're still my son." Burt grabbed his arm to pull him closer as Kurt remained frozen, sucking in everything that was just said. "And I want you to be happy."

"I - am, I th-think." He found himself wrapped up in a hug, squished between his father's bear arms.

"You can tell me anything." Burt assured. And it was all Kurt needed.

"I'm scared," Kurt blurted out. "He - he makes me - he's a part of my life now, but all this talk about Hollywood scares me, dad."

"Figured," his dad muttered.

"And - what if? What if he gets to go? Does he want me to wait? Will he wait? Does he want me to come with him - or worse, what if - what if -" he doesn't?

He was being shushed and rocked gently side to side. "How long have you been hogging that up?"

Too long. And with this opportunity to pour everything out, he just let himself. They stayed in this position until Carole was back from her emergency call - something happened with fireworks involved - and Finn came back around noon, head pounding with the hangover he tried to hide from Burt.

Kurt had tried to pull himself back together, texting Cooper and Blaine as well. Cooper responded almost immediately with his usual funny quirk, but Blaine was silent and it was strangely aching Kurt.

* * *

"_Blaine?_" Cooper's voice chimed through his door but Blaine was tuning it out. Another knock, followed by a doorknob shriek and again Cooper spoke: "Blaine? Are you doing the nasty? You usually never lock your door!" His brother seemed quite frustrated by it, nonetheless - Blaine didn't care.

There were papers _everywhere_, scattered all across the floor of his room. His violin was lying carelessly on his bed, ready to be picked up when necessary. His Music Theory book was open wide on the floor, in hand reach of Blaine as he was lying on top of some of the papers.

Sitting behind the desk composing didn't feel right.

Lying on the bed wasn't much better.

But the floor - the floor was perfect.

"Blaine? Please make some kind of noise so I know you're still breathing?" The knocking turned more frantic and Blaine snapped out of his doze. He blinked his vision clear, realizing it was already dark outside - he had been in his room since this morning. He hadn't even eaten anything. "Blaine!"

"Y-yeah!" He found his voice.

"What are you doing?" Cooper demanded to know.

"Nothing. I fell - asleep?" He winced at the lie.

"Right." Cooper sighed. "Come, dinner's ready and mom and dad were bickering again."

"They always bicker," Blaine said under his breath, gathering few of the papers - sorting them. He yelled that he was coming and when he realized nobody was going to come in his room anyway, he let the papers for what they were.

What he didn't expect was his brother still standing in the doorway, waiting for Blaine.

Cooper's tanned face scrunched at seeing the mess tornado that went across his room.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"School project," Blaine said quickly - and in fact it was a school project, just not McKinley school.

"A school project that required you to pick up your violin every fifteen minutes at noon?" Cooper arched an eyebrow.

"Glee club," he made up quickly without even blinking. Lying to his brother wasn't a first.

"Sure, bro." Cooper didn't seem convinced, but threw his arm around the smaller boy to drag him downstairs - no escape possible. "You look a little pale," he suddenly commented. Blaine didn't reply. "You should come to L.A. with Spring Break."

That did make Blaine pay attention. "What?" They stopped on top of the stairs, staring at each other as Blaine seemed appalled and Cooper excited. "You got - _you the part_?"

Cooper was smirking now. "Not officially yet, but they were insanely excited about me - I think it's really a go." He beamed up and down on his feet.

"Did - did you tell Kurt yet?" Blaine asked shocked.

His brother stopped rocking on his feet, avoiding eye contact immediately. "No," he admitted. "I get official report in February, then I'll talk with him."

"But if you're certain -"

"Nothing is certain, Blaine," he said harsh, "I thought Broadway would be certain and look where that ended up. College was a waste of time. So is theatre." He shrugged and went downstairs. Blaine remained frozen upstairs, hands grasping thin air and mouth open wide.

"But -" he started, knowing damn well Cooper wasn't there anymore. He breathed uneven, wondering if he could skip dinner as he wasn't hungry anymore. "-what about Kurt?"

* * *

January was not going good.

At least that was what Kurt convinced himself. He saw the littlest setbacks as a bad omen for his audition - the lights in his dorm-room flickered; he forgot his wallet once while getting his coffee and he completely lost his ability to walk across a hallway without bumping into at least three people.

Kurt was having a mental breakdown.

And the most awful part was - he had no one to speak his mind to. Nancy was as caught up in her own audition as it was and was experiencing her own version of the stress road Kurt was taking, and Cooper was just - _impossible_.

Every time Kurt tried to avoid his red marked-date in his diary, Cooper brought it up to avoid his very own dreaded topic - his Hollywood audition. He had said little about his callback, telling Kurt it was bad luck to over think it and let it pass until they had the final decision. But it only caused Kurt to precisely over think. He wanted clearance and because of his own busy school schedule; they barely had good and normal conversations. Conversations that lasted longer than three sentences and not involved kisses.

Kurt sighed deeply and loud, leaving his private vocal lesson to head to the cafeteria to find some food - until he realized there was someone who he could talk to. He checked his watch to see whether it was his lunchtime as well and before he could process the time, he reached for his cell to make the call.

"I think I'm going crazy," he said before giving the other line even a chance to respond.

"_Well, hello to you too_," the smooth voice of Blaine Anderson said through the phone - he really had a good telephone voice. Then again; his voice was overall good.

"I'm going crazy," Kurt complained again.

"_Is that what I am now? Your crazy call_?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt couldn't be happier to hear him sounding relaxed for once. In Ohio they had met one last time before he headed back to New York and Blaine was hiding something. He had jumped at every little motion, spoken word and slipped more often on the ice than usual. He was definitely not telling something and Kurt's biggest fear was that Blaine knew something about Cooper's future that he didn't know.

"Oh God no, don't think that," Kurt said. "It's just - everybody is running and racing and I'm losing my mind."

"_And I come in because -?_"

"Because you're sane, now you're still in High School - because you will get the crazy disease when you're Juilliard bound."

"_Kurt!_" Blaine always got flustered when he brought up Juilliard - like he was the only one that knew Blaine's future plans. "_I've only sent in my piece last week, it's probably on one big pile of talent that overrules me -_"

"Bla bla, why do all my conversations end up talking about the a-word."

"_A-word?"_ Blaine asked confused.

"Audition," Kurt whispered back. "I need like pills to calm down, what if - what if I choke?"

Blaine made an obscene scoffing noise. "_You won't_."

Kurt stopped walking immediately, getting some annoyed grunts from passing students. Everybody whom he talked to about his first audition since NYADA told him that everything was going to be just fine and he shouldn't fuss - but nobody bluntly told him he wouldn't repeat his biggest fear. Everybody was just soothing - Blaine was telling.

"Thank you -" Kurt started, but someone yanked the phone out of his hand. He protested at the thief, finding out it was Nancy. She didn't even look at the caller ID before talking.

"Hey there Cooper, I'm sure you know about the policy - Kurt needs Nancy-time, so he'll munch on your lips later - ciao!" And she hung up.

Kurt stared at her in horror before bursting. "I can't believe you just did that!" He snatched his phone back. "That was _not _Cooper! Oh my God." Quickly he texted Blaine to apologize.

Nancy stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh shit," she squeaked. "Who was it? Not someone important right? Not like a major theatre company begging you to shake your booty for money, right?"

"No! It's a - friend," he said angrily, waiting for Blaine's response.

"A friend?" Nancy shifted her weight to the other leg, hand sassy in her side. "Are you seeing people behind my back? Is this our break up moment, because I am ready! I am like trained for break up scenes, can I punch you? Please?" Eventually she broke character but it didn't loosen Kurt up. "Sorry." she added with a small voice and Kurt looked up, smiling softly.

"It's okay, just next time - don't assume."

"Noted," she said with a salute. "So, who is this 'friend'?" An arm linked with his own and together they continued toward the cafeteria.

Kurt laughed at her curiosity. "It's Cooper's little brother actually, well - little, he's eighteen or - seventeen."

"Ooh!" Nancy drew him closer. "Is he single?"

"As far as I know - yes," he replied, leaving out the most important information.

"Is he cute?"

Kurt pretended to think deeply. "Yes, he's like an adorable puppy with arms to die for."

"Objectifying your brother in law, how classy." Nancy smirked. "You think he can handle the Nancy?"

"As much as I would love to be some sort of family with you," Kurt sighed, "I'm afraid you are not his type."

"What?" Nancy said astounded. "But - I'm _hot._"

"Yes, but I'm afraid he's not into _those_ kind of hot features."

"Oh come on!" She stared him in honest shock as the penny dropped. "You're not saying - what? Him too?"

"Yep."

"Well damn, any other siblings?"

"Nope." Kurt gave her a smile, secretly enjoying her despair. "Unless they keep their crazed sister the basement."

"Well," she sighed, "There goes my final chance of dating an Anderson."

"I can ask for cousins?"

"Nope, too much DNA distance to what is perfection. I am lost. I'm giving up all hope." She dramatically laid a hand on her forehead. "Oh what has become, world? What are you doing?"

"There there." Kurt said before they burst out into giggles, reaching the crowded cafeteria at last. And even though his conversation with Blaine was cut off - it had strangely calmed him.

* * *

Blaine was close to freaking out.

Every day he went through the mail - both digital and paper, waiting for an envelope with the Juilliard logo perking on top. He had no idea how long it took for the board to go through applications, no idea how many people got through the first round - but from what he learned from forums; the intake interviews were always end January. There was also somewhere stated that getting through the first round of musical composing was an accomplishment on its own, so at least he had that.

But he wanted more.

He didn't want to go to OSU or whatever his parents had decided - if Cooper could do whatever he pleased by doing Musical Theatre (and to throw it away by going into movies), Blaine could continue with his passion.

And for doing that he needed that one releasing message that he was invited to come to New York.

The last thing he had added to the piece - the very long, and perfect piece - was the title. And it had taken a long time before he hit the correct tone with it.

With the waiting, thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking crept into his mind. He wondered if Kurt wanted to show him around New York if he was there, checking out all his hotspots together and talking about next year. Somehow he couldn't make his mind stop from letting the thoughts in.

It was Saturday the 12th the burning question were to be answered. In the middle of the table, right after he got home from his day at the tire shop where he now worked as a mechanic assistant, was the white envelope with the blue logo. Carelessly it was thrown on the table by his mother, who never bothered looking at the mail not destined to her - thank God.

Blaine's urges to rip it open just like the first letter didn't come. He was frozen on the spot, knowing he should move to his room before one of his parents caught him. Something was missing, and the feeling was strange - because he felt like he shouldn't be opening it alone. With trembling fingers he took out his mobile phone, slowly walking to the stairs while dialing - breath hitching and heaving and he waited for the only one he trusted on this to pick up.

Kurt was just about to leave for dinner when his phone buzzed. He had just turned it back on - no distractions while rehearsing, and with an eyebrow raised he saw who was calling.

"Hey Blaine." He strapped his bag across his shoulder and chest, securing it.

"_It's here_," Blaine said practically inaudible.

"What's there?" Kurt said worried, unsure what Blaine meant and opened the door of his room to leave.

"_My - my Juilliard letter_."

"Oh my God," he exclaimed, turning around immediately and shutting the door again. "What'd it say? You got in? You -"

"_I haven't opened it yet_." The confession was said softly. "_I know this may sound stupid, but I kind of don't want to do it alone -_"

"That is completely understandable, I opened all my letters with my dad somehow near me." Kurt quickly said - at least the letters with a positive outcome. "Are you in a room that makes you - feel good?"

"_What_?"

"Is the room you're in giving you a good vibe?"

"_I had no idea the room was important?_" Blaine actually sounded amused.

"Well it is," Kurt teased back, "where are you?"

"_In my room, I think the vibe is good?_"

"Blaine, this letter has your eternal dream. This moment will stay with you your entire life, the story you will tell your grandkids - how grandpa got into the school of his - dreams." Kurt's voice faltered at that, remembering his important letter from NYADA. He cleared his throat before continuing. "So, is that room worthy of that memory?"

"_Yes_," Blaine said eventually, "_Yes, I wrote most of the composition here_."

"Oh, the amazing composition I will never hear? That one?"

"_The very same_." He was still nervous, Kurt knew, but he seemed at least a tad relaxed.

"Okay Blaine," Kurt smiled, "this is it. I'm right here, yes? Right here in the city you'll come to study one day - doesn't matter what school. You can do it." He sat down on his bed, prepared for whatever news would come out. He would cheer with him or cry with him - because he knew what both felt like.

Blaine swallowed inhumanly loud over the phone. "_Okay_," he breathed, "_I'm going to put you down to open the envelope and then -_"

"Yes, Blaine, go, put pick me up before you read it."

He breathed one last time into the phone before the phone hit whatever Blaine put it on. Kurt heard the vague rustles of paper ripping and with violent noises and Blaine's breathing returned.

"_Okay, oh my God_," he said, panting almost. More paper sounds came, this time unfolding and Blaine's voice returned: "_Dear mister Anderson_,"

Kurt held his hand against his heart, hearing Blaine mutter various words from the letter but not completing one sentence. He wanted to scream at Blaine to tell him what it said, but he knew this was Blaine's own little moment and he was there for him.

"_Oh_ -" Blaine gasped, "_my God_." An obscenely loud screech followed and Kurt was forced to hold his phone from a distance. When the 'Oh my Gods' returned at a more pleasant volume, Kurt jerked the device back.

"What did it say?" he urged. "What -?"

"_I'm invited_," Blaine squeaked. "_They invited me to come to New York to have the one on one interview with people from the board, Kurt - oh my word, this - this is good_."

"Is it?" Kurt's heart just lost three pounds.

"_Yes, it means -"_ Blaine was stumbling over words, "_it means that got through another round, it means I'm interesting enough to talk to them, oh my God."_

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked. "When - when are you coming? When is your interview?"

"_Uhm_," Blaine searched through the letter, "_Friday 25th. At ten in the morning. Holy shit, that's like in two weeks._"

"I'm free on Fridays!" Kurt interrupted. "We can like totally meet afterwards, I'll show you everything there is to see! You're probably crashing at Cooper's right?"

"_Most probably yeah, oh my - you really want to use your weekend to show me around?_"

"What? Of course I do! You do too, right?"

"_Yes, yes, most definitely, it's all I ever wanted_."

"Great! Now - your interview outfit."

Blaine laughed loudly, still in his victory haze. "_Really_?"

"New York winters are _cold_, Blaine. This way you know what to expect." Kurt babbled on, ignoring Blaine's chuckles - he was halfway talking scarves when Blaine cut in.

"_Thank you, Kurt_."

"For what? My advice isn't complete yet."

"_For that too, but - thank you for being there for me. With all this._"

Kurt's face cracked into a smile. "Any time, Blaine," he assured. "Any time."

* * *

That night Blaine was gathering all his guts to ask his parents' permission to go to New York in two weeks. He was getting quite close to opening his mouth until his mother spoke before him.

"I think Blaine should visit Cooper," she said, reaching for her glass of wine and sipped it.

Blaine's eyes sneaked from her to his father, hopefully not as jumpy as his brain currently was. Mr. Anderson had his eyebrows raised, staring at his wife in utter confusion - not that Blaine could blame him.

"Why?" he asked.

His mother didn't reply immediately. She simply continued sipping her wine and eating before saying: "Because they barely had some time together over winter break. And if Cooper is going to do that movie, he will move to Los Angeles - now I believe tickets to New York are less pricy." She didn't even give her husband chance to talk. "And soon Blaine will go into the graduation circus and we should be lucky if _we_ get to see him at all -" The silence that followed was perfectly timed. As if his mother had been planning this 'proposal' for a few hours.

"So, Bee -" she turned to Blaine, "how the weekend of the 26th? Your father and I have that important party anyway, so why should you be alone when you can be in New York?"

Blaine was stunned and quite certain this was not a coincidence, but if the opportunity was being thrown at him - only a fool would turn it down.

"I -" he started, but his father was already agreeing by suggesting airlines .

"Just don't let Cooper show you around campuses, alright? We're expecting college applications back soon. And don't wander off by yourself."

Was this real life? Blaine returned his look to his mother, but her poker face was worthy of a few awards. Dinner passed without any notable subjects discussed and Mrs. Anderson was the first to leave the table.

Later he found her in her study, quickly scribbling down a note.

"Hey Bee," she said while looking up, "so your flight leaves Friday _morning_, really early - because that was cheaper and you'll arrive in New York by _seven_. You think you have enough time then?"

"Mom -"

"I have a note for your principal so you can skip school without a hassle, are you missing anything important?"

"What? No, but -"

"Good, good."

"_Mom_," he said a bit sharper. She loosened her shoulders, slumping a bit as if she was busted and sighed. Blaine broke eye contact and whispered: "How'd you find out?"

"Your scream of joy wasn't really subtle, Bee." she answered with a bit of a smirk. "I saw the letter and I already had a bit of a hunch. You hadn't composed so much since you transferred to Dalton and I thought - maybe I can help?"

Her smiles turned guilty, but it was still the most sincere one Blaine had ever seen on his mother.

"You were eavesdropping?" accused Blaine amusingly.

She shrugged. "I was curious."

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. Never in his teenage years he'd thought his mother would offer him a chance to pursuit his dreams and the feeling was intoxicating.

"But -" she then popped his bubble, holding up the hand with the slip for principal Figgins - pointing dangerously, "know that I'm giving you this opportunity because Juilliard is extremely prestigious and not even your father will blink to consider a no_ if _you get in." And his mother was back - always on his father's side. She dropped her hand at his expression. "You know what we talked about Blaine."

"I do," he whispered, hearing his parents' conversation of two years ago again. It was in the hospital, three days after his Sadie Hawkins Dance disaster. Blaine had overheard his parents discuss his future without any of his consent. Which High School he was going to attend now, how to manage to keep him safe - and that included his college-dreams.

"We want you close, sweetheart," his mother said softly, "so does your father. We both have the best interest in you - so call every two hours, or text, in New York."

"I'm turning eighteen, mom."

"And stay with your brother, or Kurt - you two seemed cozy on the phone." She smiled again. "And if you don't get in, that is it - you understand?"

"I understand," Blaine answered truthfully. "I - thank you, mom."

"Good luck," she said before he disappeared completely and only nodded in return, still processing the fact he was going to New York for his Juilliard audition and he didn't have to dig into his carefully saved money from working at Hummel Tires and Lube - which, he realized, needed to ask his day of work off.

* * *

**Next up: Blaine in New York ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Breathe in_.

_Breathe out_.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, facing the most dreaded hall of the entire of Tisch. This is where the greatest of greatest had begun their careers, this is where you're made or broken.

The candidate before him - _Piper _- was still inside, singing her lungs off - seriously, that air control was impressive and Kurt was pretty sure she made the windows shudder in their frames.

After her the casting directors would talk, discuss - probably preaching her up into where the heavens won't reach - and then they would call him in.

So he could audition.

He felt his knees buckle under his weight, making him slide down the wall - hands up to his face, resting against his forehead.

"What am I doing?" he sighed. He hadn't taken any advice from somebody, he didn't let himself get intimidated by anyone - he practiced the hell out of his song and lines.

It had been a year, he was supposed to be over it. Sucking in another breath, he pounded his hands against his head.

The door - _the dreaded door _- next to him swung open, letting a fairly happy Piper out of her way. Her face was one pig pile of smug, glancing down at Kurt once.

"Break a leg, Nancy boy," she sneered and Kurt felt his mouth drop open. Nobody was allowed to call him names except for Santana (and Nancy occasionally), because they meant it all in good fun. _She's just trying to get to you,_ Kurt thought.

He scrambled back up as soon as she was out of vision lines, reaching for his cell phone to turn it off - he could totally see himself leaving it on during his audition. One last text message popped up before it was switched off completely and with curiosity he tabbed it open.

**To: Kurt From: Blaine (12:27 PM)**  
_Courage_

Kurt stared dumbfounded at the text, a smile creeping up his face.

He jumped up at hearing the door opening once again and a cool woman's voice spoke: "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt straightened his back, making sure his phone was quiet at least and headed toward the open door.

_Breathe in._

He passed the woman, giving her a professional smile and the door closed behind him with a slam.

_Breathe out._

* * *

"Kurt?"

He heard the door of his dorm room screech open, he had left it open in the first place, and Cooper poked his head around the corner. Kurt did the same by showing his face behind the bathroom's door, his nightly cream smudged over half his face and hair still wet from the shower.

"Hey," he simply replied.

Cooper smiled his million dollar smile and shut the door.

"Hello," he said while making his way toward the bed, letting his body flop down onto it. Kurt resumed his routine, spreading out the exfoliating cream some more. He knew why Cooper suddenly showed up the night after his audition, but he wasn't sure if he was going to give it.

With a sigh he continued to brush his teeth, half listening to Cooper humming a song and the voice in his head ranting on. Cooper started to add lyrics to his made-up song, sounding oddly like 'Cooomeee Kurt.' and 'I want to cuddlee' and Kurt was officially no longer listening to his ranting mind.

He gave Cooper a pout when he returned to his bedroom. "You made me cut my routine short."

"You'll be fine." Cooper held out his hands to pull Kurt on top of him and Kurt took in the offer gratefully. His body and mind were completely worn out after the audition - and he had no idea how it went. Everything between going into the room and coming out had become a total blur.

Warm hands settled themselves on the hem of his pajama shirt - Cooper's favorite spot on his waist, always slowly dragging them up to see how far he could go before Kurt would pull back. They've been dating for four months now and Kurt still wasn't fully comprehending the thought that someone might find him attractive, or was he being silly?

"How did it go?"

It was a whisper, nothing more - a carefully asked question Kurt had been expecting, as it was one of the questions he had been asking Cooper as well. An unanswered question that is, so he just shrugged.

"Come on," Cooper said a bit louder.

"It's all a big blur."

"Or you just don't want to tell me."

Kurt snapped up to face, giving his boyfriend one hell of an angry look.

"Well that sounds oddly familiar." he said with a low voice and Cooper's blue eyes widened to comical proportions. His jaw fell down only a bit, eyes searching every inch of Kurt's face - or maybe searching in his head for a good response.

"You really want to go there?" Cooper finally said, quite harsh. "I'm just curious -"

It was Kurt's time to let his mouth fall open and he pushed himself up, accidently straddling on Cooper's waist. "And I'm not?" His hand went up to his shower-damp hair, angrily fisting it and only pulling a little.

"This is different -"

"Why? Because I don't see how keeping things from your _boyfriend_ is right, or normal."

"Mine - my audition, uhm -" Cooper swallowed. "Kurt," his voice turned softer, sweeter and he pushed himself up as well, wrapping his arms snugly around him and Kurt couldn't turn away. "There's a _lot_ at stake at my audition."

Kurt looked back up to hold back tears.

"Shh, sweetheart, baby - please," Cooper pleaded, hands going up from his waist to force the hand in Kurt's hair to let go, "I'm scared, alright? And that's a big thing for me to admit, I simply don't know what to do and everyone handles this differently."

"I'm scared too," Kurt squeaked in a broken voice. Cooper was holding back things - he was holding back _himself_. Why wasn't he a blurter like his brother - just spill it all, because Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to take it.

"Don't be scared," Cooper soothed him, "everything is going to be alright. We can do whatever happens, we'll try everything to get through." And try they would - but Kurt was doubting if the effort would be worth it.

A big sniff coming from himself awoke him from his dark thoughts. Of course he wanted to make it work; Cooper was a part of his life - it was all just... complicated.

Cooper was still rocking him in his arms, letting Kurt pour out whatever needed to be poured.

"It'll be okay," Cooper repeated like a mantra and after Kurt felt like there were no more tears left in his body, he allowed Cooper to pull him back onto the bed. They stayed like that for maybe ten minutes before Cooper switched the topic.

"Uhm, so my mother called me and turns out Blaine has been sneakily auditioning for Juilliard."

Kurt frowned. It wasn't a secret to him.

"And he's coming to New York next week, except I have a meeting with some friends set up for the Friday and my mom, and my dad to be honest, are overprotective and all, so he's not allowed to be alone, much -"

Kurt shushed him, too much rambling for his liking. "Get to the point before I fall asleep before you reach it."

"You and Blaine are like friends, right? So would you mind -"

"No, not at all," he cut off immediately, carefully not mentioning the fact he and Blaine were already making plans.

"Okay," Cooper said in a soft voice. "Good."

Kurt nuzzled his face deep into the fabric of Cooper's shirt. Secretly hating himself for wishing Blaine would come this weekend already.

* * *

Blaine got lost in a thought halfway tying his bow tie. He was currently in Cooper's bathroom - not an hour and a half out of the plane and the instant tiredness of travelling had kicked in. And the tiredness was fighting the adrenaline of nerves.

Slow and steady he continued to tie the dark brown bow tie. Kurt had told him to dress professionally, but very Blaine-esk. If he would get into Juilliard, he wouldn't wear the same things he did as to the interview - and the impression could be faked. They needed to love Blaine, not some nicely dressed guy.

He took a long and deep breath, staring himself straight in the eye in the bathroom mirror. The fact he was currently in New York was barely registering, not a week ago he was telling Burt that he couldn't work this week - which resolved in a conversation he had been hoping to have with his dad. Your child going to college should be the most exciting thing for a parent, and true - his father was thrilled for Blaine to go into the business and economics branch, but it wasn't what Blaine wanted to do.

Burt, however, had almost thrown him a congratulations party.

Last Saturday when he entered the shop, Burt was hidden away underneath a SUV, checking whatever needed to be checked.

It was there and then that Blaine actually got nervous of asking permission to take a weekend off; he had some kind of phobia of asking such things - during class he barely dared to ask if he was allowed to got the bathroom or not.

"Burt?" he said at first too soft and he repeated it louder.

"Yeah?" Burt appeared, rolling from underneath the vehicle and stared at his employer. "Hey, kid. What's going on?"

"Uhm," Blaine hadn't really rehearsed what he was going to say, "I need to ask something, and hopefully it's alright because I know it's kind of short notice - "

"Spit it out," Burt said with a big smirk on his face, cleaning his hands with a rugged towel.

"I have a college interview next week, or audition, sort of."

"Really?" The smirk grew bigger. "What school?" He turned around to get some tools and Blaine felt his heart swell of actually telling someone his future plans.

"Juilliard," he squeaked and jumped up at hearing Burt dropping the equipment he was holding, turning back with his face in awe.

"Juilliard?" he repeated and Blaine nodded vividly. "And you already got in?"

"No," Blaine quickly corrected, "I got an interview, they want to talk to me and such - oh my God I need to talk to them and be interesting, holy shi-"

"Easy," Burt let the utensils for what they were and stepped toward him. All of a sudden a big hand was on his shoulder, petting him comforting and Blaine stared up confused. "When Kurt had his many auditions, also back up things, he kind of freaked out and talked higher than he does when he's excited, which is - quite high."

Blaine bit his lip to hide a smile.

"But, he always had something to calm him down. Whether it cleaning out his closet or organizing the tool shed, and after that he was alright. Talking about tool sheds - you look like you need to calm down." Burt winked and made Blaine scoot to get to work, saying it was alright to miss a Saturday of work.

The entire day Blaine was smiling, happy to have shared the joy of actually getting an interview at Juilliard and at the end Burt had wished him the best of luck, and to tell Kurt to call once in a while if Blaine would meet up with him and Cooper.

Strangely enough Burt hadn't said a thing about the New Year's Day revelation or Cooper being his brother, or maybe it didn't really matter to him because nothing felt changed to him.

But today everything was going to change.

Blaine took another deep breath, through his nose this time.

"We have one shot," he told his reflection, not caring how silly it seemed. "This is it. If this goes wrong - we'll be stuck in Ohio. No New York. No Juilliard and no - K-Kurt." He swallowed away the name. "No fresh start."

His reflection stared back determined.

"We can totally do this."

Outside a car honked three times, telling Blaine his taxi had arrived. He explicitly told Kurt to come _after_ his interview and meet him at the Juilliard building. Kurt had protested, telling him he would get lost or worse and opted to steal Cooper's car to take him wherever he needed to go, but Blaine declined.

No distractions. This was something he needed to do all by himself. He took his briefcase with forms and his winter coat and went downstairs before the taxi would honk again. With a small skip he ran to the yellow cab, stepping in and unbuttoning his blazer before clumsily putting on his coat in the small space of the car.

The taxi driver said the address he got via the company and Blaine confirmed.

"The Juilliard building."

Blaine's mouth hadn't shut for one second ever since he arrived at the university. He was being guided over campus to the area where interviews were being held, and even though the quad was partially covered with an icy snow; it was amazing.

Music was heard in the cold wind, from every direction it blew. People were walking quickly to get to their classrooms with instruments strapped to their backs. A few students were discussing musical history and Blaine got the urge to join them.

He always knew Juilliard was the place for him, but seeing it in person for the first time was a whole different kind of cookie - it was even better. It wasn't a cookie, it was an entire cake.

Everything was perfect; the bricks, the quad, the hallway he was walking now, the smell - the noises. Juilliard was where belonged. It was his home.

"You can wait here," the friendly woman that brought him here said, pointing at a few chairs where he could sit. "You'll be called out soon, good luck."

"T-thank you," he said, but his voice was nothing more than air. The woman gave him an encouraging smile before walking away.

Carefully he placed his briefcase on one of the chair and sat down next to it. _I want to go here_, he thought, _I _need _to go here_.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting in the hallway before someone was walking toward him. The wing he was one of the quieter ones, compared to the ones he passed to get here. A middle-aged lady coming to him was clenching a clipboard which she was looking down to, searching - probably for his name. He already got up before she spoke.

"Blaine Anderson?" She looked up without a smile.

Blaine nodded quickly, giving her his most charming smile - with result as her lips quirked a bit to hold back a returning smile.

"If you would follow me, please." She already turned around and Blaine hurried to gather his things, jogging behind the woman so he could keep up.

Once she turned to face him, now indeed smiling to him. "Nervous?"

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond and what the right reply was so he just shrugged. "Healthy nerves, I think."

She nodded understanding.

"We all have those. I am Doctor Hera, head of musical composing department," said Dr. Hera coolly, as if it was nothing, but Blaine felt the healthy nerves rise to an unmanageable level. "My fellow colleague, professor Coulson, is the teacher you'll be working with the most. He also organizes the Central Park concerts every summer, heard of those?"

"Yes, ma'am," Blaine answered, unsure if the interview had already started or not.

"Good, your letters already told me you're quite the clever one." _They did? Oh God, they're going to think I'm an idiot that lied on his application._ "There we are." They stopped in front of a door and Blaine knew very well that his meant - this was the start of his one shot. One chance. And after seeing the school, hearing Dr. Hera talk - he knew he had to give his all.

He gestured ladies first, getting a questioning eyebrow from Dr. Hera, but she accepted anyway and Blaine followed.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson." the man inside the - conference room? Meeting room? Torture-the-applicants room? - said. He was of age, but looked wise and friendly, smiling happy as they shook hands. _Good firm handshake, no one likes a sloppy handshake_. "Have a seat. I'm professor Coulson."

He sat down on the other side of the table of professor Coulson and Dr. Hera.

For a moment there was nothing more than shuffling of papers and Blaine watched the teachers sort out his applicants until one pile of carefully organized paper caught his eye. He knew that pile, he remembered the feeling very well when he put it on the mail - it was his music. His very own audition piece and Blaine swallowed loudly, getting a look from Dr. Hera.

"So, Blaine," Professor Coulson said.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell us something about yourself, after that we can talk music." He smiled kindly. It was like his interview was good cop, bad cop because Dr. Hera had turned into stone.

"Well, uh, I'm from Westerville, Ohio," he started and talked about his everyday life, glee club and couldn't help but to start talking about music already. "Music is kind of my life, which is probably a line you get a lot."

"We do," Dr. Hera interrupted.

"But that doesn't mean it's not true," Professor Coulson added. "Let's say we wouldn't allow any one into the program who doesn't consider music his or her life." He glanced at Dr. Hera and she nodded. "Why don't we start talking about your piece, Blaine."

"Yes," Blaine breathed.

"Now," Professor Coulson started, flipping a page of the bookwork of musical paper, "Blaine, we must say - we were pretty surprised about your completed piece after your application part."

"Your partial part seemed, - hopeful and sensual," Dr. Hera said and Blaine couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising. "But we hadn't expect it to be a closing part, compared to the rest - which is rather raw."

Was raw bad? With the start he had been hopeful about Kurt, friendship - with only a tad envy of Cooper being allowed to touch him and not him. The entire piece however was one pile of rough emotions.

"We were pleasantly surprised. Now, the title. It completely matches the piece," professor Coulson flipped to the first page where the title was printed in big bold letters, "Invidia, a-k-a jealousy in plain English."

"Yes," Blaine confirmed.

"Is this a start of a series of seven pieces?" he asked amused. "All seven sins?"

Blaine couldn't help bit give a huffing laugh. "I hope not."

The two adults stopped to stare at him. "Why not?" Dr. Hera insisted on knowing.

"Well, uhm," Blaine's lips tried to form words, but they seemed stuck in his throat, "if I did, it would mean -" He forced himself to look both teachers equally in the eye. "It would mean I would have to undergo all sins and I prefer to save myself from that."

"I see," Professor Coulson said before Dr. Hera could speak, sounding intrigued. "So I may presume you have undergone jealousy?"

Blaine nodded. _One shot, one chance_.

"That must have been an intense experience." Dr. Hera suddenly seemed way more interested in Blaine than she did five minutes ago. "To take such a - quite frowned upon - emotion and turn it into such an amazing musical piece."

What? Did she just say - "Amazing?" he accidently said out loud, openly gawking at the woman.

Together Dr. Hera and Professor Coulson smiled, sharing a look before turning back to Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson," Professor Coulson started. "We do not casually invite applicants to these interviews."

"No, I understand," Blaine said, but honestly: he didn't.

"We want to - offer you a chance," Dr. Hera said. "As you probably know, considering you are well read with the way Juilliard works for its future musical... wonders, if you like, we offer a few applicants to earn a scholarship."

"W-wait." Blaine interrupted, confused to the roots of his hair. "What do you mean? Aren't I not supposed to be accepted first?" His heartbeat fastened to a terrifying pace.

The smiles on the two teachers grew wider, again looking at each other - as if they were trying to give each other the honor of telling something. Eventually Dr. Hera got the acclaimed task.

"Mr. Anderson," she said seriously. "You have been accepted into Juilliard since you stepped on campus this morning."

"You have been accepted since I got this piece on my desk." Professor Coulson tapped on the bookwork. "Applicants like you, one of a kind - deserve more than just an accepting letter."

"Your letters were enthusiastic and memorable, and now you have confessed you take your own vulnerable moments - like something as serious as jealousy, and take that emotion and turn it into beautiful music. Mr. Anderson, Blaine, there is no doubt you belong on Juilliard School of Music next year."

Blaine stared open mouthed at his _future_ teachers. He had gotten into Juilliard. He - "Oh my," he could only say.

"That's a big thing to sink down, isn't it?" Professor Coulson smirked.

"It is." Blaine finally - _finally_ - smiled sincerely. He covered his mouth with his hand before he would burst out in curses of joy.

"Well, get ready for even a bigger thing to swallow." Dr. Hera held out a map and Blaine took it. "We offer five applicants a chance to receive a scholarship. In April there are the first-year concerts, where we let them play the applicants' pieces. We would love to convert _Invidia_ into an orchestra piece. In the week before you will be trained to conduct the piece - I remember reading you have been working with the conductor of your High School."

Blaine nodded quickly.

"Good, keep that up and you will be here in the orchestra hall on," she looked down on a paper, "April 10th, conducting your chance on that scholarship. May I presume you will take this opportunity?"

"Yes. Oh my, _yes._" Blaine was sweating, his heart was bruising his ribs - but his mind was partying hard.

"Excellent," Professor Coulson said. "Let's continue."

* * *

Kurt was warming himself up by pacing the entrance hall of Juilliard. Blaine was going to meet him here after his interview so Kurt could help him relax and probably drink a lot of coffee - or at least Kurt was planning on drinking a lot of warm liquid. Perhaps some hot chocolate?

He stared down on his watch - Blaine's interview started forty five minutes ago and he still wasn't in sight. Long conversations were good right? Or did it mean he had to battle for his spot?

"Come on," Kurt muttered. "Hurry up." He wasn't sure if he wanted to get out of here or if he wanted to see Blaine. Probably the latter, he'd missed him over the past few weeks.

The receptionist was eyeing him sympathetically, but Kurt ignored her. He just wanted Blaine to come with a huge smile on his face, confident and knowing he nailed his interview.

He heard shuffles coming from a corridor on the left and suddenly Blaine appeared around the corner, but there was no smile on his face, or confidence.

"Blaine!" Kurt called and he ran up to his friend. "How -" Blaine was staring at him oddly, mouth open in shock and not completely grasping. He looked away again. "- did it go?"

"Kurt," he just said.

"Yes?" Kurt was starting to feel extremely worried now, in his mind already going through educations in New York that Blaine would fit in perfectly. "Blaine, say something." He reached out to cup his jaw, forcing him to look him in the eye.

The hazel eyes were watery and Kurt was officially panicking.

"I -" Blaine tried, but the words got caught somewhere between his throat and mouth.

"Easy," Kurt said and put his other hand on his shoulder like his dad always did.

"I - I," Blaine breathed in deeply before staring back into Kurt's eyes - his lips quivered into a smile, as if he was in between laughing and crying. "I got in."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth fell open so quickly his jaw cracked. "You -"

"I got into Juilliard." Blaine was crying and smiling at the same time. Tears met Kurt's hand, but he didn't care.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt wanted to cry as well, throwing his arms completely around him and crushed him into a major hug. Blaine's arms locked around his waist too, pulling him hard against his body and for a moment they rocked and cried together. "You got into Juilliard."

"I did," Blaine choked.

"You're coming to New York next year." Kurt pulled back and took Blaine's face in both hands. He looked up, eyes red rimmed and the brightest smile on his face. There was something else too, but Kurt couldn't define it. He realized he was unconsciously swiping Blaine's tears away - and when did they got this close? Oh, right - the hug.

"Okay," Kurt said quietly, stepping back. "Uhm, what do you want to do?"

Blaine looked at him confused. "I thought you had a whole plan?"

"Screw the plan!" Kurt flailed his arms in the air. "We need to celebrate, oh my God, what -"

"Actually," Blaine said, "There's _something_ I would like to do, I mean - it's technically still morning, so."

"Anything."

"Okay." Blaine smiled so wide it had to hurt his face, but neither cared. Today was going to be amazing.

"Thank you for not thinking this is stupid," Blaine said while chewing a big bite of bagel.

Kurt snorted. "Trust me, this is perfect." He took a sip of coffee. "Although I think Brunch at Tiffany's would be less popular than the breakfast-version."

Enjoying the moment they both looked around the street while eating their well-deserved brunch in front of the jewelry store.

"I did this too, the first time I was here."

"You did?" Blaine turned so he was leaning to the wall on his side, facing Kurt, whom nodded.

"Yep, I haven't been here since actually. Funny actually."

Blaine was on top of the world. He felt like he could handle anything. Still staring at Kurt he chewed away the piece of bagel, subtly scooting closer to the boy that was his inspiration for his musical piece - the piece that had gotten him into Juilliard, the piece that might give him a scholarship.

"Kurt," he said with a strong voice. Kurt turned around to face him, smiling and giving him a questioning look. "There is a moment -"

"Kurt?" a shrill female voice said out of nowhere and both of the boys turned around to see where it came from. A short girl with sleek brown hair and quite a big nose was staring at Kurt in shock - but also happiness.

Kurt stopped leaning against the wall of Tiffany's, straightening his entire body. Almost in a defensive way.

"Rachel," he breathed.

* * *

"Kurt!" the girl - Rachel - said again, a huge smile now on her face. "Oh my God, I can't believe it - Kurt!"

Blaine pushed himself off the wall, bagel useless in his hands and joined Kurt's side. He had no idea what was going on, but he realized that this must be Rachel Berry - the former lead singer from New Directions - and that Kurt obviously wasn't happy to see her.

He dared to glance from the girl to Kurt, whose face was hard as stone and his eyes widened in shock.

"Who's this?" Rachel asked suddenly, eyeing Blaine with a interested look.

Kurt seemed to snap out of his freeze, realizing Blaine was still here and he turned to him as well - eyes panicked.

"This is Blaine," he managed to say, voice trembling.

The gentleman he was, Blaine reached out to shake the girl's hand and the girl had problems with deciding whom to look at.

"Blaine's my boyfriend's brother," Kurt added and Blaine looked down at the ground. Lovely introduction.

"Boyfriend?" Rachel questioned with an even wider smile. "The guy I saw - in, in September?"

"Yes," Kurt said almost inaudible. "Blaine's one of my best friends."

He looked up again at that, a quirk of his lips forming a smile.

"O-oh," Rachel said, smile faltering a bit. "How nice-"

"He's in the New Directions," Kurt said before Rachel could talk. "He's amazing, better than we ever were."

"Kurt," Blaine felt the blush warm his cheeks at hearing the praise.

Rachel tried to say something, but Kurt continued again: "He got into Juilliard today. We're celebrating."

"Really?"

"He did it all by himself."

Rachel's smile vanished. Instead the lips started to tremble, as if she was on the edge of tearing up and started to avoid any eye contact with Kurt.

"He didn't take any advice from anyone. Didn't let himself being talked down into doing something that may have ruined his entire future -"

"Kurt," Rachel tried.

"He didn't go up on a stage, making a total idiot out of himself while the one that suggested doing such thing - for her _own gain_-" Kurt was fuming now. Blaine watched him clench the half-full coffee cup in his fist and reasons to leave were popping up in his head. "- was watching in the audience. And he didn't have to go through the _hell_ that was caused by it. Because he did it all by himself. Like I should've." The latter came out softer, like he didn't want to share that.

"I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it." Kurt shook his head, turning around to face Blaine. "We should go to our next stop."

Blaine just went with it, nodding quickly - but the questions he had about what the hell just happened needed to be answered.

"Kurt, please -" Rachel stepped forward, trying to take Kurt's arm but Blaine jumped in between. Kurt was not enthralled running into this girl and Blaine didn't want him to be any more hurt than he already was.

"Come, Blaine." A warm hand slipped into his and at first Blaine was completely shocked at the connection. Kurt was less affected by it, busy dragging him away from the jewelry store while Rachel was still screaming for Kurt's attention. He didn't even turn around to her anymore, fastening his pace to get as far away as possible - or so it felt to Blaine, being drawn away.

"I can't believe-" Kurt was muttering to himself, "on such a perfect day. Stupid Rachel. Fuck."

They were slowing down, stopping all of a sudden and while Kurt was turning around, Blaine bumped into him - hissing at feeling warm, not hot, liquid being spilled around his collar and bow tie.

"Fuck! Shit!" Kurt cussed again, on the verge of crying and threw away the coffee cup that had drenched Blaine. "I am so, sorry."

Blaine tried to tell Kurt it was alright, but the drink was dripping down, wetting his dress-shirt _underneath_ his winter coat.

"Is it bad? I - it just, oh my - shit." Kurt covered his eyes with his hands. Blaine completely forgot about the stain when he saw Kurt shake all over.

"Kurt?" he said softly, reaching out to remove the hands.

"So, so sorry," Kurt repeated.

"Enough of that, come on - we'll just go to Cooper's apartment so I can change and then we can sit down for a little while, how does that sound?"

"But -" Kurt stared at him desperately. "Today's your day, we need to celebrate."

"I count watching a crappy movie or whatever is on TV as celebrating." Blaine assured, meaning it.

"But, New York -"

"- will still be here tomorrow. Kurt, you're shaking, shit- you're crying even - please, you - _we_ need to relax for a moment, okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly, allowing Blaine to take his hand so they could go back to Cooper's house. The entire trip he kept his eyes on the street, afraid that if he would look up he would face another ghost from his past.

"Why -" Blaine started while shaking off his winter coat, wincing at the sticky dress-shirt that appeared underneath, "don't you make some tea?" he proposed. "I need to change this."

"So sorry -"

"It's okay."

They stood still for a moment, making sure both were alright before Blaine walked off to Cooper's bedroom.

Kurt threw his arms around himself, stroking up his arms to make the shaking stop. _Tea_, he thought, _tea is good_. And he turned to the kitchen area. While the water was boiling he searched for any kind of cookie or cake, or anything else sweet.

"Cooper's lack of food is alarming!" he yelled, trying to lighten the mood, finally finding a bag of sweet crackers, but as he turned around, he saw a very blushing, a very_shirtless_ Blaine, and Kurt couldn't look away. Blaine's upper body was firm and looked extremely warm, dark hairs dusted across the chest, all the way down to - Kurt shook his head, crunching the bag between his hands. He hadn't even noticed Blaine rambling.

"I forgot my bag, clean clothes, so sorry - I tried to be quick, I'll just, sorry -" He ran down the couch and grabbed the weekend-bag from it, turning around to run back to the bedroom, and _oh -_ Blaine's back might even be more attractive.

_HUMMEL_, a voice shouted in his head and Kurt finally turned back even though it was too late. "The hell is wrong with me?" he scoffed to himself. _Blaine is your best friend, you can't just - and oh right, you already have a very handsome and attractive boyfriend._

He jumped at the beeping noise the boiler made, notifying the water was ready and he tried to compose himself by pouring it into two mugs.

"Sorry about that." Blaine was back into the living area, face redder than ever.

"S'fine," Kurt squeaked. He took a moment to look at Blaine, now wearing a blue Dalton hoodie - and it was not helping that Kurt now knew what was underneath it. Blaine caught him eying his sweater and asked if he wanted one too.

"I have another one, they're comfy."

Before Kurt could think it through, he nodded numbly - extremely attracted to the idea of slumping down in comfortable clothing. Blaine went back to get it and not a minute later Kurt slipped the red hoodie over his shirt. He sniffed it, letting the smell of it sink in.

"Tea," he said absentmindedly. The couch cracked at Blaine sitting down on it and Kurt walked with both mugs to him, accepting Blaine's pad on the couch next to him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt nodded automatically. "_Kurt_." He turned around and stared into the hazel eyes that were silently demanding the truth. A sigh escaped his mouth.

"N-no," he rectified.

"Do you -" Blaine bended forward, scooting a bit closer, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Not sure."

"I'm here, you know," he whispered. "And not that I mind you flaunting me for getting into Juilliard," his voice sounded amused, "but, can I ask for the reason why?"

"It slipped, sorry."

"No need to apologize, but - Kurt?" Their sides were touching now and Blaine's shoulder was extremely tempting to lean on. Kurt looked up again, knowing his face was starting to red up because of the emotions overflowing him. "No pressure, I'm only asking -"

"Okay," he said with a cracked voice. He felt an arm sneak behind him, ready to hold him whenever he needed to be held and Kurt knew that moment would come quite fast. "That was Rachel,"

Blaine's face turned into a 'you don't say' expression, but he remained quiet, allowing Kurt to talk.

"Rachel went to McKinley, as you probably already figured out by now. Ugh, this is stupid -" he rested his elbows on his knee and hid his face in his hands.

"It's not, go on," Blaine encouraged with a tiny smile and Kurt looked up again, swallowing loudly before continuing:

"Rachel and I, well, we had plans, future plans. College plans. Have you heard of - NYADA?"

Blaine frowned for a moment, but eventually nodded. "Tina mentioned it."

"NYADA was our plan," Kurt continued. "Going to New York together, studying together at that - _amazing_ school. We discussed it all in our junior year, going here together - we even," he huffed, "we even agreed on it while having breakfast at Tiffany's.

"We both became finalists, I even got the letter before her and she already broke down at that. Rachel is, let me try to explain this, uhm, Rachel is very competitive.

"She loves to win and take things to the extreme. With Glee she was always the first to spy on competition, I even think she was planning on sneaking into Dalton -"

He gave Blaine a little smile, but the other boy simply nodded.

"But, anyway, Rachel started to dig into NYADA regulations, how the call backs were set up and of course, who would get in or not. She never really told me this, but she did to Finn - her now ex-boyfriend, and Finn told me that she found out only one or less per selected region would get in. There were a few auditioning from Carmel High as well, and as Rachel couldn't obviously -" Kurt dropped back his head into his neck to swallow the word he was about to say and the arm that was lingering behind him finally was around him completely, "s-sabotage them."

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine said, pulling him closer. "She -"

"So she decided to sabotage me," Kurt said with lips trembling. "One less person to worry about and I was so insecure, so terribly insecure - I took everything she advised me by heart. It sounds so stupid now, so silly -"

"No, no," Blaine rubbed his back comforting, "it's understandable."

Kurt swallowed and continued: "And when the audition came, I made a complete fool out of myself. Taking a safe escape, and I - choked."

"It happens to the best of us."

"It was awful. Complete humiliation, and she got in." He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "And I didn't. I had to go with my second choice."

"But - maybe Tisch is better."

"No, no - you don't understand," Kurt sat up straight again, "or maybe you do."

Blaine looked at him with a confused expression. "Tell me, please?"

"NYADA was my Juilliard," he whispered and watched Blaine looking at him confused. "When you stepped on campus this morning, how did it feel?"

Blaine's eyebrows raised, surprised at the question, but managed an answer: "I felt like - uhm," he swallowed and then looked at Kurt determined. "It felt like I belonged there. Like it's my home."

Kurt smiled at the answer, albeit a bit teary. "I had that too, but only with NYADA. I felt like I needed to go there, that that was going to be the place that would make me happy. And it was all taken away from me because Rachel was afraid I would take her spot."

"Kurt." Blaine forced Kurt to look at him. "You may have felt that, and I can't decide it for you, but you can't miss what you never had fully. I don't know what's going to happen, but maybe I go to Juilliard next year and it's crap -"

"Liar." Kurt shoulder bumped him.

"It could happen, but you can't dwell on this. I for one think Tisch is way better." Blaine said. "And imagine not going there, all the people you wouldn't have met. All the things you've learned."

Kurt turned away again, letting the things Blaine just mentioned soak up his mind.

"I wouldn't have met a lot of people," he said softly. "Oh my God," he covered his mouth at the revelation, "Nancy, Cooper - _you -_"

"Oh wow, can you imagine that?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows with a teasing smile, but Kurt couldn't return one because the truth was lying on his tongue.

"I can't."

The teasing smile fell down slowly, resulting in slightly parted lips before Blaine broke all his restraints on affection and surged forward to hug Kurt.

"Me neither. I can't either," he breathed into his ear and Kurt felt his walls melt, hugging Blaine back.

"Thank you."

"I'm here." Blaine started to rub his back again. "Always."

The door of the apartment screeched open and Cooper stepped him, face opening up in surprise at the display.

Blaine backed off immediately and Kurt dabbed away the tear stains on his cheek.

"Hey." Cooper said awkwardly. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing," Kurt said before Blaine could, "I ran into someone today and well, -"

"I was comforting him," Blaine spoke.

Cooper dropped his bag, walking toward his boyfriend to kneel next to him. "You okay?" he asked, sincerely wanting to know. Kurt nodded quickly.

"Blaine helped - Oh my God!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Blaine!" He turned to him and back to Cooper. "Blaine got into Juilliard!"

"What?" Cooper's eyes widened and looked at his baby brother. "You did?"

Blaine was suddenly embarrassed and started to blush. "Yes."

"What?" Cooper repeated. "What are we doing here then, we need to celebrate!"

Kurt looked away in guilt. He felt like he ruined Blaine's entire day.

"We can go out to dinner, yes - I'll make reservations, Blainey - you still have mom's creditcard?"

"Uhm, yes - I'll just go -" Blaine jumped up to get his wallet and Kurt stood up as well, Cooper eyeing him curiously.

"What?" Kurt asked and Cooper shrugged.

"Nice sweater."

Kurt looked down at the Dalton hoodie, completely forgotten he had borrowed it from Blaine. He scrunched his face, not sure what to say and Cooper had already walked away.

"Blainey? How does Thai sound?"


	11. Chapter 11

They ended up going to an Italian place instead of Thai.

For the remaining afternoon the three of them stayed inside - Blaine still convincing Kurt it was alright and they could be touristy tomorrow - and watched some horrible daytime movies.

But something in the atmosphere had _changed_. Or let's just say: Cooper had changed. Of course Blaine couldn't judge - he had never really seen his brother around a boyfriend except for those few holidays back home and he could have been on his toes because of their parents and all. Except Kurt's face was stating the obvious: this was not his normal behavior.

On their way to Kurt's dorm so he could change his clothes into something more dinner appropriate, Cooper's arm remained solid around his waist, pressing them together as many times as they were able. Kisses were placed every few minutes, always with a smirking grin and some whispers in his ear.

Kurt's eyebrow seemed permanently raised, shooting his boyfriend questioning looks and tried to make Cooper less clingy in front of his friend. But it seemed a lost cause.

With the same confused look, Kurt disappeared inside his dorm-building to change his clothes and the two brothers waited outside, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

"So," Cooper started and Blaine looked up, "Juilliard."

"Yep."

Cooper bit his lip to hide a smile. "Does dad know yet?"

Trying to avoid the question, Blaine decided the facade of the building was an excellent thing to observe and Cooper let out a chuckle.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"You know how he is," Blaine said with a serious tone. "He'll think Lima Community College would be a better choice for me than New York."

"Dad's just trying to make sure you get a more _respectable_ job, unlike me. I'm the lost cause." Cooper seemed awfully proud of that.

"He's trying to keep me in a cage like a bird." Blaine sighed.

Cooper shrugged. "Then fly away."

"What?" He dug his hands deep into his pockets, unsure what his brother was aiming for.

"You're a big guy, almost eighteen - lil' bro, you got into _Juilliard_, why the hell would let _dad_ - 'forever stuck in Ohio' _dad _- keep you like you're some kind of souvenir? You really think he could stop you from going to Juilliard?"

"N-No," Blaine said immediately. "But tuition - student loans, he'll expect me to come crawling back." Unless - the scholarship.

"Then don't!" his brother said, raising his voice. "Blainey, Squirtle - I know I tease you with your buckets of talent, but -" Cooper placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to get out of there, live your own life. College may have not been everything I wanted for a future, but for you - maybe it is."

"Thanks, Coop." Today was a weird day, Blaine decided.

The door of the building swung open and Kurt, wrapped in a fashionable scarf, strode outside. "Ready!" he said.

"Great!" Cooper said, with a weird tone, jumping forward to take his boyfriend's arm and possessively held him close.

Together they already started to walk, practically forgetting Blaine, but Kurt last minutely turned around and asked if he was coming. Blaine gave a soft smile and jogged forward to catch up. With Kurt in the middle, Cooper close to his side and Blaine with his hands still in his pockets, head down - they walked to whatever restaurant Cooper had in mind.

Blaine was on the verge of barfing.

They had been seated for about thirty minutes now, Blaine on one end of the booth and Kurt and Cooper on the other and it definitely wasn't the food that made Blaine want to hurl, because the pasta was delicious. It was more or less Cooper and Kurt practically playing out the Lady and the Tramp sequence with the spaghetti.

"Try it." Cooper held out a piece for Kurt to taste and Kurt was playfully ignoring him.

"No."

"Come on."

"Stop it!" Kurt let out a snort while Cooper was trying to hold him down.

"Not until you try it."

"You're being childish."

"I'm being childish? Babe, you're the one refusing to eat." Cooper had driven him into the corner and held his fork in front of his mouth. He let out a shout of victory when Kurt finally took the bite and Blaine was deciding if he could fake a stomach flu to get out of there.

"Good, huh?" Cooper teased, smiling at Kurt nodding. "I knew you'd like it." And quickly kissed him.

"Pass the salt," Blaine demanded coolly, even though the salt was closer to him than Cooper or Kurt. His sudden request did exactly what he wanted to achieve, because the couple looked up as if they forgotten Blaine was even there.

"O-of course." Kurt gave Cooper a push so he would back off and passed him the salt. The trio continued to fully concentrate on their dinner instead of eating each other and Blaine thanked heavens for that.

Kurt took over the main conversation by telling his re-adjusted plan of showing Blaine around New York and with every word Cooper managed to become all clingy again, proposing sights to see Blaine wasn't even sure they were in New York.

Their plates were taken away by a service girl, whom had trouble deciding who to look at - but quickly deducted Kurt and Cooper as together and threw her flirting skills on Blaine.

"The bill would just be fine," he said after she lustrous asked if they wanted dessert. His shin was kicked badly underneath the table and Blaine bit away a growl of pain.

"Bro, that was like an invitation for free dessert!" Cooper spat.

"Then she should've asked you, because I just can't do that," Blaine groaned back. "I don't want to get her in trouble. I'm not that kind of person." He didn't notice Kurt staring at him with wide eyes.

"Damn you and your nobility."

"I think it's sweet," Kurt said quietly.

"Well, a banana split would have been sweet too. Give me mom's credit card, you can explain her the costs."

"Fine!" Blaine rolled his eyes and handed him the plastic card.

"Who wants to get frozen yogurt?" Kurt said with fake giddiness to break the tension. "We pass one on the way to my dorm." Both brothers grunted.

* * *

Blaine couldn't sleep that night, turning and twisting on Cooper's couch. He was going back to Ohio on Sunday and with everything he was going to do on Saturday - or more likely: _today_, as it was past midnight, he really needed to sleep. But the weirdness of the past day was still raging through his mind like a whirlwind.

He had gotten into Juilliard.

He might get a scholarship to the education of his dreams and therefore not even his father could stop him from going.

Cooper was acting odd.

Kurt. Rachel. The kind of war between them.

He sighed loudly. Cooper and he had barely shared one word after they dropped off Kurt at his dorm and it was eating Blaine. The dim light coming from underneath Cooper's door told Blaine he wasn't the only one not being able to sleep and he threw the blankets off, stood up and walked straight to the room.

His brother wasn't even lying in bed when he entered. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, hands deep in his hair and shaking his head.

"You okay?" Blaine asked partly sleepy.

Cooper stared up, hands going down to his face and rubbed his eyes with force. "M'fine."

"You sure?" Blaine walked up to him, dipping the bed as he sat down next to his brother. "I'm not an expert, but I lived with you for several years - most of my life to be exact - and you usually fall asleep within seconds."

Cooper chuckled softly. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. Decisions."

Blaine wanted to do something but could only awkwardly place his hand on Cooper's shoulder. "You'll figure it out."

"Hope so," he sighed. "But what if I don't want to pick? Can't I just have - both?"

"Depends how bendable everything is."

Cooper looked up with a grin, throwing his arm around his little brother and pulled him close. "When did you get so wise?"

"Since you left Ohio, mainly," Blaine said with a serious face but it broke quickly. "But seriously, if you want both you need to see how well the two go together."

Cooper nodded, his other hand back on his face. "There's my problem."

"Then you need to decide which one is more worth it." Blaine felt his body grow more tired. "Or how good you are at convincing." He got up, stretching his body with a yawn. "Try to sleep, thinking makes your head hurt."

"Thanks, I'll try."

"Night, Coop."

"Night, Squirt."

"Don't call me that."

"Goodnight."

With a last look Blaine realized his brother wasn't going to try to sleep just yet.

Back on his way to the couch he passed a neatly folded red sweater and Blaine picked it up, holding it up to smell it. A vague scent of lilacs, something fruity and an overall cleanliness met his senses and before he even realized what he was doing, he slipped the sweater over his head, basking in Kurt's smell.

He jumped back onto the couch, pulling the blankets back. Within minutes he fell asleep. The feeling of Kurt hugging him still tangible on his body.

* * *

"Just pick one."

"Kurt, I told you - I don't need them."

"Come on, you can't leave New York without at least _one_ new item of clothing." Kurt pouted his lips in an adorable way while holding up two different cardigans. "You look great in both of them and be happy I'm not forcing you to buy both."

"But deep down you do," Blaine smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "But deep down I do. I mean, have you seen yourself in them?"

"Your catcalling was already sufficient."

"Can't help it, shopping turns me on." Kurt smiled before pouting again. "Pretty please?"

"I - don't know." Blaine stared at both of them - one was dark navy and made of a thicker fabric than wool and the other one was green and blue striped. In the middle of the clothing stood Kurt, pushing the items forward to make Blaine decide - but secretly he already knew what he was choosing.

Kurt let out a happy squeal when Blaine took them both and walked to the line to pay.

"Can't believe you talked me into this," he hissed while they were waiting. Kurt's day of showing Blaine around had consisted a lot of walking, ooh-ing and first and foremost: shopping.

"You love me and you know it," Kurt said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Blaine however froze at the word and forced himself to give the boy he actually loved a smile. "You okay? You seem a bit preoccupied."

Blaine snapped up, not realizing he had to step forward to pay and felt himself fluster. "Y-yeah, just lost in thoughts." He paid for his newly-bought clothes and accepted the bag with a smile. "Are you okay? With the - Rachel thing from yesterday and all."

Together they exited the store and Kurt still hadn't answered. It was until they were halfway the busy street Kurt gave him a small smile.

"I've decided no longer let bossy little girls force me down. What you said yesterday - about missing things you never had, I think you're right." Blaine didn't really know what to say. "So, thank you - for that. You want to sit in a Starbucks? I'm craving for a muffin."

"Yeah, sure." he quickly said. Luckily Starbucks were on every corner and after finding one that was less crowded, they settled down at a table while Kurt insisted on getting the coffee, as an apologize for forcing him to buy things.

"One medium drip." Kurt set down the steaming cup in front of Blaine and he stared at it for a moment. Kurt sat down across him, a non-fat mocha in his one hand and a blueberry muffin in his other. "Want a bite?" he held out the muffin, but Blaine was still staring at the cup. "Blaine?"

"You know my coffee-order?" he asked quietly and Kurt huffed.

"It's the only thing you drank at the Lima Bean, of course I know your coffee order. Take a bite, it's delicious."

Blaine tore a bit of the muffin off and ate it. "Thanks."

"I seriously can't wait for next year," Kurt suddenly said. "I really should introduce you to Nancy, because she's going to be all over you. Are you coming back again to check for dorms and such?"

"Actually," Blaine hadn't really mentioned his battle for a scholarship to Kurt - only that he had gotten into Juilliard, "I'm - oh God, this is going to sound really arrogant and all, but - they liked my music."

"Well of course, otherwise they wouldn't have accept you -"

"No, no - they liked it _a lot_. So much that they're inviting me to -" his voice grew smaller, "conduct it with the first-year orchestra."

Kurt set down his muffin in shock. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my Lord - Blaine! When? Is it an open concert, because I have to come - I mean, I really want to hear the piece, but now with an _orchestra_? When is it?"

"I-in April," Blaine managed to say. "They - they didn't have the exact date yet." Liar, liar, pants on fire. But if Kurt would come to the concert - what if he realized it was partially based on him? Blaine wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for the rest of his life.

"Well, once you have the date - you better tell me, otherwise I will do some research myself."

Blaine laughed. "Good luck with that, I believe it's only open for family and the panel that decides who gets the scholar-"

"What?"

There was no turning back now; he had already said too much and with a blush on his face, Blaine told Kurt about the scholarship. Their coffee turned cold by the time he had said everything.

"That's - amazing, Blaine," Kurt finally said, face fallen a bit and voice flat. "You really deserve it."

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the change in Kurt's behavior.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm - oh God this is really stupid of me and I'm really happy for you, I guess - I'm just a bit... jealous. Which is really, really stupid because I know you worked so hard for it, but you practically get it all in your first try - I'll just stop talking now." He rested his head on his hand, a vague smile on his face realizing how silly his thought was, but Blaine understood - after all; he knew exactly what it was like to be jealous.

* * *

Ohio seemed boring after his trip to New York. He missed the tall buildings, the taxis, Juilliard - he even missed his brother's apartment. But most of all he missed Kurt.

What he absolutely hated though - was the fact he couldn't tell anyone he had gotten into Juilliard in fear someone would tell his father. In Glee club everybody asked how his trip to New York was and why he had to skip school for it, but he brushed it off as a minor thing. His acceptance was in such an early stage that he feared it was too easy to be taken away from him.

He had to tell his mother how it went by giving her a big smile, as his father never seemed to leave her side.

Tina was the only one who was determined to find out why he really went to New York and a week later she was still asking questions about different colleges.

"Blaine, I know you're hiding something," she said while walking to the next class. "Why don't you just tell me?"

He pretended he didn't hear her by looking down to his watch.

"Just tell me which school."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he asked, collapsing under pressure.

"Oh, I don't know -" she said sarcastic, "maybe I just want to know if we need to decide on a coffee shop where we can meet when we _both_ go to New York."

"What?" They stopped in the middle of the hallway, Blaine staring at a broad smiling Tina. "Did you - are you a finalist?"

She was jumping up and down now. "Yes! For Tisch! Not NYADA, though - which is a shame, but I'm invited for Tisch!"

"Tisch looked amazing," Blaine started to talk uncontrollably, "the dorms are like super close to campus -"

"What?" Tina interrupted. "How do you know that?"

An automatic nervous cough silenced their conversation as Blaine was turning red. He almost told Tina that Kurt showed him around Tisch campus on their tour.

"You went to see Tisch? But you never told me you were interested in going there? OH! Blaine! Are you a finalist too, oh my God - that would be perfect!"

"No - n-no!" Blaine quickly said. "Not Tisch."

"Then Blaine Anderson, you tell me what school right now or I will abuse my power as co-captain of the New Directions to strip you from any solos in competition -"

"You wouldn't. The other co-captain disagrees."

"That's because you're the other co-captain."

The bell rang, but Tina was refusing to let him go to his class. Blaine bit his lip, feeling Tina's hand tighten around his arm. Before he could even consider his action, he leant forward to whisper 'Juilliard' in her ear. Blaine took her moment of shock to free himself and walked away, but turned around one more time.

"I got in!" he yelled with a smile and skipped away, enjoying the feeling of actually telling a kept secret. What he didn't anticipate was that within a day - the entire school knew.

Happily humming and whistling Blaine entered the choir room, but stopped mid whistle - letting it die slowly by going lower - and stared at the entire New Directions eyeing him with enormous grins.

"What's going on?" he asked, frightened by the suspicious atmosphere.

Suddenly Sugar and Brittany had squished him into a hug, guiding him to the middle of the room and turned him around to face the whiteboard.

**BLAINE 3 JUILARD**

Was written across it and he stared at it with open mouth in horror.

"Blaine got into musical Hogwarts!" Sugar squealed and everybody clapped.

"Hogwarts? I thought he had a new boyfriend called Juilard," Brittany said confused and pronounced it as if it was a Spanish name. "That's why I drew the heart."

"No, Brit," Tina said and got up herself. "_Juilliard_ is a school."

"Why did we let Brittany write it down again?" Sam spoke up and Blaine jumped at the slam on his back. "Congrats, dude."

"Th-thanks." He shot Tina a glare and she shrugged innocently.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue said while entering the classroom, staring at the weird sandwich of students in the middle of it. "What's going on?"

"Blaine's a wizard!" Brittany said. "I thought he had a boyfriend, but he's gotten into a school -"

The teacher saw the whiteboard now as well and since he had been teaching Brittany for several years now, he understood quickly that Blaine neither was a wizard or had a boyfriend.

"Wow!" Mr. Schue started to clap himself. "Good job, Blaine! Now everybody take a seat - we all know what time of the year it is - _Valentine's day_."

All the students groaned in unison.

Halfway February, a day before Valentine's day, Blaine got home after school to his mother sitting at the kitchen table. She was fidgeting with the hem of her blazer, giving her son a sympathetic look.

"Your father wants to talk to you in his office."

He froze in the doorway.

"Do you know why?"

His mother quickly shook her head, mouthing 'no'.

"Do you think he knows?" Blaine felt his heart beat faster, this wasn't the way he planned on telling his father - he had planned on keeping it secret for at least a few more months.

"I don't know, Bee," she said. "You should better go, before -"

Blaine didn't let her finish. He nodded, turned around and let his heartbeat be the background noise of his walk to his father's home office. Twice he knocked on the wooden door, letting himself in after hearing his father mumble something.

"Ah, Blaine!" his father said with a strange jovial smile. A feature he didn't see very often on Mr. Anderson. "Come in, come in - have a seat."

He seemed too happy, so maybe he didn't know about Juilliard - yet - and Blaine was about to sit down in front of his desk when he saw them. They were all placed next to each other, all of them with a different logo on the corner of the envelop - four of them. Four returned applications of business colleges in Ohio, lying proudly on his father's desk.

"They all came today," his father said with a grin. "I thought we could open them together and discuss which one is the best for you."

_None of them_, Blaine wanted to say. He wanted to say it so badly.

"Blaine?" His father's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sit down, boy - this is an important decision."

But Blaine didn't want to sit down. He stared at his father with a blank look, his mind fighting things to say and do. Finally he decided what to do - even though it could end quite badly. With his voice low and determined he asked:

"Can I get something first?"

His father didn't understand what he needed, but let his son get whatever he needed for this 'important moment of his life', maybe a good luck charm. But when Blaine came back, he placed a similar envelope on top of the others - an open one. After his interview at Juilliard he had received this one with further instructions about completing his application so he would enroll for the upcoming semester.

He watched his father stare down at it, eyebrows frowned in confusion before the name of the school made his gears grind.

"What is this?"

"It's a college letter," Blaine answered patiently.

"But - that's in," his father looked up, "that's in New York, Blaine."

"Yes, it's a beautiful school. The school was Founded in 1905 as the Institute of Musical Art, Juilliard maintains an inventory of 253 Steinway pianos, -"

"Blaine."

"Dr. Hera told me the dorms were separated on education, so I don't have to fear I get next to some kind of Opera student -"

"Blaine," he tried to cut his rambling, but his son continued. "Blaine!" Fists were smashed into the desk as he stormed up and instead of being frightened, Blaine smashed his as well - causing a few things to fall of the desk. It scared Blaine - how similar their tempers were. He had promised himself to never become like his father, but sometimes he feared it was already too late.

The silence that had fallen was fragile, easily breakable by the loud breathing by both men and they stared at each other in anger.

"This is not what we agreed on." Mr. Anderson's words lingered in the room, but Blaine refused to let himself being intimidated.

"You mean what you agreed on. This is what I want." He snatched the Juilliard letter from the table, freeing it completely from its envelope and started to read out loud.

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_Congratulations on your pre-acceptance into Juilliard School of Music on the Music Composing department. As explained during your inauguration interview you are chosen to compete for the prestigious Zimmer-Fund Scholarship, where we offer you the chance to receive a fully supported stay here at Juilliard School of Music. Please note that this is chance we only offer to five students per year and is known as one of the most acclaimed scholarships in the entire United States -_

Blaine stopped reading, he already knew the letter by heart and looked up from the paper to see his father had sat down into his office chair.

"I'm really good, dad," he sniffed, ignoring his father's face at hearing him say 'dad'. "I don't even know what these are -" he gestured to the closed envelopes on the desk, "But this - this is what I want."

His father stared at him with his hand against his cheek, leaning on the rest of the chair. "I always thought -"

"No, dad, you _assumed_," Blaine interjected. "That's a whole different thing than thinking and I didn't correct you because I felt already guilty enough."

Mr. Anderson's face softened. "What do you mean? Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because of all the trouble I caused. Transfers, hospital bills -" he focused on a silver item on his father's desk to avoid eye contact, "and I just wanted to make you happy by doing what you wanted, but when the college-things came - I couldn't let it go without trying."

"Did your mother know?"

The loaded silence was filled with the truth but Blaine refused to betray his mother - not after what she'd done for him.

"You can't shelter me forever, dad," said Blaine with a thick voice. "You either support me and let me go, or I'll leave."

His father slowly got up, readjusting his tie like he always did when he was thinking. "When is this - scholarship competition?"

Blaine felt his heart swell. "It's a concert. In April."

"Alright," his father said. "We'll continue this after that. If you're really that good, you should be able to get that scholarship and leave -"

"Dad."

"- but know I don't support this."

"I've already gotten in, dad. I'm already good, only fifteen students get accepted -" Blaine tried to get through, but his father seemed deaf to him.

"Then I expect you to be the best. Now leave, Blaine. And I _assume_ you to pick your back up plan." He piled up the envelopes and handed them to his son.

Minutes later Blaine stood outside the office, the envelopes between his arms and the upset expression still on his face. He heard someone walking toward him and he jumped at feeling the hand against his shoulder. His mother was staring at him with a knowing look.

"I'll talk to him."

"Mom -"

"It's alright. It's going to be alright." She pulled him against her and hugged her son since a long time. "You deserve to go to what school you want, especially when you're already accepted."

Blaine wanted to say more, but his mother carefully pushed him toward his room and told him to stay inside.

_Everything is going to be alright_, he told himself and dropped the other envelopes in a corner. He knew he needed the scholarship - but he never really thought through how badly.

Dinner that night passed quietly. His mother staring at her husband in a judgmental way, but his father didn't seem affected by it. Blaine left the table as fast as he could and instead of working on his glee-assignment for Valentine's day tomorrow, he decided sleep would be better.

When he woke up he felt like he only slept for five minutes and came to the conclusion it was still too dark for him to be awake. He moaned displeased, wanting to turn around but realized there was actually something that had woken him.

"_Who'd have known, who'd have known - when you flash up on my phone,_" Blaine rapidly sat up straight in search of his phone. It was Kurt's ringtone, he thought startled. "_Are you mine? Are you mine? 'Cause I stay here all time -"_

"H-hello?" he picked up, eyeing his alarm clock that told him it was two in the morning. "Kurt?"

"_Hi_," a female voice said instead of Kurt's. "_This is Blaine, right?_" She sounded unsure.

"Yes, yes this is Blaine. What - what are you doing with Kurt's phone - is he alright? Who is this?" He threw the blankets off and stood up, pacing nervously.

"_This is Nancy, I'm a friend of Kurt's_."

"Is he alright?" he repeated.

"_I - I don't know, he woke me fifteen minutes ago and is now sitting motionless on my bed. He wanted to call you, but also didn't want to call you - it was all very confusing if you'd ask me - but,_" Nancy swallowed, "_I think he and Cooper had a fight or, more likely, an argument._"

"What?" Blaine's voice rose in volume as well in height.

"_What?_" Nancy asked, but not to him, "_Kurtie, it's Blaine - do you want to talk to him?_" There were some muffles and in the background he heard Kurt say some things. "_Blaine?_" she turned back to him.

"Yes?" he gasped.

"_I think - I think they broke up._"


	12. Chapter 12

**Because I can't stand that cliffhanger ;)**

* * *

Nancy's room was very purple. He had told her that a few months ago, but Nancy had shrugged - claiming purple was cool. Kurt couldn't disagree on that - but it was all the same purple, no different shades - he would give his left arm to redecorate her dorm room, but Nancy always started to sing every time he brought it up.

Not that it really mattered now. By all means - he wouldn't care that her room would be green and red clashing each other. He didn't care Nancy didn't take off her make-up before she went to bed, meaning she hadn't moisturized her face. Nothing was worth his worries - he felt completely empty.

Nancy paced when she's on the phone, another thing Kurt noticed. And considering her room was quite small, the paces were quickly made and turned around again.

"He stopped texting before I called you, I think he fell asleep - or passed out," he heard her say, "I've never seen him like this, so sorry for calling you so late - but he kept on saying he needed to call you and then said he shouldn't -"

He shouldn't. He shouldn't have told Nancy to call Blaine, even though he really needed to hear his voice at this point.

"Are you sure?" Nancy stopped pacing and stood still right in front of Kurt, who was lying on her bed. "Okay, just a sec - Kurt?" He looked up, not saying anything. "Blaine says it's okay if you want to talk to him." She held out his phone, Blaine's caller ID flashing a brief second and he took it without really realizing what he was doing.

"_Kurt_?" He instantly relaxed at the voice, feeling the cold that had been stirring in his blood flood away. "_Are you there_?"

"Yes." It was nothing more than an airy whisper, but Blaine had heard him.

"_What happened?"_

"I'm sorry for calling," he sniffed instead of answering. "I shouldn't, it's weird - this is weird right? You're _his_ brother and -"

Blaine shushed him. "_You're also my friend. Do you want to talk?_"

"Did - did C-Cooper try to call you?" He felt his throat contract at saying the name.

"_No, I was sleeping_ -"

"Sorry! I totally woke you, didn't I?" Panic rose in his body; he disturbed two friends at two in the morning.

"_Well, most people sleep at this hour - so why aren't you?_" Blaine said it completely calm, no longer trying to get information out of him and Kurt was eternally grateful for that. "_Are you staying at Nancy's tonight?_"

"I - I don't know." But Nancy answered the question herself by magically finding a big 'I Heart New York' shirt and some sweats which didn't look female. "Yes, I'm staying here." And Nancy nodded at that to confirm again.

"_That's good, then try to sleep and turn off your phone, okay? Call me if you need me tomorrow - when you're rested._"

Kurt doubted if he would ever be completely rested again.

"O-kay."

"_Go to sleep, Kurt,_" Blaine said soothingly. "_Give me back to Nancy and go to sleep._"

Kurt whispered a good night before handing the phone back to his friend and accepted the improvised pajamas.

Nancy muttered some things on the phone, ended with a 'thank you' and switched off his phone completely. Cooper had texted him several times. He had heard the beeping of receiving texts every other minute since he left his apartment, but he had ignored them all.

"Let's go to sleep, pumpkin," Nancy said and waited for him to be changed before they arranged themselves in the small bed. "Everything will be different in the morning."

Nothing was different in the morning. The walls were still purple, there was still make-up on Nancy's face and Kurt still felt empty inside.

He took a deep breath without moving too much, swallowing in air and continued to stare at the ceiling. Nancy was still sleeping, but Kurt barely slept at all - he remembered closing his eyes and next moment it was vaguely brighter outside.

It was a few days back when Kurt realized something had changed within his relationship. Cooper had once again intruded the Tisch library and sat across him for a little while before he had placed some folders in front of him.

Kurt had taken them with honest curiosity, but got confused when he realized what they were.

"Are these -"

"Colleges, and internships," Cooper quickly said. "Mostly is acting, but also with singing minors -"

"But, why?" Kurt forced himself to smile. "I go to Tisch. I go here." He made a hand gesture to make his point clear.

"They're summer courses, mostly -"

"In L.A.," he suddenly stated, reading in a bit further and realized they were all in Los Angeles. "Cooper, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, _if_ I get the part - I start filming in March and throughout the summer I plan on being in L.A. for the post-production and I was hoping you'd come too -"

"You want me to come to L.A.," Kurt echoed. "Cooper, what is this? Did you get the part?"

"I get reply this week and I've been thinking, and I want you to come too -"

"These are very, very expensive, Cooper." Kurt flipped through another folder and something caught his eye. "These 'summer' courses don't start until September - the new semester starts then, _here_ - in _New York_, where I go to school -"

"I know that! I'm just trying to make things work."

"No, I can't afford to miss school and this summer I'm going apartment hunting with Nancy, you _know_ that." Kurt sighed annoyed.

"Fine," Cooper stood up but left the folders where they were, "just consider it, okay?" His voice had turned colder, like he was angry and Kurt decided he better just let him be. He didn't want to fight, not now they were days away from the Witchard of Oz casting announcement. The teachers had been mysterious about every aspect - he freaked out when Ms. Shannen had told him to watch his skipping, forgetting it was simply a dance move in the routine they were rehearsing.

Every time he passed the freshmen boards he hoped to see the list hanging. He wanted it to be like a band aid - as quickly over as possible with minimum pain. Or - of course, joy if he'd gotten the part of Dorian.

Nancy had all her savings set on the Cowardly Lion. "I heard if it's a girl they let her wear some kind of furry bra - if that doesn't scream Nancy, then I don't know what does."

In all the stress and expectation Kurt practically forgot about Valentine's Day - not that he wanted to celebrate that. He remembered the horrible slobbering of straight couples at McKinley and promised himself never to do that. Instead they would have an easy night in of chocolate and strawberries - something Kurt supported fully.

But he never expected not to have that quiet night in - ever. The night before the fourteenth Kurt was rudely interrupted during his nightly regime by his phone and picked up with obvious irritation.

"Hello?"

"_Uhm, Hi._ _This is Bart from Red Harbor, the bar -"_

"How can I help you?" Kurt softened his voice.

"_Does one Cooper Anderson belong to you?_"

"Y-yes? Is there something wrong?" He cursed his squeaky voice.

"_N'thing, nothing bad - just bar policy, your man took one too many and is trying to teach my guests some kind of acting masterclass and telling us we're not pointing our fingers enough - could you pick him up?_"

"Oh my - I am so sorry, of course, can you tell me the address?"

The bar was located close to Cooper's apartment and after a quick change of clothes - because a bathrobe would not do good in the New York night, Kurt found the flashing sign of the Red Harbor.

Outside the bouncer gave him one quick look before brusquely asking: "ID."

"I got a call from Bart, I'm here to -"

"Pick up the actor? Thank God. Because if he tells me to be intense by yelling again, I will show him intense." He let Kurt in before he could respond and the smell of alcohol and sweat welcomed him.

Cooper was bent over the bar, rolling an empty glass in one hand and was hiding his face in his elbow of his other arm.

Kurt crossed his own arms, sighing at the display and was deeply disappointed in his boyfriend.

"Cooper!" he said sharply and the man jumped up at his name. For a moment Cooper stared at him with blurry eyes before he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Kurt!" He got up and wrapped Kurt in a sloppy hug. "How did you get in h're, d'you have a fake ID? That's so hot."

"Okay, Tiger -" Kurt tried to hold him up, but Cooper was practically a dead weight in his arms.

"Here's his wallet and keys," a familiar voice said - it was Bart, the guy who called in the first place, and handed him Cooper's belongings. "I didn't want him to wander around like that."

"Thank you so much." He poked Cooper so he would move - and stop kissing his neck - and guided him to the exit. "Come on, big guy."

"Hey, hey, _Kurrrrrrt_ - " Cooper became even heavier than he already was, maybe he should've called Nancy for help. Outside the bouncer stared them away, but Cooper missed the hint and continued his 'masterclass' pointers; "Yelling! YELL TO BE INTENSE!"

"Shhh, quiet, honey," Kurt said and it took away Cooper's attention from the bouncer.

The entire trip back to his apartment consisted majorly gropes, kisses and inappropriate compliments that were freaking Kurt out. _He's drunk_, he thought to himself, _but drunk people are also very honest._

"In we go." Kurt unlocked the door and pushed Cooper in. The walk had sobered Cooper up a tad - at least he knew where he was and that Kurt was there, but he remained clingy, taking Kurt back into his arms as soon as he shut the door. Before he could protest, his lips met Cooper's and the stingy alcohol taste was burning his taste buds. A cold hand forced itself underneath the thick layers of his coat and clothing, kneading the firm flesh of his side - it was then when Kurt realized where this was going and a whisk of panic gave him the strength to push him away, but not far enough.

Cooper's hand remained where it was and the other one joined in soon, Kurt felt the chill of air against his back as Cooper tried to reveal as much skin as he could.

"Cooper," Kurt said to his lips and Cooper quickly let his lips trail down to his neck. It was getting warmer, not even Kurt could deny that - with Cooper's body pressed closely to his. "Cooper, _stop_ -"

The hands were gone immediately, as well as the lips and Cooper had stepped back so quickly he looked as if he was dizzy.

"'M sorry," Cooper mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "M'sorry."

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt snapped, but Cooper kept on shaking his head and didn't seem to hear him. For a minute Kurt let his heart slow down, breathing in steady to control himself.

"Kurt?" Cooper said softly and he looked up, finding Cooper staring at him intensely and with a hint of guilt. Kurt let his head fall back in his neck, holding back tears he didn't even notice welling.

"It's fine," he finally said. "You're just - let's, why don't we -" many words were coming up in head to sooth the entire situation, but they didn't take away the mess that was created - nothing was fine, "Why were you out drinking?" he suddenly asked. "On a _Wednesday_ night?"

Cooper started to roll on the ball of his foot, looking up - down, every direction until he ended up staring straight into Kurt's eyes and he admitted: "I was celebrating." He said it almost sarcastic - as if it was not really celebrating at all.

"Celebrating what?" Kurt's voice went shrill yet demanding and Cooper wasn't answering, but that's because Kurt knew very well what and why - there was no denying it anymore. "You got the part," he stated and Cooper nodded. "When did you hear?"

"This morning."

Kurt swallowed. "When did you know?"

"Kurt, I just told you - this morn-"

"No, Cooper -" Kurt yelled, "that was when you _heard_, I am asking when you _knew_." Cooper stared at him helplessly. "You've known for a long time now, haven't you?" He forced his voice to go softer - yelling would get him nowhere. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you just tell me you got through your audition? Why did you keep it hidden, we could have been celebrating together-"

"Really?" Cooper huffed. "You'd really think you would have responded like that?"

"You asked me to be happy for you, remember? Well it would have been a lot more easier to try if you _told me_!"

"Because that's all you were doing, Kurt! Trying!" Cooper started to yell as well. "I'm constantly happy for you and I want you to be happy for me too!"

"But keeping things from each other doesn't do well, does it?"

"I was scared, Kurt - every time I wanted to bring it up, you seem to have found something in _New York_ that made you happy - either a new show, your _classes_ -" he spat.

"New York is my _dream_, Cooper - I can't just," Kurt pulled his hair, breathing hard. "I can't just give that up."

"No, you _think_ New York is your dream - because it has everything you want at this moment!"

"You can't tell me what I'm thinking, Cooper!"

"It has your school, it has your best friend - even next year you'll have Blaine here and you have _me_."

"And you're all I need?" Kurt scowled.

"_You're_ all I need, damn it Kurt! I need you!" Cooper kicked the coffee table with force, but he didn't seem in pain. "I thought New York was everything when I got here; the theatres, the clubs - I thought I could get it all and when I met you I was certain I had found my perfect life and future, but I needed more, Kurt - I don't want to be a failure without work, I _need_ this movie -"

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I've been trying! You have no idea - do you know how long I've been without any work? No parts at all? Almost nine months, Kurt, and the part I had back then was for two weeks before the entire production just flopped because the stupid audience refused to come -"

"But why L.A.? Why all the way to other side of the country? There are plenty of ways to work here in New York and on Broadway-"

"Broadway is dead! IT'S DEAD!" Cooper shouted loudly and Kurt stepped backwards in fear. "There is nothing here that's keeping me except for _you_ and you are delirious with everything what they tell at that stupid school. That four out of five graduates get a job after they graduate - well they _don't._ It's all a scam and you're not seeing it because you think it's your _dream_ - if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere - right? Well I didn't - college was a waste of time -" Cooper's voice faltered when he realized Kurt wasn't even trying to interrupt him. Instead Kurt was trying to hold his breath steady as his chest was heaving more than usual and the rest of his body seemed completely tensed.

"So -" he spoke when the silence had taken up every inch of the apartment. The apartment they shared their first kiss, where they had many laughs and dates - where Kurt let himself believe he deserved a boyfriend like Cooper. But everything seemed a vague memory, made up late at night right before going to sleep. He took another breath before continuing: "So you think my dream is worthless?"

"I didn't say that -" Cooper quickly said, realizing he had blurted out things he didn't want to share.

"But you think I'm wasting my time? With Tisch -" Kurt started to adjust his clothes, walking around to create space and stopped when there was a couch separating them. "That it's stupid to think I might be in the four of five graduates - that I'm _delirious_ to even consider getting a job on Broadway because, and I quote, it's dead -" He massaged his temples before throwing his hands up. "I just be out of my god damned mind!"

"Kurt, I didn't mean to say that, please -" Cooper begged.

"To even consider I could have it all,"

"Please, don't - please don't -"

"I didn't get the school of my dreams, but Tisch was finally becoming my home. I lost my best friend from High School to said school, but I finally realized I didn't need her because I had great new friends who understood me - and on top of this lovely _rebuilt_ dream was the perfect, handsome boyfriend who now thinks my dreams are silly -"

Cooper was staring at him speechless.

"You think I'm delirious? Blinded by my dream? I've lost dreams, Cooper - just like you. But I refuse to give up again just because of _you_. Just because you're failing here doesn't mean I will." Kurt shook his head, turning around to find the door - he needed to get out of there.

"Kurt," Cooper's voice had grown immensely small and fragile, "I didn't mean to -"

"But you did, Cooper." Kurt let his shoulders slump. "But you did mean it." He set his first steps toward the door and turned around one last time. "Good luck. In L.A. I hope -" he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "- your new dreams are worth it."

"Kurt?" Cooper's eyes were wide in shock and his entire body seemed to be getting ready to run.

"Goodbye, Cooper."

And he walked out the door, ignoring Cooper's pleads and shouts and stepped into the elevator. It started to close just as Cooper ran in the hallway, searching which way Kurt went and the last thing he saw before the solid silver door blocked his vision, was Cooper trying to race toward him - his name still echoing in the building and a loud bang on the now fully shut door, probably Cooper slamming it.

Kurt didn't take his usual way home but hailed a taxi - thank God that the city never sleeps and taxi's still drove at one.

Just as he scooted in the backseat he realized it was the first time he had ever said goodbye to Cooper. And that he'd actually meant it.

* * *

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Kurt asked quietly.

Nancy was sitting on her bed and appeared from behind her book with a pitiful look. A look Kurt had quickly became to detest - as it seemed to be on everyone's face as soon as the news spread. Kurt no longer had a boyfriend. He had dumped the handsome, unreachable man from their introduction week. Of course nobody knew exactly how it happened apart from Nancy, but everybody seemed to shun Kurt and it was affecting his confidence.

"Kurt -" Nancy said.

"Am I being selfish?"

"I think both of you are being a bit selfish," she answered truthfully, something Kurt could appreciate. He nodded and returned staring at his own textbook - but the words refused to be taken in.

He had never experienced this. Before he had been rejected by boys he would never have anyway, but he never truly had someone to call his and he had never had to lose them.

Never had he also expected to be the one doing the dumping. He had tried to convince himself they were both at fault: Cooper was leaving and Kurt couldn't come with him. But Cooper had wanted him to come - he had been out there trying to find a resolution for them both, but Kurt had said no.

So who really needed to take the blame?

What he currently absolutely hated was that he couldn't open his phone anymore without being confronted with texts and missed calls. Blaine had told him to call him, but every time he opened his phone this dark pit of emptiness came over him upon seeing the constant memory that Cooper wanted to talk.

Today also turned out to be the worst day to end a relationship, because if he hadn't hated Valentine's Day before - he did now.

In the morning Nancy had raced to his room to get some clothes. After all it was a normal school day and if teachers noticed his absence, it could affect his chances of getting the role of Dorian. Or at least that's what Nancy had said and she was the one to force him to get through it.

All of a sudden his entire college looked like McKinley.

No longer random flirty texts.

No longer the thought of watching a movie with his boyfriend, snuggled up on the couch and more kissing than actually watching.

People were staring at him again in the hallways. He had no idea how the news had spread - he hadn't even changed his Facebook status yet. It was at the end of the day he realized it was himself that told the world he was no longer in a relationship.

He had dragged himself - well, Nancy had dragged him - through the morning while ignoring everything pink and heart-shaped. His phone was still sturdily switched off and every corner he passed, he feared to run into Cooper.

Lunch break turned out the be the worst moment of the day. He usually sat alone with Nancy, gossiping and happily chatting - but today he was playing around with his food, wondering if he could skip the last few classes.

"But it's Ensemble Singing!" Nancy tried to convince him. "It's one of your favorites, come on."

He pursed his lips. Ensemble Singing was indeed one of his favorite courses - mostly because they were usually fooling around and it reminded him of the glory days of glee club. Pity the teacher didn't approve of impromptu performances.

"I wish I was still in glee club," he said out of nowhere and Nancy stared at him questioning. He shrugged, waving his fingers around to find the words. "That way I could sing about my feelings."

"Oh, Kurt." And the pitiful look was born.

"All these years of glee club and all those couples singing about their failed relationships and I usually sat in the corner rolling my eyes at the display, but -" Kurt sighed, "it's making more and more sense -"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" a overly happy voice squealed and two disgusted faces looked up to find Chandler, completely dressed in pink and red.

"What are you - Cupid?" Nancy asked revolted.

"Maybe I am," Chandler said giddily, ignoring her reaction, "and this Cupid has a delivery!" He turned his shoulder-bag to the front and retrieved a small red package, placing it directly in front of Kurt. "A small hint, it's not from your boyfriend!"

Something snapped in Kurt.

"Oh my God, Chandler!" Nancy yelled while Kurt was standing up. He heard her say something along the lines of 'insensitive' and 'stupid', but he had already walked away - head high. Without noticing Kurt had turned back into the Ice-Queen he was during his Junior year at McKinley. The year the bullying was the worse and acting on your emotions would get you nowhere. Nobody was there to help him, so he let his feeling clutter up - only to come out late at night. Small things would trigger his coldness, but also small things would break it and he needed someone to talk to.

He entered one of the more quiet hallways and grabbed his phone without thinking.

**INBOX (43)** flashed in the middle of the screen and Kurt hadn't meant to click it, but his thumb accidently swiped it.

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (12:01 PM)**  
_Please, don't let it end like this_

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (11:45 AM)**  
_Are you at school? Kurt, please come over tonight_

**To: Kurt From: Cooper (11:28 AM)**  
_I'm sorry, I really am_

Kurt closed his eyes before he could read anymore of them. Cooper had practically texted him every fifteen minutes and seemed stubborn as hell.

Blindly he tried to close the text-messages, but when he opened he had only scrolled down and a message from a different number caught his eye.

**To: Kurt From: Blaine (09:03 AM)**  
_I'm here for you_

The four little words made Kurt's frozen façade crack and he quickly hid his face in his hands. Never in his life had he felt this torn or could imagine Blaine's divided feelings, but without another look to all the messages, Kurt tapped Blaine's name - hoping he had a lunch break as well.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine said instead of normally picking up. "_I've been worried sick, all I got was your voicemail and -_"

"Sorry, I had my phone switched off."

Blaine was silent for a moment and hearing Kurt had changed something in him, because he continued way softer. "_Of course, I should be sorry._"

"Don't be silly. You didn't ask for your brother's e-ex-boyfriend to call you when -"

"_Kurt, I thought we had established that you're more than just my brother's boyfriend._"

He remained silent, thanking whatever needed to be thanked to have Blaine in his life.

"_Is it stupid of me to ask how you are?_"

"I guess it's the most logical question, but I don't even think I can come up with an answer."

_"Can I ask why you called me then?_"

Because you asked me to. Because I wanted to. Because I wished you were here.

"Can I - can I ask you something?" he said instead.

"_Of course,_" Blaine replied with a reassuring voice.

"Imagine, hypothetically - that you were in a relationship." He entered a pause to give Blaine opportunity to interrupt, but he waited patiently. "And everything is going great, but - but your partner has dreams and _you_ have dreams. And only one dream can come true if you remain together. What - what would you do?"

"_Kurt -_"

"All hypothetically."

"_I know, I know, but I've never really been in a relationship with anybody, let alone someone with dreams._"

"Surely you have imagination?" Kurt couldn't help but to sound a bit teasing. "What if he told you to give up Juilliard?"

"_Kurt! Did my brother -_" Blaine suddenly sounded fuming, "_did he ask you to give up Tisch?_"

"He kind of told me Broadway was dead -" He heard Blaine scoff. "But, please - tell me, what would've you done?"

_"I - I'm not picking sides, Kurt."_

"I'm not asking you to, I'm asking what you would have done in my position -" He was pushing it, and he knew that very well, but he just needed to know.

"_I would've depend on the other person,_" Blaine finally said quietly. "_I think - I think there's a person I would give it up for._"

Kurt slowly sank down the wall, bending his knees until he was completely seated on the dirty floor of the hall. This answer he had feared - he feared he was the only one who would put up his teenage dream higher than any person.

"_Kurt? Kurt, I'm not telling you this is what everyone should do - but if the choice was given to me and the other person was the person I have in mind and there was an absolute guaranty he would love me back - then he would be my dream._"

Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "That's one lucky person."

"_He has no idea._" Blaine then coughed loudly, as if he slipped something he didn't mean to say and quickly recovered. "_But know I don't give up easily on anything_."

"I understand. It's just, I feel like I've given up so many things because they were taken away from me and I'm doubting I just let them go - like I let them be taken away and I couldn't with this one. With Broadway. New York. I couldn't let go, not again."

_"Real dreams don't let them be taken away that easily, Kurt. You fight for them and when a dream isn't worth fighting for - then maybe... it's not a real dream,_" Blaine whispered. "_I'm going to stop talking now, I'm really sorry. I'm kind of torn._"

"No, no, that's not what I want. I am such a nitwit, how could I put you into this?"

_"Because I told you I was there for you and you could call me. Try to relax, okay?_"

"I don't want to hang up yet." Kurt confessed, feeling the conversation coming to an end.

"_Well, I have class in like - five minutes._"

"Me too."

"_And Mr. Schuester is having us sing lovesongs, well - Sugar is making us sing them in return of the payment for the Regionals costumes._"

"That sounds like her."

A bell rang through the phone. "_Shit,_" Blaine said, "_I need to go, but will you promise me one thing?_" Kurt awaited the request. "_Don't pile up your emotions, okay? Talk, scream - sing._"

"Okay."

"_Promise?_"

"I promise."

"_Text me your e-mail, saves us a dreadful phonebill. And Kurt? I'm sorry I can't be there in person -_"

"I couldn't ask that of you -"

"_But I wish I was,_" he said before Kurt could continue. "_I really do._" And he hung up.

Kurt turned off his phone quickly before he could see any more messages. He hated the fact that the conversation made him more confused than solved.

Blaine would've given up his dream for a person, but he wasn't Blaine.

Dreams that aren't worth fighting for weren't real dreams, but having a loving boyfriend was a real dream.

Was it all about priorities? Were his priorities wrong?

With a lump in his throat he resumed his day, ending it by asking Nancy whether he made a mistake or not and Nancy couldn't answer it. In need of some alone time, he decided to go back to his own room and waved away Nancy's protests.

He was feeling radical and daring - he wanted Cooper to show up. His entire mind was a big pool of contradiction and he had no idea which idea to feed, so he let faith decide. And faith decided he needed alone time, as Cooper wasn't there.

For a moment he hesitated on going inside, looking down the hallway one more time before sighing deeply and turning his key.

Little things could trigger his coldness and little things could make it crack - and his room made the ice crack and freeze at the same time. There were pictures on the wall, a forgotten vest on the chair - everything indicating that he hadn't been prepared for or even expecting a break up.

He forced himself down on the bed, facing the wall of memories. It was like he was drawn to it and unable to look away.

His breath fastened as he held back tears - but why? He was alone now. He could all let it go if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to. He was holding on the last threads, to the cracks of his foundation - and worst of all he was breaking his promise to Blaine, because the piling up had already started before he had spoken to him.

Without noticing time slipped into Friday and Kurt had spent his night not moving a muscle. He could barely remember if he had slept in this position or not at all. There was no ache, no stiff neck - he felt nothing.

A small quirk in his lips appeared when he remembered he had no class on Friday, but also that feeling quickly dissolved into nothing. At least he didn't have to worry about running into someone who would unsubtly ask him what happened between him and Cooper.

Today he was going to do absolutely nothing.

He blinked once and changed his focus from the floor to the wall again. If it really was the end of his relationship he should be taking down things, but he was pretty sure he wasn't able to do so. Or even wanted to do it.

He should also call his dad to tell him the 'news', but he was afraid how he would respond. Would he happy? Or worse - would he say 'I told you so'? No, his dad wouldn't. He would sigh and give him opportunity to just spill - spill it all.

But Kurt felt no urge to talk. The only idea that was appealing was staying his room, in this very same position and just do nothing. Yeah, doing nothing seemed good.

A small knock on the door tore him away from those thoughts. _Don't respond_, he thought, _don't respond and they'll go away_.

"Kurt?" the voice of Nancy said muffled through the door. "Are you there?"

No. Nobody's here. Nothing is here.

But Nancy wasn't someone who gave up that easily and she simply turned the door open as Kurt apparently forgot to lock it. She was standing in the doorway, a white box clenched under her arm and that stupid, awful pitiful look on her face.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked and Kurt couldn't answer. "Oh, sweetie."

He simply stared at her with a hollow look, suddenly focusing on the box and asked what it was.

"This?" She held up the thing and Kurt nodded. "It's an X-box."

Kurt eyed it incredulously; that didn't look like the gamestation Finn always cursed at. It looked like a normal storage box, straight from IKEA.

"E-X-box," Nancy clarified. 'We're gonna make this quick and I'll be your wingman."

"I don't understand."

"Oh honey, I know this is your first break-up ever and well, I'm kind of an expert, I'm going to help you get out of this hell hole that reminds you of him." She placed the box on his desk and looked around the room. "Did you got rid of anything yet?"

He shook his head. He had barely moved since he got here.

"Had any kind of horrible, but heavenly calories?" Once again he shook his head. "Sang a sad song? Did you do anything at all?"

He remained quiet and Nancy muttered something underneath her breath.

"You stay there, I'll handle this," she said and swiftly moved to the wall of frames. Kurt gasped when she took one picture down. "You know, Kurt - there are different archetypes of break-ups." The picture was released from the frame and a smiling Cooper and Kurt disappeared in the ex-box. "There's the sobby, cry every five seconds -_loud_ - kind." Another frame from the wall. "The 'let it all out in one time and move on' kind, I used to be one of those until dickhead." She sounded bitter and continued with various kinds like 'hoarders', whom pretended everything was just fine and Kurt thought he belonged in that one, the 'quickly moved on' kind - and he feared Cooper was one of those, the 'runaways' - the kind that simply packed everything and left as fast as possible, trying to get over it by moving far away.

"And then is one of the worst kinds - _you_."

Five frames were returned back on the wall empty and Kurt stared at her in shock.

"What kind?"

Nancy put down the frame she was working with, walked to the bed and sat next to him.

"Sort of a hoarder, but worse. You're refusing to let go, Kurt," she said. "And it's even worse because you're the one that broke up the entire thing. Most people who get out of a relationship either celebrate or tear apart things. You on the other hand, you're questioning your decisions." She shook him a bit. "And it's horrible to witness."

"It's only been two days -" he started but Nancy silenced him.

"The longer you put out the getting over part, the more you doubt. You're a doubter, Kurt."

He answered with silence and Nancy returned to her task while shaking her head. Quietly he waited until she was completely sucked into her job, eyeing his nightstand with a pounding heart in his chest. Nancy started to hum a song and Kurt took his only chance, urging forward to the cabin and searched in the drawer. When his hands slipped around the object, he quickly hid it in his palm and jumped back into his old position, leaving no trace.

Without looking too suspicious, he stowed it away underneath his blanket, completely invisible for Nancy to find. His heart remained pounding as Nancy went through his wardrobe - taking out a few shirts that looked like they were Cooper's and dumped them in the box.

Within an hour, Kurt's room felt as empty as his mind.

"We'll need to take some new pictures to put in the frames," Nancy noticed. She took out the label of the box and handed it to Kurt together with a pen. "Now write 'here lie the memories of Cooper'." He stared at her as if she was crazy. "Or just Cooper."

With a shaky hand he wrote down his now official ex-boyfriend's name. "What are you going to do with the box now?"

"I'm going to storage it in my room where you will never find it and when we have our own apartment -" A smile broke her face - they really couldn't wait until they had their own place. "We will design a morgue with the inscription 'Hall of Exes - the men who weren't good enough'. Or something like that."

He knew she was trying to cheer him up and it was helping - a little.

"Well, this was step one of 'How to deal with a break up for doubters', next step is to remind yourself of things you love," Nancy said. "But we'll leave that for another day." she added softer. He understood why; this was already a lot to take in and he was sure he would feign everything.

"I'll see you at dinner."

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Right before she left with the box under her arm, Kurt called her back. With raised eyebrows she stared at him, waiting for him to say anything.

"Thank you," he whispered.

A small smile appeared. "Anything for my favorite gay sugar daddy."

With a skip she walked out of the room and Kurt waited for approximately five minutes before he was sure she wasn't coming back. The pounding heart returned as he lifted his blankets, reaching out to retrieve his hidden goods and a single tear ran down his cheek while opening his hands, revealing his most beloved treasure - the blackbird pin he got for Christmas.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Blaine was rearranging his room by putting his keyboard in the middle of it. It was highly necessary as it needed to be completely in the frame of his camera, otherwise it was just plain weird. He and Nancy had changed numbers and he had received several texts with updates from her - and according to the girl, Kurt was having a hard time dealing with it.

He wasn't even sure if this was a smart idea, but Kurt's heart was broken and considering Blaine had already lost his heart to Kurt - he would give his own to mend his.

He checked if the power was working and a few random notes filled his room.

"Perfect," he muttered, perking up at the sudden sound a door downstairs opening. Nobody was supposed to come home until six. "Mom?" he yelled, but there was no response.

It couldn't possibly be his father and with curiosity creeping up his body, he walked out of his room and went downstairs. Halfway the stairs he noticed the front-door being wide-open and a few bags and boxes were stacked right next to the entrance. He was just thinking how odd that was when a silhouette appeared in the doorway, throwing some more boxes on the others and Blaine let out a shocked noise.

"Cooper!" he shouted and his brother backed out at the sudden presence. He searched up to the source, looking at Blaine with a tiny bit of shock before his face melted into one of his usual fake smiles.

"Hey, Blainey!"

"Cooper! What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine stormed down the stairs and Cooper shrugged innocently.

"Just dumping some stuff I can't take to L.A. or keep in New York."

"L.A. - what? Did you -?" He walked to door and saw Cooper's car. "Did you _drive _here? Why aren't you in New York?"

Cooper stared at him as if he was an idiot. "I'm moving to L.A., you know that."

"Yes, but - I thought later and, what the hell?"

"Well, no time like the present - do you still want to come during Spring Break? I can give mom a smolder so she'll pay your ticket. It'll be fun!" He continued piling up things to carry to his room upstairs. "A little help?"

Blaine stared at him with mouth open in shock.

"Suit yourself." Cooper rolled his eyes and started to head up the stairs. Blaine followed him without carrying anything, still confused and shocked. "Get the door please," he said and Blaine opened it without a question. He blocked the entrance as soon as his brother was inside the room.

"Care to explain?" he demanded.

"Nope."

"Cooper." He tilted his head in despair. "What about Kurt?"

"Kurt is refusing to talk to me and considering you and him are 'buddies'," Cooper did a vague shimmy to ridicule it, "I bet you already know why -" He shoved Blaine out of the way to get more of his things, but Blaine didn't let go that easily.

"So you just left? Kurt doesn't want to talk to you for a _day_ and you jump into your car and drive to _Ohio_?!"

"Seems like it," Cooper muttered. "Take this." And forced a bag into Blaine's hands. "If you're interrogating me on behalf of Kurt, you might as well do something for me."

"What? What are you even saying -"

Cooper turned around and his eyes were practically spitting fire. "Then tell me, look me straight in the eye and tell me Kurt hasn't contacted you in the past days." Blaine didn't answer. "That's what I thought." He turned back around with Blaine right on his heels.

"At least he's talking to _someone_, I texted you too! I was worried sick. I had to hear from my brother's ex-boyfriend -"

"Don't say that word."

"- that they broke up. You would think I would hear it sooner from you, Cooper Anderson!"

"Why bother when I already knew Kurt would steal you. You two seem practically inseparable."

"I told him I was not picking sides. I am not." Blaine was shouting now and closed the door of his brother's room, locking them both in. "Don't you dare," he threatened when he saw his brother calculate how to escape.

It took a full minute before Cooper hands went up to his hair, knotting his fingers between the locks and his eyes were suddenly red rimmed.

Blaine felt his body-language soften almost immediately. He had only seen his brother cry twice. The first time was during his coming out, before he even knew that Cooper was gay as well and he had choked out the confession. The second time was when he woke up in the hospital, band-aids and gauze partially covering his body. Cooper had said all these things that it was his fault and he would come back to Ohio, but Blaine had kicked him back to New York.

And now for the third time Cooper had sunk down onto his bed, hiding his face in his hands again just as he had in New York in January, crying.

"You're running away, aren't you?" Blaine asked. It was obvious as his brother had ran before - away from his troubles: their parents, Ohio - his closeted secret.

"It's easier," Cooper spilled. "Just knowing he's - he's there, somewhere - continuing his life. It hurts so much." Blaine carefully sat down next to him. "He's not responding, Nancy isn't responding. They're completely locking me out and I want to explain so bad. But they're not letting me and I was just going crazy. Before I realized it I was in my car." He was fully sobbing into the crook Blaine's neck now. "I feel like such a failure," he muttered.

"You're not a failure," Blaine comforted. "I think you and Kurt just need some space now. And you got the part!"

"I know," Cooper said a bit relaxed. "But it feels like such a consolation prize."

"But - this is what you've wanted. What you've always wanted."

His brother let go of him, sinking his head into his hands again. "Then why do I feel so empty?"

Blaine stroked his back, feeling the vibrations shake through Cooper's body.

"If it makes you better, I'll come to L.A. with Spring Break," he soothed. "If you'd like."

Cooper peeked sideways to the boy that was trying his best to make him feel better.

"I'd like that."

"It's settled then," Blaine said, realizing he had to postpone his little plan to cheer Kurt up and help his brother first.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt was very proud of himself he left his room on the same day he promised to do nothing. Instead he was staring at the library's printer that slowly printed out a few imagines of favorite musicals and a few pictures of friends.

He wasn't fully able to smile anymore, but his lips quirked at a few photos - mainly the ones he made with Blaine. There was the one of Blaine and him making a silly pose on Times Square, made right before going to Tiffany's - Blaine still high on his Juilliard victory.

Nancy was right, he needed to be reminded of the things he loved. Tisch needed to be worth it again - just like it had to become worth after his NYADA disaster.

Unfortunately he didn't have his father or family to help through, but Nancy was the best spoiled niece he could imagine. He should get her something nice.

He hadn't cried yet, but maybe he wasn't the crying type when it came to break-ups. Or maybe he was just doubting it again, because he had been contemplating on handing Nancy the blackbird pin after all. But something had made him decide against it and the piece of jewelry remained in his wallet where he hid it. He might not be able to wear it anymore in fear that Nancy would just rip it off his clothes, but at least he could keep it close.

The printer beeped that it was done and Kurt piled up the replacement pictures. He went through them again while making his way back to his dorm room.

Inside the room he looked over the emptiness, the new created loneliness it barely had seen because he and Cooper had started so early in the school year.

He let down the pile of papers and got some scissors from the drawer of his desk. He was halfway his third picture, a poster from the upcoming Spice Girls musical, when he eyed up to his room again.

Some redecoration would do him good, he thought.

Soon his walls were no longer just picture frames, but also banners from Tisch and NYU he had kept under his bed. He rearranged his musical playbills so they would have an honoree position and he kept on muttering how badly he wanted to paint his walls, but because he only had the room for only a few more months it was a waste of money. Pictures were no longer just in frames, but also hanging scattered across the wall. There was some kind of pattern, and Kurt was digging the student-esk look.

Yes, redecorating was going awesome and definitely kept his mind of Cooper and all things bad.

He was changing his bed-sheets to match the banners when Nancy stormed in, panting heavily and eyes widened.

"What?" Kurt asked, but his hand was taken by Nancy and she started to pull him along. "What's going on?" Nancy snatched his keys from his desk and locked the door for him on the outside, meaning they were going quite far away. "Should I get a jacket?" he asked, but Nancy just tugged him along without saying a single word.

He ran to keep up with her while they crossed Tisch campus, bumping into several people whom did have classes that day.

The realization they were heading to the hall with the message-boards didn't kick in until he entered it. Around the freshmen-board was a big crowd of students, all talking loudly and screaming of joy - some walked away with disappointed looks.

"Oh my God," he whispered and felt his heart speed up with epic proportions. Nancy pulled him through the crowd and both of them ignored everyone around them. Kurt was pretty sure he bruised some toes, but the numbness in his head and the pounding of his heart overruled it all.

Together they reached the front of the crowd, staring hand in hand at the pieces of paper with the enormous cast of the Witchard of Oz.

**CASTING FRESHMEN MUSICAL 'THE WITCHARD OF OZ'  
****_following cast will be presented during the performances mid-June_**

**DOROTHY/DORIAN GALE ... KURT HUMMEL**

Kurt took a few sharp breaths, clasping his hand around Nancy's before closing his eyes and letting the piled up tears flow down like a waterfall. _He got the part_.

* * *

On Monday Kurt discovered exactly what he needed: distraction.

Not like a sappy movie, ice-cream eating kind of distraction.

But a bone-aching, muscle-stretching, vocal chords-hurting kind of distraction. And getting the lead-part fulfilled that wanted distraction perfectly. This was no McKinley High amateur production - this was years of experience and expectations, this was fully drilled Tisch and that meant the lead needed to make the audience cry, laugh, smile, whatever was needed to set the bar for next year.

Especially now they were breaking grounds by open-gendering the play, their eyes were on Kurt's every move.

He knew what he signed up for, or where Nancy forced him to sign up for, but it was even more than they both anticipated.

Nancy had landed the role of the Cowardly Lioness - and was ridiculously pleased with that - until they were making her write an essay on animal and lion behavior ("I'm not going to school to become a vet!"), but at least it was better than Piper's 'homework' of writing a report called 'Fifty Shades of Green', as she got the part of the Wicked Witch (which was oddly suiting for her personality).

Jack, the guy who made the weird mechanical noises when warming up, got - very fitting - the role of Tin Man, which was twisting into some kind of robot-dancing b-boy.

A girl named Summer, and was as air-headed as her part, became the Scarecrow - and first confused it with the name-sharing villain from Batman.

But nobody really cared for those supplemental parts - because all eyes were on him.

First weeks of rehearsal were mainly getting to know your character, breakdown of small scenes to analyze chemistry between the actors and private vocal and acting classes. Kurt's sessions were twice as many than the other students and he enjoyed the fact that it consumed loads of time.

On Wednesdays they had group-rehearsals, mostly dancing and Kurt had to blend in with a few numbers. It was the Wednesday after he got the part that they were breaking down the scene where he gets his ruby slippers, and the entire ensemble gasped in awe when Ms. Shannen pulled out a pair of shiny blank boots.

Kurt wasn't really getting the importance of the moment, but even Nancy - hiding in the ensemble - was jumping up and down like a grass hopper.

The teacher handed him the boots and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ms. Shannen started, "They may be nothing now, but when costume and art are done with it, say hello to your ruby slippers." She copied his facial expression. "We want you to walk them in first before we shake 'em up."

That had gotten his attention, and with similar star struck look he turned the new-smelling boots in his hands. It was his size - of course, because the entire costume department already had taken everybody sizes. From the line of his neck to the distance between fingers - everything was safely locked up in the Tisch archives.

These shoes in his hands were the real star of the show, and Kurt had to outshine them. With a mischievous smile he turned to the group, sunk down to his knees and replaced his rehearsal shoes with the future ruby ones. They fitted perfectly.

Once the shoes were on he jumped up with a smile and everybody started to cheer, well - everybody except Piper, but screw her.

He couldn't wait to see the shoes fully done, but until then he had to work with this and right before they continued their rehearsal, Kurt realized he had smiled for the first time since forever.

Even though the rehearsals and sessions were a welcoming distraction, Kurt still came home to his dorm-room with an empty feeling. The fact that his body hurt from all the dancing was a mere reminder he still had something inside and that he wasn't a complete shell.

On the Sunday morning after his first week of rehearsals, Kurt had gotten into a new phase of post-break-up-stress - anger.

Not only was he pissed because he barely heard anything from Blaine, he also found out that Cooper was the main reason behind that. Kurt was being ridiculous, and he knew that, but Blaine had promised to e-mail him.

And no e-mail had come yet.

He had checked several times if he had sent the correct e-mail and yes he had, but Blaine had texted him he was busy with Regionals - completely understandable, and of course Juilliard, and Blaine had been texting of course - but a little e-mail on Sunday morning had ripped those excuses apart.

Kurt had planned a Skype session with his dad, but before that he was refreshing his mailbox over and over again and finally a new e-mail popped up. Except it wasn't from Blaine.

It was from Cooper.

And between the usual lines of his apology of what happened, it simply stated that he was in Ohio - where Blaine was, and that he was leaving for L.A. next Friday.

Breaths came shuddering after reading that and the e-mail was faster deleted than it came. He had had a hunch Cooper wasn't in New York anymore, but he hadn't expect him to go to Ohio and steal Kurt's shoulder to cry on.

"I'm overreacting." he told himself, fisting his hair. "He's his brother and he wasn't picking sides." And Blaine had school, friends and other activities. But somewhere in his mind a dark little voice told him that Cooper was doing it on purpose. "He wouldn't." But what if he knew that Blaine was the first person he thought of together with Nancy? "He's upset as well." Except the dark little voice was having overhand.

His father's Skype ID popped up that he was online and Kurt called him immediately. His dad wasn't even completely sharp on his laptop before he coldly said: "I broke up with Cooper."

Burt's eyebrows shot up. "Well, good morning to you too." The remark was typically his father, always joking. "That's - unexpected. Did he... do anything?"

"No. Yes." His hands were back fisting his hair. "I don't know."

"Well, there must've been something. People don't break up for no reason."

Kurt didn't answer. Instead he stared at his father, the room behind it and remembered that it was in Ohio, where Cooper was. And Blaine.

"I'm just... pissed off," he finally said, but it didn't feel bad. It felt good being pissed off, it felt good telling someone that they'd broke up and not in the cryptic way he told Nancy.

"Do you college kids still have a Spring Break?" his dad suddenly asked and Kurt was thrown off track for a second.

"Yes, March sixteenth, or something."

"Did you have already plans?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Not really, Nancy and I were hoping to keep our minds from the play - OH! Oh my God!" He slapped his hand to hide his mouth.

"What? Kurt?" Burt sounded distressed, but Kurt simply stared at the screen in horror. Because of Cooper, the rehearsals, the partying the weekend after the release of the cast and he was required to come - he had completely forgotten to tell his own father that he had gotten the part of Dorian.

Guilt crawled up his body. This was bad. This breaking up thing was doing horrible things to him: pushing things aside, judging his friend for being there for his brother and he was being plain selfish.

It made Kurt consider never to fall in love again so he would never get through this horrible time again.

"Kurt? What play?"

"I, uh, -" he bit his lip, "The school play - the end one in June. I, kind of, got the lead."

Kurt would always remember the way his father cheered loudly, completely making him forget that Cooper was there - somewhere.

* * *

With a loud thud Cooper dumped his handbag on the paved floor of the airport of Columbus. Blaine had helped him with his other luggage at the check in and it was time his brother headed toward security, but somehow they had stranded a few feet away from it.

Cooper sighed deeply, slumping his shoulders while Blaine eyed him with his usual grin.

"Thanks for driving me, Blainey," his brother said.

"Like I could say no when you were practically choking me." Blaine rolled his eyes at the memory. It had been two weeks since Cooper unannounced appeared at the Anderson home and every day had been a little step toward this moment.

Cooper had eaten the entire content of the freezer, cried on his lap on several occasions and other days he had been completely cold, not wanting to talk to anyone.

It had went from total breakdown to denial to a few words of acceptance. Blaine had never seen his brother like that and neither had his parents.

Yesterday Cooper had stormed into his room without knocking, as he did the entire stay, and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Will you come to the airport with me tomorrow?" he had asked softly and Blaine was having trouble breathing. But if he was to be honest - he would have taken Cooper to the airport if he had thrown sticks at him.

And after shoving everything into the car ("Why are you bringing a lamp? Put it back, Cooper."), half an hour singing along with the radio on their way to Columbus and after five minutes of driving turning around because Cooper had forgotten something, they arrived at the airport.

"Well," Cooper started, "I guess this is where I get inappropriately touched by a stranger." He nodded at security, but made no intentions of picking up his bag.

"You'll be fine," Blaine said.

Cooper stared at him with soft eyes, a small twitch of a smile on his lips and made an unsure movement with his arms.

"Yeah," he muttered before pulling Blaine into another hug. "Will you too?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled and tried to back out of the hug, but Cooper was holding him tight.

"Thank you." he said. "For everything."

"Yeah, next time I'll charge you." Blaine said with an amused undertone. Finally Cooper allowed Blaine to break the hug and for a minute they simply stared at each other.

"I will see you in a few weeks?" Cooper asked unsure and Blaine scoffed that he already had the ticket to come to Los Angeles. "Just making sure."

Blaine bit his lip, touched by the sensitive state of his brother. "Don't forget me when you're famous."

Cooper let out a genuine laugh. It was the same thing Blaine had said before he left for college in New York.

"Maybe this time," he said seriously. "And I wouldn't dare to forget you."

"Just making sure," Blaine echoed.

They were running out of things to say so Cooper bended over to pick up his bag.

"I'll see you. March sixteenth. Saturday," he said it slowly so he could see Blaine confirm every part of it.

"Have a good flight, Coop."

With a final nod, Cooper turned around to security and disappeared into the mass. Blaine sighed deeply and searched in his pockets for the car-keys. He needed to head home; he had a song to record.

* * *

"Change of plans!" Nancy said before greeting and sat down across him in the library.

"Hmm?" Kurt quietly shut the Judy Garland book to listen to his friend, whom was already shushed by the librarian.

"My parents are kidnapping me with Spring Break." she said regretfully. "Something about family bonding time and my little brother is blackmailing me."

"But - the apartment -" Kurt stammered. They had been planning on starting earlier on the apartment hunt, mainly starting the break.

"I know, I know." She pouted. "Trust me, I'm upset as well. But we'll just have to reschedule."

"Too busy," Kurt said, thinking of all the upcoming rehearsals and workshops.

"We'll find time. And in the mean time you can relax and enjoy your holiday." She nodded at the book in front of him. "Get your head out of the wonderful Oz."

"I swear to God, I skip in my sleep," Kurt admitted. "But I think I'll go home then. To Ohio, I mean."

"You should!" Nancy exclaimed, getting another stern look from the librarian. "See Blaine, your family. Get a tan -"

"No, Dorian should not have a tan and it's Ohio not Miami, come on."

Nancy shrugged. "I think freckles are cute." Kurt cursed the day he told Nancy he got freckles when being kissed by the sun.

Unconsciously Kurt started to chew on his tongue. Going to Ohio would be good, especially seeing his dad and Carole - maybe even Finn, although California was more likely to be popular during Spring Break.

"You don't think -" Nancy said quietly, "That.. Cooper, would - ?"

"Cooper starts filming the week after, so I doubt that he would be there." he answered shortly. "But, yeah. No Witchard, no stress." Blaine, he added in his head. "I'll go check with my dad with traveling."

Nancy smiled already, happy to have found a solution to her unfortunate planned trip. Kurt gathered his things and together they walked out of the library.

"I'm going to call my dad now, okay?" he said and grabbed his phone from his bag.

"Sure thing, honey bear. I'll see you tomorrow!" Nancy started to skip off

"Don't forget about your essay!" he shouted last minute and Nancy stuck out her tongue. With a grin he turned back on his phone, as he never left it on in the library and was surprised to find a text from Blaine there.

**To: Kurt From: Blaine (04:09 PM)**  
_Check your mail._

Needless to say Kurt started to jog to his room and laptop. Cooper had been gone to L.A. for almost three days now, meaning Blaine no longer had to be there for him and even though Kurt was still raging over the fact he barely had heard something from Blaine, this little notification that he hadn't forgotten him made him already a bit cheery.

His laptop was taking for ever to start up and finally he opened his mailbox to find, indeed, a new e-mail from Blaine. Quickly he opened it, but felt the joy vanish when he saw it was empty. Until a little enclosure caught his eye and greedily he clicked on it.

Immediately a video popped up and after ages of loading, it showed a room with warm dark green colors, an instrument that seemed to be a keyboard in the middle of the screen and then Blaine popped up, walking carefully away from the camera.

Oh, that must be Blaine's room.

"_Hey Kurt_m" Blaine said on his screen. "_So this is completely cheesy, probably out of line, but it's the only thing I could really think about to cheer you up_."

Kurt's heart started to pump a little faster, making the blood spread at maximum level.

"_No, I will not play you my Juilliard piece,_" he said with a chuckle and Kurt repressed a whine that said 'Why not?'. "_But I do have something else, something from one of my favorite artists. A true inspiring person -_" he stared at the camera seriously. "_Pink!_" Blaine smiled as if he could hear Kurt snort loudly. "_So, here we go._"

Blaine started to play and sing Pink's Fuckin' Perfect and Kurt had to admit - it was pretty fucking perfect. Everything from the past weeks was forgiven and he was about to press replay, but was stopped by Blaine whom was talking after the song.

"_So, I hope that worked. If not and you're offended, sorry. Music is always my escape and getaway, so I wanted to share that. Uhm," Blaine blinked a couple of times, "I don't know if you're coming to Ohio with the Spring Break and all, but I'm away from the sixteenth -_"

"What?" Kurt said appalled.

"_But you can call me, e-mail me, whatever_."

Shy Blaine had returned and the video was suddenly cut off.

"No," Kurt mumbled. "No, no, no." _You are not allowed to be away when I come._

His entire schedule appeared in front of his mind and Spring Break definitely started on the sixteenth for him, unless. He cocked an eyebrow. He still had Fridays off - he could always surprise Blaine at McKinley.

Quickly he dialed his father's number.

"Hey Dad, so I was thinking... maybe I can come to Ohio on the fifteenth?"

With the travel information safely pinned on his message-board inside his room, Kurt faced the inevitable task of keeping his surprise visit an actual surprise.

First and foremost; he wanted to drop in during Glee club and if Mr. Schue was still keeping his old schedule, it was possible to pop up at the afternoon rehearsal, but he needed to be sure.

"Only one way to find out," he muttered one evening, dialing Blaine's number and set it up on speaker so he could freely move around.

The phone beeped loudly until it followed by some shuffling. "_Hello_?"

Kurt automatically smiled. "Thank you for the video."

Blaine chuckled on the other end of the line. "_Kurt, you texted me already like a million thank-yous._"

"I can't say it enough."

"_How are the rehearsals?_"

Kurt still wasn't sure how Blaine had found out about him getting the lead part, as Kurt never had told him with many words - but he suspected that Nancy had something to with it.

They talked about Kurt's musical for a little while until Kurt started to change the subject to his goal: finding out whether Blaine had Glee practice on Fridays.

"How's Glee club?" he bluntly asked.

Blaine huffed. "_You mean the trainwreck that is New Directions?_"

"Trainwreck?" Kurt frowned. "What happened?"

"_You don't want to know._"

"I do, please, I need my Glee club crack."

"_Say crack again_."

"Crack."

"_Ha!_" Blaine cheered. "_Sorry, Mean Girls reflex._"

Kurt let out a chuckle before pushing again. "Come on, what's going on? Did Brittany set the auditorium on fire? Again?"

"_Hm, no_." He sighed. "_I haven't really been completely up to date with the group to be honest, Juilliard and all, but apparently everyone's love life is reaching a low point._"

"Wuh-oh."

"_So Mr. Schue is making us sing our feelings, for real._"

Kurt made a little gagging sound. He was all for singing feelings and all, but in Glee club it usually turned into publicly shunning and or serenading.

"Ugh, are you singing?"

A silence followed.

"_No,_" Blaine said very small.

Kurt pursed his lips at Blaine's tone, a liar over the phone was hard to find, but this definitely sounded like he didn't want to say something. Interesting.

"Is Mr. Schue still making you practice at the end of Fridays? I always hated that."

"_Yeah, he is. Has something to do with football practice_." He went quiet. "_Why?_"

"No reason," Kurt quickly quipped.

"_Anyway, I'm actually happy you called. Not that I don't mind you calling otherwise, but this was just convenient, erhm. I need your help._"

Kurt moved around his room, readjusting a few things that didn't need to be readjusted and eventually asked how he could help Blaine.

"_So, okay, so the first year orchestra is currently working on my piece_."

"Wow, Blaine, that's exciting!"

"_Yeah, the conductor who's going to be my co-conductor sent me a video of a rehearsal and - woah_." Blaine seemed to relive the moment before continuing. "_Anyway, it's all amazing -"_

"If it's amazing, I'm not sure why you'd need my help." Kurt started to reorganize his desk.

"_Kurt, I'm terrified._" Blaine loudly sucked in a breath.

"But why?" he asked with scissors in his hand, frozen on the spot. "It's going well, right?"

"_Without me, yeah! After regionals I'm going there and stand in front of a lot of talented and older people and I need to impress a lot of important people and, Kurt, I can't screw this up._"

"You won't," Kurt said hard. "Remember when you told me I wouldn't choke on my audition? Well I didn't, because you told me I wouldn't."

"_But even if I don't, what if the piece just comes over soulless and the jury will just shake their heads -"_

"You've already gotten into the school, Blaine, I hardly think your piece is soulless." He huffed. "You're even more of a doubter than me."

"_Kurt, this is not helping. There's - there's a lot at stake_."

Kurt took a moment before answering, trying to find the correct words.

"You're already amazing, Blaine, and if you really want to excel... then do something that will make you stand out. Take a little risk. Make them remember you. It's best theatre advice I can give you."

He heard Blaine suck in a deep breath.

"_Thanks, Kurt_."

"Any time, we're there for each other right?"

"_That we are. Okay, yes, thank you. I should get back to packing -_"

"You never told me where you're going." Kurt asked with a pout even though Blaine couldn't see it.

"_I, uhm. Just visiting family._"

Kurt got up to get his phone. "Alright then, have fun packing."

"_Packing is hell_," Blaine commented dryly.

"Good luck then," he chuckled.

"_Later_." Blaine hung up and Kurt rolled his phone in his hands.

"See you soon," he whispered.

* * *

Kurt was in the middle of finishing his Judy Garland essay when there were mumbles right in front of the door of his dorm-room, followed by some intense knocking.

The knocking started to increase and Kurt jumped up to open whomever wanted to come in. Upon opening he was confronted with a lot of talking and a grumpy looking Nancy, but she wasn't the one who was talking and he knew that voice very well.

Kurt's eyes went down to find Rachel Berry, soaked to the bone because of the heavy raining New York had been having and rambling as usual.

"- And I've known him since Sophomore year -"

"Does this belong to you?" Nancy grunted and held out Rachel as if she was a lost cat.

"K-Kurt!" she squealed, teeth chattering.

He took one look more at the hopeful girl before looking back up to Nancy.

"No," he said low and was about to close the door again, but Rachel had put her foot in between.

"No! Kurt you let me in or I will stay in front of your door and sing Diva's Lament all night!" She sounded threatening and Kurt chagrined opened the door wide enough to let her in. Rachel wanted to hug him in greeting, but the look on his face told her she should better just go in.

Nancy eyed the scene with a skeptic and worried eye.

"You gonna be okay? Need back-up?" she asked unsure, but Kurt shook his head.

"I'll be fine. If something goes wrong and I need to hide the body, you'll help me, right?"

"Of course." Nancy peeked around Kurt one last time before thinning her lips into a small line. It was obvious Nancy and Rachel didn't get along during the way over to his room. How Rachel managed to find Nancy was a story he'd like to hear another time and with his eyes rolling he shut the door.

He found Rachel looking around the wall of musical posters with fake interest as she already knew all of them.

"N-nice, -" her voice was even shriller than usual, "place, your room and - and your friend."

Uhu. Sure.

Rachel was either shaking from nerves or the cold and Kurt wanted to take her jacket, offer her warm clothes or a towel at least. But he didn't.

"Rachel, why are you here?"

"I thought -" she started, still avoiding any eye-contact, "I'd stop by! See how you live, ooh Judy Garland! Remember our duet -"

"Rachel, it's been pouring for three days straight. Only insane people leave the house and you decide to just 'stop by'?"

Rachel wasn't listening. Instead she had taken an interest in the wall of pictures, observing every one of them closely.

"Rachel." Kurt said a bit louder, but still no response. "Rachel!" he snapped and finally she looked straight at him. "If you're here to deflect all my questions and have no way of telling me your reason, I must ask you to get out before -"

"I'm dropping out of NYADA."

A heavy silence followed, thick with questions and answers while Kurt stared at her with big shocked eyes.

"Wha-?"

"It's horrible, Kurt." Tears were springing into her eyes and Kurt remained frozen on the spot. "It's like Vocal Adrenaline the University! N-Nobody's nice or friendly. Everybody is just focused on killing off competition and searching out the weak link and guess what! I'm that weak link! It's like that movie where the children all kill each other for food! But this time - for solos!"

Kurt wasn't sure what he was hearing, surely he must be dreaming because Rachel Berry was telling him NYADA, the school of his dreams, the school he had shed many tears over, was awful?

"And - and, I've should've known straight from that mixer we went to! They're all like me, Kurt! Little Rachel Berry minions walking around, claiming the best spots in - in everything!"

Absentmindedly Kurt stared up at the wall filled with Tisch banners, remembering how good and _normal_ the school was.

"It's been like ages since I had a solo -" Rachel was fully crying now and Kurt's focus returned to her. "And you've got a perfect life -" He straightened his back in defense, why was she bringing him up? "With Tisch, and _friends_ and - and," she let out an atrocious sob, "and the _lead_, don't - don't think I didn't see the posters on my way here! I saw your name in ruby red, Kurt! It's like, like you got it all, even - even a boyfriend," Kurt felt his heart sink, "and that boy at Tiffany's that stared at you like you're the most amazing person in the world -"

"Wait what?"

"And I have nothing," she cried. "All I have is a pot-smoking roommate who still thinks my name is Rachym."

Slowly she sank down onto his desk-chair, clutching herself between her arms in a self-hug. It was a pathetic display and Kurt was torn between being cold and compassionate. Somehow he found a way in between, walked to his closet with Rachel following him with her gaze and found a snug sweater. He handed it to her without any kindness in his face.

"Here, you don't want to catch a cold."

"Are you going to kick me out?" she asked frightened and he shook his head as an answer. "Are you going to talk to me?"

He simply shrugged, grabbed the book from his desk and settled on his bed instead, flipping mindlessly through pages without catching one word.

"You're just going to sit there, read a book and ignore me?" She sounded appalled and once again Kurt simply shrugged. "You've got nothing to say on everything I just told you?"

"I'm processing, Rachel, please let me."

"But -"

"I have to finish this before Spring Break, Rachel."

"But what am I supposed to do?" she shrieked and Kurt stared at her over his book.

"Entertain yourself, you've got a phone right? Or better - go home."

"I can't! I got thrown out for the night! And Santana isn't coming back to New York until after the break! I have nowhere to go."

Kurt perked up. "Santana is coming back to New York?" He hadn't really heard from her since Christmas.

"Uhu," Rachel said. "She's going to start studying social studies, starting spring semester. At Silver."

He smiled a little.

"Good for her." And returned to his book.

"Wait? You're more interested in her life than in _mine_?"

"Well pardon me for liking the girl that punched Karofsky in the face more than the girl that betrayed me in senior year."

Rachel went quiet for a moment and Kurt tried to focus on the paragraph, but Rachel was just staring around his room not sure what to do with herself.

"That party looked like fun," she muttered and pointed at the picture of him and Nancy at the Halloween party.

"It was."

"They don't have parties and NYADA. Just special clubs where they come together and you only get to come on invitation. I bet the food isn't even kosher -"

"Rachel, please."

She sighed. "You've got more photos of that boy in January than your boyfriend - in fact, you have none of your -"

"We broke up." There he said it, not so perfect life now, right?

"Oh. Well. He was really handsome from what I remember -"

Kurt got up within seconds, book discarded on the bed and fury burning in his belly.

"Rachel Barba Berry, if you don't shut the hell up you need to find another place to sulk in your pettiness, am I clear?" he spat. "I'm already overstepping my sanity by letting you in a radius of ten feet."

"You know what, Kurt Hummel! You're a bitch who can't let go of something stupid in High School -"

"You ruined me!"

"I thought I was the drama queen here! Everything turned out just fine for you and look at me, I'm practically in the gutter!"

"Because everything is about you, isn't it?" Kurt shouted louder than the walls could handle and there was a knock from one of his neighbors asking to keep it down. For a moment only their heavy breathing filled the room as they stared at each other fumingly.

"We never really talked it out," Rachel muttered. "You never let me."

"I didn't, I _don't_ want to hear it." Kurt was sick of all the fighting.

"Okay." Rachel said softly and started to focus on his message board instead.

Kurt was unable to concentrate anymore, flopping back down onto the bed with a sigh.

"Your roommate, does she - does she kick you out often?" Damn his stupid urge to fill an awkward silence. He didn't want to talk to Rachel Berry, he had planned on never seeing her again let alone talk to her and here he was, giving her reasons to talk.

"This is the fourth time. My dads came over during Winter break to talk to the faculty, but they don't control what happens in the dorms." She sighed. "You're lucky with your single room."

Kurt swallowed. There was still a part of him refusing to believe this was happening, but another part - a very evil part - was content about the entire situation. Another part was just sorry for Rachel, and that part was winning against his will.

"Is NYADA really that awful?"

Rachel nodded vividly. "First week, _first week_, they expected us to know the entire syllabus, which is five hundred pages. And dance practice is _hell_."

"It's hell everywhere," Kurt tried to sooth but Rachel shook her head.

"Do they require you to do a triple pirouette the first class?" she asked with big scary eyes and Kurt didn't even dare to shake his head.

"It's hell," she repeated. "The entire school is hell."

"But - but it's NYADA, it's, it's all we ever wanted. I mean -"

"Well, props for the marketing department. Stupid brochures."

Kurt stared at her, realizing he hadn't seen her this bitter since she had laryngitis.

"Are you going to Lima?" She nodded to the trainticket to Cincinnati attached to his message board. "I might go too. Get away from this hellhole."

"Yeah," he said, "leaving Thursday night, I want to surprise someone at McKinley."

Rachel raised her eyebrows incredulously. "You? Willingly going back to McKinley?"

"Just Glee Club." Why was he even telling her this?

"It's just, of all people -"

"Leave it," he snapped and Rachel sucked in her lips.

"Can I come?" she suddenly asked and it was Kurt's time to raise his eyebrows. "I've wanted to go, but I don't want to go alone."

"And you think I'll let you come with me?"

Rachel stood up, walking closer to him than she had been since she entered and reached out for him. He flinched and her hand dropped again, instead her fingers started to toy with his sweater.

"Please?" Her voice was small. "Don't you ever just think what could happen if you never solve things from the past? We, we could try? Just for Spring Break?" She dared to place her hand on his shoulder and he didn't move a muscle. "And after that you can kick me out in front of NYADA while you live on to be fabulous, and maybe - maybe we can be friends again?"

Kurt slumped his shoulders. He was tired of holding a grudge against her, knowing life wasn't really that bad at Tisch and that someone had to fight real hard to take it away from him.

He tilted his head up, staring at Rachel intensely before sighing.

"Fine." He winced at the happy sound Rachel made and deflected her hug. "But we'll never be best friends again." She nodded understanding. "I have other people who fill that role. Filling it better than you."

And the thought of seeing one of those best friends again got him through the train-ride a couple of days later. Rachel had composed herself into a friend that was trying too hard, but she was quite helpful at reading lines for the Witchard of Oz.

As they rode deeper into the country Kurt dozed off, not even minding when Rachel threw his coat over him as a blanket. It didn't matter - in a couple of hours he was going to see Blaine again.

* * *

The Friday before Spring Break was actually starting pretty uneventful. Blaine had gone to school an hour early so he could stash his violin safely in the auditorium, just in case some puck-heads would see it as a new thing to play with and had to wait until the end of the afternoon before he could actually use it.

Okay, so Blaine hadn't _technically_ lied to Kurt about not singing, but somehow he did feel guilty on keeping the fact he was in the middle of the Glee Club love-crash and was actually performing a secret.

"You alright?" Tina had asked the Monday he had sent Kurt the video. His eyes were permanently glued on his cell phone even though they were supposed work on Tina's audition. Tina had confined in him to give her pointers on her audition for Tisch and every other day they would practice, except Blaine wasn't there with his head at all.

"Hm? Sorry?"

Tina gave him a look. "You keep on staring at your phone and agreed on my story about aliens are real, are you waiting for something?" She grinned at the blush that had crept up his neck and quickly he hid his phone in his pocket so he could focus.

"Let's just continue," he said to shrug off the topic, but Tina was persistent.

"Come on. Is it a guy?" Her eyes started to sparkle at the possibility of some gossip. "It is, isn't it!"

"I'm just... worried about my brother." Which wasn't completely untrue.

"Oh, okay." Tina sighed disappointed. "Too bad."

Blaine burrowed his eyebrows confused. "What do you mean 'too bad'?"

"I thought it'd be fun if you, you know, had a guy. You kind of deserve it." She shrugged. "I'm sorry, that sounds weird. It would've been nice if you'd also sing this stupid week, because only Sugar singing about her trouble falling in love with a technically not-homeless-anymore man while she has more money than God, is kind of pathetic, don't you agree?"

"Weren't you also singing about long-distance?" Blaine asked, even more confused.

"Yes," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, "but I like it when guys dare to show their emotions." She put down some sheetmusic and sighed a little bit. "I'm sorry. I have no business in your life. You don't have to sing."

That last sentence had made something click inside Blaine's head.

"So I don't have to sing?"

"No," Tina said firmly.

"But can I play?" he asked with a grin and after various hours Tina had agreed on helping him, which eventually led to this Friday.

Someone tapped his shoulder on his way to Geography and Tina was panting lightly in order to keep up with him.

"You're up for this afternoon?" she asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yes, I asked Mr. Shue if we could do it in the Auditorium for full dramatic effect." And so he wouldn't be able to see any faces.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see everybody's reaction when you start playing your violin instead of singing."

Blaine hummed. "Me too, I never thought I would actually get sick of everybody complaining about classical music, but I did." Thinking about the horrid rehearsals for Regionals with their theme 'a touch of classic'. "Thanks again for singing the song and sorry -"

"Sorry that I have to be out of frame, yeah yeah," Tina finished his sentence. "This song is about you. Your emotions, your story, I'm just an instrument singing and you're the lead. It's as simple as that. Besides, like you said, it's an excellent vocal exercise. The song is emotional and not that shouty, it's perfect!"

Blaine smiled. Yes, the song was perfect. It had been on repeat on several nights as he was pondering on his fantasies of him and Kurt together. Thinking about how he would romantically tell Kurt how long he had been in love with him and, of course, Kurt loving him back.

But he was sure it wouldn't happen any time soon or even at all. He might had been feeling guilty on crushing on his brother's boyfriend, but now they were broken up - the guilt was actually worse. Seeing his brother heartbroken for two weeks had been an eye opener, no matter how badly you wanted things for yourself, there was always someone suffering the lost.

Therefore he had decided to do the song, suck everything up, get the scholarship and live happily ever after with Kurt in New York - as friends. A sad, but realistic, future.

"You know, you never told me about the guy," Tina said and they entered the class-room.

"He -" Blaine swallowed. "He doesn't really live around here."

"But he friendzoned you anyway," she said dryly and Blaine gave her a look. "It's true!"

"I am fully aware."

"Class," The teacher cut them off, turning around to the whiteboard and started to scribble her lesson. Today was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Get ready for one of my favourite parts - for this I must ask you to listen to a song. The song in question is **_Nicest Thing_** by **_Kate Nash_** - listen to it ****twice****, once for the lyrics, again for the violin. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow," Rachel said. "It hasn't changed a bit, has it?"

Kurt looked around the hallway filled with lockers. Last period had started and they were on their way to the choir room to surprise the New Directions.

He shook his head. "No. Not one bit." He realized this is where Blaine still went to; every school day he walked here.

Rachel's dads had picked them up in Cincinnati and his own father was picking them up to go home, preferably with Blaine so he could still spend an evening with him, catching up, but up first on the schedule was to barge in during rehearsals.

Rachel chattered a bit on and Kurt zoned her out, focusing on their way through McKinley without being caught.

"Here we are," he whispered as they approached the all familiar door, but it sounded surprisingly empty inside. Both of them frowned at the abandoned room, chairs still stacked as they used to and the piano in the corner, but no Brad behind it.

"That's weird," Rachel said confused. "You're sure they still have rehearsals at this time?"

"Positive," he answered, grabbing down to his phone to almost actually call Blaine until a familiar voice stopped him from doing that.

"Kurt?"

They turned around to see Mr. Schue staring at them just as biased as they were.

"Rachel?" he said even more astonished. His eyes went from Rachel to Kurt and Kurt shrugged at the weirdness of it. He couldn't blame Mr. Schue of questioning why the hell they were hanging out together, because truth be told - Kurt didn't know either.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel squealed. "Where is everybody? We wanted to surprise -"

"We're in the auditorium today," Mr. Schue said, "why are you -"

"Come on!" Rachel cut him off and tugged at Kurt's sleeve to drag him toward the auditorium. She seemed to get giddier with every step they took and Kurt just let her, numbed by the idea that in the auditorium Blaine was sitting, waiting for one of his fellow glee-clubbers to perform. Maybe he should sneak up behind him and poke him. He would probably jolt up, yell at whomever was behind him and then 'Surprise!'. Yes, excellent, Kurt thought with a promising smirk on his face.

He followed Rachel into the darkened room where on stage only one spotlight in the middle was shining and no microphone or something for singing was to be found. Even the band was tucked away in the dark.

His attention went to the three rows halfway the first section of chairs, filled with the new and some old members of the New Directions. They were talking and fooling around, waiting for something to begin and probably waiting for Mr. Schue as well.

"Go," Mr. Schue whispered behind him, pushing him toward a row higher than the others were sitting. He looked back questioning, but Mr. Schue shook his head. "They're almost starting," and the first tones of a guitar playing were already filling the auditorium, "sit."

He sat between Rachel and Mr. Schue, but kept his eyes on the three rows in front of him. There was no sign of dark, gelled curls anywhere. He searched around again and stated that also Tina was gone.

He turned to Mr. Schue. "Where's Blaine?" he whispered.

Mr. Schue stared at him surprised, wondering how he would know Blaine, but before he could answer someone was walking into the middle of the stage.

"There," he answered softly and nodded at the person entering the spotlight.

Kurt snapped back to the stage, feeling his breath falter as indeed Blaine was coated with the smoky light from the spotlight. That sneaky bastard, he had said he wasn't going to sing! He wanted to grin, but realized that Blaine wasn't carrying a microphone with him - he was carrying his violin.

The constant intro stopped for a second before resuming and Blaine raised his instrument, tucking it underneath his chin and started to play. His eyes were closed with concentration, letting the notes flow into the audience and Kurt was wondering if he was only going to play, but a female singing voice accompanying Blaine already answered his thought.

"_All I know... is that you're so nice."_ He perked up, trying to locate the voice whom he recognized as Tina's, but it was only Blaine in the middle of stage, playing to the song - no, he was playing _the_ song. "_You're the nicest thing I've seen._" It wasn't about the voice, it was about Blaine, this was _his_ song.

"_I wish that we... could give it a go... See if we could be something_." Kurt decided to let go of his thoughts and focused on the song and Blaine instead. "_I wish I was, your, favorite girl_." If he remembered the weekly lesson correctly it was about showing your feelings through song. "_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world._" Blaine flinched at that sentence, pursing his lips as if he was trying to keep them from quivering. "_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile. I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style... I wish you couldn't figure me out, but you always wanna know what I was about._"

Blaine's hauls turned faster and harder, soaking in the emotions. "_I wish you'd hold my hand. When I was upset._" His arm turned slower again, as if he knew very well what the next line was. "_I wish you'd never forget... the look on my face when we first met..._" Kurt sucked in a breath, suddenly overwhelmed by the meaning of the song and Blaine kept on playing. "_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot, that you loved secretly 'cause it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see..._"

Kurt watched Blaine open his eyes at the following sentence and even from his distance he could see that his eyes had watered up with tears.

"_Basically... I wished that you loved me_."

Next to him he heard Rachel's breath coming out in shudders and Mr. Schue had turned into a complete statue. Kurt couldn't resist leaning forward, closer to Blaine, closer to the song and he kept on trying to figure out why Blaine was playing it.

"_I wish that you needed me, I wish that you knew when I said two sugars actually I meant three._" Tina's voice grew harsher and so did Blaine's violin playing, going higher in range and shriller in tone. "_I wish that without me your heart would break. I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake._"

Did that mean Blaine had found the man he would give up Juilliard for? Kurt's mouth slowly fell open at the realization: Blaine was in love. And the man in question was not loving him back.

"_I wish that without me you couldn't eat. I wish I was the last thing on your mind before... you went to sleep..._"

Kurt had no idea who Blaine was referring to, but he hated him already - how could someone not love Blaine back? How, how _dared_ he.

"_Look, all I know is that, you're the nicest thing I've ever seen..._" Blaine stopped playing for a second as the song came to an end. "_And I wish that we could see if we could be something..._" The low sound of his violin returned softly and stretched out. "_Yeah, I wish that we could see if we could be something..._"

The taps on the violin turned more persistent and a few other violins in the back with the band played along, causing a dissonant collaboration with Blaine, whose body was rigid at screeching out his feelings.

He played out the last tone and separated the bow from his violin with force. His eyes were on the floor, staring down at a small spot where a few tears had been shed. He looked up once at the room and the people, nodding in acknowledgement of the small applause, as everybody was still in shock of the performance.

A small girl stood up in the middle, reaching out to Blaine and Kurt recognized Sugar's voice saying "Blainey?", but Blaine shook his head and started to walk to the wings opposite where Tina was appearing on stage.

"Blaine," she said, trying to call him back but Blaine was already gone. Something had happened, Kurt realized, seeing Tina's face completely worried.

"I need to -" he started to get up and Rachel was protesting.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" she asked, but Kurt was too much in his own mind of _go to Blaine_.

He shuffled in front of her seat, moving faster once he was free and jogged out of the auditorium the way Blaine went and knew exactly where he would exit.

* * *

Blaine was used to performing. Used to the stress, the high of it, but never in his life had he had this kind of aftermath.

His heart was practically beating out of his chest, pounding against his ribs and requesting freedom. Blaine actually stroked over the place where his heart was lying underneath, trying to calm it down and to see if he wasn't having a heart attack.

The song had turned him into ruins.

He was used on getting lost into the music - he was a composer, but never had he felt to be somewhere else while playing a normal popsong. He had envisioned half of the previous months, every time he saw Kurt and every time he had the urge to just tell him his feelings.

Blaine didn't want to settle for just friends anymore. He wanted Kurt, now more than ever.

He was pacing around the hall, thanking God it was empty as only a few classrooms were located there. His violin was discarded in the wings, not even in his case and Blaine almost went back to storage him correctly, but a voice yelled his name.

A voice he hadn't heard in real life in weeks. A voice he hadn't expected to hear these days.

He turned around to see if he wasn't going crazy, that it wasn't the pressure of the song and the emotions that was making him hear things, but when he turned around it was really Kurt that stopped only a few feet in front of him.

"Blaine," he panted, as if he had ran a bit and Blaine was still in complete and utter shock. "Are you alright?"

For the first time since what felt ages, he took a breath. "Kurt." he gasped.

Kurt wanted to grin, he saw that little quirk at the corner of his mouth but apparently decided it wasn't right to give a smile and instead his face turned worried.

"Are you alright?" he repeated and Blaine was sure he wasn't alright at all. Kurt was here. Kurt was actually _here_ and - and oh my God, what if - what if he was there while he was playing? He was having a panic attack, he felt it.

"That - ," Kurt smiled comforting, "that was one hell of a song, wasn't it?"

Blaine felt his body collapse, but managed to stay on his feet. His hands went up to his head, knotting the gelled curls as he wished a hole would appear in the ground to disappear in.

"Jesus," Kurt muttered, trying to reach out but Blaine stepped back quickly, almost too quickly because he stumbled on his feet. "That's a real jerk of a man if he gets to you that bad."

"Oh my God," Blaine breathed worn-out. He had no idea it was about him, he had no idea, he still didn't know -

"Seriously, I can't believe people can be that blind -"

He didn't know, he had absolutely no idea -

"But you played it gorgeously, maybe you should play it for him -"

No idea that - "It was about you!" Blaine blurted out. "The song - the song - it's about you! And you still have no idea, oh my GOD! The song was about you, I'm in love with_you!_" He slapped his hand up to cover his mouth but the damage was already done.

Kurt felt his heart beating against his chest and blood was rushing in his head, muffling his hearing.

"What?" he breathed unbelievingly. Blaine was touching his face as if he was checking if this was real, as if this wasn't a dream and it was that Kurt knew he was real, otherwise he would be questioning it too. "You -"

"I can't believe it," Blaine muttered to himself, not even looking at Kurt, "I can't believe I said it. Oh my God." He started to pace around, never looking at Kurt, just touching himself, pulling at his cardigan and muttering over and over that he couldn't believe it.

Kurt was using the moment to sink it all in. Blaine was in love with him. _Blaine was in love with him_.

"Wha-" he breathed and Blaine finally looked up. Kurt searched out his eyes, locking them with his before continuing. "You're - what, how?"

"I'm in love with you," Blaine said almost breakable, but his posture turned relieved. "I've - so long, Kurt, so long."

"Why -" How? When? "Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt nearly thought his voice was only air and the words were barely hearable.

"I couldn't really tell you with Cooper's tongue down your throat. Fuck!" Blaine threw his arms up and covered his face. "This isn't how it's supposed to go, this isn't how I wanted it -"

"But -" Kurt wanted to ask so many questions, but he was still bewildered with even just the thought of Blaine loving him.

"Forget what I said," Blaine suddenly said. "Forget it, I never said it. Please forget it, please go," he pleaded.

"You can't expect me to -" Kurt said harsher than he meant. "This, this is very -" he searched the word in his head, "Unexpected."

Blaine let out a huff, it was almost a laugh and he saw tears piling up in his eyes again.

"Really?" he said with his voice thick. "You really had no idea?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, causing Blaine to cry and laugh even more.

"Kurt," he said with a soft voice, "I've been in love with you for almost four months now, three months and twenty days if we're being exact and every single day of it I hated myself for being in love, but I couldn't help it. I'm in love with you. Ever since you sang Black Bird - that was - that was a moment for me, about you." He tilted his head, lips trembling and eyes red rimmed. "And every day I, uhm," he looked away for a second before turning back, looking Kurt straight in the eye as he had found his words.

"It's like the song said." He smiled watery. "Basically, I wished that you loved me."

Both of them let out a shuddering sigh and Kurt had no idea how to reply. He was confused, overwhelmed, feeling all kinds of things and Blaine was just staring at him with that hopeful, yet broken and relieved, look.

"I, uhm, i-it's -" Kurt stuttered, unable to properly form sentences and Blaine's shoulders were already slumping in disappointment.

"The concert," Blaine suddenly said, "the concert is on April tenth at the Alice Tully Hall. It starts at eleven in the morning. I'm up first."

Kurt stared at him even more confused - why was he bringing this up now?

"Maybe then you'll understand," he added and turned around to walk away at the same time the bell rang.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, but the hall was already overflowing with students from the few classrooms. "Blaine!" he yelled even harder, but Blaine had walked away.

"Kurt?" Rachel called and he twirled around. "Your dad's here."

His father was standing next to Rachel, not looking at him but at the crowd where Blaine had disappeared in. Without saying anything he launched himself onto his dad, clutching into the hug and familiar smell, but only one thought occupied his mind:

Blaine loves me. Blaine loves me.

_Blaine_. Loves. _Me_.

* * *

[**Voicemail**]

_"Blaine... pick up."_

_"You can't just say things like that and thinking it never happened, talk to me!"_

_"Why - why don't you just explain? Blaine?"_

"Sir?"

Blaine looked up and lowered his phone, seeing a flight attendant with a kind face. She had a little smile playing on her lips and was definitely trying to comfort him. Not that he could blame her: he was looking like a complete mess and he wouldn't be surprised if she had mistaken it for fear of flying.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm going to have to ask you to turn off your phone, take off will be soon." She shrugged at the policy.

"Yes, yes, of course." He fiddled with the phone and didn't look up again until the jingle that indicated it was switched off mused through the plane.

"Thank you," the flight attendant said with a smile. "If you need anything you can call for me." She nodded at the button above his head before heading off.

Blaine rested his head against the rest of his seat, slowly tuning out the people around him and praised there were no small children on his flight. He rolled his head to the side to see Columbus Airport at the crack of dawn and sighed a bit.

There was still a part of his mind that couldn't believe that he had actually told Kurt his feelings and the way Kurt had reacted was even harder to believe. For all these months, Kurt hadn't noticed Blaine once. Not in the way Blaine wanted anyway.

He also couldn't believe that he told Kurt the date of the concert. That one last personal thing he owned and he just blurted it all out just like his feelings. A sigh escaped his mouth and he tightened the seatbelt around his waist even more so the strap was almost cutting his flesh. There was always a chance Kurt wouldn't come to the concert.

What if he didn't want to be friends anymore after this? What if he screwed it all up? He imagined going to Juilliard next year, all of a sudden knowing no one in New York and then one day he would see Kurt walking across the street, probably hand in hand with a man similar to his brother and wouldn't spare a moment looking at Blaine.

"Please come to the concert," he muttered his breath, realizing telling Kurt in music was the only way he could fully tell Kurt how he felt. Same with the song he did yesterday.

"_Good morning this is your captain speaking, and welcome to Republic Airlines to LAX, we will have one stop in Charlotte..."_

"Let me explain." He started to drift off after a sleepless night.

"_We wish you a very nice flight._"

* * *

"Kurt?" Carole's voice sounded muffled through his door and instead of answering, Kurt just stared at it. He felt like he hadn't slept at all, pondering every second, waiting for his phone to beam up with any kind of response from Blaine.

_'I'm in love with you.'_

But why? How?

"Kurt?" Carole asked again and knocked a bit. "Come on, dear, let's have some breakfast."

_'Basically I wished you loved me.'_

The door screeched open a tad and the motherly eye of Carole peeked through the crack. Her face was a whirlwind of concern and it wasn't really surprising as Kurt barely said three words to them since he came back home.

All he did was randomly seeking for hugs at both his dad and stepmother.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked and Kurt couldn't answer. He watched her enter his room without permission, sinking down next to him on the bed and pulled his hand from his stomach to knead it comforting. "Your dad is really worried." Her voice was soft and he was already reaching up to hug her from behind. "Oh honey, is it Cooper?"

He shook his head, but also wanted to nod. He didn't know what was wrong anymore because _everything_ seemed wrong.

"Is school being too rough on you?"

"No," he said softly. School had been great.

"Burt told me you were visiting McKinley with Rachel, did she say something?" Another shake of his head. Nobody could guess what was wrong with him because he was barely understanding what had taken place.

_'The song was about you, I'm in love with _you_.'_

"Did someone in Glee club do something? Were there any bullies because since your father introduced the policy there had been no new incidents."

"It's none of that."

"You know I'm trying to help you, right?" Carole snorted a bit. "And letting me keep on guessing wrong things we'll never reach the point where I help."

"You're already helping." He tightened his grip a bit in the hug. For a moment they stayed quiet and Kurt sighed. "Dad's going crazy with worry downstairs, isn't he?"

"Yes." She hummed. "He's also in stress because the boy that usually works on Saturdays in the shop is gone for the break."

"But -" Kurt looked at his clock which was already nearing eleven. "Shouldn't he be working then?"

"Guess who made him worry that much he didn't dare to go to the shop?"

"Oh my -" Kurt started to untangle himself, slipping into a warm sweater to compensate his thin pajamas and rubbed his eyes. Carole was staring at him with her loving smile, waiting for him to be done so they could go downstairs together.

In the kitchen sat Burt, staring at the paper more than actually reading it and Kurt threw his arms around him.

"H-hey!" his dad grumbled surprised, trying to mask his worry as Kurt knew he always did.

"Toast?" Carole asked and Kurt sat down on his usual spot under the watching eye of his dad.

"Please," Kurt answered, promptly ignoring his dad's look. There was no use of explaining what happened, nobody knew who Blaine was and why this was affecting him so much. What if Blaine was going to avoid him for the rest of his life? What if he was scared to get his heart broken?

He sighed, accepting the plate with bread.

"So," Carole ended the silence and sat down herself, "there's a little market downtown today, why don't we go there? Just the three of us?"

Burt stared at his son insinuatingly, waiting for him to say something and Kurt shrugged.

"Okay." He chewed away his piece of toast. "Will the shop be okay?" he asked his dad and it was Burt's turn to shrug.

"It'll be fine." he grunted, still staring as if he was waiting for Kurt to just spill, but he didn't feel like explaining his all-of-a-sudden complicated lovelife.

"Well good!" Carole squealed. "I need some styling advice from my favorite fashionista." She winked. "We'll leave in an hour, okay?"

Both men replied with silence.

An hour later Kurt sat in the backseat of the trusted car of his dad, watching Lima pass by him through the window and sighing every few minutes. He felt the eyes on him in the rear-window and at one point he wanted to tell his dad to watch the road, but he didn't feel like snapping.

Once they arrived at the picturesque market, Burt and Carole slipped their hands together in automatism and Kurt stared at it fondly.

"Oh, scarves!" Carole exclaimed and for the next half an hour Kurt was being spoiled with all kinds of pretty things. Normally he would never buy things on a market, but the fact his parents were making an effort to cheer him up made him cave.

Between stands he would slip his hand into his pocket and see if there was already any kind of sign of life from Blaine, but then remembered he was probably on a plane to visit his family and he had no idea how long he was flying.

Dad and Carole were talking to some acquaintances they ran into and Kurt didn't feel like mingling into their talk. He was staring down the stands that were yet to come and something sparkling caught the corner of his eye - jewelry, he thought with a squeak.

"Dad?" He walked to the small group of people and his dad turned around. "I'll be there, okay?" He pointed at the stall.

After receiving a small nod, Kurt walked across the path to the stand with shiny items. With a small smile he observed all the pretty things on display.

The girl behind the table waved off a different customer before turning to Kurt. "Let me know if you see something, okay?" She had an eyebrow piercing and seemed rather protective of the board with about a dozen brooches pinned on them. He walked to them, curious as he was.

There were several shapes and somehow they seemed familiar in style. He looked up to the girl whom seemed happy he noticed the pins.

"These are very pretty," he said and she smiled even wider.

"Thanks, made them myself!" she said proudly.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow. Impressive."

"I -" she started and searched under the table for something, "I have a catalogue, if you're interested?" She seemed so hopeful while holding out the catalogue that Kurt couldn't say no and accepted it. "Some of them are already sold because I made the catalogue like last year, but if you really like them I can remake them, but I like to stick to originals."

Kurt gave a smile and flipped through the catalogue. A page with animal brooches popped up and he gasped, almost shutting the book immediately, but he was petrified to the ground. On the left page was a bird-shaped pin, black with a feather and some rhinestones.

"See something you like?" the girl asked giddy, misinterpreting his reaction.

"This one." He turned around the book and pointed at the bird. The bird pin that look too much like his.

"Oh, I'm sorry I already sold that one in December. Actually it was the first pin I ever sold!" she said apologizing. "But if you like it -"

"You sold this in New York?" he demanded to know and the girl's eyes popped wide.

"Wow, no man, I work in a shop in Westerville Mall. I mean, selling them in New York would be great -"

He ignored her and reached down to his bag, rumbling through the new bought things and eventually he found his wallet. With shaking hands he zipped open a compartment, hoping he was seeing it all wrong and that it was a complete different pin.

But as soon as he revealed the pin, the girl started to hyperventilate and jump up and down. He placed down the pin next to the picture and yes - they were exactly the same.

"Oh my God!" the girl said and was still jumping. "You're the guy! You're the guy!"

"What guy?" he asked shocked. The girl snatched the pin from the catalogue to study it better.

"It's really it, oh wow."

"What. Guy?" he repeated with his teeth clenching together and the girl stopped jumping, staring at him astonished. It was as if he had the last golden ticket or so it felt.

"The guy he was buying it for. I would never forget my very first costumer, he was so adorable and cute -"

Adorable? Cute? Not the first words that would pop into his mind when describing Cooper or - "Wait. You didn't sell this in New York."

"No, silly, I already told you. I sold this baby back in December in Westerville. Gosh, that guy was so sweet - are you two still together?" she asked curiously and her smile faded when he shook his head. "But - he was so nice and cute with his curls and he was so shy it was -" she sighed and Kurt thought he was going crazy. "It was such a romantic story of the pin," she muttered on.

"Curls?" he asked and the girl looked up again.

"Yeah?" She stared at him with a not understanding look and Kurt wasn't connecting the dots either until his heart started to pound the same way it did yesterday. Yesterday when Blaine told him he loved him.

"How tall was he?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Woah! It's been a long time, all I remember was his adorable face when he said it was for someone special," she said raising her hands in surrender. "It was for someone he loved." Her face grew softer at remembering the moment and Kurt was officially panicking.

Blaine could've bought the pin on Cooper's behalf. It was possible, right? By all means - they were brothers, but if Blaine had chosen it -

"I need to make a phone call," he said suddenly, grabbing down to his phone and automatically checked if there was already a message from Blaine but no such luck. With his hands quivering like a mess, he dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a month.

"_Kurt?_" Cooper picked up with, his voice shocked and it was throwing Kurt even more down the emotional pit. "_Kurt? Is that you?_"

"Cooper."

"_Oh my God, Kurt! I'm so happy you called -_"

"The pin. The Christmas present," Kurt interrupted. "Did you - did Blaine buy it for you?"

Cooper remained silent. On the background Kurt could hear a voice-over and there were a lot of people, meaning he was in a crowded place.

"_Yes,_" he finally breathed and Kurt almost dropped his phone.

"But -" he swallowed loudly, "but it was your choice right? The pin? You picked it, right? And - and Blaine simply got it for you, right?"

Cooper turned quiet again and Kurt could hear an announcement of an incoming flight. Was he at an airport?

"_No,_" Cooper answered truthfully and Kurt could just feel his heart break, the crack was almost hearable. "_Blaine picked it out. I asked him to get something, but he picked it out_."

Kurt's breath hitched and in the middle of the path his heart crumbled down.

"_Kurt?"_ Cooper called, but he didn't respond. "_Kurt, please talk to me, you can't just call me and -_"

"Bye, Cooper," he said coldly and hung up, quieting the protests.

With his legs feeling like they were made of bricks, he returned to the stand, taking the pin back from the girl with the eyebrow piercing, who was looking at him concerned.

"Thank you," he said and returned the pin in the compartment of his wallet.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I think your romantic story of the pin has turned a bit more complicated," he simply said.

Blaine pushed the carriage with his suitcase through the doors of arrivals, immediately searching the crowd for his brother.

"Blainey!" a voice called and he tried to find the source, walking through the mass of people until he finally spotted his brother on the side, and he wasn't looking so good.

Cooper was hugging him even before he could let go of his carriage.

"Woah! Are you okay?"

They pulled back and Blaine noticed the red rims in Cooper's eyes while he was shaking his head.

"No," he said with a broken voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked concerned, stroking Cooper's arm to comfort him. Cooper stared at him, biting his lip in hesitation.

"Kurt called." he eventually admitted and Blaine felt his heart sink and pound harder at the same time.

"What - what did he say?"

Cooper licked his dry-seeming lips and shuddered.

"I think it's really over," he choked. "I don't think he'll ever want me back."

* * *

Kurt rolled the small pin around in his hands, remembering every little detail about it. Blaine bought this, he thought, and brought it to his house - hid it even underneath the tree to help out his brother.

He sighed deeply, sitting on the couch in the living room. It had been three days since he found out Blaine did a little more than just be his friend and Kurt would be lying if he said he had been sleeping well for the past days.

Late at night he stared at his ceiling, imagining the entire Friday night in his head how it could have gone differently. What could have happened if Blaine hadn't walked away. Perhaps they would have talked, gone back to Kurt's house and Blaine would have blushingly told him things - maybe even revealing the story of the pin himself.

But Blaine didn't stay. Blaine wasn't even in Westerville anymore and remembering Cooper was on an airport made him realize Blaine was probably in Los Angeles now.

"Why won't you call?" he muttered at his phone on the table.

Kurt had also gone through memory lane to search for any kind of hint that Blaine really was in love with him that whole time, but that only led to other things.

Like Blaine's eyes, smoldering at any kind of little happy thing like biscotti with his coffee and how beautiful they were after he had gotten into Juilliard.

Or his lips, breaking his entire face to pure cheerfulness when he smiled and how soft they seemed. Kissable, even.

Kurt dropped his head against the rest of the couch. Why was he thinking these things? He had never realized them before. That's because you've always seen him as Cooper's little brother, a friend - nothing more.

It would be wrong, right? Too soon?

"Impossible," he breathed.

"I'm back!" his dad shouted from the hall after doing some groceries. He wanted to shout back he was in the living room, but couldn't get his voice to do so.

His dad entered the living room with a bag, looking down to Kurt on the couch and he sighed. "Right where I left you."

Kurt bit away a smile: he could appreciate his dad's humor if it wasn't so pathetic he hadn't moved in two hours. He watched him disappear in the kitchen, dropping off the bags and returned to the living room.

He plopped down onto his chair, leaning forward instantly toward Kurt and sighed again.

"Does this have to do with a guy?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow - he said guy, not specifically Cooper as he expected.

"You saw him," he stated and his dad nodded.

"He didn't look that well either."

"He's Cooper's little brother," Kurt told him. "He - he's very dear to me."

"I thought so, can't imagine you sulking here if he wasn't."

"He - he said some things I wasn't expecting." Kurt's breath came out shuddering, reliving the moment once again.

"And how did you respond to that?"

He shrugged, feeling guilty about how it had gone. "I didn't know what to say."

"You're not lingering him on, are you?" Burt stared at him intently and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Dad! How do you - what are you even saying?"

"I'm saying that you don't know what he's been through."

"And you do?" Kurt snapped, regretting it almost instantly.

"All I'm telling you is to look beyond the surface. Sitting here doing nothing won't get you to the part where everything makes sense."

"He didn't even explain! He walked away!" Kurt felt his face become red hot, angry that his dad was messing with things he didn't even know. He didn't even know who Blaine was and was still picking his side and all of a sudden he was wondering how much his dad had heard of his conversation with Blaine.

His dad was starting to stand up, stretching himself before walking around the couch and stood behind him, resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You didn't run after him, either." He squeezed his shoulder a bit and walked away.

* * *

Blaine watched the sun set from the balcony of Cooper's temporary apartment. He would move out next week to live in his trailer on set and start filming his movie, which turned out to be that secret and coded that not even Cooper could tell him what movie.

The week in L.A. was almost over. Today it had been a week since he told Kurt the truth and the following days he had been Cooper's distraction, visiting every touristy thing possible.

Cooper hadn't said a word about Kurt after Saturday. Instead they went to the beach at Venice and simply relaxed, went to all the restaurants instead of cooking as the movie-production company was financing everything and late at night they were boo-ing at bad romantic comedies.

He sucked in a breath through his noise, sniffing in the smell that had made him awfully relax the last couple of days.

A door shut behind him and when he turned around, Cooper walked in with a smile on his face and a box in his hands.

Blaine chuckled at the foolish grin and the overall giddiness of his brother. "What's that?" He nodded at the box as Cooper walked toward the balcony to join him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaappy birthday!" he drawled and Blaine looked down the box Cooper was handing out with a smile.

"But I - I thought. Cooper, my birthday isn't until next week."

Cooper shrugged it off. "And I'm not there next week, so - take it!"

He shuffled the box a bit, hearing there was nothing loose inside and out of pure curiosity, Blaine took over the box and started to unwrap the paper.

The box underneath was white and Cooper kept on pushing him to open it. After a lot of turning around, the white box ended on the floor with the paper and a beautiful sand-colored notebook with music-notes all over and a band with a button keeping it closed was left in his hands.

"I thought it would be handy! For in New York, I mean." Cooper said with an enthusiastic voice. "Look." He took over the book and Blaine watched him undo the button with practiced ease. The paper inside was thick and had musical staffs already printed on. "That way you don't have to draw the lines yourself, because you're all askew in your old notebook."

Blaine froze. How did Cooper know that?

"And see," he pointed up the page, "here you can write the working title and original title. So you don't have to scribble it on the sideline."

Blaine kept on standing still and Cooper shut the notebook with clap. "Cooper -"

"You've always been better in showing your feelings through music and although I must confess I'm not world's best musical reader, that little piece you called Kurt _did_ say a lot."

He looked at Blaine all knowingly and Blaine swallowed loudly.

"I needed inspiration for your gift so I went through your stuff when you were showering." Cooper sounded a little bit guilty for doing that. "I guess I should've expected it."

"You're - I'm, I just - you're -"

"Not mad?" Cooper finished his sentence, cocking an eyebrow. "Of course I was."

Blaine felt his blood run the marathon through his body and he could hear his heart pounding in his head.

"Can you," Cooper said, "just so I know I didn't interpret it wrong, tell me how you really feel about Kurt?"

He felt like he was in a game show and the next question was a trick question, but Blaine was sick of lying, keeping things secret and after taking a deep breath, he told his brother the truth: "I'm in love with him."

Cooper let his head down, resting his chin on his chest and started to slowly nod.

"Thanks," he muttered, "for not lying."

"Cooper, you must know that I never wanted it to happen - it just... did." Blaine finally found his tongue again and was willing to risk everything to make it right.

"Do you know I miss him?" Cooper ignored what he said. "Every single day since he walked out of my apartment, I miss him." He looked up at Blaine. "And every time I miss him I think of all the things I could have done differently. He knows you bought the Christmas present."

Blaine started to breathe faster. "What? When?"

"He found out Saturday. Right before you landed." Cooper held his head down again. "That's when I realized it would never happen. It would never work again. Because of you."

Blaine was on the verge of breaking down in tears, devastated by the things that were currently happening.

"I am so sorry," he babbled.

"It would never work again," Cooper said, "because I'm not you."

"I never wanted that to happen -"

"Blaine? Shut up for a second." His eyes pierced through Blaine and he snapped his mouth shut. Cooper turned to put the notebook on a small table on his balcony before continuing. "I feel like - no, I know I've done everything wrong. I feel like I didn't respect him. I just wanted it to work so badly, even long-distance, that I forgot he might have had a say in it too."

"But -"

"I don't deserve him."

"What?" Blaine broke his requested silence. "You can't say things like that, of course you deserve him! He's wonderful and you're the best brother I could imagine. I wish it never happened, that - that I fell in love and I got so fed up with the feelings inside that I wrote it down in music. You can never say things like that, you need to know you deserve all kinds of things!"

Cooper stared at him with a watery smile. "So you do," he added softly.

"But I don't care about me if I get see you and Kurt happy together!" he shouted.

A silence fell and the sun was almost below the horizon.

Blaine was panting at the intensity of what he was saying, throwing all his thoughts of him and Kurt together away to do the right thing. "You and Kurt are the most important people in my live, why should I care about me if it means you're happy? I can make my own happiness."

Without a warning Cooper hung himself around Blaine in a hug, rocking him side to side while choking out tiny breaths in the process. "I can make my own happiness too," he mumbled. "And I want someone to make you happy for once." He pulled back, forcing Blaine to stare him in the eye. "You've always been the brave one, sacrificing every little part of you and I wish for you to be selfish, just once."

"But - you and, what about you?"

"I don't think Kurt will ever forgive me. I said stupid things, Blaine. And why would he consider me if there is you?"

"He knows." Blaine whispered. "He knows I love him and he didn't say a thing."

Cooper licked his lips before saying the hardest words he would ever say. "He'll catch up with his true feelings. And when that happens, don't feel guilty because of me." He wrapped Blaine into a hug again. "Just so you know. You're my most important person too." Blaine choked out a sob and Cooper rubbed his back soothingly. "We're more than just brothers. We're friends too. You can't let me stand in your way to happiness."

"But what about you?"

"You've been taking care of me for the most of your life, you know that? You made me do the right things, coming out. You always inspired me to follow my dreams and I couldn't wait for you to find your way out of that hell hole called Westerville and you did. And what did I to make that happen? Nothing. What did you do? You sang every night with me to prepare me for my Tisch audition, you even spell-checked my letters." He pulled back, resting his hands on his shoulders. "But I'm supposed to be the older brother."

Blaine let out a shuddering breath, eyes filled with tears. "You _are _the older brother."

"Then let me be one," he said seriously.

They stood like that for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that," Blaine said apologizing.

Cooper shrugged. "It was better than to find out during Thanksgiving. Imagine how awkward that would've be?"

Blaine huffed. "I'm afraid it'll never happen."

"It will." Cooper ruffled Blaine's hair. "Now go change, we need to check out that Indian restaurant."

Blaine nodded and started to walk away when Cooper called him back, holding the notebook in his hands.

"Thanks," he muttered and walked to the bedroom to change his clothing. Cooper remained on the balcony, now leaning forward against the rail, watching over Los Angeles.

Kurt might have been oblivious to Blaine, but Cooper hadn't. He knew his little brother maybe even better than he did himself. He knew every smile, every expression and all his little quirks. Finding the notebook with the pieces of music was only a true confirmation of what he had been fearing.

Not only was Kurt oblivious to Blaine's love, but to his own feelings as well. Cooper had been fighting those thoughts, trying to make it work as best as possible but when he saw Blaine and Kurt together in January, there was no point denying it anymore. He knew Kurt would never love him back as much as he loved Blaine.

He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A friendly reminder that this story has already been finished since September, and that's why I update so frequently and also this story has NOT been beta'd, I'm multi-lingual so sorry for any mistakes. Keep it in mind folks! Thanks for the amazing response.**

* * *

"Faster!" Ms. Shannen shouted. "Focus!"

Kurt tried the difficult dance move again, but lacked speed and missed his cue again. The music was abruptly stopped and his dance instructor walked up to him, her face set on war.

"Hummel! Did you lose your ability to focus over the break? Have you even remotely tried to remember the play or must I remember you that you _have the lead_."

"I am fully aware, miss," Kurt managed to say.

"Then focus!" she spat. "Again!"

The entire cast grunted and Kurt got back to his spot. Ever since he returned to New York he felt like he lost his touch, his motivation and will, and he knew very well why: it was because he lost Blaine.

When he and Cooper broke up he felt numb and empty, but feeling lost was even a worst feeling. He had no idea what he was doing, walking around school and doing things he was ordered to do - but nothing felt _right_.

He had to find out the New Directions - and therefore also Blaine - had won regionals via Tina's Facebook. Not even a text from Blaine. Not a reminder of the concert - nothing.

One afternoon Kurt tried to find the place where the concert was being held and ended up on the Alice Tully Hall website, where a huge banner flashed with the announcement of the concert. He had clicked it with curiosity, but shut down the browser immediately when a picture of Blaine popped up next to the first piece. After that he never went back to website again.

With the lack of 'life' coming from Blaine, Kurt was doubting whether Blaine wanted him there after all. He had never mentioned the date before, he had never mentioned the name of the piece - maybe he just blabbered it out and now regretted every moment of it.

Blaine didn't need him there. He had said it himself it was one of the most important moments of his life and he didn't need Kurt to waltz in.

He probably didn't even want him there.

After a run through Ms. Shannen declared the rehearsal to be over and Kurt almost sprinted out of the room.

"Kurt!" someone yelled behind him and he turned around to find Nancy catching up with him. "You want to get food with me?"

"Sure." Anything to distract me, he thought.

* * *

"Here's your suit, Bee."

Blaine looked up from the floor where he was sitting, surrounded by bits and pieces of the orchestration version he had received from his co-conductor. All week long he had been adding notes and feedback for the orchestra and tomorrow he was finally going to New York to actually practice it.

"I had it pressed, so we need to lay it carefully in the car," his mother continued and hanged the dress-bag on his door.

He couldn't be more relieved his mother was going to drive him to New York and stay with him the entire week, eventually also seeing the concert. His father hadn't said a word about it, but his mother was determined to see the school for herself.

"How's it going?" she asked and kneeled down beside him.

"Trying to figure out why Pierce added that." He pointed at a section near the end. Pierce Noah was his co-conductor and from what they have been talking over Skype - this guy was the best. "I also need to talk about the ending. You think it's safe to take my violin with me?"

His mother looked up at him. "Well, next year it's coming with you I presume, so I wouldn't see why not?" She smiled a toothy smile and he returned it.

"Thank you, for coming with me I mean -"

"I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." She stroked his cheek before pressing a kiss on it. He felt the lipstick stick, but didn't mind it.

A throat cleared in the doorway and both them snapped up to find Mr. Anderson standing there. Slowly his mother stood up again from her kneeling position and Blaine jumped up as well, feeling more nervous than that he was for the concert.

"I filled the tank completely, so you won't have to go for at least a couple of miles," he said, looking at his wife. "Be careful, call when you're there." He already started to walk away but halfway his turn he looked back to Blaine. "Good luck."

Blaine wanted to say something but the words were evaporating in his throat. This was more support than his father had shown the entity of the year.

"It's going to be alright," his mother said soothingly while his father walked away. "We'll talk again after the concert. After I've seen it with my own eyes." She hugged him, squeezing his sides and walked out herself.

He let out a shuddering breath, kneeled back down and started to gather up the musical papers. He was so close he could almost taste it, but he was scared. Afraid of his phone to see a text from Kurt telling him he wanted to break the friendship because he ruined it. He feared choking on that stage for the entire world to see and lose his one last chance of going to New York without a fight. He was scared Kurt wasn't going to come at all.

He hadn't talked to him since March, terrified he might scare him off completely and wasting his last chance of showing Kurt how much he really loved him.

His mother was driving back home immediately after the concert so he wouldn't miss anymore school and the only chance he had to talk to Kurt - if he was coming - was going to be after the concert.

"Please come," he whispered and piled up the papers.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Kurt jumped up at the voice. He had almost forgotten he was with Nancy practicing a scene together but halfway try five he was drifting off and he knew exactly who to blame for that.

He turned his head to her and stared for a little while without saying anything until Nancy repeated her question.

Without realizing he shook his head a little and swallowed loudly.

"You want to tell me what's going on? Ever since you got back you haven't been yourself," Nancy said worriedly.

"I, I feel -" He tried to find the escaping words but they were failing him. Nancy reached out to take his hand, squishing it soothingly. "What - what would you do," he finally managed to say, "if your best friend told you he loved you?"

Nancy chuckled a bit. "I'm flattered, honey, but I thought we established you were also into the male species -"

"Nance," he cut her off. "Please."

He saw her chew on her tongue a little bit and decided he wasn't going get an answer.

"He - he just said it. Out of the blue," he said. "And he walked away. Not even explaining -"

"I'm suggesting this is about Blaine?" Nancy asked without really questioning it. She was more or less stating it. "Kurt, have you ever tried to explain someone why you loved him?"

"N-no."

"That's because it's impossible," she said seriously. "There are thousands of reasons someone could love a person but putting that to word? People just can't tell things, why do you think there are so many love songs? Why do you think that in most musicals the composers let the characters sing their feelings instead of telling?"

"I just feel so lost," he said softly. "I feel like there's something missing and I want to know why, why he loves me, why it has to happen to _me_."

"Have you given him opportunity to explain?"

"No, he walked away. He told me to -" come to the concert. Kurt's eyes snapped up and Nancy stared at him, waiting for an answer. "If I asked you one day to cover for me at rehearsals, would you do that?" he said suddenly.

"Hell yeah, what do you need for excuse? Sprained muscle? Sick? I can make teachers believe shit so hard, they'll bring a fruit basket," she said smug.

"It doesn't matter what, just - just when I ask you to, please make sure nobody tries to find me?"

Nancy nodded with intense eyes. "You're scaring me, but I'm sure you have valid reasoning."

They dropped the subject and continued their scene, but Kurt never could fully recover his focus.

April tenth was dawning and Kurt was still doubting on going to the concert. He didn't exactly had a pass or something that would show that he could come or maybe it was an open concert?

He sighed deeply, wandering around the quad with his feet aching from the run-through of the entire first act. Halfway his walk home he passed a bench and thanked God for that before sitting down, leaning backwards and kept as much pressure off his feet as possible.

It already started to become dark, making all the lights around the college shine brightly and Kurt stared up to the sky. "What am I going to do?"

The concert was tomorrow - and he was scheduled for an entire day of rehearsals, vocal lessons and scene interpretation. He couldn't miss those, but somehow he didn't feel the need to go.

It felt like Blaine was more important.

Kurt snapped up, tensing his entire body into a sitting position. Blaine was more important, he repeated in his head. Blaine was more important than his rehearsals, the thing he had been working so hard for was meaning _nothing_ if it meant he could see Blaine.

"Holy shit," he whispered. Blaine was the person he would give it all up for.

But? But that was impossible, right? They were friends, best friends - Blaine was Cooper's little brother! His ex's little brother! But he was also Blaine. The boy that was his first call, the one that cheered him up by singing - the boy that had been in love with him this whole time.

He looked up to the sky of New York and wondered if Blaine was currently staring at the same sky. Maybe he was already sleeping, it was an important day tomorrow after all and Kurt wanted to be there more than ever.

Maybe he could just go there and leave after Blaine's concert?

He forced himself up, wincing at the straining muscles but ignored them while walking to his room. Tomorrow he was going to see Blaine again.

The entire night Kurt kept on doubting, making up other reasons to go to Blaine than just because he wanted to see him. He wanted to support Blaine, he didn't want him to think he was alone.

Continuing on he thought about the music Blaine was going to show. He seemed very emotionally invested with it, which was of course logical because it was his audition piece. But why was it so important for him to hear it? What could an orchestral piece explain to him?

With his eye on his watch he walked into the rehearsal room, spotting Nancy already stretching on the floor.

"Nance?" he asked softly and she looked up. "Remember when I asked you to cover for me?"

"Yes?" she replied confused.

"Today's that day."

Nancy was quick on her feet, asking him if he was sure and Kurt nodded. Right now he was going to be as sure as if he was ever going to be. Nancy kept staring over his shoulder to the door and after familiar sound of feet started to fill the room, she looked him straight in the eye.

"On three, start coughing," she commanded, counting softly and on three Kurt burst out in a fit of coughs, feeling tears well up in his eyes and Nancy petted concerned on his back.

"You okay, Kurt?" she asked with admirable acting skills. Kurt let a new load of coughs out, making even more obscene noises.

"Hummel!" the strict voice of Ms. Shannen shouted and he let himself being held up by Nancy.

"Miss Shannen!" Nancy interfered. "I think - I think he has that nasty cough that's been circling around campus!" She started to tell an ridiculously believable story that ended with even someone else coughing in the ensemble.

"Dammit," Ms. Shannen cursed, "take him to his room, make sure he drinks some tea and then get your butt back here. Don't you dare delay. Piper! You understudy for Kurt, pronto!"

Kurt grunted a bit when Piper jumped up, but let Nancy carry him outside with a random cough escaping his lips. As soon as they were out of sight of the rehearsal rooms, Kurt started to walk up straight again, fastening his pass to his room to get changed.

"Where are you going anyway?" Nancy asked when they reached his room.

"Alice Tully Hall." Kurt looked down to his watch: he had an hour and a half to get there. "I think I might take a cab. Rush hour is over anyway."

"What are you going to do at the Alice Tully Hall?"

He wrapped his scarf around his neck, knotting it tightly before a smile played on his lips. "I'm going to let him explain."

Nancy held out his bag with raised eyebrows. With a nervous grin he took it and ran out of his room, trying to get as quickly out of the dorms as possible. A block down he finally saw a yellow cab turn around the corner and he raised his hand.

"Taxi!"

* * *

Blaine was going to be sick. He was standing with his back against the wall between backstage and the concert hall, hearing the muted noises of people finding their seats.

His heart was thumping against his chest and sweat was already forming on his upper lip. He had an urge to peek through the door he was going to enter to see if his mother had found a seat yet, but remembered he's not allowed to go inside yet until the entire orchestra was seated.

The past week had been emotional, crazy and amazing. This was what his school was going to be, talking to the musicians, letting them feel what he felt with his music and after he told an altered version of the story of behind the music - about unanswered love because he was taken - a few string-playing girls were sniffing.

Working with Pierce Noah was an honor and terrifying all the same. The man originally came from Australia and had buckets of talent and experience, teaching Blaine every trick he needed to come over as professional as he could. When Blaine told him his plan of standing out, Pierce had been perceptive but after trying it out one time, they agreed on letting it into the piece.

And now it was time.

The first violinist was the last one to go in before him together with Pierce. The girl smiled at him supportively and Pierce nodded once before opening the door and a racket of noise filled the hall backstage, disappearing just as quickly when they shut the door again.

There were two minutes left.

Was Kurt there? Was he sitting there? Maybe he was even sitting close to his mother - or maybe he wasn't there at all.

He trembled all over, waiting for his cue. One minute. One minute left. He rested against the wall once more, closing his eyes and trying to even his breathing again.

"Blaine?" the backstage-assistant called while walking to him. "It's time."

He nodded jerkily, pushing himself off the wall and composed himself. The assistant opened the door for him and he stepped into the hall, greeted by applause.

This was it, he thought, he was going to face the music.

* * *

Kurt couldn't look away from the boy, the _man_, walking confidently toward the conductor's platform. His hair was combed back and plastered with gel. His suit was tailored onto his body, dark blue with a black bow-tie and shiny polished shoes peaked underneath the pants. He was the youngest in the entire orchestra-hall, he might even be the smallest - but Blaine Anderson looked like he belonged there the most. Kurt felt his heart take a little leap at finally seeing him after all this time.

He shook hands with the co-conductor, Kurt remembered Blaine mentioning that he was the one who rehearsed the piece the most with the orchestra and considering Blaine didn't have any experience as a conductor - he had been glad that someone was there to make sure everything would go smoothly.

Kurt saw him taking out his dark, wooden baton and he prayed that he misinterpreted his quivering hand - Blaine shouldn't be nervous. Both conductors took their places, Blaine up front, and waited for their cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said through the microphone, "_Invidia_ in E-minor, composed by Blaine Anderson, co-conducted by Pierce Noah." A small applause faded as Blaine straightened his back, raised his baton and started his ticket to freedom.

A small section of strings filled up the room, creating a steady base. There was no meaning, Kurt didn't feel one - yet. Blaine turned to the wind instruments and on cue an oboe started to overrule the strings.

Kurt understood music, he understood orchestration - but only the theatre-kind. The kind where voices fill up the voids of emotion. But Kurt never had imagined to get infected this kind of feelings because of an _oboe_.

The sounds it was producing; low, stretched - thinned - it sent shivers throughout Kurt's veins, limbs and bones. Kurt sensed the pain of the melody, hatred - _envy_. The oboe received support from the main portage of the orchestra , swooping into a burst of pure classical eruptions.

The burst disappeared as quickly as it had come, returning to the oboe and the strings. The violins were growing in volume, fighting the crude notes of the oboe. Another eruption followed and Kurt finally dared to look at Blaine - but he immediately wished he hadn't. As if the music itself wasn't hurtful enough, Blaine had lost it completely in his creation and grew his gestures bigger and bolder with the eruptions, only to slow it down as they returned.

Kurt felt it all through the music: sneers, loathing, loneliness and despair. _Jealousy_.

Kurt's hands were shaking, trembling and he was sure any moment now he was going to cry. This wasn't just a piece of music Blaine composed, this piece - this _music_ - represented Blaine and what he felt when he wanted something that couldn't be his. And it broke Kurt's heart even more than Cooper had, listening and watching this was making his heart crumble.

Blaine threw out another eruption war between strings and winds, dropping his arms suddenly and stepped back. Pierce, the co-conductor, stepped in right on cue and for a moment Kurt thought Blaine was choking.

"No!" Kurt breathed in silence. Blaine mustn't choke, not like he did - no, Blaine deserved this, he _needed_ this. Kurt dropped his head into his hands, waiting for it to be over and a small solo of a violin broke through the violence.

Kurt snapped up at once and found Blaine still standing on the conductor's platform with the violin tucked under his chin_. 'Do something that will make you stand out.' _The melody was complete opposite of the entire piece. There was no hatred, no envy - it was soft and sensual. Blaine was playing with his eyes closed, ignoring every little thing around him and played the melody as he needed to.

The rest of the orchestra grew silent, as if they were defeated by the small melody from the violin.

Kurt's body wasn't tensing anymore. He felt his shoulders relax under the touch of the music. He felt Blaine guiding him away from the pain and the loathing and gave him something else: _hope_.

Blaine was playing a soft melody of love, overruling the jealousy - as if the love was worth going through it. As if Kurt was worth it.

Something clicked in his head, realizing what Blaine was explaining - not the reasons why he was in love with him, but why it was so important for him to _know_. There are no simple reasons why a person falls in love, it was about the journey during the most difficult stages of wanting something you can't have.

Kurt had to remind himself to breathe, clenching his fists in the fabric of his jeans and tried to break his gaze on Blaine. The melody was reaching a peak, similar to the playing he did at McKinley that Friday afternoon and Kurt remembered how badly Blaine wanted him to love him back.

The orchestra was completely silent as Blaine played the final notes, stretching out the last tone and lowering his violin in the process.

People in the audience were already starting to applaud, but Kurt had only one thing in mind: get the hell out. He stood up with the rest of the crowd and started to make his way out, hearing a few annoyed sounds from people.

He was breathing heavily, trying to let everything sink in what was going on. Never in his life had he felt like this before: confused, lost, and a small part of his heart was trying to catch attention. He already loves you, it said, all you have to do is love him back.

Kurt tried to find his way back to the exit, but ended up in a foyer next to the orchestra hall. He cussed under his breath, trying to find _someone_ to help him out but a door swung open on the left side - not even twenty feet away from him.

A ravel of blue suit and plastered hair stormed out, panting harder than someone who had just run the marathon.

Kurt froze at seeing Blaine with his hands swiping off the sweat on his face with languid moves. He was muttering to himself, undoing his bow tie and loosening his suit.

"Holy hell." Kurt could make out of the mumbling and he remained staring at him, unsure what to do because the little part of his heart was shouting loudly to go to him. His heart was practically cheering at seeing him and Kurt didn't feel lost anymore.

Blaine suddenly turned around and looked straight at Kurt with wide eyes, sweat droplets still on his forehead and his mouth open wide.

"Kurt!" he breathed, dragging his feet toward him and Kurt wanted to meet him halfway, but couldn't move. "Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine said while finally reaching him. He stared at him for a second before flinging his arms around him. "I'm so happy you're here." Kurt closed his eyes at hearing his voice so close. "I was so scared. That was the most terrifying thing I have ever done." He felt Blaine's nose sniffing the side of his hair, wrapping his arms even tighter around him as if the past month hadn't happened at all. "Did you watch?"

Kurt let out a breath he had been holding. "I listened," he managed to say and Blaine pulled back to look him in the eye.

"You listened," he echoed with huge Bambi eyes, loosening his grip on him and started to step back.

No, his heart said, come back.

"What -" Blaine panted, "what did you -"

"Blaine?" a voice called and behind Blaine's back, Kurt saw a girl with a headset. "The board wants to talk to you for a minute, can you come?"

"Yes!" Blaine hollered back immediately, turning back to Kurt and took his hand. "Stay, please stay, please wait for me, please. I'll be back in a minute, please wait for me," he pleaded. "Please." He brought up Kurt's hand and actually pressed his lips on his knuckles, petting them one last time before turning to the girl.

Kurt watched him walk after her, turning his head once to silently ask him to stay and disappeared around the corner. And so did Kurt, turning around swiftly to find the exit. His heart was contracting, angry at Kurt running but he felt like he had no choice.

He couldn't love Blaine. He couldn't fall in love with Blaine because he simply loved him already. It didn't work that way. He was forcing his feelings, he knew it.

Finally he found the big doors to lead him back to New York. He was almost through them when he heard someone run down the hall.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. He turned around, seeing Blaine jog toward him, still panting. "There you are, I've been looking for you forever!" He stopped a few feet in front of him, catching his breath. "Were - were you leaving?"

"What did they say? The board, I mean?" Kurt deflected and Blaine hung his head a bit.

"They wanted to know some motives," he explained. "Some of my artistic choices were a bit... unusual." He stepped even closer, looking Kurt straight in the eye with begging eyes. "Kurt, I'm sorry I ran away that afternoon." Kurt started to shake his head. "I panicked, I was scared and I didn't believe I told you something I've been cropping up for months. I - I can't explain why I love you, I just do. It's like - when we met in November, it was like - you moved me, Kurt." He inhaled deeply. "But you were with Cooper and I couldn't - I just couldn't. So I hope you noticed, the piece and how I felt - how I feel." Tears were welling in eyes, Kurt could see them clearly. "But, please, you have to know that I -"

Kurt couldn't control his body anymore. His heart was winning, happily cheering as he surged forward, cupping Blaine's jaw before he gently pressed his lips on Blaine's and kissed him.

* * *

This was a very vivid dream, Blaine decided. If he didn't know better he was currently being kissed by the boy he was madly in love with, but that would never happen.

Except the lips touching his own feather-lightly were almost too real. The smell surrounding him was too intense to simply come from his Dalton sweater, once worn by Kurt, and the hand on his cheek was warm, only a bit sticky from sweat - but then again he was sweaty all over because of the concert. _The concert_. Kurt - this was real, he realized.

Their lips were barely touching anymore, only a soft puff of breath let Blaine know Kurt was still there. He felt the hand on his cheek pull back and so was Kurt's body. A small protesting noise escaped his mouth and he grabbed Kurt's waist without thinking it thoroughly, pulling him back immediately so their lips were touching again.

Blaine had shared one kiss before, back in High School with another boy and that kiss had not ended well, making him even more determined to make this kiss perfect. Instead of the little touch they just shared, Blaine took control of kiss, moving his lips to feel as much of Kurt's full ones as possible.

Kurt let out a squeak, not relaxing one bit, but heavily breathing through his nose, surprised by the sudden closeness of Blaine.

If this was a dream after all, Blaine thought, I might as well make the best of it. And languidly sucked on Kurt's lower lip. It was all overwhelming this feeling of - of _rightness_. Blaine had never felt more complete in his life.

He was about the deepen the kiss even more when Kurt's body went rigid, tensing under his hands and he pulled back carefully to see what was going on, missing the soft press of Kurt's lips instantly.

His eyes fluttered open, inside his stomach butterflies were racing, but as soon as his vision sharpened, the butterflies died and were gone. Kurt was staring at him with eyes wide open in shock, his lips, slightly swollen, were parted in horror and his breathing was close to hyperventilation.

It was as if someone hammered on Blaine's already fragile heart and the last blow made it shatter into a million pieces. He tried to tighten his grip on Kurt's waist, but he was already backing out, shaking his head disbelieving.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stuttered out with a broken voice, still trying to keep him close but all of a sudden there was a distance.

He felt Kurt slip away from his fingers, turning his vivid dream into a horrifying nightmare.

"I can't," Kurt choked and turned away. Blaine heaved forward to grab his hand, his arm - _something_ of Kurt to stop him from running, but he grasped only air and Kurt was already through the doors.

"No!" he shouted, bringing up his hands to grab his hair in despair. "This is not happening, this is a dream," he muttered to himself, pulling a few of the gelled locks. "I'm going to wake up and have the concert, this is all a dream."

But the breeze slipping through the creaks of the door blew away his wishes. This was all very real. Kurt didn't feel the same, he would _never_ feel the same. Not only had he ruined his friendship forever, he had tasted the life he could have if Kurt _did _love him back and it was even worse than never having to experience at all.

He let out a shuddering breath.

"Why?" he said with a crack in his voice, staring down the glass doors where the love of his life had just left him to drown in miserable feelings, surrounded by little pieces of his heart.

"Bee? Blaine?" someone called behind him and suddenly he was wrapped in a hug with his mother. "What happened? It's intermission, I tried to find you backstage but the assistant said you went after someone." She rubbed his back with long strokes, trying to make the tension fade away. "Did something go wrong with the concert? It sounded perfectly, honey, it was perfect. So beautiful." He let out a sob, relishing in the words but still hearing Kurt say 'I can't' in the back of his head. "I'm so proud of you."

He forced his breathing to calm down. He didn't want to scare his mother with his overflowing emotions and she kept on telling him how wonderful it was.

"I can't believe you composed that, you're so talented." His mother pulled back and patted the loose curls out of his face. "Did something go wrong?"

He shook his head. "I want to go home," he cracked. "Can we please go home?"

"What?" She stared at him concerned. "Don't you want to stay for the rest of the concert?"

"I just want to go home, I've already spoken with the board, please? I don't want to be here anymore," he begged.

"Okay, baby, okay." She pressed him down against her chest, hugging him firmly. "We'll go get our things and we'll leave straight away, yes?"

"Yes," he choked. Away from here, away from his nightmare and while they walked back to retrieve his violin, Blaine was sure he could hear his heart crack underneath his feet where the shatters were spread all over the floor.

* * *

Kurt had no idea where he was going. He was walking blindly through the streets of New York, as far away from the orchestra hall as possible.

"I kissed him," he kept on muttering, still experiencing aftershocks and his heart was currently hating him. "I _kissed_ him."

And the worst part was that he had never felt the sensation before. It was electricity sparkling through his veins all over his body as soon as their lips had touched, but it was a mixture with guilt. As if alarm bells were ringing loudly at every spark, remembering this was Blaine - _Blaine_ - and that he was wonderful. And so much more deserving.

_What have I done?_

He walked. He walked until he was absolutely and utterly lost, searching for the nearest subway to head back to Tisch. It was already passing noon, but Kurt wasn't hungry. He had barely slept last night, but he didn't want to sleep.

All he wanted was to make it right.

He entered a small park, dropping down onto the nearest bench with his head resting in his hands, trembling all over.

This was wrong, this was supposed to be wrong - that is why he walked away. He couldn't just fall in love with Blaine, but all he could do was imagine how lovely it would be if he did. How Blaine would play music every second they were together, how they would spend entire nights watching bad reality TV and then slowly forget the program because they were making out.

Kurt tried to shove it off, claiming he missed it because he wasn't in a relationship anymore, but the more he thought about it - how more he realized he did miss it, he did want it, but only with Blaine.

Hours later he found his way back home to his dorm. Guilty and broken he walked to his room, not even aware of the time.

"Kurt!" the familiar voice of Nancy's yelled. He turned around to find her jogging toward him. "How was the - _doctor's _- appointment," she asked, swiftly looking around in case people were watching them.

"Horrible," he cracked.

Nancy's eyes grew wide, taking over his keys immediately and ushered him inside. "What happened?" she asked while Kurt dropped down onto his bed. He murmured something into his pillow. "What?"

He turned his head sideways to face her. "I kissed him."

"What! Who? Blaine?!" she said astonished and he nodded. "Then - then what happened? Why are you here? Where is he?"

"I kissed him," he repeated. "And then I ran away."

There was a moment of silence, before Nancy pulled the pillow away underneath his head and smacked Kurt repeatedly with it. "How. Could. You. Do. That!" She smacked him with every word.

He crawled up into the farthest corner of the wall, trying to dodge the pillow but not really succeeding at it.

"Toy with a boy's feelings like that!" She ended her rant, smacking him one last time.

"I freaked out!" he reflected, trying to save himself. "He's Cooper's _little brother_, he already loves me, I - I'm so confused. It feels like I'm forcing myself to be in love with him. It can't, I can't."

"Why?" Nancy kneeled beside his bed. "How can't you at least try?"

"Because I don't want to get my heart broken again," he murmured.

"So you break his?" She stared at him incredulously.

"I never meant that to happen! I can't help it that he fell in love with me and wrote that gorgeous piece of music that made my heart pound and my stomach sick!" His face started to redden with anger. "I can't help it that ever since he told he loved me I don't feel like anything anymore! Not the play, not - not..." His voice faltered. "It feels like I can't_breathe_. And then I saw him today, and he was all - all Blaine." He started to sob into his knees, clenching himself into a small ball.

His bed dipped and hands started to unwrap him, giving him permission to clamp onto Nancy, and so he did. He shook over his entire body, jumping into her arms.

"Sweetie," Nancy whispered. "I don't think you're forcing yourself."

"But - but -"

"No honey," she shushed him, "stop trying to find your way out."

He moved himself up to a sitting position, back resting against the wall and stared across the room at the wall of pictures. His gaze ended on the picture of them on Times Square. Blaine already loved him back then. He really loved him, and Kurt could love him back.

"You really think so?" He swallowed and Nancy stared at him questioningly. "That I'm not forcing myself?"

"Oh, Kurt," she sighed, "I think you're forcing yourself from it. You're trying to stay out of love, but it's already too late." They stared at each other for only a few seconds before the truth kicked in with Kurt, hiding his face into his hands, muttering several exclamations.

"Oh my God, what have I done? I -" He jumped off the bed, trying to find the damn thing that was his phone. "I need to fix it," he said softly. "Need to -" he finally found his phone, unlocking it quickly, "fix... it..." He stared down at the screen where one text message was displayed. It was a simple text, only a few words:

**To: Kurt From: Blaine (12:09 PM)**  
_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

"No!" he cried. "No, no, no." He quickly dialed Blaine's number and held it up his ear. "No, I'm never saying goodbye to you. Never. Never." Voicemail. Hang up. Dial again. "Never saying goodbye." So it went on for at least five tries before Nancy took the phone out of his hand.

"I - I have to fix it," he muttered and Nancy nodded slowly.

"But not tonight."

"I have to go to him."

"He's already back to Ohio," she said with a small voice. "He left me a text too, I just saw it, he left right after the concert. He didn't dare to tell you, so he texted me." She held up her phone.

"N-no."

"I'm sorry." Nancy hung her head.

Kurt's mind was bursting with escapes, ideas and solutions, and every one of them seemed more improbable than the other. His head snapped up and slowly he opened his mouth: "I'll have to go to Ohio."

"What?"

"I - I need to go after him. I can't, I need to - I'll have to go to Ohio." He settled his mind, deciding he really had to go after him if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"You, what - how?" Nancy spluttered. "You can't just go to Ohio in the middle of the semester."

"I'll have to," he said seriously. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I'll never be able to focus again. I need him." He raced to his wardrobe, trying to find his bag to pack things. "And if I don't do it now, he'll never talk to me again."

"But, Kurt, think rationally, you both took a blow to the heart today -"

"Need to fix it."

"Okay, fine, why don't you sleep it over one night and then tomorrow you'll go through rehearsals,"

"But -"

"A-ah! No buts, you'll do rehearsals. You can't miss another day, I'm sorry, I know Blaine is important but you need to give him some space as well," Nancy said calmly. "So we'll figure out the best way how you can travel to Ohio and you can beg for forgiveness on Friday."

Kurt took in the words, still feeling the urge to just go already. "Okay."

"Okay," Nancy said. "Now, how can we get you to Ohio and let this stupid romantic comedy get its conclusion?"

He thought for a minute before a light bulb was switched on in his head. "Give me my phone." Nancy handed it over resentfully. "I already have an idea." He went through his contacts and found the number he was looking for. Quickly he pressed call. "Santana?" he asked when she picked up. "I need your car."


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt had to make a lot of promises before he was trusted enough to leave on Friday morning. He had to take a lot of breaks, call Nancy every break and needed to get coffee at every gas station he stopped.

Santana was a lot easier about giving him the car. Friday morning he had knocked on her apartment's door, trying to tell his story, but she had cut him off.

"Does this have to do with a kid with a bad gelled fro, and is the size of a hobbit?"

Kurt stared at her surprised at the weird Santana-like description and while he nodded, she handed him over the keys.

"Don't crash it!" were her last words before Kurt ran off to the barrel, stepping in and putting the keys into the ignition.

His plan was to go to Westerville immediately, no matter how Blaine's parents would respond and try to make a solution for all of this, but after many hours of driving, many breaks and many cups of coffee (which made him stop even more because he had to pee because of the stress), he ended up in heavy weather.

It was storming, shaking up the car sideways and rain was pouring down from the sky. Eventually he came across the diverting road between Westerville - and Lima, and for his own safety he turned to Lima. He would relax a bit, he decided, try to calm his heart and go to Westerville tomorrow.

The rain grew thicker, blurring his vision on the road and he was slightly panicking by the time he reached the house of his parents.

He reached out to get his bag from the backseat to use it as some kind of protection from the rain, but the wind was making it impossible - he was going to get wet anyway. The door of the car slammed shut and he ran as quickly to the door as possible, happy he still owned a key and let himself into his old home.

For a second he wanted to yell for his dad, but as he opened his mouth a musical melody tickled his hearing. _Someone was playing the piano_. Nobody played the piano in this household. He left a small trail of rainwater on the floor in the hall, and eventually stood in the doorway to the living room, creating a pool of water. He couldn't care less, because right there in front of him, ducked at the piano, was Blaine.

He was playing a soft and sweet melody, filling the room with music and he was playing it by memory, because there weren't any sheets of music. Kurt just stared at him, but even Blaine couldn't ignore the sudden shade of wet dripping man in the corner of his eye and he turned around, getting the scare of his life as he rushed back against the piano which led to a collection of clashing notes.

"Kurt," he said shocked, standing up quickly to create distance with the piano.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked just as disbelieving.

"I'm so sorry, this so weird," Blaine started to blurt, "my car broke down again and I managed to get it to Burt and he's taking a look at it, and Carole was there and she kind of kidnapped me to have dinner tonight here and we were just -"

"You know - my dad?" Kurt interrupted.

"I, uhm, I work for him - at the shop, on Saturdays, but I should probably go then, I just couldn't say no to Carole because I promised her too many times to step by and and -" Blaine was nervously shifting on his feet, knowing he had to pass Kurt to get away.

"Blaine?" Carole walked out of the kitchen. "Why'd you stop playing, oh -" she noticed Kurt and blinked a couple of times, "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"I, - I need, I wanted to -" He looked from Carole to Blaine.

"Oh! That's Blaine, he works for your father, he goes to McKinley," Carole said happily. "I'm keeping him hostage from driving home in this weather." she added seriously.

"How, how kind," Kurt said, eyes still on Blaine, who was looking like he was being escorted to the gallows. "Actually, I know Blaine." He straightened his back and Carole didn't seem that surprised. "Can I talk to you," he asked Blaine, "upstairs. Please."

Blaine seemed mortified, but nodded slowly and Kurt turned around to go to his room, Blaine following with nervous steps.

Kurt walked as far into his room as possible, making sure at least the bed was between them and then finally dared to face Blaine. He was standing in the doorway, staring at Kurt's room as if it was some kind of holy relic and didn't make any attempt of stepping inside.

"Come in," Kurt ordered and took off his dripping coat, "and close the door, please. I just want to talk."

Blaine didn't seem sure and swallowed loudly before stepping in, keeping the distance that Kurt had created.

"I'm so sorry for being here, it's weird, but my car - and the weather, and Carole -"

"Blaine," Kurt silenced him. "It's okay. Weird, but okay."

"You wanted to talk?" Blaine asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Yes." He took a deep breath. This was it. "I'm sorry I ran, it was really rude and stupid." Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt raised his hand to keep him quiet. "Let me talk, please." He waited for Blaine to nod and continued: "I'm sorry I ran. I - I guess I was having trouble keeping up with my heart. Actually I think my heart was running like a mile ahead, and later that night I finally caught up."

Blaine was staring him so intensely, he was barely blinking, but Kurt had to keep on going. He needed to say it now or never.

"What I'm trying to say is. You - you," he closed his eyes, remembering lyrics from the song Blaine played in March, "you were wearing some kind of band shirt the day we met." He heard Blaine suck in a breath. "And your hair was all frizzy, and you were wearing _sweatpants_ and you looked utterly adorable, and when we were introduced, or when you kind of introduced me, you had that silly shocked, dumbfound look on your face and I will never forget that." He opened his eyes again and Blaine was standing there with his hand covering his mouth. "And I don't think I'll ever eat again without you, or sleep and I want to know little quirks about you, things nobody knows and -"

"_Kurt_." Blaine's voice was muffled behind his hand, moving it to his cheek and tears were springing in the corners of his eyes. "You - you, the song -"

"And I want to love you back."

Blaine dropped his hand entirely and his entire body was heaving at the way he was breathing.

"But," Kurt said with his heart clenching, "before that, I want to date. I want to do this... right." He swallowed. "If you still want me."

"Want you!" Blaine spluttered. "Kurt, I _love _you."

"Yes," he breathed, "and - I will say it back, one day, soon, but first -"

"We'll go on a date," Blaine quickly quipped. "You - you came all the way to Ohio to tell me that?"

Kurt nodded. "Because you're my person. The one I would give it up for. I realize that now." Suddenly he felt all the stress, all the tension flow out of his body. "So, Blaine Anderson, will you go on a date with me, tomorrow?"

"_Yes_. Yes, yesyesyes yes."

"One yes is sufficient." Carefully he grinned. "And, we'll be boyfriends when I'm ready and you're ready, of course."

"_Boyfriends_," Blaine echoed, dropping his head into his neck and his shoulders slumped. He looked up again, straight at Kurt. "But, does that mean that I, that I can't kiss you?"

"No," Kurt said immediately with anticipation crawling up his skin. "You can kiss me."

Blaine was practically jumping on his place. "Can I - can I kiss you now?"

"_Yes_."

And with that Blaine moved forward, walked around the bed and stopped right before Kurt, taking in every piece of his face and stopped at his lips. Kurt had the opportunity to suck in one breath before Blaine pulled him down to meet his lips.

It was nothing like the kiss they shared after the concert. This one was messy, teeth clinking and Blaine's tongue darted out quickly. Kurt sucked him in, raising his arms to wrap them around Blaine's neck and moaned at the electric sparks he was receiving once again.

Blaine's arms were secured tightly around his waist, grabbing his waistcoat and tried to get as close as possible. Kurt was the first one to turn his head away to catch a breath, but Blaine continued to press small kisses on his cheek and jaw, all the way down to his neck.

Kurt gasped at the amazing feeling, digging his hands into Blaine's hair and Blaine made an approving noise.

"Boys!" Carole called from downstairs. "Dinner! And Kurt, your dad's home!"

Blaine pulled back, leaving his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed Kurt's lips a few more times before letting go.

"You coming?" he asked almost sultry and Kurt had to keep himself from making an obscene noise.

Side by side they walked down the stairs to the dining room where his dad was already seated on his usual spot. Kurt saw the extra plate next to his and squealed internally that Blaine was sitting next to him.

"Dad," he said softly, and gestured Blaine to sit.

His dad didn't reply. All he did was stare at him all knowingly and biting away a smile.

"I'm happy I made extra," Carole said, carrying a pan. "Help yourself."

Kurt reached out to scoop up, forgetting all his manners of guests first, but he couldn't think straight because underneath the table, Blaine had taken his other hand and laced his own fingers with his. Eating was awkward, but for the rest of the meal their hands dangled between them, assuring each other that this was really happening.

* * *

"Ne-ne-ne-no." Blaine chuckled and Kurt looked up with a mock insulted expression on his face. He pouted when Blaine took his hand and reinstated it on the piano keyboard. "Like that, then -" Kurt's fingers were pressed down one by one to create a little melody.

"I know how to play the piano, Blaine."

"And I'm improving those skills."

"I've been playing the piano most of my life."

"Just - continue to play like that." Blaine let out another chuckle and placed his hands on the other side of the keyboard, playing along with Kurt.

After dinner Kurt had kept on keeping Blaine hostage, refusing to let him go home even though they were meeting each other tomorrow. They had scooted from the dinner table to the piano where Blaine was making Kurt frustrated with his talent.

"You can't convince me you just made that up," Kurt said, referring to the melody they were suddenly playing together.

"And yet I did."

Blaine wasn't even watching his fingers. He kept on playing blindly and stared at Kurt getting more frustrated by the minute. On pure intuition, and simply because he could, he leaned sideways and pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek whilst his fingers kept playing.

"How do you do that?" Kurt gasped, staring down at Blaine's piano's side.

"Practice, practice -"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Fine, I'm magically blessed with excellent musical skills to swoop off everyone of their feet -"

"Worked with me," Carole said with a smile, entering the living room and both Kurt and Blaine practically jumped off the stool: they had completely forgotten they weren't alone in the house. Burt came in after Carole, falling down into his chair while eyeing the display of two blushing boys behind the piano.

"Boys, I think it's time Blaine went home," Carole said regretfully.

Blaine looked up to Kurt, shrugging at him in a way to say she was right, but he definitely didn't want to go. "How are we going to do tomorrow? I have to work -"

"Dad," Kurt turned around without letting Blaine finish his sentence, "Blaine needs a day off tomorrow." He ignored Blaine's widening eyes.

"Does he now?" Burt replied amused.

"Yes," Kurt said with a smile, turning back to the piano and pressed some random notes. "He promised me some more piano lessons." His fingers traveled over the keyboard to Blaine's side.

"I thought you already played the piano for -"

"Dad." He shot a warning look at his father, but only got a chuckle in return.

"Blaine," Burt then said.

"Yes?" Blaine squeaked.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off?"

"Okay." He nodded, sneaking glances to Kurt who was grinning very smugly. A hand forced him back to face the piano.

"So, tomorrow, you come here at ten -" Blaine blinked at the earliness, but Kurt continued. "And we'll get coffee at the Lima Bean, have some more piano lessons, maybe Breadstix... and we'll watch some movies."

"Do I have a say in it?"

"No," Kurt cut him off, releasing his hands from the piano and looked up to Blaine. "I asked you, so - no."

"Alright then," Blaine snickered.

"Boys," Carole said again with an eye on the clock and they both stood up.

"I'll let you out." Kurt took his hand, ignoring the exchanging looks on his parents' faces and dragged Blaine to the door. "So, tomorrow."

"Yes, at ten." Blaine stepped into his shoes. A small blush was creeping up his face because they actually had a date - _a date -_ tomorrow. He accepted his coat from Kurt, shrugging it on and let Kurt play with his lapels.

"See you tomorrow," Kurt whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. Blaine accepted the kiss greedily, taking every chance to kiss him as if it was his last. Grinning up to the point his face actually hurt, he turned around to his car that Burt had fixed and returned. "And turn on your phone!" Kurt shouted after him and Blaine placed his hand over his heart in apology.

Kurt sighed happily, waving off Blaine and stayed outside until he was around the corner. Biting away a smile, he shut the door again and felt like skipping back to the living room, but composed himself just in time. He jumped forward, hugging his dad from behind with the chair in between them.

His dad mumbled it was alright, but Kurt wanted more information.

"Why didn't you tell me he worked for you?" he asked and sat down on the couch he sulked on a month ago.

His dad shrugged. "Didn't seem important. I hired him last year in November, so."

"But why? You said you didn't need any more workers." Kurt knew he would only hire people on special circumstances. He watched him scratch his head, deciding on an answer.

"I found him, at McKinley," he finally said. "In a position I've seen too many times." He sighed. "Or don't you remember leaning against lockers with your eyes closed, hoping it'll pass?"

"Oh God." Kurt closed his eyes, imagining Blaine surrounded by the football team or hockey team. His dad had found him like that once when they were preparing for his wedding and he was going to pick Kurt up. Dave Karofsky had just shoved him again, and Santana had gone so sick with it that she had ran after him - which concluded into one black eye on Karofsky's face. "But I thought the bullying had decreased?"

"It did, but this was before the policy," Burt said. "But I wanted to keep an eye on him anyway, and he turned out to be a really good worker. When he wasn't up in the clouds thinking of _someone_."

Kurt blushed a bit, but reached out to give his dad a hug. "Your heart is too big, you know. You love too much." He felt him shrug.

"I just care."

"Just don't take in every cute boy to work in your shop." Kurt got up and stretched.

"Cute, huh?" his dad chuckled.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say before he resolutely straightened his back. "I'm going to bed."

"Sure thing, son."

"Goodnight."

"Goodni-hight," his dad said teasingly and Kurt stuck out his tongue before running up the stairs so he could grin into his pillow like a mad man.

* * *

Ten minutes to ten the next day, Blaine was controlling his breathing in front of Kurt's door. This moment felt even more important than his entire procedure for Juilliard - okay, that was a tiny lie, but it was up there high.

He turned around the flowers in his hands, trying to find the best front to present to Kurt and decided he was being stupid for not ringing the doorbell. The ring wasn't even halfway and Kurt opened the door with a rushed vibe all over him.

"Hi," he said breathless and Blaine couldn't even find words to greet him, his sight already darting out to his lips. Lips he had kissed three times now and every kiss was turning out better than the other one.

Kurt looked down to the flowers with an adorable face, staring back up to ask if those were for him and Blaine nodded shyly.

"Thank you." Kurt bit his lip before leaning forward to give him a proper thank you. Their lips shared a simple peck, but it sent shivers down Blaine's spine. "I'll put these in some water and we'll go to the Lima Bean with my car, alright?"

"Perfect," Blaine breathed. He waited for a minute and Kurt returned with his coat half around his body. He had the keys in his mouth, grumbling something that made Blaine laugh nervously because - holy shit this was going to be his first date ever and it was going to be with _Kurt_.

"I should take this with me too," Kurt mumbled to no one in particular, spitting out his keys and grabbing an umbrella. "Okay! Let's go."

Sharing shy looks and smiles, they walked to Kurt's Navigator and got in.

Kurt drove almost automatically to the Lima Bean, humming along the song on the radio while Blaine was still controlling his breathing. Knowing this was real made him question everything. He felt like he had one shot to prove himself to Kurt, but remembered himself they were already friends. They already knew each other and they would continue as friends - but this time with some romance in there too. And kisses. Blaine smiled at the thought of more kisses, wondering how they were going to watch movies later that day. Only thinking about cuddling during a movie-date made him all fuzzy inside.

They got out simultaneously, meeting each other at the front of the car and shyly walked next to each other into the warmth of the Lima Bean.

"So, a medium drip?" Kurt asked softly when they joined the line.

"Hm, maybe, I'm feeling a bit adventurous today," Blaine teased.

"Oh really?" They took a step forward.

"Yes, maybe I'll take a ... large drip."

"Oh wow, you're not trying to compensate something, right?" Kurt laughed loudly at Blaine's stunned face, making several people turn around to see what was going on. "Relax, I'm kidding," he assured and they were next in line.

"What can I get for you?" the barista asked and Blaine quickly said he wanted a medium drip, receiving an amused look from Kurt.

"Non-fat, grande mocha?"

"And a plate of biscotti, please," Blaine quipped before she walked off with their orders, rolling giddily on the balls of his feet. Kurt stared at him so fondly it was throwing him off. "No biscotti?"

"No, it's fine." Kurt grinned. "I love it that you get all excited for it." He reached out for his wallet, but Blaine had already placed the money including a tip on the counter. "But, I asked _you -"_

Blaine sighed: he had expected this. "Kurt, you're taking me on a date _day_. This is just coffee, and biscotti."

"But -"

"Let me do this and I won't even flinch for the rest of the day." He stared at Kurt with begging eyes and saw him slump in surrender.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Together they found a table and before Blaine could sit down, he jumped up at the poke in his side. He looked up in shocked to find a smug look on Kurt's face.

"What was that for?"

"You flinched," Kurt said with a devilish smile.

"That's mean," Blaine said accusingly and Kurt laughed once again. He would never get tired of teasing Blaine, and told him he was going to get some extra sugar. Blaine watched him go the supplies with a grin on his face, but turned back to face someone else sitting on Kurt's spot and his smile quickly disappeared.

"Waiting for me?" Sebastian asked with a wink and Blaine could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Do you live here?" Kurt snapped and Blaine jumped up at the tone, but it didn't seem to affect Sebastian, whom rather seemed surprised to see Kurt.

Kurt quickly grabbed an empty chair from a table, placed it promptly next to Blaine's and scooted as close as possible. Blaine gulped at the arm lacing through his and staying in the crook of his elbow. Sebastian eyed him unimpressed, but Kurt gave him a little insincere smile.

"I passed a pamphlet at the bar, seems like the zoo still hadn't found you," he purred, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder now and Blaine felt a huge grin creep up his face.

"I see New York is refusing to let you back in. Not a big surprise, even New York has standards." Sebastian snapped back and Blaine clenched his hands into fists. Kurt felt the tension and rested his free hand on one of the fists to make them relax.

"Why don't you just leave, Sebastian," Blaine said. "Or do you want me to bring up memories how you cried when we lost at regionals last year because of this amazing person?" He nodded his head toward Kurt, pleased at the way Sebastian's smirk vanished.

He opened his mouth one last time to say something, but Kurt was glaring at him so hard, he gave up and walked away.

Blaine had expected Kurt to get back up to take his seat back, but instead Kurt remained leaning against his shoulder, ducked away from the people inside the Lima Bean.

"This is nice," he murmured, trying to reach out to steal a biscotti from the plate.

"Definitely." And Blaine reached for him, taking one to share.

"Let's go for a walk," Kurt said while they dabbed off the last crumbs of the cookies and sipped the last drops of their coffees. Blaine put down his empty cup, looking outside to find it drizzling again.

"But it's raining."

Kurt sat up straight, giving Blaine a brilliant smile. "That's why I brought the umbrella."

After a small discussion who was going to run to the car to get the umbrella in question, Blaine lost and waited under the roof of the entrance. Kurt sprinted back and forth, already opening the umbrella in the process and beckoned Blaine to join him underneath.

Giggling like two schoolboys they walked closely underneath the umbrella. Kurt was holding it up because he was the tallest, and when they were out of sight of the Lima Bean he switched hands so his outer hand was holding the umbrella and he could grab Blaine's.

"Do you -" he started, stopping to rethink the words. Blaine stared at him curiously. "Do you think this is... weird? Because we were friends before and now - now -"

"We're dating," Blaine finished.

"Yes. And - C-Cooper."

Blaine swallowed. He hadn't told Cooper yet, mostly because he wanted to see how the date was going first, and after their conversation on the balcony Cooper hadn't mentioned Kurt again.

"Cooper's doing alright," Blaine finally said. "He's really busy with the movie. He actually has a stunt double, so I believe they're practicing to mimic each other so they can fool people."

Kurt let out a combination of a huff and a chuckle. "That sounds like him."

"If - if this is weird for you," Blaine said, "then tell me." They stopped on the sidewalk, fingers still entwined and ducked close underneath the umbrella.

"That's the weird part," Kurt said with a little smile. "It's not weird at all."

Blaine gulped in some air when the umbrella lowered just above his head and Kurt leaned down to kiss him without the entire world to see.

Breathless they parted again, both blushes on their cheeks and Kurt tugged his hand so they could continue their walk.

Blaine had a really hard time to act normal during their dinner-date at Breadstix. Not that he hadn't been there before, he went here with Glee club all the time, but the fact that Kurt's legs were so long underneath the table that they were playing footsie was making him all nervous and warm.

He didn't stop smiling for a long time and watched the waitress walk away with their orders.

"I must warn you, I like cheese cake," Kurt said with a giggle.

"What's not to love?"

"As in, I love it so much I have issues with sharing." He tried to look as serious as possible and Blaine raised his hands in surrender.

"I will never come between you and your cheese cake."

"Good. I might share it with you one day. If I trust you enough." His face cracked and again they were giggling.

Blaine sighed, resting his head on one of his hands and stared at Kurt lovingly. "I love you."

Kurt was in the middle of taking a sip of his water and carefully he put it down.

"If you feel uncomfortable with me saying it, you should tell -" Blaine blurted to make it right, "but sometimes it'll slip -"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "I love it when you tell me you love me."

Blaine blushed even deeper than he had all day. "Soon?" he asked shyly.

"Soon," Kurt said, and rubbed up his leg with his foot while their food arrived.

Later they were once again sitting on the piano stool, teasing each other with pokes and kisses since Burt and Carole were out.

"When are you going back?" Blaine asked quietly when their 'recognize the note'-game had cooled down.

Kurt swallowed before answering. "I have rehearsals on Monday again, I need to be back by then."

"So, tomorrow?" Blaine stated sadly and he nodded.

"Hmhm." Kurt's finger played over the tones without pressing them in. "The show is in June, you better come."

"I will," Blaine said immediately and Kurt gave him a smile. "I will come, with -" he scooted closer, "a dozen red roses." He pressed a small kiss on Kurt's lips. "And I will cry, loudly during the show -"

Kurt snorted. "It's the Wizard of Oz revised, hardly Les Mis."

"Still I will sob so loudly." Blaine added hand gestures to measure add a dramatic effect to his words. "I will sob so loud, everybody on stage will glare at you and you will be all embarrassed of me -"

"Never." It was Kurt's time to kiss him.

Blaine knew they were going further than the usual peck because Kurt was pulling him closer and threw his arms around his neck. They were sitting in an awkward position, but neither of them seemed to mind and Blaine opened his mouth a little to let Kurt's tongue lick curiously at his teeth.

"Let's -" Kurt gasped when they parted to catch some air. "Why don't I pick a movie, and we'll go upstairs to watch in my room?"

"O-kay." Blaine murmured, upset they weren't kissing anymore, but the promise lingering in the air they would continue this upstairs, on Kurt's _bed_, made him move a little faster.

Kurt ushered him into his bedroom - the room that still made Blaine blush because of last night, and told him he'd be back in a minute with a movie. Awkwardly he was staring down at the bed they were going to lie on in a moment and wondered how they were going to do this.

The door opened again and Kurt was positively panting at the speed he found a movie. Blaine didn't even see what movie before Kurt had already put it in the player, turning on the television and switching off the lights. Now it was just them and the light coming from the previews on the TV.

"How - how are we - ?" Blaine asked shyly, never having done this before.

Kurt's eyes went from the bed back to Blaine, thinking for a minute and walked to the other side of where Blaine was standing. He crawled onto the bed and scooted himself straight up, leaning against the headboard and opened his arms, fingers wiggling eagerly to tell Blaine to come.

Blood was flowing through his body and Blaine couldn't tell exactly which parts were heating up, but gingerly he crawled up the bed as well. Skipping a few breaths, he let his head rest against Kurt's chest and arms were closing secure around him. Above him Kurt let out a chuckle.

"I can see you're blushing even though it's dark."

"Shut up," Blaine muttered, allowing himself one sniff of Kurt's shirt before focusing on the television - without success. His mind was yelling things he could do instead of paying attention the movie. Things like resting his hand on the soft of Kurt's belly that appeared when he sat, or trailing up his hand over his ribs. It was intoxication being this close to Kurt and when he raised his head to stare up at him, he faced a neck he couldn't resist.

Kurt let out a squeak of surprise when Blaine pressed his lips carefully on his throat, tearing his eyes from the movie to see what he was up to. For a moment Blaine stopped, locking his eyes with Kurt's to silently asked if it was alright and Kurt answered mercilessly by latching his lips onto Blaine's.

He felt Kurt sliding down while kissing, finally laying down on his back and his head in the pillows. Blaine whimpered into the kiss and rolled himself half onto Kurt.

"Hm," Kurt mumbled, "hm, Blaine?"

He looked up, licking his sensitive lips. "Yes?" he said huskily.

"We, uhm, I know this is really, _really_, nice and I really love kissing you."

Blaine hummed. "I love kissing you too."

"I noticed." Kurt giggled. "But, even though this is really nice - we should, we should set some conditions?" He scrunched his face at the word, but it had to be done.

"Of course, of course." Blaine quickly started to get up, no longer partly lying on the other boy and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Not like that, it's just - we're _young_, and -"

"Have _urges_," Blaine filled him in with a boyish smile. "But, I don't want to do anything until we're both comfortable."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. "Good, so, no hands to travel the border of the equator?" he asked shyly and Blaine nodded. "Good, now come back down here." He grabbed the fabric of Blaine's shirt and tugged him down.

Instead of continuing, Blaine stared at him, letting a finger trace down his temple, cheek and lips.

"I'm happy we can talk like this," he said. "Besides, I want it to be special," he let his hand trail down to cup his jaw, "and I want you to be my boyfriend. And us to love each other."

"Hmhm," Kurt hummed, raising his hand to dig into Blaine's dark hair. They stared longingly at each other for a while and it made Kurt wish he already had the courage to tell Blaine he was already hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

Kissing Blaine, _feeling _Blaine, was teaching Kurt the valuable lesson of the difference of liking someone and loving someone. He was feeling wholesome with Blaine snuggling into his shirt and who was drifting between awake and sleep.

Kurt had noticed him getting sleepier after they returned to watch the movie and he was waiting for his dad to come home so he could ask if Blaine could sleep on the couch. It shouldn't be a big of a problem, but he wanted to ask his dad anyway.

Blaine was clamping around him like an octopus, squeezing him unconsciously every other minute and muttered inaudible things. It was making Kurt not wanting to go back to New York in a few hours, but he had no choice. Blaine was going to graduate in a month and then Kurt was going to spend the entire summer with him - or so he just decided.

It was strange how fast his thoughts were going, imagining a life where they would never be apart and seeing them work and live together. He wondered how Cooper would react to all of it. Would he accept it?

He sighed, letting his fingers tickle the nape of Blaine's neck which was answered with an approving hum.

Downstairs he heard the door shut, followed by mumbles from both Burt and Carole. He tried to catch a few words, but the distance was too much.

"Blaine?" He tapped his cheek and Blaine made an adorable noise. "I'm going to ask my dad if you can sleep on the couch, okay?"

"S'okay."

They remained sitting without moving.

"Blaine? I'll need to go downstairs for that, you know?" he chuckled. Blaine grunted and rolled himself to the other side, already making soft snoring noises. "You are _so_staying here." He jumped off his bed and made his way downstairs where Burt and Carole were getting ready to go up.

"Hey," he greeted them. "Can Blaine sleep on the couch? He's too tired to drive."

Burt blinked a couple of times. "The couch?"

"Yeah?" he said confused.

"Usually your friends stay in your room, as I can recall many sleepovers."

Kurt started to fidget with his fingers. "Well, I thought, maybe here... that would be... inappropriate." Of course he would like Blaine to stay with him in bed, but first of all Blaine wasn't really conscious enough and he would probably freak out in the morning and Kurt didn't want to violate the rule his dad set up for future girl- and boyfriends. The rule had come when Finn was dating all the girls of McKinley and Burt was near a second heart attack when he found Rachel in his stepson's bed.

Burt stared at him, taking in the words. "That serious, huh?"

"Yes." Kurt's eyes went to the floor and he blushed.

His dad snorted. "Sure he can stay on the couch."

He nodded quickly, turning around in high speed to go back to his room where he found Blaine partially awake, looking around the room with a sleep drunk expression. A smile appeared when he saw Kurt in the entrance.

"Hm, I was wondering where you went," he murmured and Kurt chuckled.

"I told you I was going to ask my dad if you could sleep on the couch, and you can."

"Okay, but I didn't really bring anything to sleep in -" Blaine stared at him like a lost puppy, making Kurt wanting to wrap him up in a blanket and hug him to sleep, but he knew he had to keep his dad's promise.

"I'll probably have some sweats here." He turned to his partially empty wardrobe to find something for Blaine, but a grunt coming from the bed made him turn back. Blaine was tousling his gelled hair, moaning at its texture.

"Is it -" he started, swallowing the words, "can I wash out the gel? It sleeps horribly."

"Yeah, sure!" Kurt quickly quipped, randomly finding a pants and an old washed-out McKinley shirt and handed them over to him.

"Thank you," Blaine gave him a smile, folding out the shirt, "hey, I have this one too." Kurt watched him subtly sniff it. "Yours smells better though."

"Y-you can use the s-sink," Kurt stuttered with a blush heating up his neck. Blaine was just sleepy and that's why he was saying all these things, he told himself. He pointed at his private bathroom and Blaine disappeared in it shortly. "I'll be downstairs, prepping the couch." he called through the door and already heard water running.

Ten minutes later Kurt had made up the couch with as much care as possible and the soft sound of bare feet walking down the stairs caught his attention. Blaine's hair was moist and gel-free, and he stumbled toward him with a sleepy smile.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," he mumbled, slipping between the blankets Kurt was holding up. He moaned satisfied at the softness, taking in the clean scent of the pillows and allowed Kurt to tuck him in.

"It's no problem." Kurt leaned over, watching Blaine already drift off into sleep and he quickly pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm... goodnight kisses are the best," he muttered, smacking his lips. "M'love you."

Kurt smiled and gave him one last kiss before heading back upstairs to fall asleep with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

Sunday mornings were usually the slowest of the entire week at the Hudmel's house. Everybody would sleep until an hour or ten and then had a big breakfast with croissants and other delicious things. It wasn't odd at all that Kurt's dad and stepmom were still sleeping when he snuck down fully dressed to see if Blaine was already awake.

Kurt had planned to go back to New York around noon, but didn't want to waste any second of having Blaine close. Even if that meant to go downstairs at eight to find him still sleeping.

Over the night Blaine had turned to his side and the pillow was discarded on the floor, making his head look awfully uncomfortable. Carefully not to wake him, Kurt pulled him up and sat down on the couch, letting Blaine's head rest on his lap instead.

_Perfect_, he thought with a little smirk on his face.

Blaine muttered something intelligible and clenched one of his hands around Kurt's knee. His hair was completely tousled and frizzy, and absolutely begging for Kurt's fingers to dig in it and so he did. He knew he was waking him up, but perhaps that was his goal from the start - after all they were parting again in a few hours and God knew how long it would take before they would see each other again.

Kurt started to make a schedule in his head, deciding Blaine was staying with him in New York after his last show. They would have a week to pack everything in his old dorm and hopefully by then he and Nancy already had an apartment somewhere. He sighed at the thought of bringing everything back to Ohio.

Then after a few weeks New York, they would go back to Ohio to spend some time with family and after that... well, Kurt wasn't there yet because behind him his father was coming down the stairs.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, making clear Blaine was still sleeping.

"'Morning," his dad grunted less subtle and disappeared into the kitchen to probably turn on the coffee machine.

With regret, Kurt slipped away underneath Blaine and followed his dad into the kitchen, who was indeed staring at the old coffee machine.

"Hey," he said again, joining him by leaning against the counter. "I'm going back at noon."

His dad nodded approvingly. "That's a good time, you good on gas?"

"I'll be fine." He sighed. "What - what do you think? About me and Blaine?"

His dad stared at him for a minute before straightening his back. "C'me here," he muttered and forced Kurt into a hug. "As long as he makes you happy, never hurts you and never runs away, I'm okay with it." He petted his son's back. "But if you'd like, I can ask him to make him call me sir again, even though it took months before he called me Burt in the shop."

Kurt chuckled with a miserable tone. "You're horrible."

"Just looking out for you."

"Look out for him? For me?" he asked it before thinking it through, but feeling his dad nod against the side of his head made him instantly relax.

A throat cleared awkwardly in the doorway and Kurt turned around to find Blaine standing there, nervously looking away. "Morning."

"Morning," both Hummel men said in unison. His dad continued his task with the coffee maker and Kurt strutted forward to greet Blaine.

"Do you -" Blaine lowered his voice, "have a spare tooth brush or something?"

He turned around to ask his dad and Burt muttered something about a drawer in the linen closet upstairs. Carole loved shopping things in so they had everything on stock.

Blaine disappeared again to make himself presentable and when Kurt entered the living room, the blanket and pillow Blaine used were neatly folded on the couch. He felt his heart flutter at the gesture.

He returned to the kitchen to start on breakfast, helping his dad set the table and avoided the suggestion of coming more often over weekends.

"Can I help?" Blaine asked after entering the kitchen once again, except now in the clothes from yesterday and his hair gelled again.

"You always have gel on you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"In case of emergency," Blaine answered solemnly. "Keeps it in place."

Kurt scrunched his nose in amusement and handed over some plates for Blaine to put on the table. Carole joined them soon with a surprised tone entire breakfast was already ready.

It was nearing eleven when Kurt tugged Blaine's shirt to take him upstairs. He guessed it was time for the talk. The long distance talk that is.

They were sitting on his bed, both with their legs underneath them.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt nodded.

"In about an hour, don't want to get too late back."

"No, no, you need your sleep." He coughed. "For rehearsals and -"

"Hey," Kurt scooted forward and took Blaine's face into his hands, forcing him to look at him, "I know it's going to be hard, because well, you waited for such a long time and I want to spend all my time with you, but -"

"I need to graduate," Blaine filled in. "And you have the show."

"And after that I refuse to leave your side." He smiled and Blaine answered it faint-heartedly. "We'll be together in New York next year, we just need to get through these next months."

"I guess I can wait a little bit longer." Blaine sighed.

"We'll make this work," Kurt said sturdily. "We have phones, e-mail, Skype - this will work."

"It will work," Blaine said full of honesty and moved forward to share their last kiss before Kurt waved at him from Santana's car, leaving the street with loud roars and also leaving a piece of his heart with Blaine.

* * *

**Three more parts after this ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt got a standing ovation the next Wednesday after his first solo performance. Songs were always one of the last things entering with the montage of the play and finally he could outshine. Even Ms. Shannen, who was eyeing the first act from the sidelines, was on her feet giving him a slow clap.

"I don't know what the doctor gave you, but everybody could use some," she commented.

"Thank you, miss," he said with a small smile before turning to the rest of the cast.

Nancy was jumping up and down. "That was amazing, the show is going to _kill_." She eyed him mischievously. "Maybe we can bottle up Blaine kisses and everybody will perform that well."

The tips of his ears turned red. "Shut up."

"Nah, teasing you is way too much fun." They walked toward the mirrors to get their belongings so they could leave. Kurt still had one individual vocal lesson before his day was done and he used the time in between classes to check for any messages from Blaine.

Even though it was hard to be away from him, they moved along easy - texting and calling each other frequently and Blaine always added a 'sorry if it's too sappy', which made Kurt only find him more and more adorable.

This afternoon, however, he froze completely at seeing five missed calls from him.

" - and I was wondering if they could fill up the bra with a cup ... Kurt?" Nancy was talking to him and he hadn't even noticed. He snapped up.

"Uhm, sorry, Blaine called. I need to -"

"Of course," she said. "I need to go to costume anyway, good luck with your vocal!"

"Thanks," he muttered and dialed Blaine's number. He checked the clock, realizing Blaine should've been at school when he called.

"_Kurt,_" a very broken Blaine answered and panic struck Kurt like lightning.

"Blaine, what's going on? Did something happened?"

"_I - I'm sorry for calling, it's just..._"

"Are you at school?" Kurt started to walk to his destination. "Come on, talk to me."

"_No, I stayed home. I - I'm so sorry, you're probably busy and I - can we Skype? Tonight? I really need to see your face, please?_"

"Of course, but you can tell me now if you'd like to, you know that right?"

"_Yes, yes, but I really want to see you."_

They agreed on a time and Kurt could barely say something before Blaine hung up. With a hollow feeling in his stomach he sprinted to his classroom.

The entire lesson Kurt couldn't pull focus and the teacher decided on letting him leave earlier. He still had two hours before they were going to Skype and it was making him feel sick and worried at the same time. What could've happened?

He was so worked up he couldn't even go out for dinner, and stayed in front of his laptop with Skype logged in until Blaine popped up. Quickly he pressed call.

The Blaine that appeared on his screen was very much unlike the Blaine he left behind that Sunday.

"Hey," he said softly and Blaine stared down at his screen, fisting his unruly hair and seemed like he had a lot of crying today. "What's going on? Tell me."

He watched him swallow loudly and took a deep breath.

"I didn't get the scholarship."

A heavy silence followed. Both of them taking in the words, and Kurt felt like he was missing a great deal of the consequences of this.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said softly.

"They called this morning," Blaine continued, "explained, and the girl who did get the scholarship really deserves it, but - I was just really hoping."

"Oh honey," he felt his heart ache for him, "I know it meant a lot to you, but you're still accepted right?"

Blaine was thrown off for a second before nodding slowly.

"It's just - the scholarship would've made things so much easier. With my dad - my dad doesn't approve of the school, this was supposed to be my way out. And now, now I feel like I need to fight even harder and I'm so sick of fighting." Blaine let out a watery sigh, his head now resting on his fist. "And I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kurt said immediately, because he really did.

"And school is horrible. Everybody's busy with prom and it's making me sick." He spat out the word 'prom' as if it was a disease and Kurt didn't miss the bitterness.

"You're not going to prom?" he asked quietly.

Blaine let out a huff. "Me and dances don't do well. But everybody is all working up to it and I'm just... blergh. It's like I can't escape it _anywhere_."

"Come to New York," Kurt then said, not even aware of the words he just slipped out.

"What?"

All the puzzle pieces were falling together as Kurt just made up the best solution imaginable.

"Instead of going to Prom, and away from everything - come here. To me. To New York."

Blaine's shoulders slumped. "I can't just come to New York, I'm also already going in June, Kurt -"

"You can stay here, in my room, we'll eat super cheap and just... be together," he tried, finding the idea of Blaine here - even if only for a weekend - very tempting.

"Kurt." Blaine stared at him with helpless eyes. "I can't -"

"Think it over? Please?"

"Of course, of course," he muttered, still sighing deeply at the bad news he received today. "Distract me please before my dad gets home?"

"I can distract you in New York."

"_Kurt_."

But Kurt knew he wouldn't give up that easy. Since their Skype meeting Kurt picked up every call with the same question, texted Blaine all the things they could do and he knew he might be pushing his limits, but he just wanted Blaine here - with him.

It was all dragging apart and a week before the prom, begin May, Kurt knew he lost and Blaine really couldn't come. Instead he focused on preparing Blaine for coming in June, sending him all his updates on the Witchard and finally, after weeks of rehearsal in the black shoes, Kurt got to do a run-through in the finished product of his ruby slippers. They were sparkly red, tough and absolutely fabulous.

"And they're so _comfortable_," Kurt groaned through the phone at Blaine. It was Friday night and Prom was set to be tomorrow, and Blaine hadn't mentioned a word about it since. He also hadn't mentioned how his dad reacted on his lost and Kurt understood it was a touchy subject. Kurt was doing everything in his power to help Blaine through the last weeks of McKinley, and tonight they were supposed to watch a movie with Skype on the background, but Blaine was having computer problems.

"_I can't wait to see you in them,_" Blaine muttered, his voice strangely muffled.

"Is your computer working yet?" he asked annoyed.

"_No, it's hating me._"

"Ugh, make it work," Kurt grunted and looked up at knocking on his door. "You, fix your computer while I bicker away whoever is at the door."

Slightly frustrated he jumped up from his bed, ready to send away the person at the door but when he opened he dropped his phone in surprise, letting it clatter on the floor with a loud noise. He gasped at Blaine, _Blaineblaineblaine,_ grinning guiltily in front of his door with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're not going to bicker me away, are you?" he asked innocently and put away his phone he was _talking to Kurt to less than five seconds ago_.

Kurt didn't even answer. Instead he threw his arms around Blaine and almost sent them backwards onto the ground in the hug. He took a deep breath of Blaine's scent, grasping the fabric of his thin jacket to hold him even closer.

"Oh my God, you're here," he said softly into Blaine's ear. In the corner of his eye he noticed people from his dorm staring at them and common sense kicked in. He dragged Blaine inside, kicking his travel bag in as well and shut the door before attacking Blaine with his lips.

Blaine's hands rested on the small of his back, kneading the available soft of his sides and hips and he sucked in Kurt's tongue. For maybe minutes they stood like that, feeling each other closely and making sure they were both real.

"M'missed you," Blaine muttered between kisses.

"You too, hmm." Kurt regained some self-control at hearing their voices talk and pulled away, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "Wha- how?"

Blaine bit his lip with a smile. "Well, I kind of had some salary laying around and after you asked me to come, I kind of bought an airplane ticket."

"You knew!" Kurt pulled back entirely. "I have been begging for weeks and you knew you were coming! You little -"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Blaine contradicted. "Surprise!"

"Best. Surprise. Ever." Kurt leaned in again for a much sweeter kiss. "How long?"

"Until Sunday." Kiss. "And I need to do some homework." Kiss.

"Hmm." Kurt's lips went down to his jaw and he felt Blaine's breath hitch. "So happy you're here," he mumbled while breathing against his ear, making Blaine shiver all over his body.

"M-me too."

"Have you eaten something?"

"I had something at the airport," Blaine answered. "But I would love a shower, I need to get this travel sweat off." He blushed at the information he accidently slipped, but Kurt was already ushering him toward his bathroom.

"Clean towels, shampoo - rinse _and_ repeat, shower gel - " he pointed and Blaine asked for his bag so he could get something comfortable, as they weren't going to leave Kurt's room for the rest of the weekend.

Kurt almost stayed in the bathroom so he would know for certain Blaine would use his products correctly, but when Blaine cleared his throat with his hands on the hem of his undershirt, Kurt realized that this was definitely overstepping their conditions.

Quickly he jumped out, and went to change into some sweats as well - cuddle sweats, he suddenly realized and was looking forward for an entire night of cuddling, and oh my God - sleeping together in the same bed. He flailed internally. _Blaine was here_.

He installed himself in the corner of his bed, waiting impatiently for Blaine to come out of the shower and he heard him sing a random song, muffled by the rushing water._Hurry up, dammit_.

Softly he drifted away in a thought when the door to his shower opened and steam flooded into his room. Blaine was still toweling his hair with one hand and switched off the light with his other, humming in satisfaction.

"That was awesome," he said, but Kurt had completely forgotten how to speak English because Blaine was looking absolutely, horribly, attractive with his short yoga pants clinging to his firm thighs and his freaking _tank-top_ tight around his abdomen and chest. His arm was still up, tousling his fingers through his moist curls to dry them and he flexed his arm for a split-second that made Kurt's blood rush down.

He was starting to get half hard at only the sight of Blaine. This had never happened before, not even with Cooper (although things had gotten steamy during that period, but never like this) and Kurt didn't notice he was gawking.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously, folding the towel.

"Wha- oh, right," he swallowed. "You - you want to watch that movie or -"

"Can we just sit, talk and... be together?" Blaine proposed and Kurt was already scooting up, trying to ignore what was going on in his pants. Instead of Blaine cuddling against Kurt, it was the other way around and Kurt tried to keep his legs as far away from Blaine as possible by just resting his head against his chest, trailing up his sides with his hands.

Blaine sighed happily, closing his eyes and started to relax for the first time since weeks.

They didn't know how long they've been lying like that, but at some point Kurt decided to break the silence.

"Why were you so against Prom? I didn't dare to ask, but - you were all 'dances and I don't match'."

Underneath him the chest heaved, as if Blaine was preparing himself for his conversation and Kurt almost wished he hadn't asked. That was until Blaine started to speak.

"At my old school, before Dalton, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and... I had _just_ come out. I asked a friend of mine, the only other openly gay boy at school and we went together." Blaine paused. "After the dance we were waiting for his dad to pick us up and these three guys... they came out of nowhere and beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt's body went rigid and started to come up so he could look Blaine in the eye.

"What - what happened?"

Blaine let out a deep breath. "I was in the hospital for a few weeks, some bruises, blood loss, I was in a coma for a week. Cooper even came out of here to take care of me and almost didn't go back, but I forced him. I was fine... eventually. My parents became a lot more accepting of me and Cooper being gay, but they became super protective. They were practically planning out my life from there. That's why I needed the scholarship, but..." he trailed off.

"It's going to be alright, right?" Kurt sat up, throwing his leg over Blaine's waist so he was straddling him, his half hard long gone. "You're coming here next year, you're going to Juilliard." He was getting emotional and Blaine surged up to hold him in this position. "You're going to be here, with me, and we'll be together, tell me. Say yes."

"Yes, I'm going here. Nothing is going to stop me now I can have you," Blaine assured and Kurt's lower lip trembled.

"Say you love me," he said and Blaine stared at him confused. "Tell me you love me," he demanded.

"I - I love you, Kurt," he said. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." Kurt felt the words roll off his tongue and they tasted oh so right. Blaine's eyes were wide, searching Kurt's face to see if this was real so he said it again. "I love you."

"Really?" Blaine asked astonished.

"Yes." Kurt grabbed his shoulders and surged into a messy and desperate kiss. "I love you, Blaine Anderson," he said after pulling back, having the need to make up for every time he hadn't said it. "Give me your hand." He took Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers between them while still sitting on Blaine's lap. "Blaine Anderson."

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" Kurt stared at him awaiting and relief flushed through his body when Blaine's face split into a big smile with watery eyes.

"_Yes_."

They kissed as if they just proposed to one other in marriage and Blaine was sure if that had been the question, the answer would've been the same.

* * *

Blaine woke up to tickles around his left side and murmured sleepily. A low chuckle indicated that that was exactly where Kurt was going for and a hot breath appeared just under his jaw before he felt lips pressed on the same spot.

"Wake up."

"M'no, you fell asleep first yestr'day while y'told me to stay awake."

Another chuckle. "But breakfast, Blaine!"

"But sleep, Kurt."

Blaine couldn't keep his grin hidden anymore and with trouble he managed to open his eyes to find Kurt staring at him with bright eyes and a smile on his face as well.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt asked softly.

"Best I did in weeks," he answered truthfully, sneaking his arms around his _boyfriend _and snuggled him closer.

"Well, in only a few weeks we'll wake up like this every morning. For when were in New York at least."

"Can't wait." Blaine blinked some sleep away from his eyes and trailed a finger along Kurt's cheek and lips. "Do you think we're moving too quickly?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. But I think that's the thing, we decide if it's too much or too quickly, not the standards around us. We're doing it our pace. And I don't know about yours, but mine keeps on saying I need you with me."

"Mhmm, same."

"I guess that's love." His face was positively glowing and it made Blaine filled with warmth and joy.

"I guess it is." He was about to suggest to brush his teeth so he could properly kiss him good morning, but the door was being ambushed by some fists.

"_Kuuuuuurrrrttttttt!_" the unmistakable voice of Nancy yelled through the door. "You better be presentable because I'm hungry."

"Shit." Kurt started to scramble up, leaving Blaine confused (and partially scared) on the bed. "Totally forgot," he said, grabbing the random vest lying on chair of his desk.

"That's mine -" Blaine started, but forced himself to stop that sentence because _Kurt in his clothes_, "Forgot what?" he asked instead while Kurt frantically tried to swoop his hair.

"I promised to take Nancy out for breakfast while I sulk because you weren't coming and well, change of plans."

Blaine threw the blanket off of him as well and the knocking continued to grow louder. "I'll just go -" He headed toward the bathroom to pull himself together, but Kurt already opened the door to apologize, giving Nancy one look of Blaine's tank-topped back.

"WHO'S THAT?!" Nancy shrieked, making Blaine jump up and trip at the same time.

"NANCY!" Kurt yelled back.

"Are you cheating on Blaine, I thought you loved him?!"

Blaine turned around with his back against the bathroom door, intimidated by the small woman.

"Nance! That _is_ Blaine," Kurt shut her up, giving her a look Blaine didn't see from his position. He saw Nancy's mouth form an o as her eyes went up and down his body. Suddenly he felt overly-exposed and he couldn't stop the blush creep up at all the staring.

"Oh," she said. "You look a lot different than the pictures." Her eyes flickered to the wall of pictures where his face was on several times.

"It's the hair," he explained with a hand-wiggle to his frizzy do. "I'll just -" He pointed at the bathroom, almost going in before he realized he needed some clean clothes and still blushing under both Nancy's and Kurt's gaze he grabbed his bag. Inside the bathroom he was considering flushing himself to escape the embarrassment.

Through the door he heard Kurt talk to Nancy in a rapid speed and Nancy was making cooing noises. After fixing his looks and hair, Blaine waited a full minute before returning to the other room. Nancy was spread out on the, now made, bed, greeting him back with a mischievous smile and a wave of her fingers.

"Hi," he said back. His eyes landed on Kurt who was fully dressed to perfection and passed him with a quick kiss.

"I'll go finish up and we'll get breakfast _together_, yes?" He stared intensely at Nancy, who had a smirk on her face and nodded smugly. "Be right back." And he disappeared into the bathroom.

"So you're Blaine," Nancy stated playfully.

"Yes," he said awkwardly. "And you're Nancy, nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise."

For a few minutes they waited in silence, Nancy still staring at him with a gratified look.

The door of the bathroom opened once again and Kurt came out fully ready to go. Blaine subconsciously took a step toward him, having the need to stay as close as possible for the short time they were together.

"Ready?" he asked and Kurt nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Finally, I'm starving." Nancy got off the bed, heading out the room first followed by Blaine and Kurt, whom locked the door. "Now, where are we going again?" Blaine let out a surprised squeak when she took his arm and grabbed Kurt with the other.

"Nancy, no," Kurt said strict. "You're _not_ going in the middle."

"But - but -" She looked from him to Blaine, who was still petrified in the hallway.

"No." Kurt forced her to trade arms and he took the spot in the middle himself, grabbing Blaine's hand and laced their fingers.

"Fine," Nancy said like a little child. "But I'm totally taking the most expensive bagel."

"Sure, honey."

Kurt set the pace, dragging them both with him and squeezed Blaine's hand from time to time. Under the animated chatter coming from Nancy, the trio stepped through the doors of his building and walked into New York in May.

After breakfast Kurt was able to dump Nancy somewhere, promising they'll do something together in the summer and spent the day with Blaine in almost the same way they did back in Lima. Blaine let himself being dragged everywhere as long Kurt kept on holding his hand and after dinner at a small French restaurant called La Vedette, they were back in Kurt's room, watching the Moulin Rouge on his bed.

"I thought we promised never to watch this movie together?" Blaine murmured but Kurt thwacked him to be quiet.

Kurt was lying on Blaine again, because he decided it was the best position but Blaine whined they should switch at least once a movie. After _Daimonds are a girl's best friend_, Blaine's phone beeped with a new text and under protesting noises coming from Kurt, he managed to get his phone.

He chuckled at the text.

"Hmm, funny?" Kurt asked.

"Tina is Prom Queen. She's upset I'm not there to be her king."

"Awww," Kurt cooed. "Well, too bad for her because you're all mine."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." He trailed through Kurt's hair. "There's no place I would rather be than here."

"Did you tell anyone yet? About us?"

"No, I wanted it to be official, I'll have a lot of explaining to do before we head to nationals." He sounded like he was excited for it.

"Nationals isn't in New York, is it?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"Nope, Boston."

He sighed. "Boring."

"Well we can't have everything, can we?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt shifted on him, tearing his eyes from the movie and kissed him languidly. A whimper escaped Blaine's mouth.

"No," Kurt said against his lips. "Just like Tina can't have her Prom King because you're mine."

"Is that so?" Blaine wondered. "Maybe I want _you_ to be my Prom King."

Kurt's lips were pursed thoughtfully, making him adorable to the core and Blaine was about to press a kiss on them when he formed a response. "Well, I did always look good in crowns."

Blaine barked out a laugh, and started to move away underneath Kurt, making him complain, but soon he was next to the bed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt stared at him numbed for a second before a shy smile quirked around his lips "Yes." He took his hand and let Blaine hoist him up. "Yes, you may."

They were dressed in lazy sleeping-clothes, but that night in Kurt's room, Blaine and he shared their first dance on the soundtrack of Moulin Rouge. There wasn't much space, but they managed to shuffle around in circles, making themselves and each other laugh. The laughing died softly as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow," he whispered.

"Me neither," Blaine whispered back.

* * *

But of course Blaine had to go either way, whether they wanted it or not. They parted in front of Kurt's dorm because Blaine told him he wouldn't be able to handle a goodbye at the airport and so Kurt had to send off his boyfriend with a yellow cab.

They were seeing each other June 9th again, right after Kurt's final show. He had four shows - one on Friday, two on Saturday and the last one on Sunday and the time had come for rehearsals to include full décor, costumes and props.

Finally standing on the stage of the Tisch Theatre was overwhelming and coming home all at the same time. He was parading down the Yellow Brick Road on his rubies and felt completely as Dorian in his blue checkered costume.

"Werk it, twerk it!" Nancy called from the wings and he stuck out his tongue.

They were waiting for the others to come out in costume and the directors had left them alone in the theatre.

"Can you take a picture?" He threw Nancy his phone and took a fierce pose so he could send Blaine his picture. He was leaving for Nationals tomorrow and had graduation in two weeks.

Nancy stepped back on stage in her Lioness outfit and returned his phone.

"Are your parents coming to the show?"

"Yep," Kurt answered. "The premiere, and they're making a romantic weekend of it. Finn's coming too, he's dying to meet you and he said he's bringing someone along, no idea who, and then Sunday Blaine and then summer!"

"And then moving into our spectacular apartment!" Nancy added, because yes - they had finally found their perfect little place. It was close to campus and affordable, but not available until July and he wasn't looking forward on moving in the middle of the summer, but he had no choice.

"I cannot wait," Kurt said and twirled around. "You and I, New York and -"

"Blaiiiinneeee..." she drawled and shook her head with a smile. "You know, I don't believe I have ever seen you happier."

"Yes, I just hope he works out things with Juilliard tuition and things."

"What do you mean?" she asked and Kurt shrugged.

"His dad doesn't want him to go far away, I'm afraid he'll come between him and his dream." He sighed sadly.

"But," Nancy stepped closer, "aren't tuition deadlines like begin May? I remember all the stuff with that, because if you can't make it on time they can accept the first one on the waiting list."

A spark of panic went through his body, and he quickly texted Blaine the information Nancy just told him, hoping everything was in order.

Blaine stormed through the door of his home that afternoon after school, running up hastily to get his Juilliard map. If there was something wrong with his deadline, they would have contacted him, right?

He searched through the letters, but they all told him information he already knew. He was accepted, his application was complete - he was starting in September 2013.

"Blaine? Is that you?" his mother yelled from her study room.

"Mom?" he yelled back, and walked out of his room with all his papers still in his hands. "Mom?" he said again when he entered her room. "Did I miss a letter or something, because -"

"What do you mean?" she asked, standing up from her working desk.

"Ku - someone texted me something about deadlines and I know we decided to not tell father about the scholarship, but we do need to pay for -"

His mother cut him off by holding out an envelope.

"It has all been taken care of," she said softly and he took over the envelope to find it already opened.

"I saw the letter the other day, and I took it before your dad could. You were in New York looking at dorms," a blush on Blaine's face couldn't be prevented at the lie on, "and I figured not only your father has the power to decide your future."

He took out the letter, reading it carefully and it was indeed a reminder of the deadline for his tuition. His mother turned around and held out another Juilliard envelope. He took this one as well, reading the letter that said his application was fully completed and he was starting officially on September 2nd.

"So I paid your tuition," she added quietly as an explanation. Blaine's head shot up in shock, clenching his fingers around the papers in his hands.

"But - dad -"

"I'll cover for you, he won't be happy I'm sure, but Bee. I heard your music that morning and it was - pure, and amazing. I could never live with myself if I won't let you do where_you_ live for."

He swallowed loudly. He had always known his mother had the best for him, but never had she gone against his father's wishes and it was making Blaine drown in guilt and happiness.

"Blaine?" she asked when he kept on staring at her.

"I have a boyfriend," he then blurted out. His mother backed a bit in surprise at the sudden confession.

"What?"

"And it's Kurt." The words didn't seem to care about some kind of filter and just came out on their own.

"Kurt?" His mother straightened up. "Cooper's Kurt?" She seemed a bit upset, but mostly surprised.

"Yes, we - I've been in love with him and I told him, _after_ he broke up with Cooper," he assured. "And, and - he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes. We love each other."

His mother blinked a couple of times. "He, wait - what?"

Blaine shifted nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was unsure but now..."

She started to nod, but he wasn't sure she was fully understanding.

"Well," she said, "call Dr. Phil, I think our family is officially weird enough."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh honey-bee, you really think I haven't noticed you have been way happier since a couple of months? Even after your rejection you picked up your happiness again and you're always calling and texting. Yes, I suspected a _someone_, but I guess... Kurt..."

"Cooper knew. That I'm in love with Kurt. I was going to tell him as soon it was official, but with glee and graduation and he's busy too, I wanted to tell him gently."

"Yes, we definitely need that intervention." His mother nodded again before letting out a chuckle. "Come here." She held out her arms and hugged her son. "Everything in its own time. You deal with your brother and I'll deal with your father and next year, I'll take him to your concert and he'll be swept off his feet. I know it."

"Thank you, mom."

"Anything, Bee. Anything."

* * *

Kurt loved working on the school's musical. He had the lead, a perfect fashionable costume and was working with the most fun cast he ever had. The only thing he hated about it was it was keeping him in New York and wasn't allowing him to go to Blaine's graduation.

The New Directions had came in second at Nationals and Blaine wasn't even that upset about it because he had been given an honorary shout-out when they returned to Lima.

"Silver goes with everything," Kurt told him through Skype where Blaine was hassling around with his red graduation gown he was going to wear tomorrow.

"Does it go with red?" Blaine asked and placed his cap on his head. "Ugh, my hair's sticking to it."

Kurt laughed out loud. "Take pictures."

"Please don't remind my mom, she's even more emotional about this then when Cooper finally graduated." He flinched at his brother's name. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said softly. Yes, Cooper was still a touchy subject, but he was over him - especially now he was with Blaine. He hadn't heard anything from Cooper for weeks, only a stray picture of a cheese cake with the caption 'thought of you' had come in his mailbox, but other than that, Cooper was in the past.

"I need to go now, help Artie with his Valedictorian speech," Blaine said regretfully. "But, you go have great dress rehearsals next days and I will see you next weekend." He smiled widely.

"And you have a great graduation," Kurt shot back.

"Thank you." But Blaine didn't go yet. Instead he kept on staring at his screen with that little lip bite. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Simultaneously they logged off and Kurt stretched himself on his chair. In a little more than a week he had his first show with paying audience, and he was absolutely thrilled. Next week they had their try-outs with Tisch students to test the show and he was so busy he actually didn't have time to see his parents before the premiere. Through telephone he had to keep contact with his dad.

"_We are perfectly capable of finding our seats ourselves, calm down_."

"But it's a complete mess, it's already running five minutes late! Are you sure?" Kurt said frantically.

"Kurt, hair!" a crew-member yelled.

"_We're fine. Finn tells you to break a leg. Not literally, he adds_."

"Awww."

"Kurt!"

"I got to go, I'll see you guys after the show." He made a kissing noise, and quickly hung up to walk to his dressing room while reading the past well-wishes he received. Even Rachel sent one, but he wasn't sure how to respond to that. Blaine had called this morning as they couldn't talk the night before because of the final try-out and had soothed him with sweet words that made him all teary-eyed. _Two days, two days_.

He sat down on his seat in front of the mirror and let his stylist Cynthia transform him into Dorian. This moment was his favorite before the show. He had total peace because nobody dared to disturb Cynthia whilst she was doing his hair and he could focus on his first lines and places.

Except now his first lines were somewhere in the back of his head, completely memorized and safe and he had no urge to run through the first scene in his head. He took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror.

His first year of college was practically over. He passed all the mandatory classes from all the periods and he was nailing his end project, which was the show. A year ago he was giving up all his dreams of becoming a Broadway actor, and now he was living the actual dream. Certainly things had been difficult, with the break-up and falling in love with his first boyfriend's brother, but knowing Blaine was going to be there on Sunday - with a dozen of red roses like he promised, made this year look like one of the happiest of his life.

Kurt also realized he wanted everything with Blaine. Not only sweet dates, cuddles and laughs - lately he had been thinking a lot about going even further. He was ready. More than ready actually because last Monday he passed a drugstore and with the tips of his ear flaming red, he bought lube and condoms. And after the show on Sunday, he would ask Blaine if he was ready too.

"Kurt! It's time," someone called and Cynthia said she was done.

"Thanks," he muttered and checked the mirror one last time to see if his self-applied make-up was still intact. One deep breath later he straightened his costume and headed backstage. _Showtime_.

Adrenaline pumped through his body with a mile-high speed as he ran forward during the final round of applause. He had done it. Kurt Hummel had just finished his first semi-professional production and was being granted with roses and other flowers during his bow.

His smile seemed plastered on and he swore he heard his dad yell "That's my boy!". He took the hands of his fellow cast-members to bow one last time before he was left alone on stage. The directors had told him to remain on stage until everyone else was gone and then leave by himself, and so he stayed, waving at the audience and blowing kisses.

Several times he mouthed 'thank-you' and the orchestra cued him that he could go. Everybody was already gone in the wings to freshen up because they were expected outside in less than half an hour. Kurt decided to take it easy , knowing if he would throw himself in the hectic that was the aftermath of a well done show, he was sure he wouldn't survive doing the show tomorrow.

Instead he wandered around backstage, smirking at all the costumes lying everywhere except their correct spot. He walked to his own chair where he sat when he wasn't onstage - which wasn't often, and wanted to sink down on it when he already saw someone sitting on it. He froze, swallowing down a lump in his throat and clenched his hands into fists.

Cooper looked up, jumped up more likely, and got on his feet quickly, readjusting his clothing.

"Kurt," he said, and Kurt felt shivers over his body at hearing the not-changed voice.

"Cooper," Kurt said, looking around for a second to see if there was anyone else. "How did you -"

"I used to go here, remember? I have my ways," Cooper said with a shy grin. "I watched the show, you were amazing."

Kurt looked down at the floor. "Thank you."

"Not that I expected anything less. I guess..." He paused. "I guess you're the air Broadway needed to resurrect."

Silently Kurt took in the words, remembering how Cooper had said Broadway was dead - or how he had yelled it. And still he came all the way from Hollywood to here, to see Kurt perform.

"How's -" L.A. he wanted to ask but Cooper cut him off.

"I should go. Movie company wasn't happy with the sudden trip, so I should really go." He seemed scared and wanted to walk away quickly, but stopped right next to still frozen Kurt. "You were really, _really_ good."

He wanted to say thank you again, except Cooper leaned in to press a very soft kiss on his cheek before walking away. Kurt's breath hitched, and turned around quickly to see Cooper almost leave through the exit.

"Do you know?" he shouted after him and Cooper stopped. "About me and Blaine?"

Cooper rested a hand on the door and looked over his shoulder. A nod was all he gave him, pushing the door open and disappeared, leaving Kurt all alone backstage.

* * *

Kurt found himself jump at every tall guy with similar build as Cooper as he strolled through the crowds in the theatre's foyer. Every five seconds he was delayed of finding his family because _that_ teacher and _those_ important people wanted to talk to the one and only lead of the production.

He smiled as much as he could, answered 'thank you' when appropriate, but kept on having a tiny heart attack when a man passed by with the same color hair as Cooper. Having encounters with your ex shouldn't be this scary - _especially_ not if your ex is the brother of your boyfriend.

After another five greetings and a compliment from Susan Dursey that made him stand there without words later, he felt completely drawn away from the other cast-members.

"There he is!" a voice Kurt recognized as Finn's overruled the crowd's muttering and he tried to find the source as quickly as he could. Luckily Finn was as tall as a building and soon enough the few people in between them walked away, showing Burt and Carole too.

"Excuse me," he said to the group of professors he was talking to and skipped as quickly as he could to his family, launching himself onto his dad.

Burt grumbled a loud laugh, hoisting him up and gave him a tiny spin.

"You were _so_ good!" he exclaimed.

Kurt's feet found the ground again and he squeezed his dad one more time. "So happy you're all here!" He let go to hug Carole and accepted the bouquet of flowers she was holding. "Thank you, by the time the show's done I'm going to have flowers _everywhere_ in my room." He held them close, unexpectedly falling forward at the well-meant slap on his back from Finn.

"You were great, bro!" he said, slapping him again.

"T-thanks!"

"Now where's that chick in the furry bra?" A childlike grin appeared on his face and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Probably with her own family, please call her Nancy when you meet - Puck!" he suddenly cried at seeing his old friend from school. Puck had his usual macho-like crooked smile, offering Kurt a fist pump which he accepted awkwardly.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

Puck shrugged. "Got tired of L.A., met all the women I could and meh. Finn kept on whining about seeing you and he offered me to come, so I thought - New York why not?"

Kurt blinked a couple of times.

"You're staying? New York has no outdoor pools, you know."

"Nah, but I heard college life is pretty sweet." Puck drifted off to some kind of fantasy that made everyone raise their eyebrows. "Anyway, gonna try it, thought about working with little kids otherwise."

They continued to talk about Puck as a kindergarten teacher, the show and how they were going to move Kurt's stuff in his dorm.

"Blaine's also coming by car, so we'll put the rest in his and drive back to Lima, yes?" Kurt proposed.

"Kurt?" someone called behind him and Nancy was zig-zagging through the crowd to reach him. "Finally, it's a maze here - my parents and lil' brother want to meet you."

From the corner of his eye Kurt saw Finn holding in his stomach to look as attractive as possible. Kurt knew he couldn't avoid it without having to live with it for the rest of his life, and asked Nancy to come closer.

"Everybody, this is my future roomie and best friend Nancy. Nance, this my dad, Carole my stepmom -" He watched her shake everybody's hand with a glorious smile. "And my stepbrother Finn." He stepped awkwardly forward and was definitely trying to keep his eyes on her face instead of going lower.

"So nice to meet you all, I've heard so many stories." Nancy gave everyone one last look, nodding friendly and froze completely when her eyes locked with Puck's.

It was as if the entire atmosphere changed and there was supposed to play some kind of romantic soundtrack of a meet-cute in the background. Except Kurt was standing on the sidelines and realized that if romantic comedies happen in real life, it was really odd for the bystanders.

"Hi," Nancy greeted breathless.

"Hi," Puck said without blinking once, reaching out to take Nancy's hand and instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "I'm Noah."

The sudden change of names made everyone give each other weird glances.

"Nancy," she said, making a little squealing noise when he kissed her knuckles. "I, I - was the, hi."

"Enchanté," Puck said with a terrible French accent, but it seemed to work because Nancy burst out in a fit of giggles. Kurt had an urge to ask her if she always blushed like that when she met someone she liked.

"So," Nancy found her voice, "what - what do you do, Noah?"

They started to step away from the group and Kurt promptly placed himself between them and his family.

"Well, that escalated quickly," he said dryly and felt bad for the pout Finn was giving him. "Oh come on, you'll be fine." He petted his shoulder. "So, what now?" He looked at his dad.

"Do you need to stay around here or can we get some food? City never sleeps right? We can get something somewhere, right?" he answered.

"Yeah, no, we can go. I'll just -" Kurt turned around and saw Nancy and Puck in a very deep conversation that probably made Puck look more of a badass than he really was, but what the heck - they both seemed genuinely interested in one other. "Nance? Did you want me to meet your parents?"

She tore her gaze from Puck. "They're coming tomorrow too, no worries," she quipped, turning back to Puck.

"Alright then. You both are going to be okay?" They nodded without looking straight at him. "Use protection."

"Kurt!" Nancy said scandalized, but Kurt had already turned around with a chuckle, guiding his family out and gave Finn an occasional pat on the back.

Saturday Kurt gave the keys of his room to his dad. All his things couldn't stay in storage in New York for the month he was homeless, giving him no other option to take everything back to Ohio to ship everything back again in July. It was alright though, Blaine had offered to help moving and cleaning up his brand new apartment, giving them at least three weeks of scouring New York summer - but they would be together. Plus the heat would make Blaine take his shirt off.

"Just take all the boxes and leave whatever is left, Blaine and I will take it," he told his dad, already running late to go the theatre. "And leave the keys with the concierge, I'll pick them up tonight."

"Only the boxes?" his dad asked for reassurance.

"Yep, leave the rest_." And please don't look into my nightstand where I left condoms and lube_, he added in his head. He had hid it in a box underneath a lot of things, but his dad only had to get a tad curious and well, Kurt wouldn't be allowed to stay alone with Blaine for a week. "I need to go now, sorry again I can't -"

"Yeah, yeah, go. Have a good show." He opened his arms for a hug and Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, I will see you next week."

"Hmmhmm, go."

Kurt waved one last time and skipped through the doors of his building. In only a week he was no longer dorm-bound and next year he would never have to deal with drunk students knocking at his door again.

He barged through the stagedoor, already being greeted by several people and ran toward stage for the group warm up. People were already scattered around the floor and he found Nancy loosening her muscles around the side.

"Morning," Kurt said and sat down to change his shoes.

"Hey," she replied. For a second they were quiet before a filthy smirk appeared on Nancy's face.

"Spill," Kurt said without even thinking twice.

"Let's just say... _all_ the love songs make sense."

"Oh dear."

"And he's coming again tonight."

"I knew from the start our apartment was going to be too small."

"Oh hush you."

"Hey Nance?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you."

They smiled knowingly to each other, offering each other a hand for stretching and played two wonderful shows once again.

* * *

**Puckcy? Nuck? Whatever thank you for reading, let me know what you think and yes - next part will have ALL the smut,**


	18. Chapter 18

**Smut warning, awkward first times yay**

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop the tears from coming. He was standing on stage as Dorian for the last time, and had just sang his last song before the curtain would fall. Last shows were important, even more important than the premiere and the critics show - this was the last time to leave an impression, to blow away the audience and to make the makers of the show proud.

The theatre was completely packed for the afternoon show, and somewhere in the darkened area was Blaine, carrying a dozen of roses - or well, he better. Kurt might be playing to press his final stamp on the production, but he was mostly playing for Blaine. He felt like Blaine had done so many things for him, it was time to give something back.

'Dorian' fell for the last time in the arms of his family, closing up the final number and he heard the rustles of the curtain closing. They weren't allowed to speak because of their microphones but gave each other smiles and nods to tell it went well.

The entire cast and crew gathered up on stage to take their bows, and Kurt waited for the crowd to part so he could take the last bow. The audience was on its feet, giving him a standing ovation once more.

The entire thing was a complete blur to him and it was that the music was somehow Pavlov'ed into him that he had to go off stage, otherwise he would be standing on the stage forever.

Backstage he was huddled in a gigantic group hug with a part of the leading cast, Nancy squished closed to him and he let out barking laugh. "Let me breathe! Let me breathe!"

Everybody started to part with a chuckle. The air was high on adrenaline, mixed with the smell of make-up and sweat and reminded Kurt he might take a shower before latching himself onto Blaine.

"Am I going to see you at the afterparty?" Nancy asked carefully while they walked to the dressing room.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" she asked confused. "Why a maybe?"

"Just maybe, I'm going to use the showers. This make-up is seriously like the plague to my skin." He sighed and grabbed his bag along with some towels.

"Hear hear, I have zits like everywhere because of that stuff."

Kurt nodded. "It's toxic. Talk to you soon." He added a promising grin that made Nancy's eyes practically pop out of her skull.

"Kurt Hummel! You tell me what's going on!"

"Bye!" And he skipped away.

* * *

Blaine rolled nervously on the balls of his feet, staring around the room he was told to go and with only a mention of 'Kurt's boyfriend', the security guy let him in to wait. Kurt sent him several texts he was going to grab his stuff all at once so he wouldn't have to get back backstage any time soon, which was why it was taking a while for him to come out.

He refused to put down the roses he was holding, just in fear someone else would snatch them away, even though only few people were passing through the hall. All the people coming from backstage had a little smirk playing on their lips when seeing him standing there with his roses and the blush on his cheeks. It was like they _knew_ and it was freaking him out.

Kurt had been mesmerizing during the show. No one in the entire theatre would have denied he didn't belong on that stage because Kurt was phenomenal - he owned it with full passion and devotion. It made Blaine want to run up the stage and throw himself at his feet, claiming he was not worthy.

The door opened again and two girls he recognized as the Wicked Witch and Scarecrow-ess stepped outside, giggling loudly at something the other one had said but quickly quieted down when they saw him.

The Scarecrow blinked flirtatious at him and the Witch just rolled her eyes in a bitchy fashion that made Blaine feel even more uncomfortable.

"Kurt'll be out soon," the Scarecrow said with a wink.

"Whatever," said Witch, and Blaine prayed they would go away quickly to the party that was going on in one of the many foyers of the theatre. The door behind him closed, leaving him alone once again.

He took a deep breath. Driving had tired him, but he was sure seeing Kurt would light up his energy instantly. He let go of the bouquet with one hand to shake out his sleeve and peeked at his watch. The door to backstage opened again and this time _bingo_.

Kurt had a training-bag in his one hand and the flowers he received on stage in the other, but he carefully placed them on the floor and out of the way. He had a combination of a smile of pure joy and a hint of laziness decorating his face.

"You were spectacular," Blaine gushed with a smile bigger than his entire head. Kurt was dressed in some kind of track suit outfit and less layers than his sleeping garments, and only that sight made Blaine's blood race. "Just, I'm speechless," he said before Kurt completely ignored the flowers by embracing him.

The roses were pricking them and Kurt gave him a second to place them on the floor before he threw his arms around his neck again. For a moment they simply stood there, not saying a word.

Kurt hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, letting his moist hair tickle his face and he let out a huge sigh. Blaine took in as much of Kurt's scent as possible - clean and fresh, with that little bite of something fruity.

"Seriously amazing," he managed to say and Kurt's body shook when he chuckled.

"I thought you were speechless," he said muffled into Blaine's neck.

"That too."

Kurt tightened his grip on him when he tried to pull away. "No, no, let's stay like this for a while."

Blaine decided silence was the best option to reply and started to let his hands skim over his back, feeling every inch of soft fabric and the hard muscles underneath.

It was until he felt moisture against his neck he realized was something wrong and reached out to make them see eye to eye. Kurt's eyes were watery with tears, but his lips were quivered into a smile.

"Hey, hey." Blaine cupped his face to wipe away the already fallen tears. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, choking on some air in the progress and let his fingers trace Blaine's cheeks and lips. "I'm just happy you're here."

Blaine's shoulders slumped. "I'm happy too."

"And I just, I am so in love with you." Kurt let out a huff. "And it makes me feel so stupid for not seeing it when you already liked me."

"Hey, you're not stupid," he assured.

"But I remember all the lovely things we've done when we were just friends, and looking back at it, it's like 'how can you be so dumb, or blind'." He sucked in his lower lip and released it again. "All this time I was searching for dreams, and a home in New York. And all this time, home was right under my nose. With you."

Blaine swallowed, breathing in raspy shudders. "And there's no place like home, right?"

The Wizard of Oz reference broke the moment, making Kurt laugh so loud it had to be heard in several other rooms as well.

"Exactly, indeed, yes," Kurt beamed. "And there is no where I would rather be, than with you." Finally, _finally_, he lowers his head so their lips could meet. Greedily Blaine took in what Kurt was offering, letting their lips slide together like they were craving for the soft touches and both moaned at the first feeling of each other's tongues.

Kurt forced the kiss to a slower one, sensual but still with that little bit of craving.

"I feel like we have to make up for the last weeks," he whispered when they were taking in some air. Blaine nodded jerkily before diving right back in. Kurt's hands were moving to his back, digging in hard with his blunt nails and scraped across his shoulder blades. Clumsily Blaine moved his hands down to get a firm grip on Kurt's waist. It was until Kurt snapped his hips forward Blaine remembered where they were and pulled back.

"K-Kurt, we - we're definitely overstepping here," he said breathless, unable to tear his eyes of Kurt's swollen lips and actually shivered when he bit on his lower one. "Let's, cool off for a minute." Kurt was obviously ignoring him by playing with the hairs in his neck, a very sensitive spot Blaine realized. "I - I heard there was an afterparty, you - you want me to accompany you?" He tried to sound as sober as possible, but Kurt's presence was making him drunk and he didn't even notice that Kurt was not dressed to go to a party at all.

"No," Kurt said with a clear voice that cut through the blurriness in Blaine's hearing. "Let's go to my room."

Blaine searched his face for a hint he was missing, making Kurt look away shyly. "O-okay." he finally said. "To - to do... what exactly?" His mind was a war between thoughts and assumptions, and he really didn't want to misinterpret what Kurt was proposing.

"Well," Kurt was a deep scarlet red all over his face and his voice was barely a whisper, "I can't really say that fully here, but I've been thinking a lot. About us, about our relationship and, and I think I'm ready for the next step... and I was wondering... if you were too, and if you're not I totally understand -" he started to spill the words without control, "and we can just lie on my bed and watch movies like we always do but -"

Blaine shushed him with a chuckle. "I thought I was the blurter in the relationship."

"Well we can switch," Kurt shut his eyes immediately at that, "I mean - we can -"

Blaine raised his hand to press a finger on Kurt's lips to keep him quiet.

"I - I'm ready too," he said without fully understanding what he just said. "I mean, I want to. I'm ready."

"You sure?" Kurt asked like it wasn't going to be the last time he was going to ask that and Blaine nodded. "Okay." His doubt vanished and made place for an accomplished smile. "Let's go."

"Okay." Blaine bent down to take Kurt's bag and Kurt managed to hold all his flowers in such a way they still could walk out of the theatre hand in hand.

* * *

"Wait here," Kurt said after they reached the door of his room. "Five minutes, tops." He assured it with a short kiss and vanished into his room with the flowers, closing the door in front of Blaine's nose.

He couldn't help but breathe heavily, twitching nervously and getting anxious upon hearing the sounds of things moving inside Kurt's room.

This was it. This was _it_. He was going to _do things_ with Kurt they hadn't done before, and it was making him freak out because he had never gone further than a heavy make out - and even that was with Kurt. But this was a whole new level - this was _sex_. And Blaine was as inexperienced as a thirteen year old and heck, probably thirteen year olds were more acquainted with what happens in the bedroom than him. Of course Blaine had his favorite porn-sites, he was a teenage boy after all but this wasn't something you can study for. It's not the written exam before practicum.

He should probably tell Kurt he was a virgin. Especially since Kurt was way more familiar with the ways of this, and he didn't want to think about how because that would be a mood killer. But it was better than he would make a total fool out of himself because Kurt was expecting things of him he didn't know yet.

In the middle of his internal rant, the door opened again and Kurt gave him a shy smile. His cheeks were red from moving things around and he held out his hand, which Blaine took.

Blaine's mouth fell open, dropping Kurt's bag he was still carrying with a thud on the floor. Kurt walked in a bit further so he was standing in the middle of the room, fidgeting with his fingers before looking up and asked: "What do you think?"

Blaine was still god smacked, staring around the relatively empty room as only the furniture that belonged to the dorm was left, but on the desk and shelves were dozens of tea lights lightened, giving the room a gloomy light and all the flowers Kurt received the past few days were in buckets on the floor.

Kurt noticed him staring. "Yeah, it's not a field of lilacs, but I wanted to be romantic - or that was my goal."

"It's perfect," Blaine breathed, overwhelmed by the care and thought behind all of this. He had told Kurt he wanted it to be special, and it really was perfect.

"Really?" he asked relieved. "Just, just, one final - thing..." He turned to his desk where an iPod and speaker set were hidden between the lights. The music filled the room really softly, barely a hum to create an intimate ambiance Blaine had only dreamed of. Kurt was back in the middle of the room and held out his hand, making Blaine step forward to take and he was pulled into Kurt's arms.

Kurt took the time to observe every little detail of his face, making him shiver under the small touches around his neck and shoulders.

A little voice in the back of his head told him he needed to tell Kurt he was still a virgin and after a huge swallow, he cleared his throat.

"Kurt, uhm," fingers went to corners of his mouth, as if Kurt wanted to feel the muscles move whilst he talked, "I have never - _ever_ - done something like this. What we're about to do. O-or close to it, even."

Kurt nodded slowly, letting his finger linger on his cheek.

"Me either," was the last thing he whispered, and Blaine couldn't even suck in a breath before Kurt was kissing him. The two words swam through his mind, looking for the definition and he gently pushed Kurt away.

"Wait. You - you -"

"I've never done anything like this either," he confessed, biting his lip. "In - In my Junior year my dad told me I needed to find someone as brave and courageous as I was, but nobody ever showed me how brave I was. Or courageous. Until you."

Blaine let out a breath he didn't notice holding.

"And -"

"And that means I have never felt like this, it's only around you. I found you, my brave," he started to cup his jaw, "handsome," with every word he came closer, "blurting and blushing boyfriend." He closed the gap between their lips and Blaine felt an almost euphoric feeling spreading across in chest. They were going to be each other's firsts, he was going to be Kurt's first and vice versa.

It made Blaine surge into the kiss even more enthusiastic, making Kurt squeak into his mouth and when they eventually parted they were panting.

"How - how are we going to this?" Blaine asked. "I mean, there are so many things -"

"We'll go as far as we want," Kurt assured. "But," he looked down, "I hope my most awkward visit ever to the drugstore and buying condoms won't be... in vain?"

Blaine wanted to kiss away the shyness on his face, holy hell they were really going to do this.

"No, no, wouldn't want that, no," he said overly excited.

"Good." Kurt smiled broadly again. "I guess, I mean, we're both ready, right?" He waited for Blaine to agree for the millionth time. "I guess we can start then."

"How?" Blaine felt like a loser at all the questions. Gay porn didn't really show foreplay, usually there were two men and _woah_! clothes gone, everything lubed up and ready to go.

"Well," Kurt started to play with the collar of Blaine's shirt. "Can, can this? Off?" He plucked a bit of the fabric.

"Wha - oh yes, yes, absolutely," Blaine blabbered, stepping back to create space and tugged off his shirt without grace. Mellow air circled against his skin and all of a sudden he was shirtless in the middle of Kurt's dorm.

Kurt didn't make a secret of his wish to see Blaine's torso by gawking with his mouth open. Blaine still had the shirt in his hand, resisting the urge to hold in his stomach for full attractiveness.

"You're... gorgeous," Kurt breathed, raising a hesitant hand and after a nod, he allowed himself to feel the warm skin that had been hidden underneath clothing.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said in return.

"I'm still fully clothed."

"Doesn't matter." He gulped in some air when Kurt's hand stroked over his nipple. His heart was pounding so hard, Kurt could feel the little tremors underneath his chest. "But, if you want -" he stopped in the middle of the sentence, Kurt stepping back so quickly he got scared for a second, but Kurt raised his arms, asking silently for Blaine to take off his shirt.

He dropped his shirt in the middle of some flowers, reaching for the hem of the thin shirt and carefully pulled it up without trouble. Every inch of bare skin that appeared went straight to his raising cock. He imagined Kurt's chest many times late at night, but the reality was even beyond his imagination. Firm muscles from all the training for the show were stretched over his abs, but there was just enough soft to let his fingers press into, and so he did.

Kurt kept his shirt in his hand just like Blaine had, unsure what to do with it and definitely didn't want to risk ruining it by throwing it on the floor. Blaine noticed his torn and let go of him, giving him opportunity to carefully fold it.

"Sorry," he muttered, but Blaine waved it away, taking him back into his hands as soon as he was done. The skin underneath the layers was a beautiful shade of milky pale, with a few birth marks scattered over his chest and stomach.

"I wonder what it looks like after a nice sunbath." Blaine mused out loud.

"Freckled," Kurt grunted.

"Just what I thought, gorgeous." And he didn't give Kurt the chance to say something in returned by latching down onto his clavicle. He wasn't sure if they were going for this, if this was appropriate and on the table for tonight, but he couldn't resist the precious spot that defined Kurt's beauty even more.

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt moaned, digging his hand into his hair and held him even closer. Blaine's tongue flickered out and licked a long wet stripe all the way up to his neck, tasting the cleanliness mixed with salt of his skin.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore and forced him up for a kiss. Their bodies smashed together, making them both moan at the sudden feeling of bare chest to bare chest. Hands were skimming every part above the belt, taking in every newly revealed skin.

Blaine bit in his lip and pulled when the tips of Kurt's fingers dipped under the waistband of his jeans, right over the dimples above his ass. The conditions were out of the window now: their hands officially had granted visas to south of the equator and Kurt was ready to make use of that valuable paper. After an approving response, he dared to let his hands slip even deeper, feeling the start of the curve of Blaine's ass.

Blaine pulled back first, completely out of breath and searched out Kurt's eyes.

"I think, I think we can take off... those... now."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and they let go of each other to each separately taking off their shoes, socks and pants, Blaine once again discarding it on the floor and Kurt folding it neatly.

The next time they looked at each other they were both in briefs. Kurt was thrown aback for a second because he had thought Blaine as a boxers kind of man, but he was wearing dark blue briefs, stretched tightly over his - _oh_. Blaine was hard already. Of course his own arousal had kicked in moments ago, but Blaine seemed already fully hard in those tiny briefs. He felt embarrassed for staring, looking up again to find Blaine's face, who was gawking himself at the gray briefs Kurt was wearing. The look alone made his dick twitch a bit and Blaine had definitely noticed it, hearing the gasp that escaped him.

"You think," Blaine licked his lips almost hungrily with lust, "we can take those off too... or... too soon?" He looked a bit lost between his arousal and sensibility. Kurt answered by stepping forward, watching Blaine's Adam's apple bob.

He kept his hands on Blaine's hips, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Maybe we can try this first." And he slotted their crotches together, both of them groaning loudly at the feeling.

"Shit. Fuck, Kurt," Blaine gasped, grabbing Kurt's waist as well and moved their erections together again.

"You're a swearer, then?" Kurt muttered, learning all kinds of new things. Blaine pulled away at the words and Kurt mewled in protest.

"Do you mind it? I can stop -" He couldn't even finish the sentence with Kurt practically jumped him, urging a forceful kiss from him and slotting their fully erect cocks together again.

"I love it." Kurt gasped against his lips.

"Fuck," he could manage to say before lowering his arms around his waist, dragging over Kurt's ass and spread his fingers eagerly over the curve before digging in his fingers deep.

Kurt jumped up, but allowed Blaine to explore his still clothed backside.

"Shit, you're so hot," Blaine murmured. "I want you so bad." He squeezed the flesh.

"Let's - let's take them off," Kurt finally proposed, almost bursting out of his skin with nerves and excitement. Once again they locked their eyes together, nodding at each other slowly to make sure they both agreed on doing this.

The fingers on his ass stroked up, dipping underneath the elastic of his waistband and Blaine awaited one more approval. Kurt swallowed, looking into the lust-blown, almost black, eyes of Blaine and nodded.

Blaine sunk on his knees together with rolling down the briefs, making sure he would do it slowly and not hurried. He tried to be as gentlemen-ish as possible, but when the briefs and his knees hit the floor, he couldn't ignore Kurt's slightly curved and lush pink cock.

_Oh I am so gay_, feeling his own cock harden even more.

Above him Kurt let out a chuckle and panicked he looked up.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Kurt nodded with twinkles in his eyes and the smile on his lips fell shortly when he saw the big eyes of Blaine looking up together with those kiss-stained and wetted lips. And so close to his straining dick. He was putting two and two together, closing his eyes and wanting to ask Blaine so bad, but felt ashamed for already requesting such a thing. He stepped out of his briefs, kicking them somewhere random.

Then hands skimmed up and down his thighs. Blaine was exploring his long legs, stroking in against the hairs and Kurt hissed at the squeezes he gave now and then.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked down again, jerking unexpectedly forward at the sight. Blaine backed a bit, but kept his hands firm on Kurt's thighs.

"Yes?"

Blaine licked his lips again, making Kurt stifle a moan. He could only imagine those lips around his cock, those beautiful lips that felt so good already against his own lips, neck and clavicle.

"Can I? Can I blow you?" he said so quickly that Kurt was doubting he heard him well. Kurt was swaying a bit, biting his lips himself and dragged a hand through Blaine's loosening curls.

"Only if you want to," he said, while his dick was urging for attention. Even the thought of only a little bit of friction was driving Kurt mad.

"I want to," Blaine breathed, finally looking at Kurt's cock without any kind of precaution in his eyes. His right hand went up from his hip and closed around the shaft.

Kurt had tried to prepare himself for this but couldn't help buck forward for more. More touch, more friction, more Blaine. He caught Blaine by surprise, and he soothingly rubbed circles with his left hand.

"Oh my lord," Kurt moaned. "Fuck, that feels so good." Never in his life had he imagined only a simple touch to feel this good. Blaine's hand was so different from his own, bigger, warmer and stickier from sweat. And if only his hand already felt so good, he wondered how - "Holy moly, fuck Blaine!"

Blaine had experimentally licked a broad stripe over the underside of his cock, feeling the weight and taste for the first time on his tongue and made him want him more instantly. Taking his knowledge from many porn videos, he wrapped his lips over the head.

Kurt muffled another cry, holding himself from forcing his dick into Blaine's mouth with all his self control. He wanted more, he could never get enough of it.

Blaine sunk forward a bit more, realizing he needed to learn how to give a blow job and breathe through his nose at the same time and pulled back again, pumping Kurt with his hand instead.

"I can't even explain how amazing that feels," Kurt whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"You _are_ amazing." Blaine nipped his hipbone. "So amazing." He knew he needed some release for himself too otherwise he would definitively explode.

"I want - I want -" Kurt let out a hollow moan.

Blaine set one foot on the floor again. "What do you want? Tell me, baby."

"The s-same..." He closed his eyes at the continuing jerking of Blaine's hand around his dick. "F-for you, p-please." He tugged Blaine's hair to make him get up and Blaine did so quickly, keeping his hand where it was only slowing down.

Kurt's eyes flew open at the change of pace, looking straight into Blaine's and noticed the layer of sweat appearing on his face. He looked so hot, and kissable. He pulled him close to meet in a teeth-clinking kiss and plundered his mouth with his tongue. When they parted he managed to ask Blaine to take off his briefs, too afraid of doing it himself.

Blaine hurried back quickly and took off his briefs in record speed, kicking them away just like Kurt. They were completely naked now, surrounded by candles and flowers and it was absolutely perfect. Kurt looked down, sucking in a moan and a breath at the same time at seeing Blaine's cock. He was close to Kurt's length, but was thicker and darker. Kurt reached out and closed his hand around his shaft like Blaine had.

The sudden grasp made Blaine shudder. Something that Kurt took great pride in: he was doing that to Blaine. He made him hard, willing and completely his. He mimicked Blaine's moves and stroked up and down, tearing Blaine emotionally apart bit by bit.

"Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too." And demanded another sloppy kiss, accidently bumping against Blaine's erection with his own. They gasped into each other's mouths and Kurt reacted quickly by joining their cocks in his hand.

"Hmm, m'feels so good. God!" Blaine was panting, unable to keep his lips against Kurt and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, fuck, Kurt? Can we - can we lie down on the bed?"

"_Yes_."

They turned to the bed together and only then Blaine noticed the towel spread over the covers. He stared up at Kurt questioning.

"I didn't want... to clean up. Saves the... trouble..." he admitted shyly and Blaine wanted to kiss away the blush or deepen the red shade, he wasn't sure which one he wanted most.

Kurt let go first, sitting down before settling in the middle of the bed. Blaine didn't join him immediately. Instead he took a moment to take in Kurt from head to toes, completely naked and flushed.

"Oh!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed and turned to his nightstand. He dug in deep, retrieving a plastic bottle of lube and a box containing foils of condoms. He placed them on the stand and lied back down again, seeing Blaine's eyebrow raise. "The - the pamphlets I once read s-said if I keep them in eyesight, we - we wouldn't forget them." He blushed at the confession and the bed dipped in at Blaine's knee.

"Pamphlets?" he asked amused and he got a little slap from Kurt. "Autch, I'm not judging you."

Kurt threw his arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to see him. "I just - I just want to be prepared."

"And that's perfectly understandable." He swung his leg over Kurt, sitting straight up on his knees without touching him. He bent forward to remove Kurt's arm and looked him straight in the eye. "Also super hot," he murmured before lowering slowly so their bodies were touching completely.

Blaine's naked weight on him was completely overwhelming. His hands found Blaine's hips and he dug in his nails deep, forcing him to move against him and Blaine started to slide together as if it was natural.

"F-fuck, give me the lube." Blaine reached out and Kurt managed to hand it over. He sat back up, still straddling Kurt and swearing occasionally, and squirted some of the lube onto his hand. "Th-his should do it," he mumbled and blew hot breath at it to warm it up. The bottle was next to Kurt's hip, ready to be used again if necessary.

He started with Kurt's cock, lubing it up completely and let his own dick slide against it. The sudden ease made both of them gasp and soon enough Blaine was moving together again, wiping his hand on the towel. He wanted to remark the towel was really handy, but the noises Kurt was making was throwing him aback.

"Better, right?" he asked when he moved forward and back again and Kurt nodded jerkily.

"Do you - do you think we can... more?" Kurt asked.

"More lube?" Blaine asked confused and Kurt shook his head.

"N-no, the next - next step."

Next step? What next - _oh_. Kurt wanted to go all the way.

"If you want to," he whispered.

"If _you_ want to too."

"Yes." He swallowed loudly. "But, there's kind of a choice... coming with that next step."

Kurt nodded again. "I know, and I want you. In me." The words were merely air but Blaine heard them, he also knew what they meant.

"I've never -"

"Me either, remember?" Kurt chuckled. "But I trust you."

Blaine nodded, reaching out for the lube again. He was really going to do this, moving off Kurt and he asked him to turn around. Kurt swiftly turned around and Blaine accidently squeezed the bottle too hard, squirting lube all over the towel, at seeing Kurt's bare ass for the first time. The ass he was going to fuck.

"Everything alright?" Kurt asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Y-yes," Blaine said quickly, wondering if Kurt would ever let him rim him and only the thought was making him leak pre-come. He needed to move faster if they were ever going to fulfill that next step. "I just," he lubed up his fingers again, "I read it can hurt, the first time and I don't want to hurt you..."

"I know that, but I really want this. I trust you, remember?"

"Okay, but tell me if it's too much. You can tell me at any time."

"Yes, okay, just, let's go on with it before I start to hump the bed." Kurt hid his face into his pillow, embarrassed but Blaine found it endearing.

"You're adorable."

"Shut up."

The lube in his hand was warmed up enough and carefully he moved to the best position to do this. His clean hand was shaking when he reached out to reveal Kurt's hole, and even the touch of the creamy ass in his hand made him dig in hard and he was already making up apologies for any bruises he would leave after this. His thumb found what he was looking for and Kurt contracted completely at the sudden touch.

"Baby, if we're going to do this you need to relax." Blaine said hushed. "Think of something relaxing, okay?"

"Yes, yes, okay," Kurt mumbled against the pillow and indeed soon enough he was calmer underneath Blaine's hands. Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Care to share what you're thinking about?" he asked with honest curiosity and Kurt peeked over his shoulder again.

"Your music. Back home. Behind the piano."

And if Blaine wasn't horribly in love with him already, he was now and let his lubed fingers slide over the hole as well. Kurt squeaked only a bit but remained as relaxed as possible, giving tiny mewls at every touch and when the tip of Blaine's middle finger went inside he let out a sudden moan.

"Is that good?" Blaine asked. "Is this okay?"

Kurt nodded, moaning again and let Blaine get in deeper. The stretch was somewhere between unexpected and welcome, also a tiny bit uncomfortable and the more it went in, tiny prickles of pain were numbed by his arousal.

"We're going to take this extremely slow, okay?" Blaine said, letting his finger slide out and in again. "Tell me if you can handle another one, yes?"

Kurt wanted to scowl at him in frustration because only that one finger was tearing him apart in all kinds of feelings. How could Blaine manage to stay this calm? _Because he loves you, and you love him_.

The sudden pause of going from frantic and wanting to slow and steady was cooling them both down, but not completely. Kurt let Blaine know he was ready for another finger and moaned again at the heavier stretch.

Eventually after three fingers were fingering him, Kurt reached out for the condoms to give to Blaine and he heard him breathe in raspy when he took them. This was going to be it, all the way and they both were ready for it.

Blaine pulled back his hand under protesting noises and cleaned his hand on the towel so he could open the foil wrapper. It took him a while, hands shaking with nerves and rolled on the condom after checking he had the right side twice. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and covered his cock with a generous amount, stifling moans at the sudden friction.

He settled himself on Kurt's thighs, roaming his hands over the naked and beautiful back. Goose bumps spread across the surface and Blaine reached down to guide himself in front of the puckered hole.

"It's going to be... more... than the fingers," Blaine said with a hoarse voice.

"I'm ready," Kurt said, arching up his ass for even better entrance and Blaine slowly guided himself into him. The heat, the tightness, it was almost overwhelming and Blaine was restraining himself from diving in in one go.

"Oh my God, Kurt." He sunk down further until he was completely buried inside of him, resting his chest against his back and kissing the skin below his neck. His hands hold grip on his sides, squeezing comforting because Kurt had his eyes clenched shut and his mouth was open in agony. "Oh, baby, baby you okay? Talk to me okay? Sex is also about communicating."

Kurt nodded and a shiver went down his entire body that even Blaine could feel it.

"It's good," he managed to say with his jaw set. "Just move slowly, please."

"Of course." Blaine pressed more kisses on his back and slid out excruciatingly slow. In the same slow motion he thrust forward again, letting out tiny moans and tightened his grip on Kurt's side again.

"Can we?" Kurt started and Blaine froze. "Can I turn around? I want to see your face."

Blaine answered by sliding out of him completely and stepped off the bed until Kurt was lying on his back again, making as minimum contact between his ass and bed as possible. He beckoned Blaine to come back as soon as he was comfortable. Blaine settled between his legs, spreading them even wider and realized he could take a simple moment of just staring at Kurt. The music was still playing the background, the candles still flickering and the flowers still on the floor, and Blaine couldn't be more thankful for the boy he was currently holding.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I think I will forever."

The smile that appeared on Kurt's face made him feel warm all over his body, like a warm bath caressing his skin and he took grip on Kurt's thighs so he could line up for his entrance again. The smile turned into a chuckle that was too contagious for Blaine not to laugh.

"I don't even know why we're laughing," Kurt said with his nose scrunched. "This is weird."

"Why? Sex should be fun, don't you think?"

"Only if it's with you." Kurt turned serious again. "Forever."

Blaine nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. "Forever," he breathed and while kissing him, he slid into Kurt once more.

For a moment they simply stayed, lying against each other as close as two humans could and listened to each other's breathing. Blaine's face was hidden in the crook of Kurt's neck, puffing out tiny breaths to keep his self control.

"You okay?" he asked, voice nothing more than a whisper. Kurt didn't say anything but simply nodded. Blaine felt the body lightly tense underneath him and an arm was coming up to his side, all the way up to his messed up hair and Kurt tugged him up so they could see each other.

Kurt stared at him, lips parted and eyes barely blinking. "Kiss me," he breathed and Blaine did just that, clashing their mouths together in what was supposed to be a sweet kiss. Blaine had never anticipated that the kiss would make this feel so much better, making him plunder Kurt's mouth with his tongue and tighten his grip on every piece of body his hands touched.

"Move," Kurt breathed against his lips before claiming them again and slowly Blaine started to thrust again. Kurt's fingers kept on tugging his hair, pulling it before touching the heated skin of the nape of his neck.

Blaine was losing his ability to think coherently, sinking in further with every thrust and he couldn't stop the moans from coming. He was too worked up to take things carefully, but managed to only speed up with a fraction, changing his angle a little bit. It was the sudden change that made Kurt gasp louder than he did since they started.

"Oh my God, try that again," he said, louder as well.

"Wha-" Blaine pushed himself up on his arms to look at Kurt again, completely lost of what was going on.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and he wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or annoyance and decided to take control of it himself. His hands disappeared on his back, going lower to eventually take a good handful of Blaine's round ass and forced it down.

Blaine let out a noise in surprise, but was quickly recovering and let Kurt set up the pace that was way faster than they had gone so far. The grip on his ass was faltering and he kept on going, hitting the spot that was making Kurt mewl whiny pleads.

The slide was going easier, and Blaine kept on using his mouth to taste the salty sweat on Kurt's neck.

"Is that good, baby?" he said when he found the words again.

"Fuck, yes. Don't. Stop." Kurt arched his neck deeper into the pillow with his mouth open mid-cry. "Shit, shit shit." He snapped back up to meet Blaine's lips and together they started to build up to their peaks.

Kurt's hand wriggled between their chests, trailing down the soft hairs of Blaine's and found his pulsing cock. Blaine managed to lift himself up far enough for Kurt to jerk himself off uncontrollably. The quick movements created a rhythm with his thrusting and soon there was nothing more than moans, pleads and begs for release.

"Baby, ba-baby," Blaine said with his teeth clenched to each other. "I - I need -"

"Faster?" Kurt filled in, biting his lip and Blaine nodded.

"I'm really close," he said and balanced himself on his arms, locking his eyes with Kurt's.

"Me too," Kurt breathed and started to stroke himself even faster. "Come on," he urged and moved his hips that made Blaine go even deeper.

"Fuck," Blaine choked, lowering himself to kiss him and began to thrust again. He shuddered all over and let out a surprised noise when Kurt bit down his lip _hard_. He felt Kurt start to tense, clenching around Blaine and blunt nails scraped over his back.

Kurt swore loudly, throwing his head back into the pillow and baring his neck. His hips were bucking and a warm liquid was shooting up to get caught between their bodies. Blaine froze completely, staring at Kurt's face in total marvel. His lips dark pink and lashes fanned against his flush cheeks. He jerked and shuddered, stroking himself through his orgasm and it was until he whispered Blaine's name he realized he had stopped moving.

Blaine knew it wasn't going to last any longer and started to go faster, trying to beat Kurt to his over sensitiveness and a hand forced him to face up. Kurt was looking at him with those deep blue eyes, and just a small quirk of his lips - only a shadow of a smile - made Blaine come hard into the condom. He hid his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, stuttering his hips a few last times to ride out his peak.

He felt completely satisfied and exhausted, letting out breaths in deep heaves. Carefully he eased out, keeping his hand on the condom so it wouldn't slip off and after rolling it down and tying it up, he looked up for a second to see where he could dispose it.

Kurt had a different plan however, wrapping his arms around Blaine's back and requesting a hug. The smell in the air was damp, mixed with the candles and the flowers and smelled somehow musky.

"Hmm, baby? I need to... clean us up," Blaine muttered, tracing Kurt's cheekbone with his nose.

"D'you have too?" Kurt asked sleepily and Blaine chuckled.

"Do you want to sleep like this?" Meaning the stickiness that was drying in between them, and he laughed even louder when Kurt nodded. "No, you don't. Five minutes." He pressed a kiss on his cheek and rolled himself off of Kurt.

He quickly threw the used condom into the trashcan in the corner and looked around the room to see what needed to be done. His eyes stopped at Kurt, who was sprawled out on the towel with his arms raised above his head, eyeing him with a sleepy smile.

"It's unfair to look that good, you know," he said through the thick air and realized he needed to blow out the candles.

"Then hurry up and join me," Kurt replied, smirking in a way that also was unfair.

He stuck out his tongue, making his way to the bathroom to find some kind of cloth he could use to clean him and Kurt. After going through some empty cupboards, he found some disposable towels and ran warm water of them.

Kurt was still lying in the same position when he returned, except now with his eyes closed and the little squeak he made after Blaine snuck up to him without a sound made Blaine grin devilish.

"Not funny," Kurt said with a semi soft slap on his arm. "Hurry up, I want to cuddle."

"Just a moment, love, I need to blow out the candles. And turn off the music." He noticed Kurt staring at him and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Kurt bit away a smile. "You called me love."

"Is that - ?" Bad?

"I think it's my new favorite pet name."

"I like saying it." Blaine wiped off the remains, and asked if Kurt could turn around so he could wash away the excess of lube. Kurt rolled over almost boneless and hissed when the towel went over his sensitive hole. "Sorry," Blaine muttered, pressing a few kisses on his bare back.

Lazily he moved around the room again, throwing away the towels and taking the towel underneath Kurt away. Under the careful eye of Kurt he turned off the music and blew out all the candles.

"Are you coming?" Kurt asked, halfway drifted into sleep. He had gone under the covers as soon as Blaine took away the towel. The lube and condoms were neatly put back onto the nightstand, the window was creaked so the tiny swirls of smoke from the candles could escape and Blaine took one last look around to see if everything was done.

"Yes."

"Finally," he muttered, and held open the blankets so Blaine could scoot in. Kurt made a few approving noises, settling against Blaine's chest. "Comfort'ble?"

"With you?" Blaine asked. "Of course."

Quickly they both fell asleep, twined with each other for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last part! Another smut warning ;)**

* * *

Blaine woke up with his stomach roaring in hunger. Slowly he blinked himself awake, feeling the rise and fall of Kurt breathing on his chest and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

With his entire heart he wanted to lie like that for the rest of the day, but his stomach grumbled even louder and because of the ridiculous situation, Blaine couldn't keep down his laugh. He shook Kurt awake with his laughs and the sleepy expression Kurt woke with did nothing good for his sudden giggle fit.

Kurt let out a grumpy noise, trying to shush Blaine, but another grumble - and this one was _loud_ - made him actually jump up. He set up straight, straddling on Blaine's waist and stared down in confused shock.

"Sorry, baby," Blaine grunted and threw his arm over his face to cover his eyes. "I'm just hungry. You wore me out."

Kurt let out a pleased hum. "And what are we going to do about that?" He must have realized they were still naked because his hands were stroking up and down his chest.

"Have breakfast?" Blaine answered half hopeful and half dumb. His arm was removed and he met a pair of lips for a morning kiss. They kept their lips closed, only pursed for a quick kiss and tried not to think too much about morning breath.

Kurt flopped back down onto him. "How hungry are you?"

"Uhm," Blaine thought for a second, "I haven't eaten since... oh right, just before the show."

Kurt snapped back up. "Jesus, why didn't you say?" He started to scramble up. "That's like, more than sixteen hours ago!"

"Well," he started, "some kind of hot boyfriend was proposing sex and well... I'm a weak human being that can't say no." He added a wink and tried to keep Kurt on him. "And you didn't eat either."

Kurt huffed. "They force down all kinds of snacks to keep the sugar level up during the show, don't worry. Now, how about waffles?"

Blaine's stomach made a noise that he was listening. "Go on."

"There's a place just off campus, we can go there." Kurt's eyes were positively beaming. "And it's strawberry season." He nipped Blaine's jaw.

"Strawberries and waffles, sound awfully perfect," Blaine agreed.

Kurt stared at him with a smile. "You didn't wash out your hair," he said, and Blaine looked up in horror. Of course he couldn't see his hair, but now Kurt had mentioned it he felt the ruffled mess of gel and hair and grunted just as loud as his stomach.

"Shit. And I left my things in my car because I was afraid to be late to the show."

"Where's your car?"

"Just outside campus, like you said."

"Well," Kurt licked his lips, "you can put on your clothes from yesterday and run to your car while I shower."

Blaine moaned at the mention of shower, imagining Kurt lather up his body was so much easier after actually seeing what's underneath the clothes.

"And after you get back, you shower, get dressed and..."

"Waffles?"

"Waffles." Kurt grinned. He jumped off the bed but didn't give Blaine much time to enjoy his nakedness, because after two steps Kurt hissed loudly. He continued to walk with a small limp and guilt flew through Blaine's veins, wanting to scramble up and make it better. "Go get your things," Kurt said as if he could hear Blaine's thoughts.

"You sure?"

He was already up his feet, walking to him with more ease and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt hummed a little, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes. Now go, otherwise we'll never get those waffles."

Blaine pressed kiss underneath his ear, whispering they could postpone breakfast a little bit. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want you to pass out, I mean, that would be awkward."

"Fine," he grunted. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They let go of each other, Kurt disappearing into the bathroom and Blaine searching for his clothing on the floor. He was surprised nothing seemed different between them. His biggest fear was always that sex changed the entire dynamics of a relationship, but to him they only became closer to each other.

He smiled lazily into nothing, putting on his wrinkled jeans. Kurt was singing a Marilyn Monroe song underneath the shower and he couldn't be more right with the words. "_I wanna be loved by you, just you..."_

With his shoes on he looked around for his car keys that had fallen out of his pockets.

"_And nobody else, but you."_

Quickly he opened the door, realizing the faster he would get his things, the faster he could return to Kurt.

"_I wanna be loved by you - alone."_

* * *

**August 2 2013**

Kurt swung the door of his apartment open with his foot, sweat gushing over his back and panting loudly at the lack of fresh air. New York was being pestered with a heat wave and of course Kurt was moving in the middle of it.

Behind him Blaine let out a grunt in frustration when the door swung back.

"Sorry, honey!" Kurt called, unable to keep the door open because of the boxes in his hands.

"S'okay," Blaine said muffled, carrying two boxes himself. "These are the last ones, thank God."

"Indeed. And thank God you're not moving your things until end August."

Blaine grumbled something. He got a dorm assigned practically on Juilliard campus, and strangely enough his father had the last say into it. Back in June, when Blaine was in New York, his mother and father had had a huge discussion about their son's future.

They refused to tell him the details of it, but it ended with his father coming to New York and seeing Juilliard in person. By pure coincidence they ran into Doctor Hera, who was extremely pleased to see Blaine one last time before the semester started.

"Your son is an incredible talent, you must be so proud," she had gushed, throwing his father completely off track.

"Well," he started, and Blaine stared at him intensely, "of course."

They had talked for a few more minutes before Doctor Hera said she had to go, winking at Blaine like she knew exactly what had been going on and walked away.

"So," his father said, "where can we look for rooms?"

And so on Blaine had the best room of the entire university. He was still half believing the things that happened, even though June slipped into July and July turned into August.

July had been amazing. They had spent practically every second together, getting ready to return to New York for the last weeks and also getting annoyed by all the parental supervision they hadn't asked for. Blaine's mother was just as nice to Kurt as when she was when he was Cooper's boyfriend, accepting the fact they were in love and were planning to stay that way.

The only thing that had been bothering Blaine was the lack of life coming from Cooper. They shared short conversations over the phone, but he was always busy filming.

"_I'm... moving on, Blainey. And that has nothing to do with you,"_ he had said, and left the topic for what it was.

"What are these again?" Blaine asked, wondering where the boxes needed to go.

"My bedroom," Kurt answered in explanation, disappearing into the bathroom himself. "What time did the concert start again?"

"Nine!" he yelled and placed the boxes down in the corner of the bedroom. Tonight was the Juilliard Central Park concert and Blaine was eager to see one in person.

Feeling the sweat roll down his back, he peeled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. The hot air wasn't much better, but at least nothing was sticking to him anymore - maybe he'd go shirtless to the concert tonight to cool a bit off.

He felt like he was dying and let himself drop onto the huge bed in Kurt's bedroom. The bed they had put together this morning, with a lot of cursing and swearing. He heard the distinctive noise of the freezer open and close. Kurt was probably putting their water bottles in for the concert and Blaine closed his eyes to find some peace of mind.

Kurt stared at the heap of what was his boyfriend on his bed from the doorway, sweating just like him and probably ruining his fresh sheets already. He stirred the glass of ice in his hand with his finger until he grabbed one. With a smirk he stepped forward as quiet as possible, feeling the cube already melt in his hand and carefully placed it on the small of Blaine's back.

Blaine jolted up a little, shrieking at the sudden coldness and Kurt started to trace the cube up and down his spine until Blaine sighed in contentment. Goose bumps spread over his skin and Kurt giggled.

"Shit, that feels nice," Blaine murmured and Kurt took that as permission to straddle on Blaine's ass. "You better be naked soon," he added, reaching out for a pillow to rest his head on.

Kurt placed the glass on his nightstand, shuffling into a better position and continued to move around the cube until it was completely melted.

"You are sweating on my sheets," he said mock-annoyed and the ice was gone.

"You love it when I sweat on your sheets."

"That's something I can't argue with." With force he turned Blaine around, keeping his hands above his head and Blaine swallowed loudly. "But I like a different kind of sweat." And he covered Blaine's lips with his own.

Blaine was unable to free his arms, having the urge to rip off Kurt's clothes and whined into Kurt's mouth. "Please, pretty please?"

"Please what?" Kurt demanded to know and moved down to his neck.

"_Kurrrt,_" he whimpered.

Kurt sat up, raising an eyebrow at the vague answer but let go off his hands anyway. He gave him a warning with his finger that he wasn't allowed to move. Blaine let out a protesting noise, keeping his hands above his head and watched Kurt take off the thin shirt that was sticking to his chest as well.

Blaine moaned at the reveal. There was still a soft glow of the tan he got in Ohio, with little freckles spread over the surface of his skin.

Kurt reached out of the glass again and picked out another cube. He shot Blaine a playful look before pressing it down on his overheated skin. He gasped, letting out needy noises when the ice cube touched his nipple.

"You're cruel," he said after Kurt continued to tease him until the entire glass of ice was nothing but a little bit of water.

"And you love it," Kurt said, barely touching his lips in a kiss. He rocked his hips down hard, deciding the teasing was over. Water and sweat were mixed on Blaine's chest and made it easy for Kurt to slide down until he leveled with the zipper of Blaine's pants. He palmed him through the fabric, making Blaine buck up and pleading for more.

Kurt licked up drops of liquid from Blaine's hipbone while undoing his belt and zipper. Blaine grabbed the iron bars of the headboard to stay on the bed and Kurt pulled off his pants and briefs in one go, together with the loafers he was wearing.

"Well, who knew ice turned you on..." Kurt said with a low voice, taking Blaine's interested cock in his hand and stroked him. "Usually it's the opposite."

"_You_ turn me on," Blaine grunted, clenching around the bars until his knuckles were white. He wanted to stay true to Kurt's warning of not moving, giving him opportunity of doing whatever he liked to.

"Hmmhmm," Kurt hummed and let go of him to shed himself from his own clothes. "I'm happy the first thing we unpacked were condoms and lube." He reached out for his drawer and pulled out the needed things. "Stay like this," he ordered, and the iron bars let out a squeaking noise at the grip.

Naked he settled himself on Blaine's hips, looking down like a man with a devilish plan and grabbed the lube.

Over the past weeks they have been trying out different things sexually, but it was usually Blaine proposing and he was more than intrigued what Kurt had in mind with him down on the bed.

"You're really hot," Kurt muttered. "And that's not just because of the weather." He watched his Adam's apple bop up and down and squirted lube on his fingers. There was still a grin on his face, knowing Blaine was expecting something else, but reached out behind him instead. Blaine sucked in a breath, following Kurt's every move as he fingered himself open.

"Fuck, Kurt." His fingers were itching to touch him and Kurt looked at him like he knew, shaking his head that he couldn't. He let out a whiny plead.

"No, ah!" Kurt added another finger. "I'm going to ride you." Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head. "Been thinking about doing that for a while now... and here you are, lying naked on my bed... just the way I like it."

"Oh my God, Kurt." He let go of the bars with one hand and received a little smack on his hip.

"Na-ah, baby, it's my turn." Kurt scissored his fingers a bit to stretch faster and more. Blaine was flustered with sexual frustration, bucking up into the air but never receiving the friction he needed.

"Well, aren't we impatient?" Kurt muttered, deciding he was stretched out far enough and grabbed a condom.

"_Please_."

"Yes, baby," Kurt said, leaning down for a kiss before opening the foil with his teeth and rolling down the condom over Blaine's hard. Blaine let out a cry at the unexpected touch, biting his lip so hard it almost bled. He forced himself to keep his eyes open to see Kurt raising up to line up with his cock, lowering slowly and Blaine moaned at the familiar feeling of being completely surrounded by Kurt.

Kurt threw his head back, gasping at the entire new angle of their love making and let his hands roam over Blaine's chest, pulling a few soft hairs that were scattered over his torso. He started to move in languid rides, lowering down to take Blaine's arms and place his hands on his hips. Blaine let out a pleased huff at finally touching Kurt himself and dug in his fingers into the flesh.

Feeling held steady, Kurt sat back up and fastened his rhythm.

"So good," he moaned, covering Blaine's hands with his.

It was hot in the room, bed shrieking at their movements and well, they had to christen the bed anyway - better make it good.

Kurt started to shout Blaine's name and Blaine sat up, moving up his arms to wrap around his back and crashed their chests and lips together.

"I like this position," Kurt purred against his mouth, nipping and biting down Blaine's lips.

"You're killing me here," Blaine grunted. "Fuck, Kurt." He moved his hand between them and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, stroking sloppily without any thought. Kurt started to clench around him, squeezing even tighter and Blaine recognized the signs that he was getting close. "So soon, baby?" he muttered amused.

"Shut up, _hgn_, you've been sweaty and hot the entire day, really, ah, annoying."

"It's okay," Blaine soothed, mapping out Kurt's back with his other hand. "I'm close too."

Kurt took it as a challenge, determined to make Blaine come sooner and suddenly his hip thrusting dance move from his sophomore year was put in good use. He forced Blaine down again, hands above his head and rode down with impeccable speed.

Blaine bit his lip, feeling the heat already building up in his lower abdomen and before he could even give a warning he was coming in small shudders. "Oh my - Fuck, Kurt."

"So soon, baby?" Kurt teased back and Blaine glared at him.

With a giggle Kurt let Blaine slide out of him, and settled next to him on the bed while Blaine threw away the condom. He returned to the bed, looking down the body of his still turned on boyfriend and crawled up the bed between his legs.

"What do we have here?" he said, ghosting his breath over Kurt's still hard cock.

"Shit." Kurt snapped his eyes shut. "Don't tease me, Blaine, I'm way too close."

"Well, I can certainly do something about that." And he took Kurt in his mouth, taking in as much as he could. Blaine was striving to be excellent in blowjobs, loving the feeling of Kurt's dick against his tongue and hallowed his cheeks, receiving a mewl from Kurt. He took a deep breath through his nose and sank down further, feeling him hit the back of his throat and Kurt snapped up with his eyes darkening even more at the sight.

"Jesus, Blaine." He watched Blaine ease back with practice, giving little kitten licks to the head. "Coming, c-coming, ah!" Quickly Blaine pulled back, not feeling ready to swallow yet - although that was on his list - and watched Kurt coming completely and utterly undone.

"Hmm..." Blaine hummed, resting his head against his thigh. "We should get ready for dinner and go to Central Park."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, not making any efforts to get up in the least. "In a minute."

Blaine nodded and felt a hand tugging through his hair. He looked up, returning Kurt's smile and pushed himself up to kiss him. "You wanna go shower before we go?"

"Yes." Kurt kissed him again.

"You want to go first?"

"Don't be silly." He smiled brilliantly. "This shower is big enough for the both of us."

Blaine was already scrambling up. The shower needed to be christened too.

* * *

They arrived early at Central Park for the concert that night. It had taken some pushing and whining, but both of them didn't want a lousy spot to enjoy the music and with Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine, they watched the musicians prepare.

Kurt swayed them both side to side, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as the field started to fill with more and more people.

"Next year you'll be up there," Kurt said into Blaine's ear.

"I don't think they'll allow first years."

He huffed. "You got to do a concert before you even were a student."

"Well," Blaine started, trying to find some kind of argument but lost horribly, "I guess."

"And if you're not, we'll still go every year until you do." He pressed a simple kiss under Blaine's ear and he could see Blaine smile even though he couldn't see his face completely.

"So this is going to be a thing?" he asked, and Kurt nodded. "Good. I like having things."

"Coffee is our thing." Kurt supplied, receiving a chuckle from Blaine.

"Coffee is everybody's thing."

"Not if you're British."

Blaine lowered his head so his chin was resting on his chest and shook it with a smile from ear to ear.

"Okay, coffee is our thing. Central Park concerts are going to _be _our thing. What else for our lovely future?"

"Baking," Kurt simply said and Blaine actually barked out a laugh.

"Fine, but I can only bake cookies."

"Cookies are nice," Kurt breathed into his ear, feeling him shiver at the intimacy. "I'm excellent at cakes and soufflés, so I'll bake those and you bake cookies."

"I'll bake them at least twice a year," Blaine promised. "And of course, we'll see every musical imaginable."

Kurt nodded vividly. "And one day we'll go to the West End to see a musical there. I would love to see one there. What else?"

"Concerts, not only mine but also whatever kind of band or orchestra comes." Blaine pursed his lips in thought. "Oh! And of course many, _many_, TV marathons."

"Of course," he said. "And... we'll sing, together, a lot. So much that we will drive Nancy nuts."

"I thought we already drove her nuts?"

"No, that's her normal self being."

They chuckled together. The field started to fill up with audience, chattering loudly in awaiting of the concert and Blaine looked down on his watch to see the time.

"Almost," he told Kurt. There was a silence, quietly waiting for the entire orchestra to take a seat and Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt over his shoulder. "Do you really see us standing here every year?"

Kurt smiled lovingly. "Yes. I think it's a good future image, don't you?"

"Every future is good as long it's with you."

"Aw, who knew I would get such a sap for a boyfriend?"

Blaine shrugged, resting his hands on Kurt's low on his belly. "You don't mind it. Because I will remind you every day how perfectly imperfect you are."

"And I'm never saying goodbye to you."

The voice of an announcer came across the field and started to introduce the program. Blaine shuffled himself closer into Kurt's arms, squeezing his hands and Kurt marveled at him, loving how much this meant to him. To them.

* * *

**September 27 2013**

Somehow Kurt always forgot that it was useless to buy his boyfriend coffee when he ordered his. Not only did the medium drip turn cold before Blaine entered the coffee shop, located between Tisch and Juilliard, Blaine also had the annoying tick to already have one in his hand, a bagel in the other and his mouth filled with a bite of said bagel.

He was in luck Kurt loved the rushed morning look with his hair ruffled and light stubble. Blaine had completely embraced the student life since day one, and with student life Kurt knew Blaine meant the fulltime oversleeping because Blaine tended to do all-nighters. With that he was forced to live with a tiny amount of gel in the morning. He would only give full care to his looks on special occasions and Kurt loved both sides of him.

It wasn't a big surprise he had to greet his sleep-muzzed, still eating boyfriend that morning with a huge smile on his face upon entering.

As every morning of weekdays Blaine did the, by Kurt proclaimed, apology dance where he tried to say sorry with his hands and mouth full, using wild arm gestures and facial expressions. It was also per usual followed by Blaine chewing and swallowing his bite of bagel in record time to give Kurt a kiss.

"M'hey," was the first audible thing coming from him. He leaned over, placing his own bought coffee next to Kurt's ordered one, and pressed a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "Sorry I'm late, I popped a string and I need to show Sarah what I mean for her to play and she refuses to let me touch her violin - like I can't handle instruments." He rolled his eyes and placed his own violin on a free chair.

"Well, I remember a certain incident in a music store involving a trombone last month." Kurt grinned before sipping his coffee cup empty.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine said with the straightest face he could manage while popping off the lid of the cooled coffee. Caffeine was caffeine, as he always said.

Kurt laughed out loud and Blaine's poker face broke. He knew damn well what they were talking about.

"Wind or blow instruments and me just aren't friends, I'll stick to strings." And a took a gulp of coffee.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that - I know for a fact there are things you're excellent at blowing on."

Blaine choked, coughing loudly and turned red at that statement.

"Kurt -" he whined, "don't say things like that, it's not even tonight yet."

"You're planning on blowing things then?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"I most certainly am." The poker face returned. "I might even let you blow my instrument."

It was Kurt's turn to turn red. "Dammit, now I want it to be tonight." He crunched the paper cup between his fist.

"Indeed, and instead I am locked up with Sarah, not sure what's more annoying: the sound coming from her violin or from her mouth." Blaine sighed and finally hooked his foot behind Kurt's ankle like he did every morning. "But I guess I'll indulge myself with the knowledge that you're in dance rehearsals all day.

Kurt wanted to wipe the smirky little grin off his face.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Never thought I would see the day I would actually miss Ms. Shannen. At least I knew what she was saying. Unlike Mr. Maranov and his Russian accent."

"Russian accent sexy, not?" Blaine asked with a ridiculous accent combined with a low voice.

"Okay, you're ridiculous," Kurt said. "And no more James Bond films for you."

"Oh, c'mon!" Blaine opened his arms in plead. "The storylines are seriously deep and the editing is amazing -"

"So is your eternal dream of becoming a Bond girl."

"No, in my fantasies _I'm_ the Bond and you're coming out of the sea all wet."

Kurt clacked his tongue. "I think I still prefer my version."

"Ha!" Blaine pointed in victory. "I knew you had Bond fantasies, don't think I didn't see those pictures, mister."

"It was just a joke -"

"Then tell me what color swimwear I wear in your twisted mind so I can take some accompanying pictures." Blaine raised his eyebrow awaiting.

"How are you -"

"I will."

"- a beach."

"Shower will do, tell me the color."

Kurt started to blush all the way down his neck and muttered something really fast.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Blaine leaned in even closer with a curious smile.

"You weren't wearing any." Kurt now was furiously red and thanked God they always sat on a private spot.

Blaine's mouth rounded into a perfect 'o' and he backed away again slowly. "Well -" he started, "that does save me money on finding swimwear." He winked while taking a sip.

Kurt let out a snort, grabbing Blaine's free hand on the table and linked their fingers.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled while drinking and lowered his cup once again. He raised their entwined hands to press a kiss on Kurt's knuckles. "I love you too."

A moment of silence followed before Blaine gathered his breakfast, strapped his violin across his shoulder and pressed a good day kiss on Kurt's waiting lips.

"Have fun with Sarah." Kurt smirked.

"You too with Stroganoff," Blaine said and give him a slighter deeper kiss. "See you tonight." He had a weird apologizing look on his face like something was coming that he didn't tell Kurt about.

"See you," Kurt said confused and watched Blaine leave the coffee shop. He didn't start school for another two hours, so he took it slow. It was nice to have some kind of morning routine together as they only spent the weekends fully with each other. Having two locations to be, his apartment and Blaine's dorm, turned out to be excellent because Nancy and Puck were in full honeymoon phase.

He sighed, missing the presence of Blaine already and stared down at his table.

"You two are sickeningly cute together," an all familiar voice said and Kurt looked up to face Cooper with two cups of coffee in his hands. There was a smile on his face, but it seemed a bit hesitant. "Hey." he added, also hesitant.

"Hey," Kurt said with a warm smile. "What's that?" He nodded at the coffee cups. Cooper eyed them one for one and smiled a bit wider.

"A peace offer?" His entire face turned insecure and carefully he placed one of the cups next to Kurt's empty, crushed one. Kurt twitched the corner of his mouth into a grin.

"You know a peace offer is only needed when there is a war in the first place?" He took the cup and Cooper turned visibly relieved.

"It felt a bit -" He watched Kurt's every move while taking Blaine's previous seat, waiting for Kurt to send him away - but he didn't, "safer."

"You didn't have to," Kurt said. "Blaine told you where to find me?"

Cooper actually blushed. "Well, he's kind of a blurter. Don't get mad at him."

"I won't," Kurt said with a smile that made Cooper's face completely fall. He felt the change of mood and quickly sputtered out: "How are you?"

"I'm good," Cooper answered, turning his coffee cup around between his hands. "Movie is in post-production, we're starting the promotional extravaganza soon. I'm here to sign the last things to give my apartment free."

He watched Kurt nod.

"So L.A. is giving you everything you need?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Well -" Cooper looked down to the table and back up to face Kurt eye to eye. "Almost... everything."

The quiet moment that followed was inevitable.

"But you're happy?" Kurt broke the silence.

"I'm getting there," Cooper answered truthfully. "You?"

"I think I'm there." He smiled with caution.

"Good," Cooper said. "That's good." Kurt heard him swallow loudly. "It's good that - that the two people I care most about are making each other happy."

"Cooper -"

"I really hope," Cooper continued, "I'm invited to your big Broadway debut."

"Of course -" But he wasn't listening.

"Even though I completely understand if you don't wish to have me there -"

"Cooper!" Kurt said a tad louder. Cooper jumped up, staring at him directly and kept his mouth shut. "Of course I would want you there. Same with Blaine's first concert. We both want you there. You're family." Kurt took his hand to show how sincere he was and Cooper sucked in a sharp breath. "We - we parted wrong, I know, but the thing is. I really love Blaine."

"I know," Cooper choked.

"And we want you at whatever we're going to do in the future." Kurt squeezed his hand. "You're family," he repeated again.

"O-kay." Cooper looked down at their hands, squeezing back. "And I would love the both of you at all my premieres."

"We would be honored," Kurt said. "Just get there - happiness, I mean."

Cooper gave a watery smile. "I'll try."

"Good."

Slowly Cooper untangled their hands. "I need to get going, sign those papers." He got up, also slowly. "I guess I'll see you at the New York premiere?"

"Can I wear a fabulous suit?" Kurt added his typical teasing eyebrow waggle.

"I expect nothing less." Cooper was fully up and not near ready to go, but he had to. "Be happy, Kurt." He nodded. "I want you to be." And he left without another word, leaving Kurt smiling gently into nothing.

"I am," he told his coffee cup. He took a final sip and got up to leave for school, pushing the doors open and strolled into New York - or as he preferably called it - home.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you very much for taking the time to read my precious little baby, I truly hoped you enjoyed. Come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm daphodilly and stick around for another story sometimes!**


End file.
